Naruto: Overlord of Gamers: Book 1
by YinShadow
Summary: Naruto isn't just a descendent of the Overlord. He is also a Gamer. One of them is bad enough, but combined is worse...for Konoha. Evil Gamer Overlord Naruto/Harem, Council Bashing. Naruto/Overlord/Gamer crossover.
1. New Game

**Overlord of Konoha: Naruto's evil game**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assure this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a total different plot.**

"Speaking"

 _Thought_

" _ **Demon/Overlord Talking"**_

 _(Flashback)_

 **Game Message**

Prologue

Konoha: October 10th

Naruto Uzumaki is over watching the now rowdy village of Konoha on the carved mountain known as the Hokage Faces, and he is sitting on the carved face of the Yondaime Hokage, who sacrificed his life but robbed Naruto's by sealing the Kyuubi within him. Yes, Naruto knew about the Kyuubi since the traitor Mizuki illegally told him that was considered a S-class secret, meaning everyone knew about it, and why the village despised him, even his mentor Iruka Umino, although at first but Iruka's opinions about the boy changed, but it didn't help from the shock from the news.

 _("Do you even know why the whole village hates you?" asked Mizuki at the confused Naruto, he was tricked in stealing the Scroll of Sealing by Mizuki, Iruka's academy assistant._

" _W-What do you mean?" asked Naruto, he never knew why Konoha hated him, he suffered through numerous beatings, barely escaped death from various executions from the villagers and Konoha ninja who despised him._

" _Mizuki, that info is an S-class secret, it's forbidden!" exclaimed Iruka, wounded from Mizuki's attack which as meant for Naruto. Kunai are pinned on his Flak Jacket, fortunately the kunai weren't deep to pierce through his vital organs, but he is bleeding._

 _Naruto turns to Iruka, noticing the fear on Iruka's face when Mizuki is about to explain the reason of Konoha's hatred of the blonde._

" _I don't understand, why is the reason of Konoha's reason of me a secret?" said Naruto_

 _Mizuki chuckles at this and smirks at Naruto._

" _Before I tell you, ask me this" said Mizuki, deciding to toy the blonde for a bit. "Do you know what happened in Konoha 15 years ago, on this exact date?"_

 _Naruto stopped to think, he did study in the academy despite his reputation as the dead last prankster who skipped classes to pull pranks on the villagers and ninjas._

" _The Yondaime Hokage killed the Kyuubi with the cost of his own life" said Naruto "but what that got to do with Konoha hating me?"_

" _It's got EVERYTHING to do with Konoha hating you," said Mizuki "The Yondaime didn't kill the Kyuubi, no mortal man can kill a demon! The only way to stop it is by imprison it within a new-born baby, and that baby is you."_

 _Naruto widen his eyes at this._

" _The yondaime believed that he can subdue the demon by trapping it in a human vessel, weakening it, bound it to a human soul. But it's clear that the human soul was devoured and you, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, now possess that poor child's body."_

" _No, you're wrong!" said Naruto "I'm human, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"_

" _Don't lie, you wanted revenge on us from the beginning, you're only waiting until that body is adapt enough to have your revenge" said Mizuki as he pulls out his Fuma shuriken. "But I waited long enough to end you and steal that scroll for Orochimaru-san. Now die!")_

Naruto held on his recently given Hitai-ate which Iruka gave to him, proving that he has graduated as Genin, but surprisingly Naruto isn't so eager and having second thoughts of being a Ninja of Konoha. What is the point of being a loyal servant of Konoha if all you get is hatred, scorn and jeer?

Naruto pockets his Hitai-ate in his pocket and frowns at this despicable sight, tonight is the anniversary of the Yondaime's death and Konoha is celebrating his wake by throwing a massive festival, although the Sandaime disapproves this but was overwhelmed by the council. Every year, for 15 years this goes on, especially on his birthday. Naruto scoffs and stands up as has seen enough of this, it disgusts him.

"Damn village, how can they sleep at night if they see me as a demon and not its prison, would you call Sake by the cup that holds it?" said Naruto as he turns away. "Screw this, I'm giving up being a ninja and I'm giving up being Hokage, they can all go to hell for all I care."

Crack

"Huh?" Naruto heard cracking and looked down at his feet.

Before he could react, he suddenly falls into the newly made hole. He fell right in deep into the mountain, the ride down is intense as he crashes down and breaking through rocky walls, stalagmites and stalactites, normally he would be bleeding, but his orange jacket and pants are getting shredded. Once he fell into the very bowls of the mountain, he crashes lands into the bottom, the caverns shrouded in total darkness.

Hidden Ruins

"Ugh!" groaned Naruto slowly opening his eyes, his vision is hazy but he is can feel his head clear up. He stands up and wait for his eye sight to return, and what he saw is awe striking. He is in an ancient ruin of an old tower that is buried deep in the heart of the mountain, only the middle tier of the tower is shown while the lower tier is sunk beneath the ground and the top tier is buried in the ceiling of the cavern. The Lights can be seen inside, the torches are still burning with purple flames, including the chandeliers and candelabras that lights up the tower throne room. Naruto slowly stands up and look around the ruined tower and starts exploring it, hoping that he can find a up back outside.

"I'm surprised that no one noticed this place while they carve out the hokage faces and build emergency bunkers on the mountains" said Naruto

" **This place is well hidden from mortals, it is protected by an ancient power source. More ancient than Chakra"**

Naruto was startled when he heard a voice, it was dark, demonic and ancient, it made Naruto's spine grow cold. Especially when he felt a pair of hands touch his shoulder, making him freak out and turn sharply to see who is in the tower. But he saw no one, the tower is empty and remain abandoned.

"Who are you?" said Naruto looking around while stepping back. The voice chuckles and responds to the blond.

" **Oh, I think you have an idea who I am, child"** said the voice. **"But you might want to look at your right hand first"**

"Why, my hand is…huh, where and how did this get on me?" said Naruto in shock when he saw what was on his hand.

His hand is equipped with a dark menacing gauntlet, so menacing that it might be a sharp metallic demon claw with a glowing jewel on the back. The gauntlet covers the entire forearm, but it doesn't have any weight on it, despite being made of metal. Naruto moves his arm around and it feels like he's not even wearing it.

"Strange" said Naruto, but having a gauntlet is not the only thing that's strange. Long 2-D boxes that hover in front of him appears, translucent and all coloured orange. Each containing a word:

Inventory

Equipment

Skills

Quest

Status

Lore

Naruto was taken back at this, he recognised this, these are message boxes from RPG games, he uses to play these long ago, until he lost them when the village once set his apartment on fire when he was 8 years old. Naruto doesn't understand this and reaches out to touch the Lore box, it expanded and shows a small list.

 **Introduction**

 **Gamer Origin**

 **Overlord Origin**

 **About Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Konoha History**

 **Encyclopaedia**

Naruto is starting to get amazed at this, it feels like he is in a video game, he presses on the **"Gamer Origin"** on the **Introduction** section so he can understand what's going on. He heard the voice again the moment he pressed on **"Gamer Origins"**

" **I read it the moment you fell unconscious, you might want to sit down for this"**

"Ookay" said Naruto, although reluctant but he crouches on the floor to sit down while the **Introduction** message box comes up, it tells a story, a very old story, older than the founding of Konoha, older than the age of Shinobi, older than the birth of the Rikudo Sennin.

 **Before the age of Shinobi, humanity is still in its infancy, a primitive young species created by Kami along with the world itself. But the world is tainted by evil, the evil caused by Kami jealous sister Yami since the humans gave all their love to Kami instead of her. So Yami created demons and monsters to terrorize the humans, hoping to wipe them out so Kami will never be loved again.**

 **But Kami is smart, she suspected that her sister Yami would be jealous of her and decided to bless a handful of humans with gifts that will help defend themselves against Yami's demons. But over the years, power tends to corrupt the humans and use their gifts from Kami for their selfish needs, this caught Yami's attention.**

 **Yami came down to this world to search for the most corrupt human with no morals nor love for Kami. She offered this human great power, evil power that will corrupt him more but help him grow strong, he accepts without hesitation. But in return, he must love and worship Yami. And with that simple request, this human was given this ability, giving him the name "Gamers".**

 **The Gamer's power is based on games that humans play for entertainment, but it depends on what kind of games the user is interested. The power Yami gave to the First Gamer is based in Strategy based games, since his major hobby is playing chess, mah-jong, checkers and Nine Men's Morris. With this, he challenges his enemies in a dimension where they play various forms of strategy based games, but the loser dies, and Gamers NEVER lose.**

 **But the Gamers' power is just classed around with Strategy games, there are other categories that focus on the users' interest:**

 **Card Games**

 **Tell-Tale Games**

 **Fighting Games**

 **Racing Games**

 **Dating Simulation Games**

 **Puzzle Games**

 **Arcade Games**

 **Horror Games**

 **Duelling Games**

 **RPG Games**

 **Although different, each of these types of powers are unique but terrifying to those who witness the Gamers.**

Naruto raised his brow with interest while an illustration of a man in black evil armour is challenging a Hero in some dimension resembling a giant chessboard. A Gamer in black armour is sitting on a chess piece resembling a throne while he commands his black chess pieces to move. And the unnamed hero does the same with his white chess pieces, but the Hero is losing.

But there is more to this, Naruto presses on "Overlord Origins" next, and it's also a second part of the tale.

 **With the blessing of the Dark Goddess Yami, the First Gamer uses his powers to destroy his enemies, but he also uses his knowledge of Strategy based games for world domination. He used his new powers to create a secondary power, which will summon and command his own army of loyal, simple minded creatures to do his bidding. Giving him the name as the Black Baron, a skilled strategist and a deadliest warrior unrivalled to all. But his power evolves when it's passed on, including the Gamer power, depending on their game interests.**

 **His next heir, the First Overlord's powers is based on card games, from poker to duelling card games.**

The next illustration shows an armoured man known as the First Overlord duelling a Hero in a dimension, sending him various monsters and beings summoned by placed cards, attacking the Hero.

 **The Second Overlord's Gamer Power is based in Tell-tale games, manipulating his victim by making choses on their actions and how they speak.**

The Second Overlord oversees his enemy in a village, controlling him like a puppet and choosing how his "Puppet" does and say.

 **The Third and Fourth Overlord's Gamer powers is based on fighting games, which sends him and his chosen foe into a dimension where they will fight to the death.**

The next illustration is split in two, but each show the Third and Forth Overlords fighting their opponents, health bars are shown above them, each depleting from the damage was inflicted.

 **But sadly the Overlord lineage ended when they too played their final game against the most formidable foes that caused their demise and the destruction of their evil domain, but the Gamer lineage didn't die out, but was forgotten…until now.**

The tales ended and Naruto was awestruck at this, he has 2 bloodline traits in him, descended from a forgotten and now extinct Overlords. Now these powers are passed on to Naruto, he looks down to his gauntlet clad hand and tightens it into a fist.

" **Truly amazing, isn't it?"**

Naruto turns to where the voice is heard again, and what he sees is a tall slender being, completely featureless and skin pitch black, making it look like a living shadow. But that's not all, it has 10 long tails waving wildly like shadowy tendrils and has a giant red eye covering the featureless face. On its back is a massive conical growth that resembles a conch shell or a strange closed flower bud. The red eye resembles the Uchiha's Sharingan, but it has 3 rings, each with 3 tomoes orbiting around.

Naruto was silent at first, surprised an also feeling scared to see this inhuman creature in this forgotten evil place. Naruto was about to who this creature is until a message box hovers above it, revealing its Name, Level, HP and MP.

 **Juubi- LV: ? HP: ? MP: ?**

Suddenly another message box appears in front of Naruto, containing the words:

 **New Skill Unlocked: Observe**

Naruto raised his brow at this and scrolls to **Skills** and used **Observe** on this creature known as the Juubi.

 **The ultimate Biju with god-like powers and unlimited chakra, the Juubi is the first Biju created when the Chakra Fruit from the God Tree Shinju was consumed thousands of years until it's power and soul was divided into 9 Biju and its body was sealed up in and by the Rikudo Sennin. Now currently sealed within it's Second Jinchuriki: Naruto Uzumaki.**

And that is when things turn upside down for Naruto, Naruto turns to the Juubi with his eyes widen in shock and horror. He thought having the Kyuubi sealed in him as bad, but having a God-like being with unlimited chakra residing in him is much terrifying. So terrifying that Naruto slowly started to laugh at the irony, he has a god sealed in him and he is hated and fear like a demon.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, HA, HA, HA!" Naruto laughs uncontrollably, tears seep out while he grips each a handful of hair as he completely snapped. "Oh Kami, and I thought having a demon was bad, wait until everyone hear that I unlock my hidden powers and the fact that I have a GOD sealed up inside me. HA, HA, HA, THANK SO FUCKING MUCH, YONDAIME, YOU FUCKED UP MY LIFE EVEN MORE!"

Naruto cried too much that his eyes turned red, and I mean literally red and tears are now getting replaced with blood. His eye sight is altering, everything is going slow and in a red hue. Naruto covered his eyes as it is hurting his brain.

 **Bloodline Unlocked: Sharingan LV1**

"Wait, what?!" said Naruto as he takes out the hitai-ate from his pocket to use as a mirror and see that his blue eyes are now turned into Sharingans with one tomoe each. Naruto closed his eyes tight as it hurts and tries to endure it. Naruto takes a few minutes before he opens his eyes again so he can use **Observe** on his eyes.

 **Sharingan is known to be the famous Kekkei Genkai originated from the Uchiha Clan, but what everyone doesn't know that it's a diluted form of the Juubi's optical power called the Rinne-Sharingan. The Sharingan is famous for two uses.**

 **Insight: You can predict people's movements before they can even make them. They can analyse their attacks and technique (excluding Kekkei Genkai) and use them against them.**

 **Hypnotism: through eye contact, the user can hypnotise them with illusions and make them move against their will.**

 **The Sharingan has 3 stages, each shown by the number of tomoes, making the Sharingan's abilities stronger through each stage.**

Naruto frowned while he reads the message box, but he slowly starts smirking and chuckles with insane intent. He is really turning into a monster, now he has the Uchiha's Sharingan gained by having the Juubi sealed inside him. Naruto then cancels the message box and starts to confront the Juubi, but the Juubi suddenly got close to Naruto for its massive single eye staring directly at Naruto's now Sharingan eyes.

" **Hmm, not bad. You already awaken them,"** said Juubi dangerously close to Naruto, its clawed hand now cupping his jaw while it wipes the blood and tears off with one of the ten tails. **"but it'll take a while for be in complete full power."**

Naruto then backs off and pulls out a Kunai, the Juubi only laughs at Naruto for his attempt to defend himself.

" **HA, HA, HA, relax boy"** said Juubi, it's eye squints with an amused expression. **"I am not going to hurt you. Besides, I'll die if I do."**

"Why are you in me, I thought the Kyuubi is sealed in me?"

" **The Kyuubi WAS sealed in you, the Kyuubi is the dominant part of my conscience"** said the Juubi **"She and her fellow Biju sisters are fractions of my power and soul, but then I commanded all the 9 Biju to approach where the Kyuubi is been sealed and joined in, fusing together to revive yours truly."**

But why risk being imprisoned in me, it doesn't make sense" asked Naruto "I'm just a mortal, no one, a dead last in the academy with no decent skills of being a ninja and with a fool's dream of being Hokage."

" **Ah, you are something much interesting"** said the Juubi circling Naruto, it's tails starting to caress the teen's body like 5 pair of slender arms. **"with my Rinne-Sharingan, I see all in this world, Past, Present and Future, and I've seen your future…Ohh, it's so exciting, including your lineage."**

"What lineage, I'm an orphan" said Naruto

" **Orphans had families, how else were you born?"** said Juubi now behind the Naruto, slightly cutting his cheek and licked the blood with it's now feminine lips. **"I know that every ninja is descended from the first wielder of Chakra, my "mother" you might say. But your blood and your genetic code is different, Naruto-kun"**

The adding of the -kun suffix by the Juubi made Naruto's spine go cold, this God-like creature is getting attracted to him, especially when it is caressing him with its tails and its lips pressed on his cheek to lick the wound. To make matters worse, a message box appears before him.

 **Juubi's relationship status has levelled up from Neutral to Like**

" **Your lineage is way older, much older than "Kaa-chan", so wicked, so powerful, nearly omnipotent. The Gamers and the Overlords were once considered myths, but you are proof of their existence, and a combination at that."** Said Juubi, it's body is now changing and becoming feminine, more human and, dare to say it, beautiful. Its face is even beautiful, although it still has one eye but it's shrank slightly and moved up for a nose to form. **"Anyway, how about we start this little game of yours?"**

"Game?" said Naruto

" **Well yeah, you are a Gamer and an Overlord, Naruto-kun"** said Juubi smiling at the blonde, its arms and tails curl around him in a seductive embrace. **"This world is no your plaything, a game for you to enjoy. And also…"**

The Juubi starts whispering his ear.

" **With being the Overlord, you can punish those who have wronged you and have everything you ever desired"**

With that, a message box appears in front of Naruto.

 **Would you like to start the game?**

 **Yes**

 **No**

Naruto took a moment to think about it first, with all this information going around him and the reality of his dreams coming true is now impossible. Konoha hated him, and now he is having second thoughts about the village himself. And you know what, fuck Konoha!

Naruto frowned and pressed **Yes** on the message box and a new one appeared.

 **Welcome, NARUTO UZUMAKI!**

 **Choose your Primary Class**

 **Unpredictable knuckle headed Ninja: Grow strong and stay determined to fulfil your dream, prove to everyone that you can be Hokage and earn their respect.**

 **Child of Prophecy: Be a hero and help end all wars on the Shinobi Nations, make your dreams of Hokage come true and be loved by all, of Konoha.**

 **Overlord: Why be loved when you can be feared? Why earn respect when you can rule them with an Iron Grip. Why be Hokage of Konoha, when you can be Overlord of the world?**

Naruto didn't hesitate and pressed on **Overlord** , then another message box appeared and says:

 **Choose Overlord Class**

 **Warrior (Samurai) STR +50 VIT+100 DEF+50**

 **Bio: You're an Ashigaru in training under the service of General Mifune. You left Konoha as a baby by the Hokage for your own protection but you arrived at Konoha to discover your past.**

 **Mage (Monk) INT +60 WIS+40 CON+50**

 **Bio: You are a Warrior Monk in the Land of Fire Temple, you arrived at Konoha to spread the word of Kami but you're questioning your faith.**

 **Rouge (Ninja) SPD+50 DEX+40 CHS+50**

 **You are a native to Konoha, still a child but on your way to enrol in the ninja academy. But know this, you are still hated in Konoha because of your "Dark Secret".**

Naruto pressed on **Rouge** and more message boxes show up. The other choices are tempting but he thinks that being a Rouge Class is necessary against other rouge class, like the ninjas of Konoha.

 **Skill Unlocked: Stealth**

 **Skill Unlocked: Silver Tongue**

 **Skill Unlocked: Body Flicker**

Naruto skipped these new skills to read later. The message box ends and starts reading his status box.

 **STATUS**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **LV: 5**

 **HP: 500**

 **Mana: 500**

 **Strength: 45**

 **Defence: 15**

 **Dexterity: -40**

 **Intelligence: 50**

 **Wisdom: 50**

 **Constitution: 50**

 **Charisma: 100**

 **Luck:50**

 **Speed:100**

 **INVENTORY**

 **Head: Broken Green Goggles**

 **Defence: -10**

 **Top: Torn Orange Jacket**

 **Defence: -20**

 **Dexterity: -50**

 **Bottom: Torn Orange Pants**

 **Defence: -20**

 **Dexterity: -50**

 **Feet: Blue Ninja Sandals**

 **Defence: 5**

 **Dexterity:10**

 **Hand: Overlord Gauntlet**

 **Defence 10**

 **Weapon: Blunt Kunai**

 **Strength: -5**

 **EQUIPMENT**

 **Konoha Hitai-ate**

 **SKILLS**

 **Observe**

 **Stealth**

 **Silver Tongue**

 **Body Flicker**

 **BLOODLINE**

 **Sharingan: First Stage**

 **JUTSU**

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu**

Naruto finished going through his **Status** and dispels the message box, Juubi moves away from Naruto and starts channelling its chakra in its tails.

" **Now then, shall we begin the Game, Naruto-kun?"** said Juubi circling its tails to form a ring, its Rinne-Sharingan blazes and a swirling black vortex appears between the 10 tails. **"Enter this portal and you may start over again, use the spare time to "Level-up" and plan. I'll be watching within your body, make it a good show and have fun."**

Naruto is a bit suspicious at why the Juubi is helping him, so decides to ask it one more question.

"Why show interest in me, a mortal?" said Naruto. "Surely a God-like being like yourself could rule the world on yourself."

The Juubi only smiled and chuckled softly.

" **How can do that with I'm all the way in here?"** said Juubi when it points at Naruto's stomach, referring to the seal around his navel. **"Besides, I got bored terrorizing Mortals while I was both whole or as 9 Biju. "Kaa-san" is no longer here to play with me, so I'll just stay with you and enjoy the fun."**

Naruto only nods at the answer and slowly enters the vortex, the Juubi felt a sudden change in the flow of time, everything is fading away from existence as things are being undone in the past.

3 years ago: Naruto's apartment

July 3rd: 4:00am

11-year-old Naruto suddenly woke up in the middle of the night and looks around and sees himself in his apartment. He jumps out of bed and looks out the window, still dark out and way too early for him to even get up. But Naruto can't sleep, he isn't tired because his HP and MP are completely full.

 **HP/MP Restored!**

 **NEW QUEST ALERT: PROLOGUE PART 1**

Naruto noticed the Quest Alert and presses it.

 **Quest: Prologue 1**

 **Head back to Hokage Face (Yondaime)**

 **Time Limit: None.**

 **Win Conditions: 500Exp, New Skill.**

 **Head to the Forest of Death.**

 **Time Limit: None.**

 **Win Conditions: 1000 EXP, Skill: ?, Weapon: ?**

 **Fail Conditions: Captured by Anko Miturashi and taken to I &T, decrease Wisdom and Intelligence by 40%**

 **Reach level 10 before enrolling to the Ninja Academy.**

 **Time Limit: Until September 1** **st**

 **Win Conditions: 1000 EXP,**

 **Fail Conditions: Unable to enrol for another year. Gain Perk All weapon, no emotions**

Naruto finished reading the Quest list and noticed the conditions on them, conveniently the Gamer power is guiding him on what he needs and what needs to be done. Naruto highlighted the First Quest and noticed a pillar of light beaming down in the distance, the light is located above the Hokage Faces. Naruto knew exactly what that is, a waypoint is place the moment Naruto highlighted the quest he is doing. Naruto frown and nods as he knows what needs to be done.

Naruto rushes to the wardrobe to get changed, all he sees is a mass collection of orange jumpsuits. Naruto sweat drops at this and sighed at how dull he was and at his poor fashion sense.

"Note to self: Buy new clothes" said Naruto

 **Side-Quest Alert: Go ninja**

 **Buy/Steal Ninja gear**

 **Winning conditions: 100 EXP, Karma increase (if buy), Karma decrease (if steal).**

 **Karma unlocked**

Naruto raised his brow when **Karma** is shown, he is tempted to find out but he must wait for now. He wasted no time going through the wardrobe, trying to find something discreet and dark for him to wear. Fortunately, he found something different, and more message boxes pop in front of him.

 **Black hooded jacket found**

 **Dark Tracksuit Pants found**

A pair dark tracksuits pants and a black hooded jacket is exactly what Naruto needs to wear for the quest. He used **Observe** on the items to see if they are necessary to wear for his quest.

 **Black Hooded Jacket**

 **Defence: 0**

 **Dexterity: +25**

 **Dark Tracksuit Pants**

 **Defence: 0**

 **Dexterity: +25**

Naruto smirks at this while putting them on while putting his goggles over his eyes, this causes his eyes to feel strange and a message box appears in front of Naruto.

 **Green Goggles**

 **Defence: +5**

 **Dexterity: +5**

 **Bonus Perk: Night vision (increase Sharingan's Insight by 30%)**

"Oh, that's convenient" said Naruto smiling at this while his sharingan activates behind the lenses. Luckily the lenses are one sided, very convenient to hide his doujutsu.

 **Luck increases by 5**

Naruto rolled his eyes at this, he is going to learn to get use to the message boxes popping out at him every time things happen.

"Alright, then" said Naruto opening his door and quietly leaves his apartment. "Let the games begin"

Konoha Streets

Naruto is walking cross the streets of Konoha, casual and calm despite the dangers that will harm a young boy, such as wild urban animals, angry drunks, rapists, paedophiles…the worst and foul that plagues the streets in this ninja village.

CLANG

Naruto turns when a trash can is knocked over, he activates his Sharingan through reaction but calmed down when he saw a 3 giant rats going through the trash. Unlike normal rats, these ones are the size of Bulldogs, extremely rabid and shrouded in chakra. They turn to Naruto and snarl viciously and spitefully at him.

 **Big Nin-Rats**

 **Bio: vermin with chakra in their system, merely a nuisance to ninjas but a problem to civilians.**

 **LV: 2**

 **HP: 120**

 **Mana: 55**

 **Exp: 4**

 **Strength: 20**

 **Defence: 0**

 **Dexterity: 22**

 **Intelligence: 2**

 **Wisdom: 2**

 **Constitution: 1**

 **Charisma: 0**

 **Luck: 7**

 **Speed: 35**

The Rats then charge at Naruto, the blonde only scoffs and pull out his rusty kunai.

"Even the rats hate me in Konoha" said Naruto preparing for battle.

The first rat lunges at Naruto, but the blonde boy was waiting and swung his kunai across the creature's belly. Then 2 more launch towards him, this time he wasn't ready to respond. They sunk their teeth into his arm that he moved to shield his face, the bite is deep as blood seeps from the wound. Naruto grits his teeth in pain and swings his arm to let the rats' grip on him go loose.

One of the rats lose their grip and fly to the wall and splatters all over, the other is still grabbing hold but Naruto drives his kunai right between the eyes. Naruto removed the now dead rat and kicked it away while holding his wounds.

"Damn it, that hurt" said Naruto while a message box appears in front of him.

 **Battle victorious**

 **Exp:**

 **Big Nin-Rat (4) x3=12**

 **Item Drop:**

 **Potion x2**

 **Rat Fangs x3**

 **Rat Tails x3**

"Really, they weren't kidding" said Naruto as he felt the wound heal instantly, the damage isn't that big as it only took away 13 hp off him. "Hmm, that's convenient."

 **New Skill Discovered and unlocked: Healing Factor**

" **Observe"** said Naruto as he wants to know about this Skill.

 **Healing Factor: heals wounds and slowly restores Hp by 20hp/second- Level 1**

Naruto smiles at this, this skill might help when he is wounded like he was before, especially when he is in a hostile area known as Konoha. Naruto looks up to the Hokage Faces and continues off.

Later: Hokage Face (Yondaime)

Naruto reached the top of the Hokage Faces and now stands on the Yondaime Face. He noticed a glowing circle on one of the stone bangs, glowing in a green hue. Naruto carefully approaches it and stands in the centre of it. A message box appears in front of him.

 **Add Konoha: Civilian District Map?**

 **Yes**

 **No**

Naruto clicked on yes and he then crouches to oversee the entire village, he can feel a mental map burning in his brain, a mini-map appeared on the bottom right corner of his eye, a mini-map of Konoha.

 **Map unlocked: Konoha: Civilian District**

Naruto stands up as he finished gaining a map of Konoha's civilian district, apparently, the village is segmented by law for the Shinobi Clans to live away from Civilians, so that they won't disturb the peace, protect clan secrets and to train privately. However, shinobis without clans can live within Civilian districts since they were civilians themselves. But Shinobi Clans, like the Uchiha, the Hyuuga and the Sarutobi, have private lands and compounds in the opposite side of the Civilian district.

Naruto waits for a message box as he assumed that the quest is over, but nothing happened.

"Looks like the quest is still…"

 **Quest update**

"Hold on," said Naruto as a message box appears in front of him.

 **Head back to Hokage Face (Yondaime)**

 **Return to Tower Ruins deep within the mountain.**

 **Time Limit: None.**

 **Win Conditions: 500Exp, New Skill.**

Naruto deadpanned when the update appeared, of course it wouldn't be easy to do these quests. Naruto tried to remember how he went inside the mountain, retracing his steps on that day. Then he hurt cracking and he looked down, cracks are underneath his feet and he moved back so he wouldn't fall in again. He crouches to examine the cracks, he places his palm on it and the crackes grow and a hole is seen in the centre. Naruto smirks as he draws out his kunai and stabs the mountain to enlarge the hole.

He stabs the mountain numerous times, digging a way for him to reach the tower buried in the mountain. He is fortunate that Kunai were originally farming tools, used for digging rather than used as knifes. Naruto spent 3 minutes stabbing the mountain top until the hole is big enough for him to go down in.

"Here goes nothing," said Naruto as he squirms his way in the hole and starts spelunking in the Hokage Moutain.

Within the Mountain: Caverns

It took a while to navigate himself down the hole which is linked to conveniently sized tunnels, which are possible made by those vicious Nin-Rats. Fortunately, his vision is not impaired like last time since his Sharingan is activated and his goggled help enhance his vision in the dark. His vision is in a Red hue, due to his Sharingan, looks scary but Naruto isn't fazed by it, his opinion of a red hued night vision is cool.

And thanks to this very Dojutsu, he can walk through the caverns with ease. But the caverns aren't empty, Naruto's presence as alerted various creatures that inhabits these hollow caverns. Big Nin Rats are popping out of burrows within the ceiling and walls, aggressively snarls at Naruto, Naruto pulls out his Kunai to fight off those Chakra enhanced pests. But the Rats aren't the only creatures in the Cavern as the sound of flapping echoes loudly and Naruto turns to see a swarm of Kunai-wielding bats soaring toward him.

 **Nin-Bats**

 **Bio: Tiny winged assassins trained and adapted to used weapons to kill large predators and hunt large prey. They sharpen their kunai on stalagmites to keep them primed for combat.**

 **LV: 2**

 **HP: 80**

 **Mana: 55**

 **Exp: 5**

 **Strength: 20**

 **Defence: 0**

 **Dexterity: 30**

 **Intelligence: 4**

 **Wisdom: 2**

 **Constitution: 1**

 **Charisma: 0**

 **Luck: 18**

 **Speed: 55**

Trapped between these creatures with only a rusty kunai, Naruto prepares for a battle that will overwhelm him at his level. The Nin-bats swoop pass Naruto, slashing him with their kunai held by their feet. Cuts are made as they inflict damage on the blonde. Naruto swings his Kunai at the Nin-Bats and took one of the Kunai to replace the rusted Kunai. There are so many Nin-bats to fight and they are inflicting so much damage on him, not even his healing factor can help him. So he uses his **Insight** skill from his Sharingan to predict the Bat's movements and tries to counteract, it worked but he is still getting injured by the Nin-Bats.

And to make matter's worse, the Nin-Rats took advantage of the situation and charges at Naruto, Naruto noticed but he is trying to evade and slay the swooping Nin-bats, not giving him a chance to evade the Rat's attack. The Nin-Rats don't just bite and claw at their enemies, their tails are leathery and extremely long. They lash at Naruto, each lash can cut deep through the skin, like a cat o nine tails.

Naruto grit his teeth the moment those Rats lash their tails at him, ripping his clothes and cutting deep though his skin. Naruto growled as he kicked one of the Nin-rats, splattering it on the cavern wall, grabbing one and impaling it through a stalactite. The battle is intense, so much damage Naruto is gaining, but Naruto keeps on going, fighting off these foul creatures until there is nothing left.

After 8 intense minutes, Naruto managed to slay every Nin-Rat and Nin-Bat in the area.

 **Battle Victorious**

 **Exp:**

 **Nin-Bat (5) x 25 = 125**

 **Big Nin-Rat (4) x 12 = 48**

 **Total: 173exp**

 **Item Drop:**

 **Kunai x 25**

 **Leather Straps x18**

 **Rat Fangs x 12**

 **Rat Tails x12**

 **Potions x8**

Naruto grits his teeth in pain, he managed to stop bleeding thanks to his healing factor but he took too much damage for it to completely heal him. So, he summons a potion from his **Inventory,** he uncorks the glass flask of glowing red liquid and starts drinking it. The potion causes Naruto to glow in a red hue. His HP is restored since the Potion can restore 500 HP.

Naruto discards the empty flask and continues to find the Tower Ruins.

He has a long way to go, the Tower is way deep in the mountain than he anticipated, even seeing in the dark isn't helpful and he encountered more Nin-Rats and Nin-Bats on the way.

 **First Encounter Results**

Naruto's first encounter was an ambush, 4 Nin-Rats surrounds him while a flock of Nin-Bats hover above him with kunai in their feet. Naruto still had his Sharingan on and prepares to fight. Naruto pulled out his Kunai and charges at the Nin-Rats first, he tosses 2 Kunai at the first 2, right between the eyes and pierced through their skulls. An instant kill and Naruto reclaimed his Kunai while waiting for the other 2 Nin-rats to attack.

While he does, the Nin-Bats dive-bomb down at Naruto in a Kamikaze style with their maws open to bear out their fangs. Naruto dodges some, causing the Nin-bats to crash onto the floor and break their neck. Naruto grinned that this fight is in his favour, but then a few Nin-Bats reached their mark and sunk their teeth into Naruto's shoulders.

"Agh, fuck!" cursed Naruto as he plunged his kunai each on the Nin-Bats that are stuck on his shoulder.

The remaining Nin-Bats circle around Naruto, waiting to make their move on him. The Nin-Rats are trying to gnash at Naruto with their teeth, and lash at him with their tails.

 **Battle Victorious**

 **Big Nin-Rats x4**

 **Exp: (4)x4=16**

 **Item Drop:**

 **Rat Tails x4**

 **Rat Fangs x4**

 **Potions x1**

 **Nin-bats x9**

 **Exp: (5)x9=45**

 **Item Drop:**

 **Kunai x 9**

 **Leather Straps x6**

 **Total: 61 Exp**

But it didn't take long though for every Nin-Rat and Nin-Bat around him to fall by his blade. He reclaimed the kunai he used and returned them to his inventory before venturing on to his marked destination.

 **Second Encounter Results**

This encounter is pre-emptive, the Nin-Bats are hanging upside down and sleeping while 3 Nin-Rats are burrowing to form hovels to nest in. Naruto quietly unsheathes his Kunai and performs **Shadow Clone Jutsu** to duplicate 2 clones, one for each Nin Rat. He signals the clones to ambushs the 3 Nin-Rats and joins in. He and the 2 shadow clones eack killed the Nin-Rats before they even notice, but this alerted the Nin-bats as they soar down to strike. Naruto and his Shadow Clones prepare for the Nin-Bat's attack.

"Now!" said Naruto as he and his Clones charge in and swings their kunai at the incoming Nin-Bats. The attack is effective, Naruto should've used **Shadow Clone Jutsu** earlier, but he didn't think and acted first, something he needs to work on.

 **Battle Victorious**

 **Big Nin-Rats x3**

 **Exp: (4)x3=12**

 **Item Drop:**

 **Rat Tails x3**

 **Rat Fangs x3**

 **Potions x2**

 **Nin-bats x7**

 **Exp: (5)x7=35**

 **Item Drop:**

 **Kunai x 7**

 **Leather Straps x6**

 **Total: 47**

Those enemy encounters are a nuisance for Naruto, all he does is kill vermin in the dark. He finished off the last of the Nin-Rats and Nin-Bats. The battle is exhausting, Naruto took out another potion to replenish his health fully. But fortunately, it was worth it since he has finally reached his destination.

Dark Tower: Main Hall

Naruto finally arrives at the Tower Ruins, where it remains intact after eons of neglect and abandonment. The only way to enter the tower is down at the lower tier, leading to the main hall. The Hall is vast, dark and beautiful, unlit candles on chandeliers and candelabras are everywhere and suddenly lights up one by one with purple flames on the wick.

Naruto took off his goggles now that the Hall is lit up enough to see, although it is in a malevolent purple hue. He deactivates his Sharingan and sighed in relief while massaging his eyelids, the Sharingan is indeed awesome to the blonde, but long term use of it does put some strain around his eyes and optic muscles. Then suddenly, a message box appears that reads:

 **Quest Completed**

 **Head back to Hokage Face (Yondaime)**

 **Return to Tower Ruins deep within the mountain.**

 **Time Limit: None.**

 **Win Conditions: 500Exp, New Skill.**

 **New Skill Unlocked: Minion Control**

 **New Minion Unlocked: Browns**

The first quest is finished, Naruto has reached the tower. The moment the candles are suddenly lit, Naruto is being welcomed by a group of brown-yellow skinned goblin-like creatures in ragged loincloths and leather pauldrons. They are ugly and foul looking, especially with their inhuman features such as their long bat-like ears, flat bat-like nose, glowing orange eyes and a pair of foul, gnashing needle-like teeth.

" **Mas-tah!"**

The creatures bow to Naruto, bowing to him with upmost respect and loyalty, it felt overwhelming to have this number to treat him with respect. He couldn't help but smile and seep out tears down from his blue eyes.

 **New Quest Alert**

Suddenly Naruto got a **Quest Alert** and a message box appears in front of him to tell him his new quest.

 **QUEST: OVERLORD TRAINING!**

 **Talk to Gnarl**

 **Time Limit: None**

 **Winning Conditions: 500 exp, New Weapon, ?**

Naruto is a bit confused at this quest, he has no idea who Gnarl is until suddenly a rather old grey creature approached him. Unlike the other creatures, this one appears more sophisticated and intelligent, he is wearing a marron robe with a lantern tied to it. He has grey hair with a bald spot, mutton chops and a long goatee on his chin.

He bows to Naruto and gives him a verbal welcome.

" **Welcome, young sir!"** said the old creature bowing to Naruto while making a recent glance at the gauntlet. **"It has been too long but finally a new Overlord of the Dark Tower has come. And I thought that damn Goddess Kaguya wiped them all out. But I was wrong, thank the Infernal God I was wrong, *Chuckles*."**

Naruto said nothing, it's best to remain silent at a moment and…enjoy the attention he is given by these creatures. The creatures are grovelling to him like is a god they are worshipping, or a king they are serving. But it's much more than that, they are bowing to their new Overlord. Much more terrifying than a God, and more powerful than a King. But you don't just be an Overlord simply by wielding the Gauntlet and sit on a throne in the darkest tower. Oh no, Naruto needs to be tested to prove his worth. And fortunately, the Quest has been updated in front of Naruto to show.

 **Quest Updated**

 **Talk to Gnarl**

 **Test your worth as an Overlord**

 **Time Limit: None**

 **Winning Conditions: 500 exp, New Weapon, ?**

Gnarl is slowly dragging his feet while he cirlces around Naruto to examine him.

" **Hmm, a bit short but I'm sure the training and trials might boost up his growth"** said Gnarl to himself before speaking to Naruto. **"I bet you have so much questions that needs answering."**

"Well…yeah," said Naruto to the old creature.

" **Well, it can wait for now"** said Gnarl **"Right now, it's late and adolescent children need plenty of rest, even after battling a handful of Nin-Rats and Nin-Bats to get here. GIBLET, take the young master to the Main Quarters."**

A Brown with a welding mask approaches Naruto and bows to him.

" **Follow Giblet, Master"** said Giblet escorting Naruto upstairs.

And that is where this chapter ends, what everyone don't realise is that the Tower is ascending from the mountain. Now the Tower stands on the peak of Hokage Mountain, right into the heart of Konoha, over-watching the Civilian District of Konoha, but the Shinobi Compounds remain hidden from the Tower's field of Vision…for now.

 **OVERLORD OF KONOHA: PROLOGUE ENDS**

 **STATUS**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **LV: 5**

 **HP: 500**

 **Mana: 500**

 **Strength: 45**

 **Defence: 15**

 **Dexterity: 55**

 **Intelligence: 50**

 **Wisdom: 50**

 **Constitution: 50**

 **Charisma: 100**

 **Luck:55**

 **Speed:100**

 **EXP: 848**

 **NEXT to Level 848/1000**

 **INVENTORY**

 **Kunai x 34**

 **Leather Straps x 24**

 **Potion x12**

 **Rat Tails x19**

 **Rat Fangs x19**

 **EQUIPMENT**

 **Weapon: Kunai**

 **Strength: -5**

 **Head: Green Goggles**

 **Defence: +5**

 **Dexterity: +5**

 **Bonus Perk: Night vision (increase Sharingan's Insight by 30%)**

 **Chest: Black Hooded Jacket**

 **Defence: 0**

 **Dexterity: +25**

 **Pants: Dark Tracksuit Pants**

 **Defence: 0**

 **Dexterity: +25**

 **Arm: Overlord Gauntlet**

 **Defence: 10**

 **SKILLS**

 **Observe**

 **Stealth**

 **Silver Tongue**

 **Body Flicker**

 **Healing Factor**

 **BLOODLINE**

 **Sharingan: First Stage**

 **Insight**

 **Hypnosis**

 **JUTSU**

 **A/N: Hi, Yinshadow here. Let me tell you this is not a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, it is completely different. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this Prologue and more chapters will come in time. But if you have any suggestions for Quests for Naruto and enemies for Naruto to fight, either animals, monsters or human (Including Bosses), please review.**


	2. Reclaiming the Heart

**Overlord of Konoha: Naruto's evil game**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assure this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a total different plot.**

"Speaking"

 _Thought_

" _ **Demon/Overlord Talking"**_

 _(Flashback)_

 **Game Message**

Chapter 1

Dark Tower: Main Quarters (Bedchambers)

June 4th 11:00am

Morning has already come to Konoha, but Naruto is still sleeping in his new home, right in the Main Quarters. The Quarters is a massive room, the entire upper floor of the tower is the Main Quarters, it is segmented in 4 sections. The first section is the lounge, it is decorated with wine coloured drapes, sinister stone statues of Feral Inugami, Voluptuous Succubi and Hulking demons holding burning torches. The polished black marble floor has large beautiful rugs from exotic foreign lands, uncharged and unknown to the Shinobi Nations, along with soft sitting cushions and settees. You can smell the burning incense in the air when you enter it.

The second section is the main baths. The bath is massive, it might as well be a swimming pool filled with steamy hot water being constantly poured by fountains that resemble sea dragons that look like giant vicious seahorses. The bath is so big that it can be shared by many people, I.e.: An Overlord and his Harem.

The third section is the Magic/Jutsu Library. This is where Spell Runes and Jutsu Scrolls are kept for the new Overlord to use. In the centre, is a vast of glowing magic and chakra.

And lastly, the fourth section is the Bedchamber, where Naruto is currently in.

Naruto is sleeping in a massive bed within the Tower's Bedchamber, the bed is so big that it can fit more than a dozen people in together. His head is resting on the softest pillows than he ever had rest on, his body covered over with light warm covers that feel ecstatic on bare skin. Naruto fell suddenly asleep the moment he jumped in this bed, and he never believed how comfortable this night has been for him, since the bed in his apartment is like a lump of misshapen hay compare to the Overlord's bed.

Normally, Naruto would've been awake a couple of hours early, but he thinks that a few more hours should suffice since he was up late finding this place. But fortunately, the sun beaming out his window shines into his eyes…then the realization hit him.

"Sunlight?" said Naruto sprang out of bed and rushes to the window and draw open the curtains to see the Civilian District of Konoha. The Tower has ascended, now in view for everyone to see. "Oh no, everyone can see this, the Hokage will send every ANBU here to investigate. Damn it, I can't let them find me here!"

Suddenly the door opens, this caused Naruto to rush to his clothes and grab a Kunai as he thought the ANBU are here. Fortunately, it was Gnarl entering through the curtains to enter the bedchambers.

" **Morning, sire"** said Gnarl bowing to Naruto. **"I trust that you slept well?"**

"More like a rude wakening…Gnarl, is it?" said Naruto while guessing the old creatures' name. "Isn't the Tower buried in the mountain and NOT STANDING ON IT, EXPOSED FOR ALL OF KONOHA TO SEE!?"

Naruto yelled in anger at Gnarl, this caused the creature to flinch.

"Now the Hokage will send in a whole battalion of ANBU to investigate, and they'll find ME here and arrest me!" said Naruto now pacing side to side.

" **Sire, please let me explain"** said Gnarl trying to calm down. **"The village will not find you here, I assure you."**

But Naruto didn't listen, he unconsciously activates his Sharingan and grip hold onto his kunai until his knuckles are white. Naruto is feeling the stress, Gnarl is trying to calm the boy down but all he got is a slash from him. Luckily Gnarl is immortal, bound to the Tower to eternally serve the Overlords, but he can still feel pain.

" _ **Naruto-kun, please calm down. The whole village isn't paying much attention to the Tower."**_ Said Juubi as it felt Naruto's stress and panic.

"What do you mean?" said Naruto as he stops and turns to the bedchamber's balcony and look out from it. He noticed that the village is not in a stage of panic nor the tower surrounded by every ninja to besiege it. Naruto is confused at this, took steps back from the balcony and drop to the bed, still confused. He then turns to Gnarl, who is injured by his attack and points at him. "Explain!"

" **The Tower, although lacking its heart, is shrouded in magic"** said Gnarl explaining to his master. **"only you and those who serve you can see the Tower, but the Shroud won't last as the Tower is using the emergency power banks and it will fade in a matter of hours."**

Naruto frowns at this, he is a bit relieved that the Tower is hidden by a magical shroud, but it will fade away once the magic is drained.

"Is there a way to keep it going?" said Naruto

" **Hai, the Tower's main power source, the Tower Heart, is the only way to keep the shroud permanently active."** Said Gnarl slowly pacing and stroking his beard. **"But the Tower Heart is missing, it got lost for so long, but perhaps you can find it and help keep this Tower hidden."**

 **NEW QUEST ALERT**

 **RETRIEVE THE HEART**

 **Retrieve the Tower Heart**

 **Time Limit: Until 3pm.**

 **Winning Conditions: 500Exp, New Spell**

 **Failed Condition: Tower Exposed, Default Status.**

As the new Quest involves the Tower Heart appears before Naruto, he turns to the old creature while it treats its wounds.

"Where is the Heart?" said Naruto

Gnarl only smiles at Naruto and remained silent for a moment.

" **Before you start finding the Heart, you must first prove that you are worthy of being our new Overlord"** said Gnarl **"We can get the Heart once your training is done, the Tower is impregnable."**

Naruto frowned at this because he is worried that the Dark Tower will be exposed any moment now, but then he remembered another Quest that he has. He brought out the **Main Menu** and turned on **QUEST** he has 2 Quests and one Side Quest.

 **Main Quest**

 **OVERLORD TRAINING!**

 **1\. Talk to Gnarl**

 **2\. Test your worth as an Overlord**

 **Time Limit: None**

 **Winning Conditions: 500 exp, New Weapon, ?**

 **RETRIEVE THE HEART**

 **Retrieve the Tower Heart**

 **Time Limit: Until 3pm**

 **Winning Conditions: 500Exp, New Spell**

 **Failed Condition: Tower Exposed, Default Status.**

 **Side-Quest**

 **Go ninja**

• **Buy/Steal Ninja gear**

 **Winning conditions: 100 EXP, Karma increase (if buy), Karma decrease (if steal).**

Naruto does have a choice, per the rules of RPG games. He can get the Heart later and start his Overlord training now, but this will waste time on his search for the Tower Heart. But it's not really a choice for Naruto since he already made up his mind. However, Gnarl suggested that the training is top priority, but Naruto begs to differ. So, he must persuade the old creature to consider, so he used his **Silver Tongue** skill to help.

"The Heart must be found; the training is pointless if there are many…distractions along the way." Said Naruto calm and firmly to Gnarl. "Now do as I say, and tell me where the Heart is.

With Naruto's **Silver Tongue** skill, he has persuaded Gnarl to cooperate.

" **Hmm, you do have a point there,"** said Gnarl **"The Tower may be impregnable, but we are dealing with ninjas, specialized in infiltration and espionage. Very well, please follow me sire."**

Gnarl and Naruto starts leaving the main quarters and descends to the Throne Room.

Throne Room

Gnarl brought Naruto to the Thone room, the blonde remembered this place the last time, although it was in a different time when he was 15. Now he is 10, he has a fresh start to grow strong, not just as a ninja, but an Overlord.

" **This way, sire,"** said Gnarl slowly approaching the balcony, where a moderate sized shallow pool is placed. Naruto stands by the pool and noticed that it is glowing slightly. **"This pool acts as a gateway to waypoint gates across the world, but over the centuries the Waypoint gates are deactivated due to the death of the last Overlord that died by a troublesome group of heroes. But that's not the worst thing, the portal needs the Tower Heart to power it. Otherwise, it's just a simple shallow pool with no interest to you."**

Naruto frowned at this, the portal is useless without the Heart in the Tower. But Gnarl continues to reassure the young Overlord.

" **But there is enough power for one trip, and it's where the Tower Heart was last spotted. Are you ready to go, sire?"**

 **Yes**

 **No**

Naruto instantly pressed **Yes** and stepped on to the tower portal.

" **Good Luck, sire."** Said Gnarl as he watches Naruto engulf in light and vanish before his eyes.

Land of Fire: Bob's farm.

Naruto suddenly appeared in the countryside somewhere in the Land of Fire, standing on ancient ruins that lay in decay for centuries and forgotten. But the Waypoint Gate, a big circular stone slat glowing in blue magic, is active the moment Naruto arrived before the magic fades after its use.

Naruto looked around at the area, he is miles away from Konoha, which is reassuring but still in the Land of Fire. Naruto place his goggles over his eyes and begins his quest to find the Tower Heart.

"Baa!"

Naruto can hear bleating Sheep and notice them not far from the Waypoint, the Sheep are just standing in the open, grazing on grass and being oblivious of the evil they are with, which is Naruto himself.

 **Side Quest Alert**

 **BANE OF FARMERS**

 **Slaughter 500 Sheep**

 **Squash 1000 Pumpkins**

 **Burn down 50 wheat fields**

 **Destroy 25 Silos**

 **Raid 30 Barns**

 **Knock down 30 Scarecrows**

 **Winning Conditions: 1000 exp, 10+ Evil Karma**

Naruto raised his brow at that side quest at first, but to be honest he never liked sheep or farms, farmers are much worse than the villagers in Konoha, they blame him more for the devastation on their crops and the near massacre of life-stock during the Kyuubi's attack. Causing a famine in the Land of Fire that lasted for 5 years, many starved to death while others resort to cannibalism. It was a dark day in the Land of Fire, the Fire Daimyo had no choice but to eat his pet cat to stay alive.

And just me, it was hilarious.

The Sheep turn to see Naruto, who just stands there with a scowl on his face, slowly turning into a predatory grin. The Sheep sensed the killer intent from the blonde and got nervous and slowly backing away, but Naruto charges at the flock while summoning a few minions to help with the slaughter.

The panicking bleats echo in the field when Naruto and a few browns mutilate those brainless woollies. He tackles one and stabs repeatedly with his kunai, the minions each hop on the sheeps back and starts riding it while tossing rocks and sharpened sticks at the fleeting sheep. the grass turns green and littered with blood stained wool. Naruto counted his kill on the sheep and he only killed 24 Sheep in total. Unfortunately, he didn't gain anything from the sheep. which frustrated the blonde and used **Observe** to find out why.

 **Sheep: Harmless farm animals used for mutton and wool. Apart from being food, they are utterly useless. Easy to Kill and not worth the effort of gaining experience.**

"Well fuck, I hope killing those damn woollies are worth what that side quest is offering." Said Naruto before leaving the pile of dead sheep to rot. "What a fucking waste of time."

Naruto ventured on until he reached a local farm, it is a decent farm with a pasture, growing crop fields and a barn with wheat silos. He and his minions continued until they are close to the farm, what they didn't notice is that the farm is already under attack.

"You there, can you come here please?"

Naruto turns to see who is calling him, the voice is coming from a nearby hill, but there is nothing but a scarecrow, that's what he thought at first until it broke free from the pole and got up on his feet.

"Can you help me, kind sir? I be Farmer Bob, and this here is my humble farm. That is until them pot-bellied Halflings have taken over my farm and tied me up a pole to scare off the crows. And it ain't just me, I reckon they took over other farms across the Land of Fire, please take bring back ol' Bob's farm back, please."

Naruto cross his arms at Bob, he remembered him as he was part of the mob in those "fox-hunts" while he came to Konoha to sell his harvest. Suddenly a message box appeared before Naruto and it reads:

 **Relationship bar unlocked**

 **Farmer Bob**

 **Bio: An old farmer in the Land of Fire, he comes to Konoha at Fall to sell his harvest and join in the festivities. And like the villagers of Konoha, he believes Naruto is the Kyuubi no Kitsune, who wreaked his farm and assumed to be the cause of his insanity (he believes that Pumpkins are plotting against him for turning them into pies, lanterns, soup and the er…ice cream.)**

 **Relationship: Hate**

Naruto frowned underneath his goggles, it's quite typical that this farmer hated him and he has the gall to ask for his help. To be fair, Farmer Bob doesn't know he is asking for Naruto's help, because Naruto (unknown to himself personally) looks slightly different. He still has his blonde hair and tanned complexion. But he has lost most of his baby fat and gained some muscle, not lots to be considered a body builder but enough to show that he is strong. Also, with the Kyuubi fused with the other Biju and formed as the Juubi, Naruto has lost his Whisker—like scars.

But since this old farmer doesn't recognise him, Naruto decided to use it to his advantage and use his **Silver Tongue** Skill on him.

"And what's in it for me if I do help you?"said Naruto

Due to Bob's simple mind, the **Silver Tongue** skill is effective.

"I'll pay you handsomely, last year's harvest was good and I saved up for my retirement." Said Bob, though reluctant to pay Naruto for his assistance. "But I'll give it all if you can chase them Halflings off." Said Farmer Bob taking off his hat to plea with the blonde. "Do what you can if necessary, but please bring back my farm. And while you're at it, can you destroy those pumpkins for me also? They aren't grown normally, them Halflings have some strange glass ball radiating in some strange energy, and I know it ain't that "Cat-ra" them ninja folks use."

This caught Naruto's interest, farmer Bob described the Tower Heart and mentioned that the Halflings are using it as a magical fertilizer to grow crops.

"So, what do you say? Will you help this poor old farmer?" asked Farmer Bob

 **Yes (Accept Mission)**

 **No (Kill the Bastard)**

Naruto frowned and instantly pressed **No** and plunged the kunai into the bastard's chest. And before Bob dies, Naruto removed his goggles and stare at him in the eyes.

"It's funny, why would I answer to your plea for help while you ignored mine?" said Naruto "Yeah, I know how you are, every October 10th, you joined in those "Fox-Hunts" to help "Avenge the Yondaime" but personally you just want to get back at ME for destroying your farm while I was only a baby, a fucking baby. But this time, I'm going to destroy your farm for reals."

Naruto turns away from the now dead farmer and raised his gauntlet to summon more minions and put on his goggles. The minions burst out from the ground with rusty knives, sickles and spades. Naruto smirk and charges to destroy the farm.

While Naruto approaches the farm, a group of small fat men with messy hair and hairy feet are hauling ripe pumpkins and fat sheep in carts, they are speaking in their tongue that only halflings can speak, to human ears it is nothing but gibberish.

 **Halfling Grunts** **  
Bio: They maybe small but never underestimated, Halfling grunts are foot soldiers of the Shire and they serve and die for the Halfling Daimyo.  
LV: 5  
HP: 60  
Mana: 55  
Exp: 4  
Strength: 60  
Defense: 0  
Dexterity: 22  
Intelligence: 20  
Wisdom: 20  
Constitution: 1  
Charisma: 0  
Luck: 7  
Speed: 135  
Skills: Strength in numbers - attack and defense is multiplied twice for each halfling grunt on their side of the field**

" _Come on, the chief wants all this food safe in the Shire, or it's us who we'll be roasting on a spit."_ Said a Halfling Commander, a slightly larger Halfling but skinnier comparing to the short fat ones. And unlike the Grunts, he is wearing a short version of a Samurai's armour.

 **Halfling Commander**

 **Bio: Halfling Commanders are tougher and more skilled than Halfling grunts, best to fight him last or he'll use his grunts to overwhelm you.**

 **LV: 5**

 **HP: 120**

 **Mana: 55**

 **Exp: 700**

 **Strength: 420**

 **Defense: 40**

 **Dexterity: 22**

 **Intelligence: 40**

 **Wisdom: 40**

 **Constitution: 1**

 **Charisma: 0**

 **Luck: 10**

 **Speed: 135**

 **Skills: Reinforcements - can call more Halfling Grunts when half health and when loss 1/4 health lefts**

Naruto just used **Observe** the moment he saw the Halflings, he smirked as they are an opportunity to level up, especially since he is close to a level. He takes out a kunai and tosses it at one of the Halfling Grunts, killing it dead the moment its lodged through its forehead. This caught the Halfling Commander's attention and see Naruto charging at them with his minions.

" _Battle stations, we're under attack!"_ __said the Halfling commander.

 **First Battle Encounter**

The Halfling grunts form up in front of their commander and prepare for the assault. The minions crash into the Halflings while Naruto take down those who are in his way, using a Kunai isn't enough to use against Halflings who have move vitality and HP than the previous enemies. But Naruto is having a ball, he can feel a surge of power flow in him, his grin grow wicked and dark as his bloodlust is growing intensely.

 **NEW JUTSU UNLOCKED: JUUBI CLOAK: Initial Form**

 **(Gives user a temporary boost of STR, SPD to +100, and 20% extra on EXP. Only used when Naruto's RAGE metre is up.)**

 **RAGE Metre unlocked**

" **Ooh, this I like"** said Naruto as he spread his hands which now bear sharp claws and a single tail made of black chakra swirls and lashes in the air. **"Juubi, did you do this?"**

" _ **You are slowly adapting to my chakra, Naruto-kun, and I think that you might a little boost to deal with…sentient foes like these pudgy sub-humans."**_ Said Juubi, who is watching the battle deep within the mindscape. _**"Now show them what an Overlord and a Juubi Jinchuriki can do!"**_

Naruto smirks and charges at the Halfling grunts and starts slaughtering them mercilessly, like a demon that ascended from Hell. The devastation is massive that it spread all over the farm. And Naruto needs to find the Tower Heart so he's starting to tear the farm apart to find it. The crops are on catching fire, the silo is slashed and spilling grain and the barn is being bombarded by Halflings Naruto just sent flying.

The Halflings never stood a chance. The power boost given by the Juubi is a marvel, but sadly all good things come to an end and as the RAGE metre has suddenly emptied.

 **Battle Victorious**

 **Exp:**

 **Halfling Grunts (4) x 20 + 20% = 96**

 **Total: 96xp**

He noticed glowing blue from the holes on the barn.

" _ **There it is,"**_ said Naruto as he approaches the barn but he is stopped when a sound of a horn is heard and he turns to see the Halfling Commander blowing his horn. After the horn being blown, reinforcements have arrived to aid the Halfling Commander and the remaining decimated Halfling Grunts.

" _Don't let him get the orb, or Samwise-san will have you all fed to the Gluttons!"_ said the Halfling Commander unsheathing his short sword, the blade is glowing blue.

" _Aye, sir!"_ said the Halfling Grunts

 **Second Battle Encounter**

The reinforcements have surrounded and blockaded the barn entrance, the Commander stands behind and keeps blowing his horn to summon his horn to summon more reinforcements. It didn't take long until a small army of 40 Halflings arrived, popping out of hills and running as fasts as their little hairy feet can go.

Naruto frowned while raising his gauntlet to summon his minions to summon the odds.

"Attack!" yelled Naruto charging at the Halfling Grunts with his summoned Minions.

 _Attack!"_ yelled the Halfling commander pointing his glowing blue short sword in the air.

The minions crash into the grunts, breaking their defence and giving their master openings to strike critically with his Kunai. The tosses are accurate thanks to his Sharingan. But his supply of Kunai is depleting despite reclaiming them afterwards, the blades grow dull and the edges chip from every impact on soft flesh, thick bone and dense armour. Slowly, each kunai is breaking and they will be rendered useless to use in future battles. Naruto needs a permanent weapon, a weapon worthy of an Overlord, but for now he needs a weapon to use until he can get such a worthy weapon.

He decimated the Halflings but down to his last kunai, Naruto tightened his grip on his last Kunai and starts slashing them pudgy sub-humans' necks and exposed bellies to spill blood and guts. The decimation of the Halfling suddenly destroyed morale for the Halflings and the remaining Grunts decided to flee, but Naruto denied any survivors in his battle, he is not ready to be exposed. One single description of his person will be enough to reveal him to Konoha once the Hokage…no, the Shinobi Council deployed a recon team to investigate. Naruto knows that the old Hokage has not true power in the Hidden Village…no anymore.

So, he called to his minions to finish every Grunt off, and they did without question.

 **Battle Victorious**

 **Exp:**

 **Halfling Grunts (4) x 40= 160 exp**

 **Total: 160**

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **Level 6**

 **EXP: 1104**

 **NEXT to Level 104/1500**

 **HP: 500+100**

 **Mana: 500+100**

 **RAGE: 1000+200**

• **Strength: 45+10**

• **Defence: 15+10**

• **Dexterity: 55+10**

• **Intelligence: 50+10**

• **Wisdom: 50+10**

• **Constitution: 50+10**

• **Charisma: 100+10**

• **Luck:55+10**

• **Speed:100+10**

 **BLOODLINE UPDATED: SHARINGAN LEVEL 2**

Naruto can feel his eyes tingle as a second tomoe appears on each eye, his sight as improved and less straining that he can take off his goggles.

 **Insight Skill Updated: You can predict low-class Subhuman enemies' movements clearly**

 **Hypnotism Skill Updated: Genjutsu's are affective on Low-Class Sub-humans**

 **Observe skill Updated: You can see Enemy Types, eg. Human, Subhuman, Animal, Monster, etc.**

Naruto used **Observe** on the Halfling Commander to see the changes on his status.

 **Halfling Commander**

 **Bio: Halfling Commanders are tougher and more skilled than Halfling grunts, best to fight him last or he'll use his grunts to overwhelm you.**

 **LV: 5**

 **Type: Low-Class Subhuman**

 **HP: 120**

 **Mana: 55**

 **Exp: 700**

 **Strength: 420**

 **Defense: 40**

 **Dexterity: 22**

 **Intelligence: 40**

 **Wisdom: 40**

 **Constitution: 1**

 **Charisma: 0**

 **Luck: 10**

 **Speed: 135**

 **Skills: Reinforcements - can call more Halfling Grunts when half health and when loss 1/4 health lefts**

" _Damn you, human. You will not stop us from liberating these lands that was stolen from us,"_ Said the Halfling Commander frowning at Naruto. _"ever since the Kyuubi attacked the Hidden Village, 10 years ago,_ _you treat us and the other sub-humans badly, shunned us, forbade us from entering your towns to trade and to rest from our long treks in the hills. It was a simple time, but now it has turned to ship, we're reduced to common bandits and our beloved Shire Daimyo now a twisted cruel shell of his former self."_

The Commander then swings his glowing blue sword horizontally in the air and hoists it up high.

" _You humans will pay for putting us in so much grief, and damn the one caused us such misery. Damn that foolish Yondaime for sealing the beast, damn the humans who changed after witnessing that horrifying event and mostly, damn the child who has the beast within him, making our suffering and the humans' hatred grow!"_

The Halfling commander prepares to fight and so is Naruto.

 **BOSS BATTLE: HALFLING COMMANDER!**

Naruto sends his minions at the Halfling Commander, but the commander is not to be estimated. His strike from his glowing sword is highly effective. Naruto used **Observe** on the Commander's weapon while more minions charge into their doom.

 **Sting**

 **Description: An ancient Elven Short sword made of an alloy that glows blue when evil creatures are close, like an early warning before an attack is made by the enemy. This weapon has been passed down from many generations of Halfling Heroes, down from a Halfling Thief who travelled with a Dwarf Prince, to a Halfling hero who ventured through various dangers to destroy an object of pure evil. Any Halfling who possess this legendary sword is forever branded as a legend and a hero to his/her people.**

 **Strength: 400**

 **Speed: 150**

Naruto grimaced at this, he has a blunt Kunai on the verge of breaking and the Commander has a Legendary weapon. But then again, that's the very weapon Naruto needs now until he can find the perfect weapon worthy of an Overlord. Naruto checked his status, but unfortunately his RAGE metre is still low, but his chakra metre is peaked.

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** said Naruto preforming a hand sign and created 5 clones to aid him.

The Commander is startled at this but kept his guard up. His eyes are fixed on the blonde and the replicas, he strikes at the first clone but didn't react in time to stop Naruto and his clones, but the attacks weren't effective. Naruto noticed a glimmer from underneath the commander's clothes and used **Observe** to see what he's wearing.

 **Mythril Chainmail**

 **Description: a chainmail made of Mythril, a metal which is light as a feather but much denser than steel. Mythril is extremely rare and can only be found in one certain place, unfortunately the place is incinerated by an Ancient Demon during pitfall battle against a Wizard.**

 **Defence: 500**

Naruto is intrigued at this, the Mythril Chainmail could be useful and protect him from attacks, in and out of Konoha.

 **QUEST ALERT: KILL THE HALFLING COMMANDER**

 **Kill the Halfling Commander**

 **Winning Conditions: Sting, Mythril Chainmail, 500Exp.**

 **Failed Conditions: Game Over.**

"Rather unnecessary to tell me, but so be it!" said Naruto with his Sharingan blazing and his blunt and chipped Kunai in hand. "I really wanted those anyway!"

Naruto charges at the Halfling Commander and slashes at only the weak spots, like arms, legs, neck. And that is what he did, he aimed for the neck and did much damage. But since the kunai is blunt, the cut isn't critical and not deep. The commander growls and swings Sting at Naruto, but only slashed his arm. Naruto jumped back and looked at his wound, he grunts at the stinging pain.

"Heh, so that's why it's called Sting" said Naruto, he to admit the fact that the Elven Short Sword is beautiful. He takes out a potion and drinks it, the wound closes but the pain slightly remains. "Right then, let's do this!"

"Right!" said Naruto's Shadow Clones before they draw out their own kunai and charges at the Halfling Commander.

The Halfling Commander scowls and starts slashing at the incoming clones, a few are instant kills as he aimed at the right spots. Naruto kept his distance since Sting is a formidable weapon and can do great damage, the former wound was proof of that. Minions are out of the question since they are weak against that beautiful sword, and it's obvious that they can't go through that Mythril Chainmail. They wouldn't even aim at weak spots, they are brainless sword-fodder who are bred to kill, maim, raid and destroy.

So, Naruto's only form of reinforcements and support are clones. They are intelligent as well as loyal, also fast and unpredictable to the enemy.

The Commander is struggling. Despite his weapon and Mythril Chainmail, he is taking damage at an alarming level. He takes out his horn and blows it, summoning more Halfling Grunts to assist him.

Now everything is back to square one, the blonde has to deal with the Grunts to get to their commander. He help his clones deal with the Grunts, and that is when the last kunai in Naruto's arsenal shatters.

"No!" said Naruto when he saw his Kunai shatter in his hand. He tossed the broken handle away and decided to use his gauntlet as a weapon since it looks like a claw. "Damn it, I have to get blood on my hands. Oh well!"

Naruto tighten hi gauntlet clad hand into a fist and throws a punch at the Commander's face, but got slashes in the chest. Fortunately, the slash shallow but it stings, but I'm not sure about the Halfling Commander who was sent flying towards the Barn behind him.

" _Commander!"_ __said the Halfling Grunts before the Commander recovers and exits the Barn.

" _I'm fine!"_ __said the Commander, his face is bruised and he is spitting out teeth. _"Just Kill him already!"_

" _Hai!"_ said the Halfling Grunts before charging at Naruto and his Clones.

Naruto frowned until a message Box appears in front of him.

 **WARNING: 1 hour left on Quest!**

Naruto scowls at this and his Sharingan is whirling insanely while he glares murderously at the Halflings.

"I don't have time for this!" said Naruto as his Sharingan beams right at every Halfling Grunt's eyes. Their eyes changes instantly from brown to glowing red with tomoes orbiting the pupils, just like a Sharingan. The Grunts halt their charge and remains standing, they are in a trance…no, they are hypnotised, caught in Naruto's Sharingan Gaze. "I must end this right now!"

" _Hai, Naruto-sama"_ said the tranced Halflings and turns to face the Commander, slowly approaching him with the intent to kill.

" _W-What is going on?"_ said the Commander while he's forced to kill his men to defend himself. _"Why are you attacking me, stop this!"_

" _Naruto-sama grows impatient,"_ said one of the grunts in a dead expression while his eye Sharingan-like eyes glow in front of the Commander. _"He is running out of time, wants the Tower Heart, also your sword and Chainmail"_

" _Like hell, you are!"_ said the Commander before he is tackled by a combined group of Hypnotised Halflings, Shadow Clones and Minions. They are ripping off his shirt to remove the Chainmail, amputating his arm that holds Sting and brutalising him while Naruto approaches the Barn. Not before finishing this battle.

"Kill him and then kill yourselves" said Naruto before entering the barn.

" _Hai, Naruto-sama"_ __said the tranced Halflings

 **Battle Victorious**

 **Battle Victorious**

 **Exp:**

 **Halfling Grunts (4) x 12 = 48**

 **Halfling Commander (700) x 1 =700**

 **Total: 748exp**

 **Quest Completed**

 **Kill the Halfling Commander**

 **Winning Conditions: Sting, Mythril Chainmail, 500Exp.**

 **Failed Conditions: Game Over.**

 **New Weapon: Sting**

 **New Armour: Mythril Chainmail**

Naruto instantly equipped Sting and Mythril Chainmail on him while gazing at the Tower Heart. He is at the sight of it, he places his hand on it and suddenly felt a sudden surge of energy pulsing in him, Black Chakra is seeping out of his body and 3 black balls are formed, hovering around him.

 **New Jutsu Unlocked: Gudodama**

"Gudodama?" said Naruto in confusion until suddenly the black chakra balls starts flying hastily like cannonballs, breaking through the barn and demolishing it from within. Falling debris only falls around Naruto while the one falling above him are instantly destroyed by these chakra balls. Naruto is awestricken, he watches the destruction of the barn and is amazed by the results. Not only did he just level up, find the Tower heart, obtain a new Weapon and piece of armour, he has gained a new Jutsu, a scary but amazing one.

"Wow, that was amazing," said Naruto when the barn is now nothing but a pile of splinters. "That was an interesting day I had. Minions, take the Heart to the Waypoint Gate. We're going home"

" **Hai, Master!"** said the minions rushing towards the Tower Heart and hauls it up. **"Heave-ho!"**

Naruto turns away and heads back to the Waypoint Gate, the 3 Gudodamas wisp around, destroying everything in the farm, crops, buildings, sheep, everything in Naruto's path is getting destroyed by his Gudodama.

Sadly, the Blonde doesn't have time to stay and watch the destruction the Gudodamas are making. He is waiting for the minions to haul the Tower Heart into the Waypoint Gate.

"Be careful with that, or I'll check how much EXP you earn" said Naruto

This scared the Minions, they are aware of their master's power and admired it the same as fearing it. They are carefully placing the Tower Heart on the Waypoint Gate and it fades away from sight.

 **Quest Completed**

 **RETRIEVE THE HEART**

 **1\. Retrieve the Tower Heart**

 **Winning Conditions: 500Exp, New Spell**

 **Failed Condition: Tower Exposed, Default Status.**

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **Level 7**

 **HP: 600+100**

 **Mana: 600+100**

 **RAGE: 1200+200**

 **Strength: 455+10**

 **Defence: 525+10**

 **Dexterity: 65+10**

 **Intelligence: 60+10**

 **Wisdom: 60+10**

 **Constitution: 60+10**

 **Charisma: 110+10**

 **Luck:55+10**

 **Speed:250+10**

Naruto smirks triumphantly at this, he is getting stronger already on his first day. He steps onto the waypoint Gate and returns to the Tower.

Dark Tower: Throne Room

Naruto has returned to the Tower through the portal, he can feel the magical Energy flowing in the Tower now. Which is a good sign, meaning that the Tower is still hidden from plain sight. He heads to the balcony to oversee Konoha. He gazes like a hungry wolf with his Sharingan activated eyes, his sight has improved than before, he can see more clear in the distance. He can see concealed ANBU on Rooftops, off duty shinobi in civilian clothes. Every Konoha ninja from Genin to Jonin are within his sight.

"I am getting strong, stronger than I anticipated" said Naruto still watching Konoha over the balcony. "And with this Gamer power, I can be unstoppable."

 **MAGIC UNLOCKED: FIREBALL**

Naruto hold his gauntlet clad hand in the air and a fireball appears on his hand, his gaze shifts to an Orphanage, the place where he spend his horrible childhood in.

"That Orphanage is an eyesore, I think I'll just set it on fire" said Naruto tempting to burn that damn place. "But first, Gnarl!"

" **Yes, sire?"** said Gnarl as he appears next to Naruto, joining the sight.

"If I cast Magic in Konoha, will it be traced?"said Naruto

Gnarl only smirks as he got the idea on what Naruto is planning.

" **Magic spells cannot be trace by ninjas, Sire"** said Gnarl **"Mana and Chakra are different, only Heroes and Mages can trace Mana, and fortunately there are none left."**

"Perfect" said Naruto smirking before he tosses a fireball at the Konoha Orphanage. The fireball flies down from the tower and crashes through the orphanage windows.

BOOM

The fireball explodes and the orphanage is set ablaze, the screaming is heard from within, the orphans that bullied him, the matron that deliberately starved him and kicked out ever Oct 10th. Everyone inside is burning in agony, Naruto watches it all. Flames reflect from his Sharingan eyes, for it's such a beautiful sight.

 **KARMA ALERT**

 **You have committed arson in an orphanage:**

 **Karma: Evil 10+**

 **Status: Neutral.**

"That's enough fun for now, I'm going to Ichiraku Ramen's"said Naruto while he turns away and steps into the portal. "Oh, make sure that a Waypoint Gate is set up in that shitty apartment before I come back."

" **And your training?"** said Gnarl

"I'll do it once I finished lunch" said Naruto before he vanishes in a flash from the portal.

 **OVERLORD OF KONOHA: CHAPTER 1 ENDS**

 **A/N: Merry Christmas to all, I hope you like this chapter since I managed to finish it at this very day. I know it's a long wait but I'm sure it's worth the wait.**

 **STATUS**

 **Level 7**

 **Karma: Neutral**

 **EXP: 2852**

 **NEXT to Level 1352/2000**

 **HP: 700**

 **Mana: 700**

 **RAGE: 1400**

 **Strength: 465**

 **Defence: 535**

 **Dexterity: 75**

 **Intelligence: 70**

 **Wisdom: 70**

 **Constitution: 70**

 **Charisma: 120**

 **Luck: 65**

 **Speed:260**

 **INVENTORY**

 **Leather Straps x 24**

 **Potion x12**

 **Rat Tails x19**

 **Rat Fangs x19**

 **EQUIPMENT**

 **Weapon: Sting**

 **Strength: 400**

 **Speed: 150**

 **Head: Green Goggles**

 **Defence: +5**

 **Dexterity: +5**

 **Bonus Perk: Night vision (increase Sharingan's Insight by 30%)**

 **Chest: Black Hooded Jacket**

 **Defence: 0**

 **Dexterity: +25**

 **Mythril Chainmail**

 **Defence: 500**

 **Pants: Dark Tracksuit Pants**

 **Defence: 0**

 **Dexterity: +25**

 **Arm: Overlord Gauntlet**

 **Defence: 10**

 **SKILL**

 **Stealth**

 **Silver Tongue**

 **Body Flicker**

 **Observe**

 **Minion Control**

 **BLOODLINE**

 **Sharingan: Stage 2**

 **Insight: Level 2**

 **Hypnosis: Level 2**

 **JUTSU**

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu**

 **Gudodama**


	3. Training: Juubi's Ninja Execution

**Overlord of Konoha: Naruto's evil game**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assure this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a total different plot.**

"Speaking"

 _Thought_

" _ **Demon/Overlord Talking"**_

 _(Flashback)_

 **Game Message**

Chapter 2

Konoha: Civilian District

BOOM!

Screams of panic echoes in the civilian district of Konoha as Konoha Orphanage suddenly exploded in flames this afternoon. Everyone inside just spontaneously combusted the moment the flames covered the entire building, but not after they screamed in pure horror and agony. This immediately alerted the Hokage and has sent any available ninjas with Water Jutsus to douse the flames before it spreads onto other buildings. The buildings in the civilian are partially old, been around during the founding of Konoha, and they are fire risks.

The Anbu squad soon arrives to aid the local chunnin and Jonin to help douse the flames, water jets burst out of their mouths as they douse the embers and shrinking flames. It takes them a while to make the flames to go but they need to deal with the smoke and heat from within.

The firefighting is being supervised by the ANBU commander with a dog mask and silver hair, making sure that no one is in harm's way during this emergency.

"Keep the civilians away from the danger zone," said ANBU Commander INU noticing a small group of curious civilians, some are children. "Stand back, now!"

The civilians obey, with good reason when suddenly one of the ANBU got caught in a flash fire when a gas line burst from underneath and engulfed the poor bastard. INU shielded his masked face from the flash and heat of that sudden burst. He turns to a Tiger masked ANBU and pulled him by the collar.

"Tora, why wasn't the gas line turned off?" exclaimed INU angrily at TORA.

"W-We did, INU-Taisho" said TORA nervously at his commander. But it seems that the Orphanage has a backup."

More flash flames burst out from the floor, forcing the ninjas to back away.

"Damn it, everyone get back!" said Commander INU preparing to perform a jutsu with his hand signs, a massive flow of chakra shroud him. "Get back now, unless you want to get caught in the jutsu's range!"

Everyone responded to this and move away to a safe distance, the ANBU commander just finished his final hand sign and prepares to cast his jutsu.

" **KAMUI!"**

A miniature blackhole appears right into the centre of the burning orphanage and it starts sucking the flames, the burning debris, even the oxygen that keeps the flames alive. The commander kept very still and in contact at the burning view. Behind the dog mask, the commander's left eye is a glowing red with a shuriken-like mark around the pupils.

He winces in pain around the eye, blood is seeping out just recently the moment Commander INU used the Jutsu **Kamui** to dispose of the burning orphanage, which is on the verge of exploding.

"Come on…just a little further" grunts INU in pain, his left eye is pulsing in agony, prolonged use is not good as the black hole will implode too soon. He needs more time, but time is not being cooperative. "Guh…no"

Spoke too soon, the black hold imploded right in the middle of the disposure of the fire hazard. Many flames and debris are gone, but the gas main remains and now exposed.

"GET DOWN!" exclaimed INU to warn the other ninjas and curl up in a ball, because an explosion is about to happen.

" **EARTH STYLE: EARTH DOME JUTSU!"  
**

But before the explosion could happen, a giant dome made of earth covers the burning orphanage. The explosion happened, but the shockwave, the flames and the burning debris is blocked and absorbed within the dome. The Commander looked up to see a person in a red conical hat with a white sign with a Kanji of "Fire" written in red. His clothes are white and red haori under a red kimono with a white scarf and obi.

"That was a close one, wasn't it Kakashi?"

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, currently out of retirement due to the death of the Yondaime Hokage 10 years ago, during the Kyuubi incident. Commander INU, or Kakashi Hatake known to all in Konoha, removes his Dog mask to reveal another mask but only his eyes are shown, his left is bleeding but shows a Sharingan with 3 tomoes. Kakashi bows to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, I didn't expect you to show up," said Kakashi "I had everything under control"

"Clearly you don't," said Sarutobi taking out his pipe while the earth dome crumbles and buries the smoking debris. The shinobi and ANBU approach the debris and starts dousing it with their water jutsu. "Don't think I haven't noticed you using your Mangeyko, Kakashi. You know how dangerous that technique is."

"I didn't have a choice, the orphanage has it's own gas supply, we just recently discovered" said Kakashi "I order my men to turn off the gas supply to prevent an explosion, that is until this happened."

"I see, did you discover what caused the fire?" said Sarutobi

"Iie, the fire just suddenly happened"said Kakashi

"You guess an attack, Kakashi?" said Sarutobi

"It's a theory, the orphanage was funded well to have a fire alarms installed. Everyone should've left the building by the first sign of a fire." Said Kakashi. "But this fire happened so fast, not caused by a natural cause or an accident."

"I see, well I have to ask Hiashi to send one of his Hyuuga to investigate the scene" said Sarutobi

"The sooner, the better, Hokage-sama"said Kakashi "Whoever or what caused this is still out there."

Meanwhile with Naruto

Naruto is walking in the streets of the Konoha's civilian district, far away where the fire started. He is heading to Ichiraku Ramen. Ichiraku Ramen is literally the only place Naruto is served fairly, everyone in the shops are unfair…no, downright cruel to Naruto with their high prices and selling faulty merchandise to him while other customers are getting fair customer service. But not the Ichirakus, they are nice to Naruto and they don't see him as a monster like the others do.

"Hey guys, are you open?" said Naruto entering the Ramen shop.

"Hey kid," said Teuchi Ichiraku welcoming Naruto. "Just in time, I just opened up."

"Sweet" said Naruto as he took his usual seat and waited for the Ramen cook to make his usual. Teuchi knew what Naruto wanted since he always come here, and while the Ramen is being cooked, Naruto decided to use **Observe** on Teuchi to pass the time.

 **Teuchi Ichiraku**

 **Bio: Owner of Ichiraku Ramen, the best Ramen in Konoha. Teuchi is unlike the villagers in this village, he doesn't see Naruto as a demon and is happy to have him around his shop, especially since he is the best customer and is happy to feed the young boy when he is hungry.**

 **Relationship: Friendly (60% discount on Ramen)**

"I'm back, Tou-san"

Naruto turns to see a teenage girl with long brown hair and brown eyes walk in the Ramen shop with a pair of shopping bags. Naruto smiles at her while he greets her.

"Hi, Ayame-chan" said Naruto while the **Observe** scans Ayame and revealed her Bio.

 **Ayame Ichiraku**

 **Bio: Daughter of Teuchi Ichiraku and co-chef of Ichiraku Ramen. And like her father, she is friendly to Naruto, but so much to see him as a little brother. And also, she is an amazing cook, as if she has a hidden talent for it.**

 **Relationship: Like (10% Exp and HP Bonus)**

"Hi, Naruto-kun" said Ayame smiling at the blond. "How are you?"

"Oh, the usual," said Naruto calmly, Ayame frowned slightly at this because Naruto is hated nearly by all in Konoha and only a literal few are treating Naruto fairly. Teuchi hid a frown while in the middle of making Naruto's Ramen.

"It's not right, the way they treat you unfairly" said Ayame

"I'm getting used to it, Ayame-chan," said Naruto, he appreciates the concern Ayame is giving him. "They aren't worth wasting the energy,"

"But what about you being Hokage?" said Teuchi

Naruto frowned as his eyes shift away. The mention of the word "Hokage" feels discriminating and controversial to the blonde, especially when you're in a village that wants you dead.

"I don't if the village would ever accept me as their Hokage to begin with, even if I have to stop an extremely powerful ninja with a purpose of destroying Konoha." Said Naruto. "And believe me, no one likes me, they want me dead."

"It's disgusting, hating you for no reason" said Ayame while heading to the back room to put away the shopping.

Teuchi shifted his eyes from Ayame's words and Naruto knows why, Ayame is never told about Naruto being the Jinchuriki. And as said before, Teuchi doesn't see Naruto as the Kyuubi that terrorised Konoha 10 years ago, but he doesn't want Ayame to know about it so she wouldn't share the villagers' opinion.

"Here you go, kid" said Teuchi giving Naruto a large bowl of delicious Miso Ramen.

Naruto split open a pair of chopsticks and prayed "Itadakimasu" before chowing down on the Ramen. After that bowl, Naruto order another bowl, and another bowl after that one.

 **HP Increase: 55**

 **EXP Increase: 55**

This surprised Naruto when 2 message boxes appeared, informing him of a slight increase of his HP and EXP. Then another message box appears and explained everything to him.

 **Visiting Ichiraku Ramen on time every day at Lunch and Dinner will give place a slight bonus. So, make sure you get plenty to eat but only if you can afford it.**

 **5 Large Miso Ramen (2R) = 10R**

Naruto rummage to start counting his money until a message box appears.

 **Money Unlocked**

 **Ryo: 100R**

Naruto sighed shamefully as he only got only 100 Ryo on him, but he paid Teuchi anyway.

"Here you go" said Naruto paying the Ramen cook.

"Cheers," said Teuchi accepting the money. "Oh, you best be careful, kid. There was a fire at that orphanage, not fire minutes ago."

Naruto smirked inwardly at this, he was the one who caused the fire, right when he was in that Tower hidden from plain sight. Naruto then feign ignorance and put on a mask of shock at the comment.

"A fire?" said Naruto in mock shock.

"That's right," said Teuchi clearing the counter. "Personally, I never liked that old hag who run that pathetic excuse of an orphanage, it should've been knocked down and renovated. But those poor orphans, they never stood a chance the flamed caused them to spontaneously combust."

"I see," said Naruto before he stands up from his chair, but Teuchi continues.

"and this wasn't the first time it happened, though" said Teuchi, this caught Naruto's attention. "5 years ago, numerous fires were caused all around the Land of Fire, if you can see the humorous irony. Survivors who witnessed this went insane, rabbling about fiery red demons with black Ram horns and glowing underbellies."

Naruto raised his brow at this, it seems that his hidden attack on Konoha revealed some useful information. And this conversation is also got someone elses interest.

" _ **Master, can you hear me. It's Gnarl"**_ The voice of Gnarl is echoing in Naruto's head. _**"The Tower Heart has linked you to the tower so we can communicate. The Human gave you the description of the Reds. Everything will be explained later, but I suggest that you ask him for more about the Reds."**_

Gnarl does have a point; the Reds are part of the Overlord's army and they will be beneficial to him. So, Naruto decided to use his **Silver Tongue** skill on Teuchi to get more information, and due to the relationship status with Teuchi, the **Silver Tongue** skill is successful.

"And what happened to those survivors?" asked Naruto

"Kami knows, the Fire Daimyo and the Hokage kept it a secret from the civilians" said Teuchi "But Sarutobi did somehow told me one, when he got drunk during his birthday. All I know is that the survivors are confined in some hospital funded by the Fire Daimyo. Also, the Daimyo and Sarutobi are old drinking buddies while I use to work as an ANBU bodyguard over the years… (ah, good times)"

 **NEW QUEST ALERT**

 **QUEST: RED MADNESS!**

 **Find more info involving the Red Minions**

 **Locate Red Hive**

 **Winning Conditions: Minion Control: Reds, Minions: Red**

 **Fail Conditions: None**

" **Also, Sire, I suggest that you return to the tower for your training. There are some active waypoints in the village, I'm sure you know where to find them with your "gift"."**

 **Map updated: Waypoint locations**

Naruto opens up the map of Konoha's Civilian District and saw blue dots randomly around the map, along with other symbols like an Orange Spiral next to an icon that looks like a bow of Ramen with chopsticks. He looks down at the Legend icon list underneath the map to see that these icons represent.

 **Legend Icons**

 **Blue Dot: Waypoint Gate**

" **Fire" Kanji: Hokage**

 **Ramen Bowl: Ichiraku Ramen**

 **Kunai: Higurashi Ninja Supplies**

 **Orange Spiral: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Tower: Dark Tower**

A Waypoint Gate is nearby, very convenient for the blonde for and after having his Ramen.

"I gotta go, I need to start training" said Naruto getting up from his seat.

"Training?" said Ayame curiously. "Are you planning to be a ninja, Naruto-kun?"

"Uh huh," said Naruto responding Ayame's answer with a nod. "I need to be a ninja if I want to be Hokage."

Ayame only giggled at Naruto, admiring his enthusiasm and determination.

"Okay then, have fun" said Ayame as the Blonde take his leave. After Naruto left, she turns to her father. "Er, Tou-san, can I be excused?"

Teuchi nods at her daughter and she rushes to the back room.

"Poor girl, her "heritage" must be hard to resist," said Teuchi while a message box reads **Ramen Master** appears. Teuchi presses **Exit** and sighs irritably. "It's a real nuisance, but at least I used it well to start my own Ramen Business."

Dark Tower: Evil Gardens

Naruto immediately returned to the Dark Tower and started his training in a section known as the Evil Gardens, where it's behind the throne room and outside but within the tower walls. The flora around is dark, sinister, but beautiful as it's deadly with it's red and black roses, overgrowing but thriving vines on partially broken statues with amputated arms and pure horror frozen on their faces, also with rusting kunai, shuriken embedded in them and/or kusarigama chains wrapped around their necks.

A small pond covered in lilipads and algae, a couple of croaking poisonous bullfrogs catching scurrying mice and flying starlings to eat whole. And a large, intimidating tree with black leaves and a stone bench in front of it.

A fine garden for an evil Overlord, and a best way to pass some extra time too since gardening is Naruto's favourite hobbies.

Gnarl the Minion Master was waiting for Naruto to start the training.

" **Ah, good we can start your training"** said Gnarl as he saw Naruto arrive at the gardens. **"Please take a seat on the bench, we can start with some meditation"**

Naruto tilts his head in confusion at this.

"Meditation?" said Naruto "Why do I need to do some meditation?"

Gnarl noticed the confusion on Naruto's face and chuckles.

" **Because sire, this part of the training will help increase your focus and concentration when you're using magic, jutsu and minion control."** Said Gnarl, **"An Overlord isn't just some strong warrior, he is focused, skilled, magical, and it takes a lot of magic and chakra to use powerful spells and Chakra. Unfortunately, we cannot increase your Mana reserves since we need the Tower's mana runes, but we can help you with your Chakra control, especially when you have an infinite source of Chakra inside you.**

 **So, if you don't mind, please sit down and start meditating."**

Naruto is still unclear about the purpose of meditation in this Overlord Training, but Gnarl is the only wisest of the minions (since the entire minion tribe has no wisdom in them whatsoever), Naruto sat on the bench and gets into his meditating pose. At first, Naruto thinks this is utterly ridiculous and decided not to train with Gnarl, until suddenly he can feel his mind clearing up and leaving the real world, the voice of Juubi echoes in his ears and swore he can feel it's slender feminine arms caress his bare chest from behind, despite being fully clothed.

" _ **Hello, Naruto-kun"**_

Naruto suddenly wakes up, but no longer in the Dark Tower's Garden but in some vast ancient temple. the temple floor is flooded, walls has unique, beautiful carvings that tells an ancient story, but it is partially covered in moss and vines with bloomed flowers. In the centre of the temple is the Juubi, in its humanoid form, tails chained to stone demon heads on the walls. While it's wrists and ankles are bonded. It raised its head to look at Naruto before it channels its chakra to shatter the bonds restraining it. It crawls towards the blond circles behind him before placing its feminine claws gently on his shoulder.

" _ **Just in time, I have a gift for you here"**_ said Juubi recently blinked its single eye. _**"Clearly you have some… minigames locked up in here for you play. Beneficial for your meditation and chakra control"**_

Juubi stretched its left hand and the area changes into a courtyard with pulleys, conveyor belts and trapdoors. A Message box appears in front of Naruto and Juubi.

 **Minigame: Juubi's Ninja Execution**

 **Start Minigame**

Naruto was a bit surprised at this, but he couldn't help but press **Start** as he couldn't say no to a minigame. Suddenly the mechanisms around the courtyards suddenly turn on, revealing beaten up Shinobi from all the Hidden Villages from Konoha to Iwa. Juubi slight tighten her grip on Naruto's shoulder and unconsciously massaging them and a pair of black Gudodamas appear hovering next to Naruto.

" _ **Okay, allow me to give you the tutorial of this little game I made up for you"**_ said Juubi _**"You will remain in this spot and use only these two Gudodamas to execute as many Shinobi Prisoners within a time limit. This will help you improve your control on the Gudodama you just recently learned.**_

 _ **Now about the Targets, since you'll be a war against ALL the Shinobi Nations, I thought it would be…appropriate to design the targets as the Shinobi of the Hidden Villages. Each has an individual score point.**_

 _ **Genin: 1 Pt**_

 _ **Chunnin: 2 pts**_

 _ **Jonin: 5pts**_

 _ **ANBU: 7pts**_

 _ **Sannin: 12 Pts**_

 _ **Kage: 20 pts**_

 _ **Plus, there is some bonus Hero Targets worth 50pt, but they are tough and great resistance against the Gudodama.**_

 _ **The time limit is 10 minutes, try and get as many you can. If you beat the high score, I'll give you a special reward.**_

 _ **SIDE QUEST: Ninja-cidal maniac**_

 _ **Beat Top Score in Minigame: Juubi's Ninja Execution**_

 _ **Winning Conditions: Special Reward from Juubi**_

 _ **Failed Conditions: None**_

Naruto decided to check the score of this minigame and the results are jawdropping.

 **LEADERBOARD**

 **Kaguya Ootsutsuki: 4'000'000 pts**

 **Hagoromo Ootsutsuki: 3'750'000 pts**

 **Black Baron of Greenvale: 3'950'000 pts**

 **Hamura Ootsutsuki: 3'500'000 pts**

 **Indra Uchiha Ootsutsuki: 3'200'000 pts**

 **Infernal God: 3'100'000 pts**

 **Asura Senju Ootsutsuki: 2'900'000 pts**

 **Fourth Overlord: 2'875'000 pts**

 **Hashirama Senju: 2'750'000 pts**

 **Madara Uchiha: 2'750'000 pts**

"How on Earth can they manage to get this many in such a short time?" said Naruto as he saw the scoreboard." Said Naruto until he realised something. "Wait, even the Overlord's know Gudodama?"

" **No, they used their magic, remember that the Overlords were around before Kaa-san's time"** said Juubi

"Oh right" said Naruto

" **Anyway, do you want to start the game?"**

 **Yes**

 **No**

Naruto immediately pressed **Yes** and a time suddenly appears with 10 minutes on the clock.

Naruto tries to make his Gudodama to strike the revealing targets on the mechanisms, but he is having trouble controlling them, as if they are on inverted control. Eventually he manages to get them to go where he wanted them to, but it wasted seconds of his limited time. The Gudodamas are flying and hitting the targets like a barrage of cannonballs, although some targets takes more than one hit to destroy them.

Naruto frowns as he is trying to hit as many as he can when the clock has only 5 minutes left. He harnesses more chakra to increase more Gudodamas but cannot make more, only 2 is all he can produce.

 **TIMES UP!**

 **Score: 10'563**

Naruto deadpans at this and drops his head in anger and shame.

"Is that all I got in 10 minutes?" said Naruto "I really do need training"

Juubi gives the blonde a reassuring rub on his shoulders.

" **That's the purpose of the minigame, it's designed to show you how much you good your control of the Gudodamas is, I noticed that you had some trouble on making them function."** said Juubi

"But that about the Gudodama that destroyed the farm on the previous quest?" said Naruto

" **That was only a happy accident when your developed the ability to use this jutsu"** said Juubi **"You only produced two Gudodamas while Kaa-san could easily produce dozens at once, fuse them together, reshape them into terrifying weapons or simply rain them down on mere cities, kingdoms and even obliterate nations. There is no shame in that first score you made, Naruto-kun, it takes time to master the Gudodama, and fortunately time goes fast when you're having fun. And to make you feel better, I will give you some exp per 1000 points you made."**

 **For your first time and effort, 500exp gained by Juubi**

" **Now then, shall we try again?"** said Juubi to Naruto

 **Yes**

 **No**

" **Oh goody, I'll just freshen up the vic…per I mean targets for you"** said Juubi

Time-skip: 6 minigames tries later

Naruto has been playing/training in the Minigame 6 more times, and every go he makes, he makes good progress. Although Naruto is still far away from reaching the top 10 on the scoreboard, he did notice how different his control on the Gudodamas are. They are faster, denser, and increased in numbers from 2 to 3. It's slow progress but it's getting there.

The minigame is getting more fun and Naruto is getting more determined to reach the score despite not reaching his first million points on his score.

 **Second Game Score: 11'233**

 **Third Game Score: 12'445**

 **Fourth Game Score: 12' 332**

 **Fifth Game Score: 12'677**

 **Sixth Game Score: 15'224**

 **Seventh Game Score: 15'444**

Playing 6 more games in a row is starting to drain Naruto's mental energy as his mental body is showing fatigue and collapse on his knees. Luckily he finished the seventh game before he could drop down. Juubi notices this and decided to end the minigame once and for all, the area returns to back to the Temple area and Juubi is back in chains.

" **That will be all for now, Naruto-kun"** said Juubi **"We'll continue your training on developing your chakra control and your Gudodama control also. But if you have more Jutsus unlocked and learned, I'll create more minigames for you to test them on. Ja ne"**

Naruto regained conscious and suddenly feels tired from Chakra exhaustion, he tries to get up but he is having trouble since the low chakra level in his system betraying him.

"Damn, that was intense" said Naruto slowly getting on his feet, but struggling to stay in balance. "I need a nap."

" **Of course, sire"** said Gnarl **"that's understanding since you've been in a meditated state for 3 hours straight. We'll resume the next stage of the training after your nap.**

Later on

 **MP Restored**

Naruto is back in the garden and ready to do his next part of the training. This time, it will be physical since Naruto is equipped with Sting and a Kunai. Gnarl beings explaining this part of the training to him.

" **This next part of the training will help improve your combat skills,"** said Gnarl while a Brown in a Jester's hat appears at the Garden. **"Jester here will be your training dummy for the rest of the afternoon. Now here is what you need to do…**

 **QUEST UPDATE**

 **QUEST: OVERLORD TRAINING!**

 **1\. Talk to Gnarl**

 **2\. Test your worth as an Overlord**

 **Improve Chakra Control**

 **Master Gudodama**

 **Defeat Jester**

 **Make Jester suffer**

 **Optional: Kill Jester**

 **Time Limit: Until Midnight.**

 **Winning Conditions: 500 exp, New Weapon, ?**

 **Failed conditions: None, quest will rest until Quest is completed.**

Naruto smiles as he unsheathes Sting to begin the his "match" on the Minion Jester. Naruto uses **Observe** on the Minion Jester to see his bio and Stats.

 **Minion Jester**

 **Bio: Just a simple-minded minion assigned to be the court jester for the Overlord. But honestly, it's just a waste of space and only useful for "Anger Management" for the Overlord. Although incompetent and annoying, he is hardy and can take a punch and a kick from his abusive master.**

 **Status: Half as yours.**

Naruto raised his brow at this and starts charging at the Jester and slashes it with Sting. Jester suddenly starts to scream in agony as the metal from the glowing blue swords causes a burning, stinging sensation on every slash. But the slashes keep going on that the training dummy…er, I mean Minion Jester. But the Jester is still alive and kicking, still taunting the young Overlord.

" **Ha, ha, I had papercuts more lethal than your cuts"** taunts the Jest, although his body betrays him when the true signs of pain is obviously clear to everyone. **"The pain is nothing, I once dove in a pool of lemon juice and salt compare to this itchy feeling you're giving me"**

Naruto frowned as he raised his gauntlet to summon his minions to assist him. The summoned minions are so eager to punish the Jester for insulting their master, and Naruto happily obliged them to do the honour while stabbing and slashing more at the Jester.

The sight of this is quite entertaining for the Minion Master, he just sits on the stone bench with a cup of swamp bile tea and some beetle biscuits to snack on while Naruto resumes the tor…training from the Jester.

Time-skip

Naruto kept training until the Brown Minion Jester is now black and blue, apparently Minion blood is black. But as it suddenly turns midnight, the training has come to a halt and Naruto is feeling tired.

 **Quest Ends: Rests at noon**

Naruto sighed as he didn't complete the quest, but glad to know that he can start again. He finishes by kicking the limping and wounded Jester away and decides to have Ramen at Ichiraku's for dinner tonight, the tower's kitchens are desolate and cold since the staff in charge of the Kitchens, the Reds, are nowhere to be seen.

"Gnarl, I'm off to get a bite to eat," said Naruto to the Minion master. "Clean up the gardens while I'm out"

" **Of course, sire"** said Gnarl bowing to Naruto while he leaves the now destroyed Garden, the Gardens is ruined from the aftermath of the training. The cocky jester got too cocky and suffered for it, it tried to run away, hide in the flora but nothing escapes the Overlord's wrath and it results in the pitiful state it's in now. Gnarl turns to the whimpering Jester and shook his head at it. **"This may take a while, but it's gonna be quite entertaining to watch."**

Ichiraku Ramen

Naruto arrived at Ichiraku Ramen and already ordered a few bowls of steaming hot Ramen. But only Ayame is at the Ramen Bar since Teuchi is out for the night and tonight is Ayame's midnight shift. Ichiraku Ramen still opens late so that Ninjas returning from their mission stop by to have a snack or get a bite to eat before leaving for missions.

Ichiraku Ramen is busy tonight, and usually Naruto doesn't come, not just because it's past hi bedtime, but because the customers aren't that pleased to see him here. But Naruto decided to go in anyway, not giving a damn on what those arseholes think.

Naruto can hear hateful murmurs from the customers, mostly ninjas who came back from their mission. But Naruto only focused on his Ramen and not giving a damn on what the complaining dickheads are saying. However, Ayame isn't happy at what her customers are muttering about, talking behind Naruto's bat and sneaking hateful glares at the boy. Normally she just wanted to whack them with a ladle or a rolling pin, but she must be professional in her work and not ruin her father's business.

"I'll have another bowl, please" said Naruto

"Sure thing," said Ayame until she saw that she has no more noodles left. "Damn, I need to make more noodles. Sorry about this, I need to make some more."

"Sure thing, I can wait," said Naruto smiling at Ayame.

Ayame nods at Naruto and heads to the back room make more noodles. Leaving Naruto alone in the counter with unwanted company. The customers saw this as an opportunity and approach Naruto, all pulling out kunai, tantos and some broke sake bottles to form a make-shift shiv.

"You shouldn't be here, boy" said a random chunnin, attempting to threat Naruto by stabbing the counter. "especially at night."

Naruto remains waiting for Ayame and paid no attention to the now formed mob of ninja surrounding him.

"This is the only time we get to have Ichiraku Ramen and you had to be here, tainting the food with your filthy presence"

"We all can have Ichiraku Ramen anytime" said Naruto calmly while twirling his chopsticks. "And I will not have shit from you guy anymore."

"What you say, boy?!"

Naruto sighed while he stands up and faces the mob.

"I ain't going to run away from you anymore, I figured it out and I believe y'all are idiots who can tell a cup and water apart." Said Naruto

"We ain't talking about a drink, brat"

"I rest my case," said Naruto crossing his arms "I you failed to see the metaphor, then you all are complete idiots."

"Oh, that is it, drag him out!"

The mob then suddenly drags the blond out of Ichiraku Ramen and into the dark alley. They toss him in the dark while pulling out their already bloodied weapons. Naruto only got up but kept his head low in darkness.

"I think we'll end your pitiful existence, demon"

Naruto only chuckled and pull down his goggles before activating his Sharingan. He uses **Observe** to view their stats.

 **Konoha Chunnin**

 **Bio: Middle class ninja of Konoha, they have some shinobi experience and served Konoha for only a few years in their service as ninja. Stronger and experienced than Genin, but they have so much to learn. They are only capable for C-B class missions, but don't underestimate them.**

 **LV: 10**

 **HP: 600**

 **Chakra: 600**

 **Exp: 50**

 **Strength: 500**

 **Defence: 600**

 **Dexterity: 60**

 **Intelligence: 60**

 **Wisdom: 70**

 **Constitution: 30**

 **Charisma: 50**

 **Luck: 17**

 **Speed: 155**

 **Skill: Teams- when there are 3 Genin and one Chunnin, all stats get a 10% boost**

Chunnin Exams veteran- for every Genin, all stats get a 25% boost

 _Excellent_ thought Naruto scoffing at the mob while he draws out Sting and raise his gauntlet high to summon his minions. The group of Chunnin got the shock of their lives when they saw those foul creatures emerge from the ground, trapping them in this dark alley.

"You think I'm a demon in human form?" said Naruto as he raised his head with his concealed Sharingan blazing at the mob. "I have 2 things to say to comfirm your idiocy. 1. I am a human vessel, a Jinchuriki. And 2. What I have sealed in me isn't a Demon, It's a God. Minion!"

 **Pre-emptive attack!**

The minions charge at the Chunnin while Naruto blends in the darkness.

" **And it's time to be punished for your sins against me!"** Naruto's voice suddenly changes into something malevolent and bone chilling.

"Kill him!"

The mob charges at Naruto concealed in the shadows, but they didn't hit him as he wasn't the the moment he stepped into the shadows. Leaving only the minions who now tackled at few on the ground and stabbing repeatedly with hand me down weapons they scavenged from the dead. Some who are quick and agile managed to evade the tackling minions and counteracted with shuriken and kunai to their heads, instantly killing them.

"The demon can wait, kill these monsters first, they'll die like their Red friends"

" **Red friends, so you know where they are?"**

Naruto's voice is heard but the mob cannot see him, or sense him. Apparently, Naruto has hidden his Charka signature.

 **Chakra control improved: LV2. You can hide your Chakra signature, but only from Genin and Low Rank Chunnin.**

 _Sweet_ thought Naruto as he appears to be on the rooftops, watching his minions fight the Mob. However, the battle is short-lived as the surviving members of the "Fox-hunting" mob disposed of the minions. "Typical, but at least they managed to make it easy for me. They are Chunnin, by the way."

Naruto pull over his hood, draw out Sting and jump off the roof and plunged Sting into one of the Chunnin he landed. The remaining mob is startled by this, surprised that a child took down a Chunnin, although that Chunnin was weakened by fighting off Naruto's minion hoard.

Naruto chuckled maliciously while channelling mana into his gauntlet clad hand and forms a fireball on his palm.

" **Burn"** said Naruto casting his fire spell at the Chunnin.

The Chunnins never reacted fast enough as the spell is fast and suddenly engulfs them in flames, they scream in pain and each try to douse the flames with their water jutsus.

"AAAGGGHHH!" one of the Chunnin runs away, still on fire. Screaming in agony and for help. "HELP ME!"

Naruto smirks while they slowly incinerate to ash. But he must dispose of the bodies, leave no evidence and remain hidden is key of being a ninja? Especially when you're in enemy territory.

 **Battle Victorious**

 **Exp:**

 **Konoha Chunnin (50) x 12 = 600 exp**

 **Total: 600**

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **HP: 700+100**

 **Mana: 700+100**

 **RAGE: 1400+200**

• **Strength: 465+10**

• **Defence: 535+10**

• **Dexterity: 75+10**

• **Intelligence: 70+10**

• **Wisdom: 70+10**

• **Constitution: 70+10**

• **Charisma: 120+10**

• **Luck: 65+10**

• **Speed:260+10**

Naruto sighed and smiled triumphantly at his victory. Then suddenly he remembered that he has more Ramen to eat and leaves the alley to resume his midnight snacks. But while he is halfway to Ichiraku, Naruto stops as a lone figure is stood between his path. The streets are dark with the lack of lighting from the street lamps, which appear to be extinguished, until a half moon appears through the dark clouds to reveal the stranger. A young teenage kunoichi in ANBU attire with long raven hair tied to a ponytail and face concealed in a Weasel ANBU mask.

Then behind Naruto appears another young Teenage ANBU, but male, has messy raven hair and wears an Otter ANBU mask.

"Staying up at night and already picking fights with Konoha's finest Chunnin already, Naruto Uzumaki" said the Weasel masked ANBU "You're lucky the Hokage is already fast asleep to even feel that disturbance."

"Indeed," said the Otter masked ANBU slowly sheathing a tanto while the Weasel Masked ANBU does the same. "But you should be up this late, there's a mandate curfew on non-shinobi civilians around Konoha's civilian district. And we're ordered to arrest those who are breaking curfew"

"But that's not the case, children in general aren't supposed to be up at this hour" said the Weasel Masked ANBU

"Hey, I can stay up whenever I want, Itachi-san" said Naruto, knowing the ANBU's codename "You're not my mother"

"No, I'm not. But I do wish me just like her though" said Itachi smiling under her mask. "She was a great Kunoichi, even rivals Tsunade-sama through strength, reputation and beauty."

"As I'm told, but you never told me who she is" said Naruto frowning at the ANBU

"You know well why I can't tell you that, now go back home or I'll have no choice but to incarcerate you and report it to Hokage-sama" said Itachi

Naruto frowned at the 2 ANBU while automatically used **Observe** on them.

 **ANBU: Itachi**

 **Bio:** **One of the ANBU that Naruto trusted and one of the few who don't see Naruto as a demon. Hokage Sarutobi assigned Itachi, along with a few other ANBU keep an eye on Naruto if he ever gets into trouble, but doesn't report EVERYTHING to him. Which is why Naruto trusts Itachi.**

 **Relationship: Neutral**

 **ANBU: Kawauso**

 **Bio:** **ANBU Itachi's partner and another ANBU that Naruto trusts, Kawauso is skilled in the Shushin technique. And like Itachi, he doesn't see Naruto as the Kyuubi that attacked Konoha 10 years ago.**

 **Relationship: Neutral**

Naruto agrees with the bios in the **Observe** , Naruto trusts Itachi and Otta since they only observe but bails him when he gets in trouble. They are like older siblings to Naruto, always there and taking care of him when the Hokage is out of reach. Itachi speaks highly of Naruto's mother, but never tells him who she is, only that she is a great, powerful Kunoichi that rivals the Slug Sannin Tsunade in strength, skill, reputation and beauty.

But what's more worrying that these 2 ANBU will be constantly keeping an eye on him, making his quest and "Game" more complicated. Especially when he secretly commited arson on the Konoha Orphanage and massacred a whole mob of Chunnin. Sure, Itachi and Kawauso tends to "look the other way", but to ignore a heinous crime like murdering Konoha Shinobi would count as treason. And if they did, then this might change Naruto's point of view about them to a different level.

"Well, are you going to go home or do we have to force you?" said Itachi

 **Go Home**

 **Refuse**

"Alright, fine" said Naruto with annoyance as he chooses to go home. "No need to be hostile on me."

 **Itachi and Kawauso's Relationship improves**

 _Oh, shut up_ Naruto mentally cursed at the message box.

While Naruto departs to the apartment, the ANBU remains in the middle of the street and facing each other.

"You think we should tell him the truth?" asked Kawauso

"Too soon, it appears that Naruto is not yet ready to know" said Itachi, who suddenly sees a Message Box in front of her.

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Bio: Son of ##### and #####, jinchuriki of the "Kyuubi" and Pariah of Konoha. This young boy is hated mostly by all by the foolish civilians and shinobi blinded with anger and grief. He has a legacy that he does not know yet, but isn't ready to know it.**

 **Relationship: Neutral**

 **Level 8**

 **EXP: 4002**

 **NEXT to Level 502/2500**

 **HP: 855**

 **Mana: 800**

 **RAGE: 1600**

• **Strength: 475**

• **Defence: 545**

• **Dexterity: 85**

• **Intelligence: 80**

• **Wisdom: 80**

• **Constitution: 80**

• **Charisma: 130**

• **Luck: 75**

• **Speed:270**

"It's quite impressive that he managed to take down an equivalent of 3 squadron of Chunnin at that level. Like mother like son." Said Itachi

"If only she were here to see it, she'd be proud" said Kawauso

"No doubt about," said Itachi sheathing her tanto, a glow of red beams out through the mask eye slits. "Soon, both of us will avenge her, and all must die for it."

 **End of Chapter**


	4. Recon Mission: Finding the Red Hive

**Overlord of Konoha: Naruto's evil game**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assure this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a total different plot.**

"Speaking"

" _Hologram speaking"_

 _Thought_

" _ **Demon/Overlord Talking"**_

 _(Flashback)_

 **Game Message**

Chapter 3

Dark Tower: Gardens

The next morning passes, Naruto resumes his training in the Tower Gardens that was renovated from yesterday's damage. He sits peacefully on the stone bench in a meditated pose, beneath the twisted evil tree, channelling a mixture of his and Juubi's chakra to form a small number of gudodamas orbiting above him and using the Jester as target practice. However, while he meditates, he is currently deep within his subconscious doing another form of training. Playing a minigame called "Juubi's Shinobi Execution" for hours, replaying the game repeatedly, improving his score ever since.

Grumble

As time pass by for our young Overlord, suddenly his stomach growls and this caused his concentration to dwindle. He slowly regains consciousness and stands u0p, deciding to have breakfast...at Ichiraku's, again.

"Still not enough" said Naruto stretching his arms while a message box revealing the latest score on Juubi's minigame.

 **Score: 20'450**

"But at least I'm making progress, no matter how slow" said Naruto wiping his brow. "I need to get stronger, there must be some quicker way. I'll go check my Quest list."

Naruto opens his main menu and activates his **Quest** box to check his guest list and see if there is anything to help him speed up the progress. Especially when the academy enlistment is around the corner.

"Let's see" said Naruto scrolling on his incomplete guests and side quests. "No, that's not until noon…. That, I can do at night if Itachi and Kawauso don't interfere. Ah ha! Of course!"

Naruto selected a side quest.

 **BANE OF FARMERS**

 **1\. Slaughter 500 Sheep (24/500)**

 **2\. Squash 1000 Pumpkins (37/1000)**

 **3\. Burn down 50 wheat fields (1/50)**

 **4\. Destroy 25 Silos (1/25)**

 **5\. Raid 30 Barns (1/30)**

 **6\. Knock down 30 Scarecrows (0/30)**

 **Winning Conditions: 1000 exp.**

"Also, I need to find out more on the Reds whereabouts" said Naruto as he selects another quest.

 **Quest: Red Madness!**

• **Find more info involving the Red Minions**

• **Locate Red Hive**

 **Winning Conditions: Minion Control: Reds, Minions: Red**

 **Fail Conditions: None**

"Some Grinding will do me some good," said Naruto "and I it helps to get a breather away from this pitiful village." Said Naruto slowly leaving the gardens. "Gnarl, come here!"

" **Coming, sire"** said the old minion master as he arrives at the gardens to answer his master's call. **"Yes sire?"**

"I'll be leaving Konoha for a while to take a break out" said Naruto "but first I need to have breakfast, so I'll be a Ichiraku's if you need me."

" **Again? Sire if I may"** said Gnarl sweatdropping **"But having Ramen all the time isn't healthy, you need to have a balanced diet."**

"Sure, good idea Gnarl" said Naruto with sarcasm. "I'll just go other cafes and restaurants and then get booted out because they don't sell their produce to demons!"

" **Oh, right"** said Gnarl awkwardly as he forgotten that Konoha hated Naruto. **"I forgotten about it."**

"The only reason I go to Ichiraku Ramen is because it's the ONLY place they serve food to me" said Naruto, "Not that it's a bad thing, and you do have a point. What else can I do?"

" **Well we could reclaim the Reds and put them to work in the kitchens"** said Gnarl **"There has been mentioning of them from the fire survivors."**

"But only the Hokage and the Daimyo know where they are." Said Naruto "Are you suggesting that I break in the Hokage Tower?"

" **Yeah, I am"** said Gnarl

"Oh, ok" said Naruto "But the Hokage Tower has high security. I won't be easy."

Naruto is true about the Hokage Tower. Before he even "Started the Game", Naruto remembered how he was tricked in stealing the Scroll of Seals in the Hokage Tower's main archives, the most secure section of the building. He got lucky by using the "Sexy Jutsu" on the old Hokage, the old pervert was knocked out by it…rather embarrassing to be honest. But Naruto knew that infiltration in the Hokage Tower will not be easy, since it will be primed with security seals, on-duty ANBU and even the Hokage doing paperwork he'll need to catch up on.

"it's risky, but I think I think a visit to Oji-san would be nice first" said Naruto. He still has some high regards on the Old Hokage. Taking care of the boy as much as he can, as well as assigning a few ANBU he trusted to keep an eye on the blonde and defend him from serious harm. "He must be worried to death right about now."

Hokage Tower: Hokage's Office

Hiruzen Sarutobi is facing the dreaded foe that humanity had tried and failed to conquer, the massive pile of paperwork. He grumbles as he writes and stamps every document as fast as he can.

"Damn all this paperwork, I should be sleeping tonight, but no I need all this done in the morning" said Sarutobi "I swear that the paper keeps growing more and more. If only I can…oh I don't know, find a way to duplicate myself to hasten my work?"

RING

Sarutobi sighed when his telephone suddenly rings, he is a bit frustrated over the paperwork that he starts answering it aggressively.

"WHAT, I'M VERY BUSY!"

" _Hokage-sama, you have a visitor but I told "him" that you're busy"_ said the secretary.

Outside the Hokage's Office, the secretary is trying not to show hatred at who is visiting the Hokage, but Naruto is no fool as he used **Observe** on the Secretary.

 **Mrs. Deagle the Secretary**

 **Bio: Just a spiteful old bitch who was the Hokage's secretary for 30 years. She hates Naruto, widowed during the Kyuubi attack. Nothing else to say in the matter.**

 **Relationship: Hate**

"Hang on, I think I can spare a few minutes" said Sarutobi as he believes who is paying a visit. "Please let him in."

" _S-Sure"_ said the Mrs. Deagle reluctantly while gritting her teeth while painfully smiling at Naruto, _"The Hokage will see you now."_

"Why thank you so much" said Naruto's voice in a mock polite tone and with a smug grin. "Have a nice day"

Naruto enters the Hokage Office, the Hokage saw Naruto come in and smiles happily at him.

"Oh hello, Naruto" said Sarutobi "I haven't see you for quite a while, and there hasn't been much ruckus coming from outside to know you're up to no good."

Naruto laughs sheepishly at the Hokage when he was referencing pranks and mischief he's been doing around at Konoha's civilian district.

"Er yeah, he he…" said Naruto rubbing his scalp in embarrassment. "Well I decided to cut low on the pranks and do some ninja training."

"Oh, so you're thinking of enrolling in the academy?" said Sarutobi.

"Uh huh, I can't be Hokage if I don't become a ninja" said Naruto, deep inside he is cringing horribly at this façade he's in. But he needs to suck it up and tolerate the lie. "So I have to get in shape and be ready, Dattebayo!"

Sarutobi chuckles at Naruto's enthusiasm and determination.

"Well I hope you have time to join me in a lunch break" said Sarutobi slowly standing up from his desk and putting on his hat. "Is Ramen ok? My treat"

"Sure" said Naruto brightly at that rhetorical question, Naruto is quite the sucker when it comes to Ramen.

Sarutobi chuckled and starts calling his secretary with his phone.

"I'm taking my lunch break, Mrs. Deagle said Sarutobi "I'll be back in an hour"

" _Hai, Hokage-san"_ said Mrs. Deagle responding from the phone. _"I'll just let the De…delightful boy out and…"_

"That won't be necessary," said Sarutobi "He'll be joining me for lunch."

" _WHAT…a wonderful idea"_ said the Secretary, shocked at the news but hid it quickly to save herself the trouble. But Sarutobi isn't fooled but decided to let it slide for once.

"While I'm away, make sure you file up the sighed documents in the archive room" said Sarutobi.

" _Hai, Hokage-sama"_ __said Mrs. Deagle

Sarutobi hangs up and starts leaving the office, Naruto joins him. The Secretary isn't happy at the fact that the Hokage is with the "Demon" in his lunch break. Naruto noticed the hidden frown and sneaked a cheek smirk and quickly stuck his tongue out at the bitch. The secretary is fuming at this but tries not to let it get to her and returns to work.

"We need to kill that demon," said the secretary quietly to herself. "Can't Hokage-sama see what he's doing to him. Can't he see what he really is?"

Unfortunately for the bit…er I mean clueless secretary; her questions are heard on deaf ears. Only her remains in the Tower as the ANBU hidden in the shadows are dismissed the moment the Hokage is on a lunch break.

"Of course, no one's here to listen" said the secretary to herself, rolling her eyes and scowling in annoyance. "I might as well finish up and take my lunch break"

Meanwhile with Naruto

Naruto and Sarutobi are enjoying their little stroll in Konoha's civilian district on their way to Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto just simply ignores the hateful but hidden glares as it's just a normal day in Konoha, if you call getting constant spite "normal".

It only took 15 minutes for them to reach Ichiraku Ramen, Sarutobi may be one of Konoha's strongest ninjas in his time, but old age is treacherous to the body and it does slow him down.

"Damn, I'm not as spry as I used to" said Sarutobi as he took his seat while Naruto take his. "Listen Naruto, whatever you do, don't grow old."

" _ **Oh, don't worry, he won't"**_ said the Juubi within Naruto's mind, luckily the Hokage isn't telepathic as its voice is only heard by Naruto.

"Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen, Hokage-sama" said Teuchi welcoming Sarutobi, but also gave Naruto the warm welcome too. "What can I get you?"

"I'll just have one bowl of chicken Ramen, Teuchi" said Sarutobi

"The usual, please" said Naruto

"coming right up" said Teuchi preparing to cook.

While they wait for their food, Sarutobi decides to talk with Naruto to pass the time, also to check on the boy since he hasn't seen in a while when he was distracted by the insane quantities of paperwork.

"Has the village been troubling you, Naruto" said Sarutobi with concern.

"Just the usual, but it's getting old" said Naruto in a passive tone. Naruto knew that the Hokage is checking up on him, and he appreciates it, but it quite futile since the hatred for him is strong, like a poison slowly eating away. "All I can do is survive and stay strong, especially in this dangerous place I call home."

Sarutobi frowned sadly at this. He's relieved that Naruto is physically fine, but mentally and emotionally he is scarred and attacked by the discrimination of the villagers and most of the shinobi of Konoha. And with reason, which the Hokage hoped Naruto would never discover or it will destroy him, mentally, emotionally AND physically.

Oh boy, he is wrong. Naruto already knew and it did the opposite. It made him strong, filled him with hope, determination and new found strength, unfortunately it wouldn't do Konoha any favours since Naruto is the unknown threat of the village, and eventually the world.

"I wish I could do more to keep you safe, Naruto" said Sarutobi feeling a bit guilty for not doing much. "Honestly, I do. But there are things beyond my power to do so."

"Like telling who my parents are?" said Naruto

Sarutobi flinched at that and sighed, but Naruto shook his head.

"I understand why you can't tell me, Jiji" said Naruto "I bet my parents were awesome ninja, and awesome ninja tend to make loads of enemies."

"You're right, Naruto-kun" said Sarutobi.

"But at least tell me this, did they love me?" said Naruto

"Hai" said Sarutobi immediately. "Your father died to keep you safe. He was a brave, noble man, and would make a great father if that incident didn't happen."

"And what about my mother?" said Naruto

"Her too, she was hysteric of being a mother, but Kami and fate is cruel as she never survived either childbirth or the Kyuubi's attack." Said Sarutobi. "But I can tell you this, you inherit her love of pranks, determination, wild personality and love for Ramen."

Naruto smiles at this, despite feels at ease of hearing the Hokage's words, even though he didn't tell him everything about them.

 **Encyclopaedia Updated**

 **Naruto's father**

 **Naruto's mother**

Naruto raised his brow slightly as the message box appeared before his eyes, but then his bowl of ramen is ready and paid more attention on that instead.

"ah, finally" said Ramen as he pulls out a pair of chopsticks. "It may not be sardine riceballs, but Ramen is good too."

The 2 prayed out "Itadakimasu" and starts eating their bowl of ramen. While Naruto chows down, a message box appeared with the following message:

 **Gnarl has obtained S-Rank Mission Report: Oct 4, 2** **nd** **Shinobi Year 15 (3 years before Kyuubi attack)**

 **Gnarl obtains S-Rank Medical report: Patient #007310**

 **Mission completed:**

 **Exp: 500**

Naruto hid an evil grin as this diversion on the Hokage worked.

 _Datterbayo_ thought Naruto in victory.

Hokage Tower: Minutes ago

Mrs. Deagle continues her paperwork, quickly as she can so she can file it in the archives room. She takes her job very serious and always make sure the Hokage does his job and take it serious. A strict, stern but nasty witch of a woman is unpopular to children, be they from civilian families and/or famed ninja clans. And Naruto is right on top on her hated list, not just for being a jinchuriki of the "Kyuubi" but he has been pulling mischievous tricks and pranks on her from the time when he can walk and talk.

"Grr, every time I see that demon brat, it boils by blood in hate. And the doctor warned me not to get riled up or my blood pressure will go up." Said Mrs. Deagle trying not to stress out. "No matter, hopefully that brat gets what's coming to him. I dread to think of him being a ninja, hope he doesn't."

She goes on with her work until it finishes. And as she finishes, she organises it in files and prepares to store them in the archives.

"Finally, it's all done" said Mrs. Deagle standing up from her desk and heading to the archives room.

Archives Room

The Archives Room is deep below the Hokage Tower, vast and cavernous. But lit with ever burning lanterns powered by chakra. Mrs. Deagle is fine going down the archives as she does this the moment she became the Hokage's Secretary.

"Right then" said Mrs. Deagle as she walks across the cavernous chamber filing the signed scrolls and documents in named sections. "The latest Taxes will be in the "Financial" section, this month's B-Rank mission reports filed in the "Missions: B Rank" section…"

As she focuses on filing the documents and scrolls, a group of browns suddenly emerge from the rocky walls and floor, quickly hid in the shadows to avoid detection from the secretary.

"Now then…let me see" said Mrs. Deagle going through the documents. "Abolishment of possession of Weapons to non-shinobi civilians will be at the "Law" sections." Said Mrs. Deagle placing the document in the correct shelf. The then noticed a sealed scroll containing a specific seal on it. "Ah, classified documents. Well, I know where to put this."

Mrs. Deagle approaches the to the end of the room and approaches a locked cabinet with seals posted on. She bit her thumb until it bleeds and pressed it on one of the seals. The seals vanish and the cabinet opens, revealing Avast number of classified scrolls and documents, where each shelf is labelled with various sections.

"Let's see, this scroll is an "S-Rank Mission" Report, so I'll put it in the S-Rank Report section" said Mrs. Deagle placing the classified scroll. "there…oh, Lunch time!"

Mrs. Deagle, so eager to have her lunch, rushes to leave the archive room and lock it up. That is when the minions come out and starts wrecking the place. Scrolls pulled off, documents tossed and scattered. Littering the floor and jumbling the papers up, some of the minions are swinging on the lanterns on the ceiling, cheering with joy and merriment. Selves are getting toppled and knocked like dominoes.

Next, a few starts playing with the littered documents, making origami and cut-outs, each are laughing mischievously, manically and malevolently, basically laughing evilly with chaotic fun in their wake. Some make paper kabutos, paper airplanes and even used as tissue paper for those who caught a cold…gross.

While the archives room is going through the chaos, Gnarl suddenly appears from the shadows and slowly walks pass the minions and approach the Classified Archives.

" _ **Let's see here"**_ said Gnarl as he goes through the classified documents and scrolls. _**"Hmm, no…no, that might be beneficial but not just yet. Ah, ha! Here it is"**_

 **Gnarl has obtained S-Rank Mission Report: Oct 4, 2** **nd** **Shinobi Year 15 (3 years before Kyuubi attack)**

" _ **The master will be happy to see this"**_ said Gnarl as he takes the scroll. _**"Oh, and this too!"**_

 **Gnarl obtains S-Rank Medical report: Patient #007310**

Gnarl smirks at this and makes his leave in the shadows. The minions stayed for a moment before retreating in the shadows and crawls out of the archives room.

It didn't take long before Mrs. Deagle came back, realising that she forgot to lock up the Classified Storage cabinet.

"Oh, you are such a klutz, Baba Deagle" said Mrs. Deagle to herself. "Hokage-sama will not please if I left it open for someone to… Nantekotta i!"

Mrs. Deagle screams in shock and horror when she saw what happened to the archives room. Scrolls in massive piles, documents scattered, cut, torn and soaked with nasal mucus. Shelves toppled down like dominoes. A total mess. However, the Classified Section remains untouched, rather suspicious to many but the secretary is only concerned about the mess.

"Oh Kami, Hokage-sama is gonna flip about this!" said Mrs. Deagle as she instantly begins the clean-up. Unaware that a few minions are watching, mockingly laughing at this miserable old bat.

Ichiraku Ramen

Naruto and the Hokage just finished their ramen and stayed for a little longer before they end their lunch break. They talked casually and laugh at a few jokes, they look like grandfather and grandson hanging out in this beautiful afternoon. Although the purpose of being with the Hokage is simply to lure him away, Naruto does enjoy being with the Hokage, who is like a grandfather to him.

"Hah, this is a relaxing afternoon" said Sarutobi pulling out his pipe and lights it. "I can't remember the last time I enjoyed a small break. "I might take my grandson along, you and him might become best friends"

Naruto smiled sincerely at the Hokage, this might be beneficial for the Overlord to have a Sarutobi as an ally and/or servant in his rule.

 **QUEST ALERT: Agents of Evil**

 **Befriend Hokage's Grandson**

 **Encyclopaedia Update**

 **Hokage's Grandson**

Naruto smiles as a new quest popped up in front of him. It was merely a suggestion at first but the gamer ability took it serious and turned it into a quest.

Anyway, the Old Hokage's lunch break finally ends and takes his leave.

"I best get back to work now," said Sarutobi "I'll see you soon, stay safe and try to stay out of trouble and harm's way."

"I'll try, Jiji" said Naruto before saying his goodbyes to the old Hokage. He waits until Sarutobi is far away before he mentally contacts Gnarl. _"Are you out of the Hokage Tower, Gnarl?_

" _ **Yes Sire, I am now at the Tower's War room awaiting your orders."**_ Gnarl is speaking in Naruto's mind through the Tower's magic.

"Hai" Naruto replied before he takes his leave for the Dark Tower.

Dark Tower: War Room

"minions, I'm back!"

Naruto returned to the Dark Tower and immediately enters the section known as the War Room, located above the Throne Room but below the Main quarters. The War Room is vast, fills the entire floor with a huge circular but incomplete map in the centre, a ring of chairs circle around the map while it begins and ends next to a desk for the Overlord to sit in. The incomplete map contains the continent of the Shinobi Nations since only a few areas are revealed (Konoha: Civilian District and numerous farms within the Land of Fire).

The map is powered by the magic of the Tower, changes every time a location is discovered and invaded.

"Gnarl, the intel" Naruto demands to the Minion master while he sits on the desk overseeing the map.

" **Of course, sire"** said Gnarl presenting Naruto the scrolls to him.

Naruto took the scrolls and read the contents within. First is the Mission Report dating 3 years before the Kyuubi attack.

 **~Mission Report: 2** **nd** **Shinobi Year 15. Rank S~**

 **Mission Type: Recon Mission: Rank S**

 **Objective: Investigate burn sites in Outpost villages all across the Land of Fire.**

 **Status: Success**

 **Team: Twelve Fire Guardians (Only 7 were assigned: remaining 5 off-duty)**

 **Asuma Sarutobi-(Team Leader)**

 **Chiraku**

 **Kazuma**

 **Kitane**

 **Nauma**

 **Tou**

 **Seito**

 **Mission Assigned: Hiruzen Sarutobi (Sandaime Hokage), Minato Namikaze (Regent Hokage), Fugaku Uchiha (Commissioner of Konoha Military Police) and the honoured Daimyo of the Land of Fire.**

 **Documented and recorded by Secretary Mrs. B. Deagle.**

 **Sandaime Hokage: Report**

 **Asuma Sarutobi: Reconnaissance mission success, Po…er Hokage-san. The recent attacks on the outpost villages showed no signs of attack. No chakra signatures were sensed when the fires started, and no prints from rouge or enemy ninjas was traced what so ever.**

 **Minato Namikaze: are you saying that the fires were done by natural causes?**

 **Asuma Sarutobi: Iie, no normal flames can cause this much damage, Namikaze-san. Only a jutsu or some pyrotechnic weapon would have the power to set the villages on fire that quick. But no signs of chakra or flammable residue is found in the area. We were stumped on what could've caused all those fires until we discovered this.**

 **-Asuma Sarutobi presents from within Mid-class storage scroll-**

 **1 body of unknown creature**

 **Features: Red skin, Black Ram-like horns, tail with arrow head-like tip.**

 **Sarutobi: What is that?**

 **Asuma: I don't know, but we were ambushed by them when we were on our way to Otafaku Town, Chiraku and Kazuma were caught in the attack and were horribly burned by them. They possess an ability to create balls of fire and hurl them as projectile that explode in impact.**

 **Minato Namikaze: You're saying that this…thing is responsible for the fire attacks?**

 **Asuma: Hai, we fought them with our might, but they were impervious against our Jutsus as they only…used our chakra as fuel to use against us. It caused a forest fire that we were lucky to get out on time, but Chiraku and Kazuma, who I mentioned before, were almost caught in it and we had to put them in intensive care in the hospital.**

 **Sarutobi: I see.**

 **Minato: Is there anything else you need to add in your report?**

 **Asuma: Iie, Namikaze-san**

 **Sarutobi: Then that will be all then, I'll have Tsunade perform an autopsy on the creature's body to help figure what we are dealing with.**

 **-Strange body suddenly combusts spontaneously and set the room on fire-**

 **Sarutobi: By Kami!**

 **Asuma: What the hell?**

 **Minato: Quick, put the flames out!**

 **End of Report**

Naruto raised his brow with interest when he read that mission report, but things got even more interesting when he continues reading the scroll containing another mission report.

 **~Mission Report: 2nd Shinobi Year 15. Rank S~**

 **Mission Type: Retrieval Mission: Rank S**

 **Target: Object Red Hive**

 **Status: Success**

 **Team:**

 **ANBU "Akashi"**

 **ANBU "Okami"**

 **ANBU "Megami"**

 **Assigned: Minato Namikaze (Yondaime Hokage)**

 **Documented by Secretary Mrs. B Deagle**

 **Minato: Report**

 **ANBU "Akashi": Mission is a full-on success, Hokage-san.**

 **ANBU "Megami": whose halfpint gluttons never know what hit them. They were using it to keep their kitchens burning.**

 **Minato: Why am I not surprised? Those Halflings are lazy fat slackers who never do anything but eat, sleep and party. And I thought the Ino-Shika-Cho trio were bad.**

 **Akashi: You're comparing those half pints to those assholes?**

 **Megami: To be fair, Shikaku and Choza is more responsible than that Yamanaka prick.**

 **Minato: Can you please focus and resume the report, Mrs. Deagle is giving me the look again.**

 **Akashi/Megami: Sorry.**

 **Minato: Now then, is the object retrieved and delivered to its destination?**

 **Akashi: Hai, Chiriku-san is sealing it in the temple as we speak.**

 **Minato: Good, I'll transfer your payment into your accounts. You're dismissed.**

 **Megami: Arigato, Hokage-sama**

 **(End of Report)**

"Hmm, rather a short report but at least I know where the Red Hive is" aid Naruto as he starts rolling up the scroll, but the edge is sharp and it cut his thumb and blood stains the scroll. "Ah, damn papercut."

Suddenly the scroll starts to glow and it activates a holographic projection created by the Magic Lantern Jutsu, which is used for long range communication and extremely advanced and complicated to perform. However, this projection is a recording, one which is off the record and hidden within this report scroll.

The projection shows a young man in his mid-20s, spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He is wearing a Jonin uniform with a white haori with red flame patterns on the bottom and the trademark Hokage hat. He isn't alone, the ANBU Akashi is with him, a woman also in her 20s and in her ANBU uniform and dons an ANBU but resembles a Red Skull and glowing yellow reflective lens. But what caught Naruto's attention is that Akashi has long flowing red hair.

" _Where you followed?" asked Minato_

" _No, I made sure that no one saw me arrive here, not even your bodyguards who you dismissed saw me" said Akashi_

 _Minato nods at this and sighed in relief as he stands to watch out the window._

" _You noticed, didn't you?" said Minato "They are here in Konoha, and I think they found me"_

" _But how is it possible, you stayed incognito the moment you arrived in this village as a child," said Akashi with concern._

" _They were in Konoha to begin with, I just…didn't notice until my coronation" said Minato_

" _But what changed?" said Akashi "How did you know?"_

 _Minato sighed and turns to Akashi_

" _Because they offered me to join them" said Minato_

 _Akashi gasped at this._

" _Do you know who they are?" asked Akashi_

" _Hai, even though their faces are concealed, I never forget their voices, no matter how they disguise it." Said Minato as he pulls out a scroll and gives it to Akashi "Here are the names of the members who are in that blasted Legion. The very Legion that made me an orphan"_

" _For Eons, we were surviving and hiding from them, I thought they'd never reach here. They despise beings like us, how is wielding Chakra different?" said Akashi_

" _Because Chakra is a natural source of energy" said Minato "Our abilities are given by Yami, that makes us "legions of Evil" as they call it."_

" _So what now?" said Akashi_

" _I'm appointing you as my bodyguard and reassigned the others to other duties" said Minato "But we must keep this off records, even from Secretary Deagle."_

" _Why?" said Akashi_

" _Because she and her husband, Lord Deagle are on that list" said Minato_

The projection ends, more questions are formed in Naruto's head. Who is Minato referring? Naruto rolled up the scroll and discards it. There is the medical report to read but it has to wait for later.

Throne Room

Naruto left the War Room and enters the Throne to reach the balcony to oversee Konoha's Civilian District. He scans the area with his Sharingan until he sees Mrs. Deagle leave the Hokage Tower, the Sharingan is not like the Hyuuga's Byakugan but it is an advanced descendant dating back when Chakra and Ninjutsu was founded. And thanks to this keen sight, Naruto watches the old secretary head home, where is pinpoints the location and smirked evilly.

"Gnarl, I have another mission for my minions" said Naruto

Civilian District: Deagle Residence

It has been a rough day for the secretary, her old body is aching in all place after sorting all the documents and save as much as she can that weren't destroyed. Luckily the Hokage didn't notice, he returned to his office to resume his work.

Right now, Mrs. Deagle is going down the stairs on her stair-lift, old age is cruel to her as the arthritis has put a great deal on her joints, and climbing up and down the stairs will be painful if done constantly. Mrs. Deagle is widowed, her husband was a loyal Jonin who died defending Konoha from the Kyuubi attack that occurred 11 years ago, she was generously compensated for the tragic loss but it doesn't put the ease in her fragile heart.

"I am not having a good day, damn it all" said Mrs. Deagle while slowly descending down from the stair-lift, one of her many cats is resting on her lap. "Dodged the kunai there, never have thought I'd be reckless to leave the archives unlocked for vandals to run amok. I wish it was the demon brat who made this mess, it'll give us a reason to have him arrested or better yet, executed."

The Stair-lift has reached the bottom floor and she starts slowly getting off with her cat.

"But unfortunately, he's with Hokage-sama the entire time when it happened. I might have to ask Comissioner Uchiha to investigate for me, I can't let Hokage-sama know without risking my career." Said Mrs. Deagle entering the living room and sat on her old leather seatee. "No matter, It'll have to wait. Won't it Ryou-chan"

"Meow" said Ryou the cat.

"Right then, let's get you something to eat. No doubt Yen and Dollar-Bill is hungry too" said Mrs. Deagle

She slowly heads to the dining hall where a dozen cats are lazing about on their mats, scratching posts and basically on everything. Ever since her husband died, Mrs. Deagle developed an unhealthy obsession of cats, picking up strays, adopting them from the Inuzuka's veterinaries and pounds. A real cat lady, not very popular with anyone, especially with the Inuzukas, they HATE cats.

"Are you hungry, my dear pets?" said Mrs. Deagle sweetly to her cats, treating them as her own babies, if she had any. She is so fixated on her cats that she didn't notice something entering through the catflaps on the backdoor, and it ain't a cat.

KNOCK

KNOCK

Suddenly the sound of knocking comes from the front door, Mrs. Deagle noticed this and frowned.

"Who could be knocking the door in this hour?" said Mrs. Deagle. "It's late, come back later!"

KNOCK

KNOCK

The knocking on the door continues, Mrs. Deagle snarls irritably at this and slowly approaches the door which someone is still knocking on.

"Go away, you're disturbing the peace and I'll contact the Konoha Police." Threatened Mrs. Deagle.

Suddenly the sound of splatting is heard when the windows are being egged, followed with mischevious laughter. Mrs. Deagle snarled at this as she believed that hoodlums are egging her house…again.

"Damn teenagers," said Mrs. Deagle as she moves away from the door to grab her nagimata, a weapon commonly used by civilian family women in Konoha, legalized by the Shodai Hokage when Konoha wasn't fortified yet and when the Shinobi Nations was at war. "I'll teach them a damn lesson for egging my house."

Mrs. Deagle opens her front door and prepares to scare off the hoodlums terrorizing her.

"GET OFF MY PROPER…ty"

What Mrs. Deagle saw weren't rowdy teenagers causing trouble, but a sinister hoard of Brown Minions by the front door, and all started pulling faces and blowing raspberries at the old woman.

" **Neh, neh, pffft!"**

" **Ha, ha, ha, bluegh!"**

Mrs. Deagle is shocked at this, her mouth is at agape and one of the minions took advantage of this and jumped up to give her a long kiss with tongues. That triggered deep horror on Mrs. Deagle and starts screaming in pure terror.

"AAAGGGGHHHH, DEMONS!"

Mrs. Deagle slammed the door, which the minions started to claw on. The fright she had was too much for her that her heart is aching intensely.

"Oh, Kami what is going on?" said Mrs. Deagle hyperventilating, she is very scared and disgusted as she can still taste that minion's foul tongue when it forcefully kissed her. "Kami, please help me! Argh, my heart!"

Mrs. Deagle suffers from a heart attack and desperately heads to the stair lift.

"I…I need to treat it…I'm not ready to pass on" cried Mrs. Deagle struggling to get on the stair lift. "My medicine, I need to reach…it"

Suddenly the stairlift malfunctions and ascends quickly up to the top, Mrs. Deagle screams in horror and crashes through the top window the moment the stair lift reached the top and flies out with her.

"AAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

Mrs. Deagle and the stairlift flew 10 metres high and crashes down hard onto the road. She died of a heart attack before the fall could kill her. Witnessing this are a pair of certain raven haired ANBU, sitting on the high fence next to the Deagle residence.

"Hey, Itachi" said Kawauso "Wasn't that Mrs. Deagle, Hokage-sama's secretary?"

"Hai, Kawauso" said Itachi gazing upon the now bleeding corpse of Mrs. Deagle. "Looks like the stair lift malfunctioned and it became the source of her demise. Poor wench, pray that her pitiful life was instant."

"Surely you show no sympathy for her, Itachi" said Kawauso

"I'm merely paying my respects to the recently deceased, Kawauso" said Itachi. "You pretty know well I have no sympathy for this miserable creature."

"Oh, thank merciless Yami" said Kawauso in relief. "for a second there, I thought you're concerned for a moment."

"I show no concern or sympathy, it's an Uchiha curse" said Itachi deciding to leave. "Come on, Commissioner Uchiha might want to know about this."

Kawauso nods at his partner and they left the newly formed crime scene to report it.

Dark Tower: Throne Room

Naruto relaxes on his throne, smiling as a message box appears in front of him.

 **Mrs. Deagle died from an "unfortunate stair lift malfunction"**

 **Karma Decreases**

 **Exp 500**

"Victory may be slow, but it's quite satisfying when things are going well" said Naruto as he leans back and rest his head on his hands to get comfortable on the throne. "But there is something bugging me…oh right, the medical report."

Naruto pulled out the medical report and starts reading it.

 **~Konoha Hospital Medical Report: Patient #007310~**

 **Name: Classified (Under Konoha Ninja Protection Act)**

 **Age: 24**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Rank: Jonin**

 **Appointment for:**

 **Weekly pregnancy Check-up**

 **Appointed Doctor**

 **Tsunade Senju**

 **Appointed Nurse**

 **Shizune Kato**

 **Tsunade: Ok, the date is September 23** **rd** **and it is now 13:09pm, 9 minutes' overdue for this appointment but my fault since I'm still recovering from a massive hangover and lost track of time back in the gambling houses.**

 **Shizune: Er, is this necessary for me to record this, Tsunade-sama?**

 **Tsuunde: …you make a valid point, we'll edit it later.**

 **Shizune: We can't, this scroll has a seal to record our words to be written.**

 **Tsunade: Damn it, I hate these things…no matter, let the next paitent in.**

 **Shizune: Hai, Tsunade-sama**

 **Patient #007310 enters the examination room.**

 **Tsunade: Hello Patient #007310, please come in.**

 **Patient #007310: Do you really need to call me by my registration number every time I have an appointment? You know me too well to say my name, you know.**

 **Tsunade: Sorry, it's protocol. You know that.**

 **Patient #007310: *sigh* fine, let's get this over with.**

 **Tsunade: It won't take long, we just need to check your current conditions. Shizune, make sure you get everything.**

 **Shizune: Hai, Tsunade-sama**

 **Medical Details: Patient #007310**

 **Blood pressure: Normal**

 **Chakra Level: High and Stable**

 **Heart Rate: Normal**

 **Breathing: Slightly Low**

 **Reflexes: Normal**

 **Tsunade: Okay, despite the breathing, all signs are good. You've been training again, haven't you?**

 **Patient #007310: Maybe?**

 **Tsunade: You need to put your training on hold while you're still pregnant, I told you that. Speaking of which, let's check on the newborns, shall we?**

 **Medical Report: New Born Twins**

 **1** **st** **Twin(Male)**

 **Blood pressure: Normal**

 **Chakra Level: Extreme and Stable**

 **Heart Rate: Normal**

 **Breathing: Normal**

 **Reflexes: Normal**

 **2** **nd** **Twin(Female)**

 **Blood pressure: Normal**

 **Chakra Level: Moderate and Stable**

 **Heart Rate: Normal**

 **Breathing: Normal**

 **Reflexes: Normal**

 **Tsunade: By Kami, the male Twin's Chakra levels is extremely high. It must've been the effects of the…**

 **Shizune: Tunade-sama, stop. You know we can mention this on record, it's classified.**

 **Tsunade: Oh right, thanks for the warning.**

 **Patient #007310: Oh, don't worry, I'm sure that SHE will not harm my dear son.**

 **Tsunade: And are you sure you want to give him that name? Many people may think you thought it while you're eating Ramen. He might get picked on for the name "Fishcake"**

 **Patient #007310: It has another meaning, it means "Maelstrom", to honour my clan in Uzu.**

 **Tsunade: Of course, Shizune you may finish the report, this check up is done.**

 **Shiune: Hai, Tsunade-sama**

 **Check-up is done and recorded, patient #007310's health is stable and not expecting her until she's in labour. Must contact Biwako Sarutobi to assist as Midwife and Yondaime Hokage to maintain seal while patient is in labour.**

 **Paitent has chosen names for the twins. Unusual at first but knowing the other meaning.**

 **Male: Naruto Uzumaki (Note: As in Maelstrom, not Fishcake)**

 **Fema…**

Suddenly the Medical Report combusts and forced Naruto to drop it while it reduces into ashes. Apparently, it has a seal that will activate when the scroll is reaches a point where it's read.

"What the hell?" said Naruto while the ashes fall on the floor but forms a seal. The seal glows and reveals a glowing hologram of a man, he is wearing a black ninja bodysuit with a white flak jacket, gold braces and greaves, a White Hooded Haori with rising gold sun on the back with the word "Morning Star" on the upper back, and a Gold ANBU style mask with a sun motif. He wags his finger at Naruto and starts tutting in a mocking way.

" _Tut, tut, tut, you're weren't supposed to see that. Very naughty of you, Naruto-kun"_

"Who are you?" said Naruto jumping off his throne and pull out his Weapon **Sting.** "How did you get here?"

The figure only chuckled and slowly fades away.

" _Sorry, you just have to find out on your own. But make sure the intel isn't boobytrapped with my self-destruct seals next time. Ja ne. Ha ha ha!"_

The hologram suddenly fades away. Naruto felt insulted and humiliated by that surprise, mysterious man in the Gold ANBU mask taunted him for losing one of the scrolls might be useful. But the real question is

"WHO THE FUCK IS THAT!"

 **End of Chapter**

 **STATUS**

 **Level 8**

 **EXP: 5002**

 **NEXT to Level 1502/2500**

 **HP: 855**

 **Mana: 800**

 **RAGE: 1600**

• **Strength: 475**

• **Defence: 545**

• **Dexterity: 85**

• **Intelligence: 80**

• **Wisdom: 80**

• **Constitution: 80**

• **Charisma: 130**

• **Luck: 75**

• **Speed:270**

 **EQUIPMENT**

 **Weapon: Sting**

• **Strength: 400**

• **Speed: 150**

 **Head: Green Goggles**

• **Defence: +5**

• **Dexterity: +5**

• **Bonus Perk: Night vision (increase Sharingan's Insight by 30%)**

 **Chest: Black Hooded Jacket**

• **Defence: 0**

• **Dexterity: +25**

 **Mythril Chainmail**

• **Defence: 500**

 **Pants: Dark Tracksuit Pants**

 **Defence: 0**

 **Dexterity: +25**

 **Arm: Overlord Gauntlet**

 **Defence: 10**

 **SKILLS**

 **Stealth**

 **Silver Tongue**

 **Body Flicker**

 **Observe**

 **Minion Control**

 **Bloodline:**

 **Sharingan stage 2**

 **Chakra control: LV2**

 **JUTSUS**

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu**

 **Gudodama**


	5. Dead Gamers and Unreadable Foes

**Overlord of Konoha: Naruto's evil game**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assure this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a total different plot.**

"Speaking"

" _Hologram speaking"_

 _Thought_

" _ **Demon/Overlord Talking"**_

 _(Flashback)_

 **Game Message**

Chapter 4

13 years ago: Fire Temple

After the mission succeeded by ANBU "Akashi" and "Megami" given by the Yondaime Hokage, the mysterious artefact called the "Red Hive" is being delivered to the Fire Temple to be guarded and locked way so that no one will use it to cause disaster on Konoha and the Land of Fire. The Ninja Monks in the Temple are assisting a squad of ANBU to haul the Hive deep within the catacombs of the Temple. Despite the protests from the Head Monk of the Temple, it was a joint order by the Hokage and the Fire Daimyo themselves that this unholy artefact would never fall to the wrong hands.

"I still disapprove of this order, Hokage-sama" said Bansai, the Head Monk of the Fire Temple. He is a middle aged bearded man, his hair been cut off and shaved like the other monks. He is feeling uneasy of seeing the Red Hive being hauled down into the Temple's catacombs. "if that thing is the source of those demons committing arson in the outpost villages across our nation, then why can't we destroy it?"

"You think we haven't thought of that, Bansai-san?" said Minato, donning his Hokage Hat and Haori. "I tried everything, down from my Rasengan to the Uchiha's Ameteratsu. Nothing can destroy it. The only thing we can do is make sure that our enemies never discover it to be used against us."

"But what about the demons that caused the fires?" said Bansai

"I instructed Okami and Megami with a small ANBU squadron to have them hunted down and eliminated. We'll have no more fires in the Land of Fire, Bansai… even though our nation's name is quite Ironic." Said Minato "So have peace, everything is under control."

Bansai is reluctant of this but sighed in defeat and of little relief he has in this.

"I suppose you're right, Hokage-sama" said Bansai

The hauling is done and ANBU "Akashi" heads out to report to her Hokage.

"The item is stored and secured, Hokage-sama" said an ANBU Akashi bowing to Minato.

"Are the seals installed and primed?" said Minato

"Hai, Hokage-sama" said the Akashi

"Excellent, then we're all done" said Minato before he turns to Bansai. "Our mission is complete, now for you to start yours, Bansai-san."

Bansai sighed with worry but bows to the Hokage.

"We'll guard it with our lives, Hokage-sama" said Bansai bowing to the Hokage.

Present time: Dark Tower

Naruto is ranting furiously, the surprise appearance and taunt from the Magic Lantern Jutsu projection of some mysterious man in a white Haori and Gold Sun-like ANBU mask struck him with shock and anger. Someone is meddling and toying with the Overlord/RPG Gamer and that is a challenge to the young blond.

The Rant didn't go well, mixing with children's wrath and Overlord's power makes a brew of disaster, especially when Konoha is getting the blame by several buildings aflame.

"SON OF A BITCH!" roared Naruto while throwing fireballs at random houses at the Civilian District of Konoha. But not even causing mass arson in a village he hates can calm his wrath, he needs to lay of some stream and Konoha doesn't help. "WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS, HUH? TELLING ME WHAT NOT TO SEE AND STOPPING ME WITH HIS TRAPS ON CLASSIFIED SECRETS AS IF HE'S HIDING SOMETHING. WELL GUESS WHAT? I AM AN OVERLORD, AND NO ONE, AND I MEAN NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT TO DO. I'LL SHOW THAT GOLD MASKED ASSHOLE, I'LL SHOW HIM."

Naruto tosses his last fireball hard in the air and it strikes a ginger furred cat with a ribbon that was running away from a group of genins, ignoring the cheering that the "Demon Cat is dead".

Naruto snarls tightens his gauntlet clad fist, but then he felt the Juubi's Chakra shroud him like a black translucent veil.

" _ **Calm yourself Naruto. Don't let him get to you,"**_ said Juubi in a soothing voice, the chakra caresses him like he is receiving a gentle lover's embrace. As if it is with him physically in his room and not imprisoned in his body. _**"he might be a deceased Gamer, the Gamer Info has been updated to inform you."**_

Juubi's words made the young Gamer realise that there are a few message boxes hovering infront of him.

 **Encyclopaedia Updated**

 **Family:Naruto's twin**

 **Location: Fire Temple**

 **Gamer Info: Unknown**

 **Gamer Info: Dead Gamers (Gamer Spirits)**

 **Quest Updated**

 **Find more info involving the Red Minions**

 **Locate Red Hive**

 **Invade the Fire Temple**

 **Winning Conditions: Minion Control: Reds, Minions: Red**

 **Fail Conditions: None**

"Oh, that's convenient." Said Naruto as he starts opening the **Encyclopaedia** and sees a list of categories.

 **ENCYCLOPAEDIA**

 **Family**

 **People**

 **Enemies**

 **Locations**

 **Gamers**

Naruto selects the **Family** file and sees only a few

 **Naruto's Mother: DATA NOT FOUND**

 **Naruto's Father: DATA NOT FOUND**

 **Naruto's Twin: DATA INCOMPLETE**

Naruto selects **Naruto's Twin** despite it incomplete.

 **Naruto's Twin**

 **Image: NOT FOUND**

 **Name: Unknown**

 **Gender: Female**

 **D.O.B Oct 10** **th**

 **Hair: Unknown**

 **Eyes: Unknown**

 **Bio: DATA NOT FOUND**

Naruto immediately turns it off, surprised, disappointed and a slightly annoyed that he has nothing much about his lost twin sister. Even if she's alive or not, if so then where is she and could his parents be alive also? But that has to wait as he decides to look through the now updated **Gamer** file.

 **Dead Gamer (Gamer Spirits)**

Naruto selects the **Dead Gamer** file and starts reading it.

 **Dead Gamers: Gamers aren't easy to kill, but when the Gamer's physical body is damaged and beyond repair, the soul of the Gamer lives on, but to do that, the Gamer must use certain conduits to download and store the soul to keep it alive in death. If the Gamer doesn't download his/her soul before their physical death, the soul is deleted and lost.**

"Yikes, that's kind of fucked up." Said Naruto before he turns his attention to the next file.

 **UNKNOWN**

Naruto is about to select the file, but he felt Juubi feeling uneasy and stops for a moment.

"What's wrong, Juubi?" asks Naruto

" **I don't know, but I sense something disturbing coming from that file."** Said Juubi being nervous for the first time in its entire existence. **"Please be careful."**

Naruto nods while he unsheathes **Sting** before selecting the corrupted file about the mysterious gamer. He selects it, and it starts glitching and lagging, turns into a dark red flashing screen with **GAME ON.**

"Game on?" said Naruto before a hand reached out from the message box and pulled him in.

 **KONOHA DASH: GENIN CUP**

START

Naruto was dragged into the message box and appears in Konoha's Civilian District but with a major difference, it has a 100-metre racing track around it and he is wearing an Orange tracksuit.

"Uh, back in these again" said Naruto groaning as he wears the "Kill-me" orange tracksuit he use to wore back before he restarted his life as a gamer. "And let me guess, that dead Gamer has dragged me here in this altered version of Konoha to challenge me."

" _Wow, you catch on quick"_

Naruto turns to see said Dead Gamer pixelating next to him.

"So what's this then, some duel for Gamers to compete or something?" said Naruto

" _You could say that, Gamers of various kinds invite other Gamers to their style of Games regardless of their various types, same or not."_

"Ok, and who are you to challenge me?" said Naruto, hoping that this mysterious Gamer in a Sun styled ANBU mask would reveal his name. "Also, what am I wearing this…abomination again?"

" _Ah, Ah, Ah, I ain't telling my name. You must defeat me first. And as for the Orange tracksuit…because I felt like it."_

The Dead Gamer wags his finger at Naruto just to taught him, and Naruto is starting to get annoyed.

"Fine, I'll race you for it!" said Naruto

" _Ah, AH, AH, that's not how this works. By Yami, you're such a noob"_

Naruto snarls when the Dead Gamer is wagging his finger again.

" _Here is how it goes, the Gamer Host, that's me, will decide on the terms and rules on this little challenge. And here are the stakes. Win, and I'll tell you my name. Lose, and…well I'll think of something later. Now here are the Rules:_

 _The Race has 3 laps, just a simple race around the area through the finishing line._

 _Weapons are accessed if you run through the slalom poles._

 _If you're unable to move or…stop living, you will be disqualified and I win by default._

 _You will have a life bar, you will get an immediate KO if the life bar is empty. So be careful._

 _And you must be at first place to win, there are now 2_ _nd_ _and 3_ _rd_ _places in this game._

 _Do you understand the rules or shall I repeat them again if I'm making your head hurt?"_

Naruto frowned but nods at the Dead Gamer.

"Just get this over with." Said Naruto

" _Very well, let us start the race"_

Naruto and the Dead Gamer got to their position and waits for the race to start.

 **On your Mark!**

 **Get Set…**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **GO!**

Naruto and the Dead Gamer push themselves through the starting line and sprint across the track, each are neck and neck, trying to get ahead on one another. Both shift their eyes into a competitive glare, but it ends when they are close to the first slalom pole. The Dead Gamer smirks under his mask and pushed further to reach the poles first.

A spinning wheel appears above the Dead Gamer while he continues running. It keeps spinning and spinning until it stops and the arrow points at the chosen weapon.

" _Yosh!"_ The Dead Gamer is pleased as the weapon chosen for him is a kunai, but this kunai has 3 prongs and has markings on the handle. _"Ha, later Noob!"_

The Dead Gamer tosses the Kunai, but not at Naruto but further across the track until it hits the ground. And then the next he does is perform a hand sign and vanishes and then reappears 7 metres ahead from Naruto. Naruto is shocked at this and tries run faster, but he couldn't get close to the Dead Gamer.

The Dead Gamer laughs triumphantly while he run pass another slalom post and another weapon is selected for him, this time it's a crossbow. He leaps up in the air, turns his body and aims at Naruto.

Naruto saw this and keeps running, the Dead Gamer stopped temporally to fire the crossbow at him, giving the blond the chance to get further close to the masked man.

However, the Dead Gamer is an excellent shot since he stopped to get good aim on Naruto and fired the crossbow. The bolt struck Naruto, taking 1/5 of his life from the health bar. But Naruto got closer to the Dead Gamer, but only a few feet apart.

" _Heh, not bad. Looks like you know what you're doing."_

"Damn you!" exclaimed Naruto as he pass through the Dead Gamer and a Slalom post. The spinner spin above his head until it stops to reveal the chosen weapon. An Ono Ax with a spiral engravement on the blade appears in his hand. "Take this!"

Naruto threw the Ono at the Dead Gamer but the masked bastard caught it and threw it back at Naruto. Naruto took another 1/5 of health off when the axe hit him and make him slow down.

" _HA! What a Noob!"_

 **LAP 2!**

" _and catch up, if you can!"_

The Dead Gamer ran past a Slalom post and got another tri-pronged kunai in his hand.

" _On second thought, don't bother, HA, HA, HA!"_

The Dead Gamer tosses the kunai again and vanishes and reappear much further away from Naruto. But Naruto was watching closely with his Sharingan.

 _I knew it_ thought Naruto snarling at the Dead Gamer. _Think you can cheat your way to victory, huh? Well two can play that game, Gudodama!_

Naruto performs Gudodama and sends them flying towards the Dead Gamer.

BOOM

One of the Gudodama struck the ground and caused the Dead Gamer to lose balance and trip. And one of the is heading for a collision course but the masked man rolled aside before it can reach him. However, it did cause some damage and cost him 1/3 from his health bar. broke a couple of his fingers, dislocated right shoulder and one was nearly close of hitting the most vulnerable part of the body.

 _By Kami, that was close_ thought the Dead Gamer popping his shoulder in place while he saw what might look like a cannonball made of black chakra right under his manhood. _I maybe dead, but I rather keep my junk, thank you very much._

What he failed to notice is that Naruto is now 20 metres further ahead from him.

" _HEY! THAT'S CHEATING!"_

"You can talk, you never said that Jutsu is prohibited. Saw though that loophole, Noob!" Naruto responds with a taunt and a smug smirk.

" _Oh, that is it. Time to get serious"_

The Dead Gamer channels chakra into his legs and starts running faster to catch up on Naruto. Naruto saw this and perform Gudodama and sent them to strike at the Dead Gamer, but those chakra cannonballs constantly being missed because the masked man is too quick.

 **FINAL LAP!**

The 2 gamers crossed the line and now on their final lap, both ran pass the slalom post and both each get a weapon. The Dead Gamer gets a Tanto and so does Naruto, they duel while they run, the Dead Gamer has no intention of running past Naruto but fight him before they reached the finish line. Naruto did notice the Dead Gamer's change of attitude and is now more interested in killing him than winning the race.

"Are you that desperate of winning that you rather KO me than win normally?" said Naruto

" _I never expect you having a technique used by the legendary Rikudo Sennin this soon, and I refuse be insulted by a NOOB who thinks he's BETTER than ME!"_

"Struck a nerve, huh?" said Naruto as he then stops running, and so does the Dead Gamer. "alright then, let's fight it off. One of us will win the race if either of us is KO'd anyway."

" _Alright, it makes no difference to me. I'll win and you'll lose!"_

The race is continuing but clashes into a running battle towards the finish line, each of their health bars show what they have remaining so they must keep remaining until they reach the finish line or KO one another. Each held on to their Tantos and both are ready to race and fight.

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

Blades of the tantos clash in metallic clangs, the sound of a duel between 2 competitive gamers. Both are giving all they've got, both are inflicting damage on one another and their health bars are there to show the results.

Naruto grit his teeth as he can feel his health bar is dangerously low, and sees that the Dead Gamer's health bar is also low. One more strike attack will do or it will be a bust. So, he jumps back and held tightly on the tanto as he starts channelling his chakra into it. The Dead Gamer saw this and smirks underneath his mask, he performs wind chakra into the Tanto's blade and forms a long blade of wind to buff the weapon it with sharpness and reach.

" _This is it, Game Over! Futon: Kazeken Jutsu!"_

The Dead Gamer swings his Jutsu enhanced tanto to slash at Naruto, it made impact but only because Naruto caught it with his Gauntlet Clad hand and counts with a final slash.

"For you!" yelled Naruto as he slashed down and pushes him off before picking up the pace, and ignoring his bleeding hand.

 **NARUTO WIN!**

The race is over, Naruto crossed the finish line and won this game against this elusive mask and deseased Gamer, who is starting to glitch slightly. Also slamming the ground with his tightened fists, ranting and shouting angrily at his defeat.

" _AAAGGHH KUSOKUSOKUSOKUSOKUSO! I NEVER LOST, NOT EVEN ONCE."_

Naruto only stood there and waited, sweatdropping at the Dead Gamer's behaviour and attitude and HE's the little boy around here. It took the Dead Gamer to stop the ranting and calmed down before confronting Naruto.

" _You have bested me, Naruto Uzumaki. But this isn't over, there will be more challenges I left all across the Shino…no, the World for you to take. And believe me, there are some you will do CONDITIONALLY!"_

"What do you mean?" said Naruto

" _Oh you'll find out, very soon. Now, for your reward, I can't tell you my name because my personal information is downloaded in another seal somewhere in the world. BUt I can tell you my Gamer Persona: Akenomyosei, the Morning Star."_

"And you are dead, but here in front of me" said Naruto

Akenomyosei chuckles and paces around Naruto.

" _It's a Gamer Trait we have to…cheat death you might say. While normal humans have a permanent death, there are Gamers who can die over and over and just keep coming back…depending on the Gamer, some require certain…items to stay alive. As for me, I mere copied my soul, fragmented it and stored them in seals that contains information and challenges I have stored for you…if you defeat me, of course."_

"And what if I lose?" said Naruto

" _Then you get nothing, the information on the seals will be deleted and lost to you if you failed to pass my challenge. And as promised, the data involving me is purged and accessible to you, but only a part of it is unlocked. If you want to know who I really am, take my challenges if you can find them."_

Naruto frowned at this, he has some Gamer ghost who cheated death by downloading himself in many seals spread across the world and picked him to challenge with. Then again, Naruto's life isn't normal anyway, especially when he's an Overlord hellbent on conquering the world. Appears to him that he has a rival, a digital/spiritual one.

"So what now?" said Naruto

" _Now? *Chuckle* Now, it's time for you to leave, the Seal has done it's purpose and I lost this life. One down…many left"_

"Wait, how many times did you download your soul into these seals?" said Naruto

" _Tons, I lost count. It took me years before my physical death happened. But yeah, there are 600 seals placed in the Shinobi Nations. Have fun and…Ja ne"_

Dark Tower: Throne Room

Naruto left the seal placed on the corrupted data of the now named Dead Gamer Akenomyosei and returned to the throne room. It didn't take long for a message box to appear and read out the update.

 **Akenomyosei #1 Challenge completed**

 **Exp: 500**

 **Ryo: 1500**

 **Gamer: Akenomyosei (Updated)**

Naruto sighed and drop down to the throne to rest, this surprise challenge from the Masked Gamer Akenomyosei was tiring, especially since the wounds inflicted from it are still there and slowly healing by the Tower's magic. Naruto did learn an interesting fact though, apparently, Gamers have ways of staying alive from fatal situations. It's no surprise since games to have 1-ups, checkpoints and spawning points when a game avatar from video games die from a fatal move of an enemy. But does this mean that Naruto has that ability also? If so, then it's not listed in his Skills list…perhaps it's a generic ability and unnecessary to be listed, theoretically speaking.

But right now, Naruto wants to forget about Akenomyosei for a while as it is late and Naruto needs to go to sleep.

But first…he needs to do some late-night shopping.

Konoha: Higurashi's

Naruto waited until the nights are deeply late for everyone to be in bed and asleep, the local Blacksmith owned by Higurashi, a middle-aged man who is unlike the rest of Konoha but neither friendly to Naruto because he just doesn't like children.

However, Naruto doesn't care and decides to rob the blacksmiths anyway. Naruto summoned the minions inside the shop so they can open without triggering the security seals placed outside the shop and can only be opened from inside. The break in was a success and Naruto went in to do some shopping with no money intended.

The young Overlord starts browsing through the latest products and scanning them with his **Observe.**

 **Konoha Flak Jacket (Chunnin)**

 **Defence: 15**

 **Ninja vambraces**

 **Defence: 12**

 **Ninja Greaves**

 **Defence: 10**

Naruto smirked under his ninja mask and decides to steal the greaves and the vambraces ( only one of them because his Overlord Gauntlet is literally covering his forearm). He didn't bother with the flak jacket because he has his Mythril shirt and it has more defence than the flak jackets.

Naruto equips his new armour and starts going through the weapons, many varies of shinobi weaponry from kunai, kusarigamas, kanabo and katanas to sais, shuriken and senbons. Including leather pouches and holsters to hold them. Naruto took the pouches to increase his kunai/shuriken capacity and a new holster for Sting, and two more each to hold a katana and a large weapon.

Naruto only took some kunai and shuriken as the weapons here aren't suited for him, but they are perfect to his minions.

"Minions, take everything. It's on me, ha ha ha!" Naruto laughs in evil merriment as he watched his minions ransack the shop.

A message box suddenly appears.

 **Stats updated: Kunai capacity**

 **Stats updated: Shuriken capacity**

Naruto can see changes in in his gaming vision, a kunai icon and a shuriken icon appears with numbers next to it appears below Naruto's lower right corner of his vision.

 **(Kunai): 15/15**

 **(Shuriken): 15/15**

Naruto smirks at this and continues scanning the shop, he finishes with the main room and decided to go in the back. He pries the back door with a kunai and breaks in to enter. The back room is the forge, cold and dead without the smithy's fire and the tools are put away on the rack. Naruto wanders around and check for anything useful while the minions burst out from the ground and starts wrecking the place. Naruto picks up one of the forging tools: the smith tongs and looks at it.

"Hmm, we could use this" said Naruto before looking up the forging kiln and scans it with **Observe**.

 **Iron Forge**

 **Bio: The heart of the blacksmith industry, this forge will reach the ideal temperature to smelt iron ore and forge weapons and armour for warriors to use in battle.**

Naruto grins and summons his minions to towards the forge. He even looks down to see stone slabs with deep carving on them.

 **Forge stones**

 **Bio: Stone slabs used to smelt and forge weapons. Impervious to heat, these slabs can emerge in molten iron and never get damaged, ideal for continuous production.**

"Take them too," Naruto ordered his minions while pointing at the forge stones.

The minions cleared the blacksmith shop of everything of value, from ore, refined ingots, weapons, armour and money.

 **Obtained 560 ryo**

 **Side-Quest Complete**

 **100 exp**

 **Karma decreased**

Naruto chuckles as he starts leaving the now sacked blacksmiths with his minion horde with the loot. But the robbery caught the attention of the Konoha Military Police Force and a small squad of said police shushined around the crime scene.

"Hold it right there, drop your weapons and hands up where we can see them"

Naruto halts his movement and looks up to the police, who appear to look like your average Konoha Jonin in uniform, but there are some differences. On the arm of the navy-blue ninja shirt is the emblem of the K.M.P.F, a blue 4 pointed star with the famed Uchiha Clan emblem in the centre, which tells you that the entire police force is run by the Uchiha Clan. Which is obvious since Naruto can see the glowing red Sharingans glaring at him, attempting to scare the Overlord. But this only made Naruto laugh and casts his fireballs at them, not just to cause some damage (and possibly some casualties) but to obstruct their vision enough for give the blonde a running chance.

"GET HIM!"

The chase is on, the Police as Naruto in their sights. Luckily, they do not know who that they have Naruto on the pursuit, but it wouldn't matter if they catch him. But that is what Naruto wanted, he is luring the police away so that his minions can haul the loot safely back to the Dark Tower, which the nearest waypoint is only around the corner, enough time to distract the police for a few minutes.

But that's not the only thing Naruto is doing, he has other plans with the police, Naruto managed to quickly use his **Observe** the moment they arrive to arrest him, and the results is pleasing.

 **Konoha Military Police-Stage 1 Sharingan**

 **Bio: The proud law enforces of Konoha from the so-called Proud Uchiha Clan, their reputation is slightly damaged due to the Kyuubi attack when a certain rumour was spread about a certain person that caused the beast to go on a rampage. However, they keep the peace around Konoha, but did NOTHING when it concerns Naruto. Honestly, some were involved of the crimes against our new Overlord, and ALL MUST BE PUNISHED!**

 **LV: 7**

 **HP: 520**

 **Mana: 525**

 **Exp: 50**

 **Strength: 520**

 **Defense: 640**

 **Dexterity: 220**

 **Intelligence: 90**

 **Wisdom: 140**

 **Constitution: 1**

 **Charisma: 0**

 **Luck: 100**

 **Speed: 135**

 **Skills: Sharingan (Stage 1)-20% boost in Stats.**

Naruto pulled a deadly villainous smile under his ninja mask, his Sharingan blazes behind his goggle lens as he awaits his hunt, all he needs is the right place to start.

Training Grounds #3

The Overlord lured the Police Squad to Training Grounds #3, which has open spaces and surrounded in dense forests. In the centre is a polished stone monument and 3 log posts. Naruto bursts through the trees and lands on the opening, with the Konoha Police following him. Naruto's back is turns for a moment before he turns his attention to his new prey.

"Finally done running, thief? Shame, we thought this chase would've lasted longer for us and give us an excuse to execute you for resisting an arrest."

Naruto only chuckles and unsheathes **Sting** and one of the Kunai, posing in a battle stance.

"Who said I was running?" said Naruto "I was just luring you guys here so I can kill you without any interfering by the ANBU.

One of the police scowls at Naruto and all starts drawing out their weapons.

"Little punk, you'll pay for your insolence"

The Police charges for the kill, Naruto smirked and gets ready for his first battle with some Uchihas.

 **BATTLE**

Naruto waits patiently for the Police to come closer, he channels his magic into his gauntlet and into the kunai he holds with it. The Police are now close enough and Naruto tosses the kunai at one of them, it bursts in flames and explode in front of the Squad.

 **Technique unlocked: Magic Fire Kunai**

 **Info: Requires 1 Kunai and 10 Mana to perform technique.**

Naruto was shocked and amazed at this new ability, the info given him helped him learn how to do it, this made him curious as he pulls out a few shuriken. He channels mana into the shuriken before tossing them, he theorized that he might do the technique with Shuriken, and his theory is correct.

The Shuriken engulfs in flames and create a trail of flames as it flies towards the enemy, the Police dodges the enflamed shuriken but the fire trail is making it impossible to dodge as the heat is from the flames is intense and the flickering licked them randomly on their body, resulting horrible burns.

 **Technique Unlocked: Blazing Shuriken**

 **Info: Requires 5 Shuriken and 10 mana to perform technique.**

The fire trail falls onto the grass and continues to burn while the shuriken hits the trees and engulfs it in flames. The fire then starts to spread all around, blocking the polices' path on pursuing Naruto. Naruto smirked as he has an advantage, he performs **Blazing Shuriken** again to trap the police in a ring of fire, and successfully burn them alive. The police are now panicking, they all are performing handsigns to cast water jutsus to extinguish the flames, but the flames are magical and jutsus have no effect on them.

The fires worsen, spreading all around the training ground and slowly spreading in the forest towards Konoha.

Naruto saw a message box above him and reads it, he chuckles at the contents of the message and walks away.

 **Notoriety Increased to 1 star**

 **Crimes: Robbery and Arson**

" _ **Kamui!"**_

Suddenly the flames are being sucked up by a miniature portal, saving the police and ending the forest fires. Naruto stopped and turns to see who ended the magic enhanced flames.

"Commissioner, you made it!"

Fugaku Uchiha, commissioner of the Konoha Military Police Force and Patriarch of the Uchiha Clan arrived to save his fellow Clan brothers from certain doom. If Fugaku hadn't arrive in the next 2 minutes, the police would've succumb to the flames and get roasted alive, earning Naruto some Exp.

"Return to the Precinct, I'll deal with this" said Fugaku

"B-But sir…"

"That's an order!" exclaimed Fugaku, his Sharingan blazes in fury.

The Police force no longer argued with their commissioner/patriarch, they left the partially scorched training ground and return to the Precinct.

Naruto remains still as he now confronts Fugaku, the young Overlord feels a little uneasy around this man. So, he uses **Observe** on him, but something strange happens. Naruto cannot read the Patriarch's stat's.

"What is going on?" said Naruto "Why can't I read his Stat's?"

"Having trouble using your **Observe,** Gamer?" said Fugaku, causing shock to Naruto and move back. "Yes, I know what you are, but you're smart for hiding your identity. Gamers who expose themselves to the public ends up dead, making it easy for me to kill. But I followed the flames, your arsonist crimes lured me to you and now I will kill you."

Naruto is mentally cursing, Naruto isn't strong enough to take on a Clan head, especially against Fugaku Uchiha. Naruto doesn't need **Observe** to know that Fugaku Uchiha is not a guy you should mess with, no yet at least.

" _Juubi, what are my changes against this guy?"_ thought Naruto

" _ **Not good, he's an Uchiha. A descendant of Indra Otsutsuki, the First Uchiha. And I can sense that he possesses the Mangekyo Sharingan. You're out of his league, you need to run"**_ said Juubi

" _Good idea, I'll slow him down and head for a waypoint"_ thought Naruto _"Juubi, is there a waypoint nearby?"_

" _ **A few yards west, but you got to be fast"**_ said Juubi as it highlights the waypoint gate's position.

" _Got it"_ said Naruto mentally nodding at the Juubi.

"You can't escape me, Gamer." Said Fugaku as he activates his Mangekyo Sharingan, "I have you in my sights, _**Mangekyo Sharingan: Tsukiyomi!"**_

" _ **NARUTO-KUN, KEEP YOUR SHARINGAN ACTIVE!"**_ warned Juubi

" _GOT IT!"_ thought Naruto as his Sharingan remains active, the word around himis slowly warping into chaos as the Tsukiyomi is affecting his mind. But his Sharingan is resisting the influence on the Tsukiyomi, but it causes so much strain on his eyes that he is crying blood. _Urgh! My head, it's melting, my eyes are burning!"_

" _ **Just hold on a little longer, the Uchiha's Tsukiyomi is beginning to wane."**_ Said Juubi as it noticed Fugaku is starting to cry blood. _**"Just hold on, it's nearly done"**_

Naruto kept on resisting the Tsukiyomi, but his mind is hurting from the influence. But his resisting is about to pay off as his Sharingan is about to gain a 3rd and final tome.

 **Sharingan stage 3 unlocked**

Naruto's 3 tomoe Sharingan spins violently as the resistance is more effective against the Tsukiyomi. If doesn't take long for Fugaku to stop it and cover his eyes from the intense strain.

" _ **NOW, NARUTO-KUN!"**_ exclaimed Juubi

Seizing the opportunity, Naruto dashed as fast as he can and escape from the Uchiha Patriarch. The escape was a success and enters through the gate to recover in the tower.

Dark Tower

Naruto collapses on the floor when he rushed through the waypoint gate, he pulls off his goggles and discards them so he can reach for the portal to wash the blood off his eyes. He kept his eyes closed, the pain from resisting Fugaku's Tsukiyomi was intense and describing such pain is like having burning acid smeared all over them.

"Holy shit, that was intense!" said Naruto breathing deeply, he starts laughing nervously at the fact that he dodged the bullet the moment he confronted the Patriarch of the Uchiha Clan. "Ha, ha, but I got away. Thank you, Juubi. You saved my ass there"

" _ **No problem, but please try and not bump into Fugaku or his Police Force again"**_ said Juubi **"You're not strong enough to deal with them yet."**

Naruto nods in agreement.

"it'd be best if they were wiped out from existence" said Naruto as he approaches his throne and rests upon it. "This night was a stressful one."

" _ **Well dealing with a Dead Gamer and an Uchiha who knows you're a Gamer can be stressful, Naruto-kun."**_ Said Juubi as if leak its chakra all over Naruto, the feel simulates a comforting embrace of a lover. _**"Maybe you should call it a night."**_

"Yeah, let's" said Naruto standing up from his throne and heading up to his main quarters. But while he goes up the stairs, there is something that troubles him. _"Why can't I read Fugaku's Stats? What could possibly prevent me from using my Gamer abilities around him?_

Meanwhile at Training Grounds #3

Fugaku Uchiha is by a river, washing off the blood from his eyes and drying his face with his sleeve. He pulls out a small bottle of "Sharingan Drops", medicinal eye drops for the Uchiha who use the Sharingan too much. He drips a few drops on both eyes and blinks to get the drops to soak into his retinas. He sighed in little relief that the pain around his eyes is slowly going.

"Sweet merciful Kami, I never thought that Gamer would resist my Mangekyo Sharingan: Tsukiyomi." Said Fugaku. "Not even one can do that, not even…HIM"

" _Aw, you miss me, Kyogan?"_

Fugaku snarls and turns to see Akenomyosei sitting on one of the log posts.

"Damn it, I was hoping you'd be suffering in hell" said Fugaku

 _Wishful thinking, Kyogan…"_ said Akenomyosei

"Don't call me that! Unlike you, I don't stick by that name after the war. I have enough enemies within Konoha already." Said Fugaku

" _Pfft, oh please. You know already that those who thought in that war are branded by their given titles. I earned mine and lived with it."_ Said Akenomyosei

"Yeah, because your title sounds cool. Mine is insulting, a foul reference of my Sharingan" said Fugaku.

" _ha, you can't escape what fate has written for you, Kyogan Fugaku (Wicked Eyes Fugaku)"_ said Fugaku _"But that's not the only title you have."_

"And one I hold proudly, Gamer!" said Fugaku "Now begone, your presence offends me"

 _Oooh, sooorry Mr. High and Mighty whoo think Gamers should be purged from this earth"_ said Akenomyosei. _"you may have won when you caused my demise, but you will not succeed in purging the Gamers completely. More will come, it's the will of Yami and the blessing of our Game Goddesses. Praise Noire, Praise Plutia, and Praise Yami!"_

After that, Akenomyosei vanishes like a departing spirit he is. Fugaku scowl at this and heads home.

"Damn Gamers and their foul blasphemy" said Fugaku.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Level 8**

 **EXP: 5102**

 **NEXT to Level 2102/2500**

 **HP: 855**

 **Mana: 800**

 **RAGE: 1600**

 **KUNAI: 15/15**

 **SHURIKEN: 15/15**

• **Strength: 475**

• **Defence: 567**

• **Dexterity: 85**

• **Intelligence: 80**

• **Wisdom: 80**

• **Constitution: 80**

• **Charisma: 130**

• **Luck: 75**

• **Speed:270**

 **EQUIPMENT**

 **Weapon: Sting**

• **Strength: 400**

• **Speed: 150**

 **Head: Green Goggles**

• **Defence: +5**

• **Dexterity: +5**

• **Bonus Perk: Night vision (increase Sharingan's Insight by 30%)**

 **Standard Ninja Mask**

• **Defence: +5**

• **Dexterity: +5**

• **Bonus Perk: Incognito**

 **Chest: Black Hooded Jacket**

• **Defence: 0**

• **Dexterity: +25**

 **Mythril Chainmail**

• **Defence: 500**

 **Pants: Dark Tracksuit Pants**

 **Defence: 0**

 **Dexterity: +25**

 **Ninja greaves**

 **Defence: +12**

 **Arm: Overlord Gauntlet**

 **Defence: 10**

 **Ninja Vambrace**

 **Defence: +10**

 **SKILLS**

 **Stealth**

 **Silver Tongue**

 **Body Flicker**

 **Observe**

 **Minion Control**

 **BLOODLINE**

 **Sharingan stage 3**

 **Chakra control: LV2**

 **JUTSUS**

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu**

 **Gudodama**

 **SPELL**

 **Fireball**

 **TECHNIQUE**

 **Magic Fire Kunai (1 Kunai and 10 Mana)**

 **Blazing Shuriken (5 Shuriken and 10 Mana)**


	6. Lies, Deceit and Censorship

**Overlord of Konoha: Naruto's evil game**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assure this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a total different plot.**

"Speaking"

" _Hologram speaking"_

 _Thought_

" _ **Demon/Overlord Talking"**_

 _(Flashback)_

 **Game Message**

Chapter 5

Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto is sleeps peacefully in his Overlord-size bed in the Tower's main quarters. His sleep is deeps but his mind drifts within his subconscious and now at his mindscape, which resembles the main quarters but it has an erotic dim lighting from the candles and the intoxicating smell of incense in the air.

Naruto looks up at the Juubi, how is not completely 6'11, more human, feminine and voluptuous. Skin changed from a shadowy black to an exotic tan with long flowing raven hair, her eyes blindfolded but has a single exposed eye located on her forehead. Yes, although the Juubi is genderless, the form it takes on is now female and decides to be preferred as one. Naruto raised his brow at this the Juubi's new form, and averts his eyes away as the imprisoned Goddess is completely naked, apart from a collar around her neck and braces with broken chains.

The chains however are not broken, but the connection is hidden so that the illusion will feel comfortable about the Juubi and Naruto.

"Ahem, can you please put on some clothes please" said Naruto, he is still adolescent and feels a bit embarrassed at seeing a naked woman.

The Juubi only giggled and starts wrapping her ten tails around her body, channelling chakra and forming some clothing. But her chose of didn't help Naruto as the fashion is very…exotic. Juubi is wearing some that resembles either an exotic dancer, slave-girl or a concubine. The restraints remain but it doesn't bother the Bijuu.

"Oh, are you doing trying to mess with me?" said Naruto, his face is now red with embarrassment.

Juubi only chuckles and used one of her tails to grab and pull Naruto towards her. She pulls him in a comforting embrace, but Naruto's face burns more from the blushing when the side of his head rests on the Bijuu Goddess's cleavage.

" _ **Shh, I just want you to relax. The Tsukiyomi can be catastrophic to the human mind, I can still feel it effecting you. Let me comfort you and heal your mind.**_ " Said Juubi stroking Naruto's hair and enjoying the embrace. **"You're growing stronger, I can feel your Sharingan's strength within you, it feels magnificent. But it's not complete, you have a lot of stages to go through before your eyes are complete."**

"Will it withstand what Fugaku did to me?" said Naruto

" **More than that, you will gain incredible powers that made the Uchihas infamous through history. Not even the "Great" Madara Uchiha will handle you once your eyes are fully open."** Said Juubi

"Are you trying to cheer me up, Juubi?" said Naruto

 _ **Hmm, maybe?"**_ said Juubi

Naruto smiled and calmed down, he let the Juubi cuddle him for a little longer until suddenly a message box appears.

 **Gamer File: Akenomyosei Updated**

 **Memory #1 Open**

Naruto almost forgot about the incomplete Gamer File of the Dead Gamer Akenomyosei. He reach out

 **Akenomyosei**

 **Name: ?**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Gamer Type: Unknown**

 **Memory #1: PLAY**

Naruto, curious about this mysterious Gamer, presses Play on the message box and causes the mindscape to be engulf in flashes.

 _Land of Grass (14 years ago)_

" _Namikaze-san, the Iwa Ninja has broken through our defensive rank and approaching to outpost Alpha"_ _a Konoha chunnin bleeding badly from an Iwa Ambush did what he can to warn Minato Namikaze, who was commander of this regiment in Outpost Alpha, before collapsing from bloodloss._

 _Minato pulled out his binoculars and spies the advancing Iwa, who are 1000 strong. The Iwa are powerful, specialized in Earth elemental Jutsu, but personally lead by Onoki the Fence Sitter, an Iwa Veteran and Sandaime Tsuchikage of Iwa. Minato cursed while putting away his binoculars and turns to the ANBU squads assigned to this post._

 _Akashi, the Red haired ANBU with the Red Skull ANBU Mask._

 _And Akenomyosei, the blonde haired ANBU with a golden ANBU mask with the sun motif._

" _Are the traps set?" said Minato_

" _Hai, Minato" said Akashi_

" _Oh that's good, we can't have what happened last time!" said Akenomyosei_

" _Shut up, Akeno-baka!" exclaimed Akashi_

" _Ah, ah, ah, name calling' isn't lady-like" said Akenomyosei wagging his finger at Akashi_

" _FUCK YOU!"_

" _Focus, the enemy are at range" said Minato "Activate the traps…now!"_

" _Hai!" said Akashi performing hand signs_ _ **"KAI!"**_

 _The floor beneath the Iwas' Feet suddenly starts to glow and 6-foot-long spikes spring out from the ground, impaling a good number of Iwa. Onoki leapt up high and hovers in the air in shock and anger when his army is decimated by a spike trap. The rest of the army were lucky to evade the trap by using substitutions with logs and rocks._

" _CHARGE!" roared Onoki_

" _Are you ready?" said Minato_

" _Hai!" said Akashi and Akenomyosei_

" _Right them…charge!" yell Minato charging at full speed with Akenomyosei and Akashi following him._

 _Hours later_

 _Iwa has suffered many casualties as there is literally no one left alive in the battle against only 3 Konoha Shinobi. The only survivor is a wounded Onoki holding his wounded arm and a kunai pressed on his neck by Minato behind him. The Old Iwa shinobi curses the blonde Jonin for wiping out his Iwa comrades._

" _Damn you, Namikaze!" cursed Onoki "You have kill my fellow Iwa brothers and sisters. You will pay for this."_

" _Well you had what's coming to you, old man" said AKenomyosei sitting on one of the dead Iwa, sharping his weapon with a whetting stone. "You started this war, and we're going to finish it. So, it's checkmate to you"_

 _Onoki glares at the golden masked ANBU and turns to the Red Skull mask ANBU._

" _All of you will pay, I swear that Iwa's hatred of Konoha will never die." Said Onoki_

" _Be that as if may, but don't blame the village for the death of Iwa's shinobi but at the one who killed them" said Minato as he removed his Kunai from Onoki's neck and walked away. "But I won't let you be on my kill count, Onoki. You are a wise and noble leader to your people, killing you will keep the flames of war burning ever more. Sparing you will let you see that this war is meaningless, how many will die by my blade, by Akashi's blade, even by the smiting light of Akenomyosei? How many, Onoki?"_

 _The Old Tsuchikage was speechless at this, Minato didn't want to kill all these people but had no choice because they are a threat to Konoha. Minato was only doing his duty as a Ninja of Konoha, Protecting Konoha. Onoki would do the same if he was in the blonde's shoes. So that, Onoki decides to walk away, look at his fallen shinobi one last time and slowly walks away._

" _I may understand, Minato. But I won't say the same for the rest of Iwa." Said Onoki "But this war will end, but when? I don't know"_

" _We'll see" said Minato before Onoki vanishes from view._

 _Akenomyosei scoffs under his golden mask and sheathes his weapon._

" _You should've killed him, Minato." Said Akenomyosei "You would've been legendary, Minato Namikaze: the man who slew Onoki the Fence Sitter. But nooo, you had to let him go. You're getting soft!"_

" _Shut the hell up, Akenomyosei!" said Akashi while she walk towards Minato and place her hand on his shoulder. "You did the right thing, Minato-kun. Iwa would retaliate more and this war would've lasted even more."_

 _Minato smiled at Akashi and held Akashi's hand._

" _Thank you" said Minato_

 _Akenomyosei scoffs at this and blew raspberries._

" _So what? More fun for us!" said Akenomyosei "They never stood a chance, Iwa would perish and Konoha will be feared once again. Kumo lost, so did Suna, Kiri, Iwa wouldn't make a difference. You should've killed Onoki and won this war!"_

" _Be quiet, Akenomyosei!" exclaimed Minato "There are ways of ending a war, winning it is meaningless"_

" _that's coward's talk, you use to be fun!"_ _said Akenomyosei scoffing at the blond. "I didn't come here to play "Peacekeeper", Minato. I wanted to fight, and wars are the best way to get fighting. And most of all, I wanted to WIN"_

 _Minato sharply turns to the Golden Masked ANBU and gave him a murderous glare._

" _Be gone from my sight!" said Minato gritting his teeth._

 _Akenomyosei snarls and turns away._

" _Ignorant fool" mutters Akenomyosei_

 **End of Memory #1**

Naruto was surprised at this, and slightly suspicious. A memory of the Dead Gamer Akenomyosei was at the Third Shinobi War, where he aided the Yondaime in one of the war's famous events happened: The Battle of the Land of Grass or the 1000 Iwa Massacre. Naruto learned of this from his pervious live in the academy. A great tale of the Yellow Flash, but never knew that the Yondaime had help from a Gamer.

"Ok,I didn't do anything to unlock that" said Naruto suspiciously. "Could it be a trap?"

" _ **I sense no malicious intent on that memory, Naruto-kun"**_ said Juubi still holding Naruto in her embrace. _**"But whatever that Dead Gamer is planning, I don't like it."**_

"Well at least we know something about Akenomyosei," said Naruto as he leans back and rest his head on Juubi's bosom like a soft squishy warm pillow. "He has some connection to the Yondaime, which explains why he set that trap on the medical reports. But I have a strange feeling that I'm missing something else."

Morning: Hokage Tower

Reports of multiple fires and one robbery was recently recorded to the Hokage, the ANBU commander and the Commissioner of the Konoha Military Police Force. Such incidents caused the 3 to form a meeting of upmost urgency. Many casualties from the fires are confirmed and many condolences to friends and next of kin were sent in and out of Konoha.

The incident has put many people concerned, everyone is afraid to walk the streets or even go home without fearing of being on fire by these arson attacks. The council is rambling with worry and anger of these attacks, and suspicions point to one who they automatically believe to be the prime suspect: Naruto Uzumaki.

"It's got to be him, no question about it. The orphanage is proof of it, and we all know that he's planning on being a ninja and cannot afford the tools with his budget" said a Homura Mitokado, one of the Elders in the Shinobi Council. He is an old teammate of Hiruzen Sarutobi but retired after the third shinobi war and became a councillor along with his other former teammate Koharu Utatane. "Plus, the ANBU who were assigned to watch over him didn't see him for quite a while."

Sarutobi could not believe what he is hearing.

"That's enough, Naruto could have not been responsible for arson." Said Sarutobi "The attack on the orphanage was caused by unknown events. Plus, incidents identifying these ones happened before, YEARS before Naruto was born."

"Oh yes, the "Red Demons" that almost made the Land of Fire a literal Land of fire" said Homura in disbelief. "Utter nonsense, Hiruzen"

"It isn't nonsense" said Inu as he steps forward, Fugaku shifts his eyes at the young ANBU commander. "I was there when it happened, I was recently recruited in the ANBU corp and under the orders of ANBU Okami and assisting ANBU Megami at the time."

"Commander INU is correct" said Tsume Inuzuka, the Matriarch of the Inuzuka Clan. A ninja Clan specializes in using and training Inu-nin. She is feral and beastly, but that doesn't stop the fact she is indeed beautiful, but no normal man is brave enough to date her, especially when she is a single mother and has a habit of scaring off men. "Inu was under my command and helped me fight off those monsters." She pulled out a black curled horn that she hollowed out and wore around her neck. "I slashed this horn off from one of them and turned it into a calling horn for my Inu-nin. Fugaku agrees with me"

"I'd hate to say it, but Inuzuka is correct" said Fugaku "Mikoto, or Megami as she was formerly known in her ANBU days, was there with Inuzuka. And as much I'd love to believe these recent fres were caused by the De…ahem, orphan child Naruto Uzumaki, there is no proof that he committed these crimes. And as Commissioner of the Konoha Military Police Force, I cannot arrest the boy without any evidence to state those claims."

"What evidence is there? You know that the De…" said a civilian councilman before he saw the Hokage dangerously look at him. "Ahem, we know that the boy is responsible. He has the full motive, the targets all connect to him."

"Such as?" said Fugaku

"Well we all heard that he wasn't…well, favoured in the Orphanage. Wasn't the Matron penalized when Hokage-sama came to inspect and noticed the boy not in good care, not to mention the bullying. Hokage-sama had the boy emancipated early to prevent such harsh things happen to him. The meeting concerning about it happened a few months ago, and the boy was emancipated despite a few objecting the vote."

"Yes, yes I'm aware of that meeting. Mikoto insisted that we adopt the child, but I refused as he is not welcome to our clan. I would not have my Clan's, whose forefather co-founded this village, reputation be tainted by a common orphan." Said Fugaku

Tsume scoffed at the Uchiha Patriarch. Fugaku noticed and snarled with active sharingans glaring at the Inuzuka Matriarch.

BANG

"ENOUGH!" roared Sarutobi, causing everyone to be quiet, Tsume and Fugaku broke their hateful staring contest. "Look, instead accusing someone for the crime WITHOUT any evidence. But to please you all, I'll bring the boy here for questioning and see if he is responsible or not. We'll know if he's lying since we are all masters of deception. Okay?"

The council looks hesitant but the Hokage has a point. Inu and Fugaku look at each other, deciding who will speak first. Inu shrugs and decides to speak first.

"Good, I'm glad you all know how to see reason" Said Hokage before turning to the ANBU Commander. "Inu, bring Naruto to us."

"Hai, Hokage-sama" said Inu before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

"Ayame, can you be a dear and brush up the leaves please?" Sarutobi called up for his new secretary: Ayame Ichiraku.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" said Ayame, who is working part time only since she still loves working with her father full-time at the Ramen shop. She bought the brush up and starts sweeping the leaves Commander Inu left in his departure. She noticed Fugaku looking at her and it's making her feel uneasy.

"Now then, let us begin out next schedule of our meeting" said Sarutobi rummaging through his documents.

Dark Tower: Main Quarters

Naruto is relaxing in his bath, last night was troublesome since he dragged into some Game Dimension to do a Race against a "Gamer Spirit" Akenomyosei and had to lure a group of Konoha Police away so that his minions can take the loot back to the tower and then resist a Tsukiyomi by Fugaku Uchiha and life to tell the tale. But at least he learned some techniques that require weapons and magic and also his Sharingan evolved thanks to a stressful "staring contest" against the Uchiha Patriarch.

Naruto activates his newly formed Sharingan and noticed some differences from before, he can see much clearer and more focused than ever. He smiles at this while reaching out a for a cup of green tea that Gnarl made for him.

"Heh, I must thank Fugaku for this…just before I kill him, of course" said Naruto

" _ **But you must be careful, Naruto-kun"**_ said Juubi _**"That Uchiha isn't normal, ever since that you can't read his stats"**_

"Hai, that got me curious. Especially when I remember something that the Yondaime said" said Naruto "He warned an ANBU, Akashi he name was, that Fugaku is in some list. But what list?"

" _ **Hai, but you also need to be careful. Akenomyosei might set a trap somewhere that involves that question"**_ said Juubi

"OH, I haven't forgot…which reminds me" said Naruto as he starts opening up his menu, selects **Encyclopedia,** then **Gamers** and then **Akenomyosei** "I'm curious about this "Akenomyosei"

 **Akenomyosei**

 **Name: ?**

 **Gametag: Akenomyosei**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Gamer Type: Unknown**

 **Bio: One world's renowned Gamers in history, Akenomyosei is almost undefeatable and the most competitive Gamer as well as he is childish and arrogant. He died in Konoha when the Kyuubi attack.**

"Wow, that's helpful" said Naruto in a deadpan expression and turned off the file. "*sigh* No doubt Akenomyosei wants me to challenge him, in order to find out who he really is. But there's something else, he's very persistent of keeping the Yondaime's information protected. What's his connection?"

Suddenly a loud horn-like sound bellows in the tower, this caused Naruto to jump out of the bath and draw out **Sting.**

"What as that, an attack?" said Naruto

" **No sire,"** said Gnarl pacing as fast as his old bones can take him. **"I took the liberty of installing sensors around that crummy apartment you were formerly residing. Quickly to the throne room"**

Throne Room

Naruto, still naked as he didn't have time to get changed, arrived at the throne room. Still confused at why he has to be at the Throne Room until the room goes dark and a projection appears before the Overlord. The projection shows the exterior of Naruto's apartment and an ANBU with a Dog mask knocking on the door. Naruto knew immediately who that person is.

"Inu" said Naruto while muttering in a incoherent swear. "Don't tell me that the Council is on to me?"

"What shall we do, sire?" said Gnarl

"Nothing we can do, I have to answer the door and pray that nothing serious happened" said Naruto "Get me my…ugh, clothes"

"The orange ones?" asked Gnarl

"Yes, yes, the orange ones!" exclaimed Naruto impatiently. "Hurry up, I don't want Inu grew suspicious and break down the door."

" **Yes, sire"** said Gnarl as he gestured a minion to gather Naruto's orange jumpsuit.

Later: Naruto's apartment

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Naruto Uzumaki, open this door. This is Commander Inu of the ANBU black ops and the Hokage demands your presence!" exclaimed Inu

The suddenly opens and Naruto reveals himself, rubbing the sleep off his left eye.

"Alright, alright, I'm up" said Naruto in a feign grouchy mood. "Don't you know what time it is?"

"Come with me" said Inu ignoring Naruto's feign expression and starts walking down the external stairway, Naruto's apartment room is at the first floor.

"Sigh, fine" said Naruto with annoyance and followed the ANBU commander. _I wander what's going on? You think they're on to me with those fires, Juubi?_

" _ **Too early to make assumptions, Naruto-kun,"**_ said Juubi _**"But's safe to be cautious but be discreet, we don't then to know you're guilty."**_

" _Good idea, I hope my Silver Tongue can get me out of whatever mess I'm now in"_ thought Naruto.

Hokage Tower: Council meeting

It took Naruto 5 minutes to get to where the Shinobi Council took place. The walk is pleasant, unless you can tolerate the hateful glares from the civilians who believe that Naruto is responsible for the heinous crimes against Konoha. (Oh boy, they have no idea)

"Naruto Uzumaki is here as requested, Hokage-sama" said Inu entering the room with the boy.

"Thank you, Inu" said Sarutobi to the ANBU commander before he turns his attention to Naruto. "Please sit down, Naruto"

Naruto sat down and stayed quiet while the Shinobi Council he giving him mixed expressions, mostly hateful.

"I apologise for summoning you at this early hour but we have a few questions to ask you," said Sarutobi

"What for?" asked Naruto, although he has a gut feeling what's going on.

"The council believes that you were responsible for the arsons in Konoha" said Sarutobi. "And we have a few questions to ask you."

"Ok" said Naruto

"Naruto, where were you when the orphanage fires happened?" said Sarutobi

"I was on my way to Ichiraku Ramens for lunch" said Naruto

"At 3:15pm?" said Fugaku

"It was a late lunch" said Naruto

"And before the fire, where were you?" said Sarutobi

Naruto remembered that day, where he was destroying Farmer Bob's farm, killing Halfling Bandits and retrieving the Tower.

"Training" simply said Naruto

"Training?" said Tsume

"Yeah, I'm planning to become a ninja and enrol in the academy." Said Naruto smiling happily "Howe else can I be Hokage if I don't enrol?"

Hear those words is like acid in most of the council's ears, including Fugaku. Sarutobi smiled slightly at Naruto while the rest of the council remain neutral.

"You, a ninja?" scoffs a fat merchant councilmen "There is no way a de-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll have you and your family blacklisted from the council for good," warned Sarutobi, "Including forfeiting your life"

The merchant council stammers and hesitates, but he remains quiet while Fugaku asks Naruto a question.

"Training to be a ninja, well that is interesting" said Fugaku sarcastically, Naruto can tell but played along. "So that means you were trying out some jutsus to help you enrol the academy. Perhaps a Fire Jutsu?"

"Don't be absurd, Fugaku. The fire was not caused by a Jutsu, Hiashi has given me the report of his founding and found no trace of Chakra residue everywhere in the crime scene." said Sarutobi "Even if the fires were caused by a Jutsu, Naruto would be able to use that jutsu at that level."

"Hokage-sama is correct" said Hiashi as his Byakugan is active, scanning on at Naruto.

"Not if he had certain "Help" with his chakra" said Fugaku glaring Naruto with his Sharingan.

"Choose your words carefully, Fugaku of I'll have no choice but to relieve you of your duty" said Sarutobi dangerously.

Fugaku shifts his eyes at the Hokage, scowls inwardly at the old man for being soft to the Jinchuriki. But the Uchiha Patriarch sighs and deactivates his Sharingan until his eyes return back to onyx black.

"My question still stands," said Fugaku "Naruto, did you try out some jutsus during your training?"

"Yes, but I'm having trouble with it" said Naruto

"Can you tell me this Jutsu, Naruto-kun?" said Sarutobi

Naruto feigned embarrassment and delayed his answer for some hesitation.

"It's…er, it's the clone jutsu" said Naruto "I did hear that it's one of the Jutsus that needs performing for passing the academy"

"Can you show us, please?" asked Sarutobi.

Naruto frowned and feels "uncomfortable" but sighed recluctantly at the Hokage's request. But Naruto smirked mentally and so did Juubi.

 _Are you ready, Juubi?_ Thought Naruto performing a handsign

" _ **Ready when you are, Naruto-kun"**_ said Juubi

" _ **Bushin no Jutsu!"**_ said Naruto performing the simplest of Jutsus.

The Clone produced from the jutsu looks half-dead and lying on the floor, Naruto sweatdrops and exclaims nervously to feel embarrassed. It reminds him of his previous life before he became a gamer, the clone jutsu is one of the jutsus he had trouble performing due to his lack of chakra control.

Sarutobi sighs sadly at this poor attempt, but relieved that the boy was able to prove his innocence from those wild accusations from some of the council. The Council has mixed reactions, but those who are negative to Narutoare feeling sweet relief as they believe that Naruto is unable to use the Kyuubi's chakra which will be a great to Konoha. The council who are neutral are kind of embarrassed at the flawed Jutsu and couldn't believe that Naruto is unable to a simple jutsu yet determined to be a ninja, rather insulting in their behalf.

Nevertheless, it is now clear that the accusations were wrong, according to Naruto's plan. Fugaku however isn't convinced and getting suspicious, but it's out of his hands now.

"T-Thank you, Naruto-kun… that will be all, you can leave" said Sarutobi

Naruto smiled and turns away to leave. Sarutobi waited for Naruto leave before he can speak freely to the council.

"There, the evidence is quite clear to you all. Naruto has no chakra control to perform jutsu, Kyuubi or no." said Sarutobi

"You don't need a jutsu to perform arson, Hokage-san" said Fugaku

"But the Hokage has a point, there are no other piece of evidence to confirm the boy's guilt" said Homura. "As much as I hate it, but I think we must but the meeting on hold until new evidence is presented for us."

"I concur" said Koharu

"Hai!" exclaimed the council, also some were reluctant but common sense sorted it out.

"Then it's settled, this meeting on the subject is adjourned" said Sarutobi standing up and put on his hat. "Now if you excuse me, I have…ugh, paperwork that needs doing."

"Hn" Fugaku grunts and vanishes in a poof of smoke.

With Naruto

Naruto is walking across the corridor to leave the Hokage Tower when a message box appears in front of him. He smiles when he reads it and shows a positive outcome.

 **Skill: Silver Tongue Updated. Able to deceive and seduce High Class (Daimyos, Clan Heads, Councillors, etc.)**

 **Exp: 200**

 _Sweet_ thought Naruto until he notices Fugaku leaning on the doorway and shift his onyx eyes onto the boy. Naruto is cautious and keeps walking and passes though the Uchiha Patriarch.

"May we have a quick word, Naruto Uzumaki?" said Fugaku in his trademark stoic and stern manner.

"Is it about where I was during the fire, I told you and the council that I was training." Said Naruto

"Yes, and you demonstrated how kind of pathetic you were at that clone." Said Fugaku "Such a insulting performance to the clan heads of the council. But I think you're holding back on purpose, as if you know something that you weren't supposed to."

"Like what?" said Naruto

Fugaku kept looking at Naruto and remained stoic and stern.

"Although I have my reasons of hating you, I respect the laws that the Hokage that I enforce upon" said Fugaku "and its this kind of law I must check if it's broken or not. So tell me, Naruto. Has something…unusual happen to you while your training. Like a sudden surge of power or some…voice in your head whispering to you?"

 _He's talking about the Kyuubi_ thought Naruto _He must think that I know about it residing me?_

" _ **But he doesn't know that it and the other biju were fused and formed me."**_ said Juubi frowning at the Uchiha. _**"He's trying to make you confess, bend the truth to convince him."**_

Naruto nods inwardly and responds.

"Not while I'm training," said Naruto "But I'm getting these strange dreams, like I'm at a dark flooded room with a massive cage. Inside the cage is dark, but all I can see is a pair of red eyes"

"and you never felt anything?" said Fugaku "No chakra boost or anything?"

"Uchiha-san, what's all that got to do with the fires" said Naruto getting slightly annoyed. "I told you and the council where I was and yet you persist in goading me. I have training to do, I need to practice and grow strong before I can enrol in the ninja academy. So, if you have nothing else to say to me, then leave me alone and bother someone else!"

Fugaku snarled at Naruto's attitude and more his face closer to Naruto in direct eye contact, his onyx eyes fixed to Naruto's ocean blue.

"Now listen here, boy. Personally I don't give a damn on what you're doing, but I have a case to solve and you are a suspect to me." Said Fugaku dangerously at You're hiding something and I know it, so let me give you some friendly advice. Don't piss off the wrong people of you will regret it, Konoha wants you dead and it infuriates me that 2 of MY clansmen are assigned to protect you from harm. If it were up to me, I'd kill you right now and incinerate your corpse, but I am loyal to the Hokage, and be grateful that you are on his good side."

"Is that all?" said Naruto frowning at the Uchiha, unfazed by the threat.

"No, there's more" said Fugaku moving away from Naruto. "There are things that you do not understand, and would be foolish to underestimate them. If you do, your life is forfeit and you only live once. Now if you excuse me, I have work to do."

Naruto watched Fugaku leave and snarls inwardly at the Uchiha Patriarch.

 _One of these days Fugaku, you are F***ing dead_ thought Naruto until he realised something. _"Huh? What was that?_

" _ **AGH!"**_

"Huh?" said Naruto when he heard the Juubi scream in terror. _**Juubi, are you ok?**_

" _ **NO, I'M F***ING NOT…!"**_

Juubi's wrath is overwhelming for Naruto as her chakra is starting to leak uncontrollably. Naruto panics and leaves the Hokage Tower and head for the nearest waypoint gate. Naruto then noticed something wrong with the way Juubi spoke, a certain word became unheard in his ears, even when he speaks it. He knows the word but cannot speak and/or hear it.

What F*** is going on?

 **To be continued**

 **Level 8**

 **EXP: 5302**

 **NEXT to Level 2302/2500**

 **HP: 855**

 **Mana: 800**

 **RAGE: 1600**

 **KUNAI: 15/15**

 **SHURIKEN: 15/15**

• **Strength: 475**

• **Defence: 567**

• **Dexterity: 85**

• **Intelligence: 80**

• **Wisdom: 80**

• **Constitution: 80**

• **Charisma: 130**

• **Luck: 75**

• **Speed:270**

 **EQUIPMENT**

 **Weapon: Sting**

• **Strength: 400**

• **Speed: 150**

 **Head: Green Goggles**

• **Defence: +5**

• **Dexterity: +5**

• **Bonus Perk: Night vision (increase Sharingan's Insight by 30%)**

 **Standard Ninja Mask**

• **Defence: +5**

• **Dexterity: +5**

• **Bonus Perk: Incognito**

 **Chest: Black Hooded Jacket**

• **Defence: 0**

• **Dexterity: +25**

 **Mythril Chainmail**

• **Defence: 500**

 **Pants: Dark Tracksuit Pants**

 **Defence: 0**

 **Dexterity: +25**

 **Ninja greaves**

 **Defence: +12**

 **Arm: Overlord Gauntlet**

 **Defence: 10**

 **Ninja Vambrace**

 **Defence: +10**

 **SKILLS**

 **Stealth**

 **Silver Tongue**

 **Body Flicker**

 **Observe**

 **Minion Control**

 **BLOODLINE**

 **Sharingan stage 3**

 **Chakra control: LV2**

 **JUTSUS**

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu**

 **Gudodama**

 **SPELL**

 **Fireball**

 **TECHNIQUE**

 **Magic Fire Kunai (1 Kunai and 10 Mana)**

 **Blazing Shuriken (5 Shuriken and 10 Mana)**


	7. Fugaku Uchiha: What is he?

**Overlord of Konoha: Naruto's evil game**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assure this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a total different plot.**

"Speaking"

" _Hologram speaking"_

 _Thought_

" _ **Demon/Overlord Talking"**_

 _(Flashback)_

 **Game Message**

Chapter 6

Naruto's Mindscape

When Naruto returned to the Dark Tower before more of Juubi's chakra leaks out from her immeasurable rage, he immediately entered his mindscape to see that caused her to be enraged. And what he saw was atrocious, well atrocious to him anyway. His mindscape has been altered, the everything that is dark, violent and malicious has been covered by these thick black lines, censor lines to be precise. The malevolent beauty of his mindscape has been violated by cruel censorship, the erotic décor covered, sinister instruments of torture crudely edited into something less… evil. It's horrible, nothing in his life has he saw something offensive in his life.

"What the Fu** is going on here?" said Naruto as he noticed the word "Fu**" is censored. "Da** it, uh seriously? That's not even a bad word."

" _ **That's not the worst of it!"**_

Naruto then turns his attention to Juubi, but what he saw shocked him, big time.

The Juubi's voluptuous form has been altered into a less erotic form. Forced to wear normal clothing, flat-chested and reduced into a little imp so she is "age-appropriate" around Naruto. She looks more human so that she wouldn't be "scary for a child for his age".

"Holy sh**!" said Naruto, he groaned when another certain word is censored. "Juubi, what happened to you?"

" _ **Oh nothing, I thought I'd look "age-appropriate around you and no longer look sexy. WHAT THE FU** DO YOU THINK?!"**_ roared Juubi

"But can't you just transform?" said Naruto

" _ **WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE DOING THE MOMENT THIS HAPPENED?!"**_ Juubi roared loudly that a hurricane came out from it.

The Juubi's roar caused Naruto to get blown away by a gust of wind. Naruto pulled out a… blunt wooden kunai and tries to anchor himself with it but it splinters. The roar was so powerful, Naruto couldn't hold onto something and flies away, crashing into the wall, which is now soft and cushiony for some reason.

"Da**, at least there's one good thing about censorship, health and safety…grr, now I'm thinking about safety and responsibility. *groan* what is going on!?"

" **You had to let that Uchiha Ba****D get to ya"** said a now chibified Juubi crossing her arms and making a sulking pout. **"I feel so violated, I love my chosen form, not this bl…not this horrible form."**

Naruto noticed that Juubi is now trying to avoid using profanity, which feels uncomfortable not using it. Naruto stops to remember what could've caused this?

"Ok, let's recap" said Naruto as he tries to remember. All this forced Order in his head is nauseating and extremely painful, especially for an Overlord/Gamer. "So Fugaku is responsible, but what did he do and how?"

" _ **We need to find out and fast, I don't know how long I can tolerate this…abomination I'm being!"**_ said Chibi Juubi.

"Don't worry, I'll deal with this." Said Naruto before leaving the mindscape.

Throne Room

Naruto regained conscious and rushes to the Balcony and starts leering sharply at the Hidden Village with his Sharingan active eyes. Scanning for prey, a certain prey that incurred his wrath, his pure but censored wrath.

"Where is he, he must he here somewhere?" said Naruto looking down, his Sharingan now advanced to Stage 3, he can see farther than before and can identify anyone. Fugaku just left the Hokage Tower and too far from both the Uchiha Compound and the K.P.D. "This village is big, but nothing can elude from my sight…there you are."

Naruto spotted Fugaku and starts summoning his minions and commands them to form a circle around the portal while Naruto marked the location of Fugaku's whereabouts.

"He did something to me, and I can't risk exposing myself…not literally anyway" said Naruto as steps onto the portal and sits in a lotus position with his Sharingan activated. "Juubi, is it possible for the Sharingan to possess people?"

" _ **The Sharingan can copy and perform any justu, except for Kekkei Genkai"**_ said Juubi _**"But that you are referring about is similar to the Yamanaka's Mind Possession Jutsu. I saw all from my fractured forms to possess such knowledge. And I can help teach you them."**_

"Do it" said Naruto

The Juubi inserts the knowledge of such jutsu into Naruto's brain, the sensation is painful like having senbons skewering certain parts of his brain. Then a message box appears in front of him.

 **Jutsu Learned: Mind Possession Jutsu**

"Got it" said Naruto as he starts performing the right hand signs and aims it at one of the Browns circling him. _**"Mind Possession Jutsu!"**_

Naruto's mind is then shot out from his body and invades the chosen minion, the Minion's body slumps down like a puppet without strings until it stands up with a calm and collected expression on his face.

" _ **Alright, Fugaku!"**_ said Naruto-Minion, as he telepathically commands the other minions to form a line. _**"Let's see if you did something to me."**_

Somewhere in the land of fire

Fugaku Uchiha just left Konoha and on a mission with a small group of his Police force/uchiha clan. He had news that an outpost village is under attack by a band of bandits which is made of Missing-nin from various hidden villages and Ronins from the Land of Iron. Many Konoha ninja were sent to stop the bandits, but were easily defeated and either killed or captured.

The Bandit leader who lead the band an Iwa Missing-nin turn to see the police force and growls at Fugaku with pure hatred for the Uchiha. As you can see, the Bandit Leader was dishonour discharged after losing the war and fall defeat by Fugaku "Wicked Eyes" Uchiha.

Which is why Fugaku was sent, the Bandit Leader sent a messenger Hawk to the Hokage with the demand for Fugaku in exchange of the Ninjas held hostage. Fugaku didn't waste time as he knew it was a personal grudge from the former Iwa ninja and decided to deal with him.

" _Plus, if he is what I suspect…then it's no wonder they lost to him"_ thought Fugaku to himself while signalling his squad to flank the village and surround it to prevent any escapes. Fugaku is now alone and walk deep into the centre of town. Hostages are held in shops and houses while the Bandit Leader awaits him in the centre. Fugaku got a good look at the Bandit Leader, and recognised him already. "Just as I suspect, the former Commander of Iwa's Explosion Corp has come for a rematch."

"That's right, Wicked Eyes" said the Bandit Leader. He is a middle-aged man with scars on his body and a burn on his left cheek. Also, he lost his forearm and got it replaced with a Fire-Arrow Launcher. "I, the Stone Bomber, will have my revenge and avenge my comrade for what you did in the war. And I thought the Yellow Flash was worse."

"That's all water under a bridge" said Fugaku "But since you're here, I can't have you wandering free to reap havoc in the Nation."

The Bandit Leader just laughs at Fugaku and slams his palms on the ground, shaping the ground around him to form some sort of walled labyrinthine arena with Lava pits and spike traps. Fugaku rolled his eyes and activates his Sharingan.

"You think trapping me in a new Level will end me?" said Fugaku unsheathing his sword and poses a hand sign, ready for combat. "I fought too many Gamers, you are no different."

"Don't compare me to those amateurs." Said the Bandit Leader as a bomb appears in his hand and tosses it at Fugaku. Fugaku jumps away and makes a safe distance, the bomb explodes but the explosion speads out like a snake but it doesn't reach the Uchiha. "I trained for years to improve my powers that Yami-sama blessed me with."

Fugaku remained stoic and stern while he closes his eyes.

"Then you're a fool, as I was before" said Fugaku "I let that fool Yondaime get to me of sparing you, depite of what you are. I assumed that you might repend your sinful ways but I was wrong."

The Bandit leader snarls and starts tossing bombs at the Uchiha patriarch, but Fugaku edaves them without any problems.

"Humanity is blessed by Kami, blessed with life and the will to live it" said Fugaku while evading the bombs. "The will choose how we life it, but we must be wise to guide it."

BOOM!

Bombs explode everywhere, but the blasts never reach to cause harm on the Uchiha Patriarch.

"Humans are only mortal, and we must be careful how we live it." Said Fugaku " **We only Live One,** Bomber. And don't you forget it."

"Oh I know, you only have one life while I'll keep standing!" said the Bandit Leader about to spawn another bomb, but it never appeared. "Huh…what the he**…HUH, THE F***?"

"About time" said Fugaku now relaxing.

"WHAT THE H*** DID YOU DO TO ME?!" roared the Bandit Leader.

"You should know of how I really am and know better not to challenge me" said Fugaku "It was never my place to cleanse you since you…were an Iwa ninja. But now, it changes everything."

The Bandit leader realised and steps away from Fugaku.

"You're one of them?" said the Bandit Leader until he scoffs. "So, what, I don't need to be a Gamer to kill you!"

The Bandit leader tore off his top to expose his scarred and tattooed chest. He performs more handsigns and channels his Chakra into the tattoos.

"If I can't spawn more bombs, then I'll be the bomb to blow you up!" said the Bandit leader as he builds up chakra into his body.

Fugaku widens his eyes at this and reached for his earpiece.

"FALLOUT, GET THEM HOSTAGES OUT NOW!" exclaimed Fugaku

The Konoha Police, who disposed of the bandits while Fugaku deals with the leader, obeys and evacuates the village with the now rescued hostage.

The Bandit Leader laughs maniacally as the chakra level in his body is becoming unstable. He slowly turning himself into a human bomb, an Fugaku is trapped around dense stone walls to even escape. Fugaku frowned at this and prepares for the worse.

"SAY GOODBYE, WICKED EYES…AND GIVE MADARA MY REGARDS, KATSU!"

BOOOOM!

The explosion was massive that it engulfed the entire village. Luckily everyone escaped and got far enough away from the blast. The blast created a huge crater, and in the centre of that crater is Fugaku, now shrouded in his own _**Susano'o**_ , which resembles Samurai a plumed kabuto and haori. The explosion did cause damage on him, but only minor burns and most of his clothes were burned off with only part of his pants remain.

"Ow" said Fugaku while is dispels his _**Susano'o**_ and winces from the pain around his eyes. "Damn that Gamer, forcing me to use my Mangeykyo.

The sound of dying chokes reached Fugaku's ears and turns to see that he wasn't the only one caught in the blast. He rushes to see charred corpses of strange creatures that were half buried and earthed out by the explosion. One of these creatures damaged to survive, but slowly dying by the overwhelming pain. It didn't take long for the creature to die and incinerate to ash.

"Odd, what were those creatures?" said Fugaku until passing shadows wisp above up, looking up to see a lone crow flying away. "*sigh*, doesn't matter. I'm going home."

While Fugaku leaves the crater that was once an Outpost village, he doesn't realise that the charred creatures were minions that followed and spied on the Uchiha. One of them was possessed by Naruto, the explosion forced Naruto to dispel the possession before the explosion reached the minions and his subconscious swiftly returns to his body.

Dark Tower: Throne Room

Naruto returned to his body and stepped out from the portal.

"So, he did do something" said Naruto "That Bandit, he was a Gamer…an Arcade-class, I think. And Fugaku said something to cause that Bandit's gamer powers to shut down…but what did he say?"

Naruto rewind his conversation with Fugaku and compare it to the one Fugaku said to the Bandit leader. He tries to find a match words and phrases between the two, until it hit him like a falling rock.

" _You only live once"_

Fugaku said the same thing to that Bandit Leader, just like he said to him.

"Juubi, are there any Jutsu that require phrases that can seal abilities?" said Naruto

" _ **No, Kaa-sama never made Phrase based Jutsu."**_ Said Juubi _**"All Jutsu only require handsigns. Saying the name of the jutsu does nothing, not sure why they reveal the name of the attacks…maybe to show off, I think."**_

"So, what could it be, an attack against Gamers?" said Naruto

" _ **Could be, it explains why your profanity is censored and the reason why I appear to look like a Loli imp girl."**_ Said Juubi while growling at the end.

"R-Right, but what did he do?" said Naruto as his question is still unanswered.

Konoha Council

Fugaku and his clansmen returned to Konoha with the rescued hostages and brought them to the hospital for treatment. Fugaku however went to the council anyway to report his mission. Still injured and halfnaked, he gives out the report dispite the reactions from the councilmen from the the minor modesty on his person.

"Mission is completed" said Fugaku "Threat eradicated but the village is lost when the Bandit Leader used a S-class Explosive Jutsu as an attempt of my life."

"Any casualties?" said Sarutobi, ignoring the fact that Fugaku is half naked.

"No, I warned my men before the jutsu was made" said Fugaku "They reached the safe zone before the jutsu was triggered."

"You sure do know how to make enemies, Fugaku" said Shikaku Nara, the Nara Clan Partiarch in a lazy tone. "I thought you eradicated your enemies in the war."

"Mostly that is true, but back then the Yodaime's influence gave me some…compassion, and I was foolish to spare his life. Now I know why it was foolish to show compassion to my enemies, especially with Iwa and my reputation."

"Indeed, a ninja must put aside their compassion when they are on a mission, especially when a war is involved" said Danzo Shimura, an old shinobi veteran, Sarutobi's old rival and part of the Konoha Elders. His left eye is bandaged and only is right arm is shown since his left one is tucked in his Gi.

"Hai, looks like I learned that the hard way" said Fugaku, feeling humiliated at such a foolish act he made during the Shinobi War. To be fair, he was young and foolish.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. I must thank you for disposing the threat, I'm talk to the mayor of that village and compensate him for the destruction." Said Sarutobi

Fugaku bows to the Hokage and the council before leaving.

"Now then, next topic is academy applications" said Sarutobi, turning to the Clan Heads. Fugaku is dismissed to rest so the topic will be issued with him later.

With Fugaku

The tired Uchiha Patriarch is slowly waking out of the Hokage Tower and now at the streets of Konoha, ignoring the shocked expressions of villagers when they saw him only in his tattered pants. He ignores them and focuses on heading home until he greeted by someone.

"Fugaku-sama, welcome back"

Fugaku turns to see a woman with shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes around his age. He gives the woman a friendly nod at the woman while she approaches him.

"Thank you, Haruno-san" said Fugaku "And how are you today?"

The woman, Mebuki Haruno sighs irritably and cross her arms while she explains to the Uchiha Patriarch.

"Oh the usual, my daughter had a fight with that nice Yamanaka girl again, bragging about who will be Sasuke-kun's girlfriend." Mebuki. "I have no idea what to do with her?"

Fugaku couldn't help but chuckle slightly despite his stoic expression. His only son, Sasuke is indeed very popular with the ladies, probably for his Uchiha status.

"I see, well Sasuke is the sole heir of the Uchiha Clan" said Fugaku "Anyway, is Kizashi home yet?"

"No, but he's expecting to be back this evening" said Mebuki

"I see, well can you tell him that I need to speak with him the moment he returns here" said Fugaku

"Hai, I'll inform him" said Mebuki

"Arigato, Haruno-san" said Fugaku before he leaves Mebuki and head back to the Uchiha Compond. "Gotta go, ja ne"

Archives Room

Ever since the Archives Room was infiltrated the first time, a waypoint gate was secretly installed for Naruto to enter so he can do some research whenever he's stuck on something. He searches for a scroll or document that might contain information about Fugaku Uchiha.

He finds it, a scoll with a saw seal of the Uchiha Clan emblem, he tries to open it but the wax seal wouldn't break.

"Damn it, this seal must have chakra caked in it" said Naruto, but he pockets the scroll. He notices more scroll with the same seal and decides to take them all before leaving the archives room.

Dark Tower: War Room

Naruto took the sealed scrolls he took and placed them on the desk. He paces back and forth, getting irritated at the act that he wants to know more about Fugaku that this unhealthy obsession is killing him. He cannot open up the scrolls as they are locked by some seal that, assumedly only be opened by a member of the Uchiha Clan. Naruto may have the eyes, but not the blood.

Another mystery is piled in Naruto's mind, Fugaku and this dead Gamer Akenomyosei.

"You're making me more curious, Fugaku. I will find out who or what you are." Said Naruto "And you too, Akenomyosei."

Uchiha Clan compound: Fugaku's study

Fugaku goes through some documents in his study. He gave precise instructions to everyone to never disturb him unless it's important. Even his wife Mikoto and his children, Izumi and Sasuke know better than disturb the clan patriarch considering how stern, stoic and serious he is. However, his quiet peace in his study is short lived when someone is tapping on the Study Room's Shoji door. "This better be important!"

"Sorry to disturb you, but Kizashi Haruno is here as you requested" said an Uchiha clansman.

Fugaku almost forgotten about his appointment, he shuffles the documents nearly before replying to the Uchiha clansmen.

"Let him in" said Fugaku.

"Hai, Fugaku-sama" said the Uchiha Clansman allowing the man Kizashi Haruno in the study. "Glad to see you, Kizashi. Please take a seat."

"Thanks" said Kizashi Haruno, he is a man around the same age as Fugaku. He has dull pink hair in the shape of a cherry blossom with sideburns connected to his angular moustache. Kizashi is still a Genin by Rank, but he is doing his duty part time so he can focus on his other job as a travelling merchant and only returns to Konoha to sell his wares, trade and take a breather with his wife Mebuki and daughter Sakura.

But that's not all, Kizashi is an old friend of Fugaku, not the best of friends but fellow comrades during their shinobi days in their team.

"I heard that you returned from your trading store in Kumo, anything new down there?" said Fugaku.

"I was invited to the Raikage's compound as he suspects me foe being a spy, since I am from Konoha." Said Kizashi "I was worried that I might not see my wife and daughter again until I realised that "A" is more than what he seemed."

"Is that right?" said Fugaku raising his brow. "So, he's know about the Gamers too?"

"Hai, he thought I was one of them to banish until I was forced to reveal myself to him to confirm my true loyalty." Said Kizashi. "And he has a proposal, for us to unite in arms against the dreaded Gamers if they ever reveal themselves."

"And what is this proposal?" said Fugaku

"Well…" but Kizashi halts as he shifts his eyes suspiciously as a gut feeling is saying that someone is watching him. "it's best if we discuss this in a more…private area."

"I understand," said Fugaku "Speaking of proposals, I have a proposition for you, Kizashi."

"Oh?" said Kizashi

"It has been 11 years since we have total control of Konoha from those accursed Gamers, hunt, persecute and exile them of their sinful abilities, but the hunt is far from over. A new Gamer has come to Konoha, causing injustice in the civilan district, multiple unsolved arsons, a few disappearances, the murder of Mrs. Deagle…"

"Murder?" said Kizashi

"I had her house investigated, her stair-lift was sabotaged" said Fugaku briefly before continuing his proposal. "All these crimes in Konoha happened just a few days and keep getting worse.

"Do you have a suspect?" said Kizashi

"Hai, Naruto Uzumaki" said Fugaku

"So, what's the problem?" said Kizashi shrugging his shoulders as if it's no big deal. "Just arrest him and exile him to the Game dimension."

"There's one problem, Hokage-sama doesn't believe that Naruto is responsible and I can't prove it" said Fugaku frowning at this fact. "Even our brothers are convinced that he's not a gamer since most Gamer don't use their powers until they reach puberty. Plus, he never showed any signs so I'm legally bound to do nothing until I have proof of the boy's guilty. Which can be a problem for us"

"Such as?" said Kizashi

"Such as the fact that there might be a Gamer lurking around in Konoha," said Fugaku stand up from his desk. "Not to mention that our children will no longer be…children."

Kizashi's expression dropped from realizing the fact.

"Oh shit" said Kizashi

"Indeed" said Fugaku sitting back down. "But there is a way to prevent out brothers finding out that our youngest have Gamer Blood in them. It worked with our wives to keep them save, even though the guilt of deceiving my brothers weighs heavily on me."

"You and I agreed to never mention this, Fugaku," said Kizashi in a faux calm tone. "We promised that such things would never leave this room when we mentioned it, 16 years ago."

"Hai, but we were young and reckless, even oblivious at the time…but love clouded our judgement until it's too late." Said Fugaku "Our wives are beautiful, and we couldn't have it in our hearts to do banish them to the Game Dimensions. So, we made no choice but to do the unthinkable to us…seal their abilities and block their memories of their nature."

"Either that or send them to their doom by our brothers" said Kizashi frowning at this.

"Hai, and I also noticed that you did the same to your only daughter" said Fugaku.

"Oh, and what about your daughter, Fugaku?" said Fugaku.

"She showed no signs of any Gamer abilities, not even that certain glint in her eye when it activates" said Fugaku. "Not sure about Sasuke yet, but I'm not taking any chances."

"So, this proposal of yours will benefit us then," said Kizashi.

"Hai, a simple wedding arrangement between my son and your daughter," said Fugaku. "Our order stick by a code, and part of that code states…"

"Family members will not be harmed, Judged, Executed and/or exiled by our order" said Kizashi "Including the engaged"

"Correct" said Fugaku "I married Mikoto to protect her from the prosecution of our brothers, and you did the same."

"And this wedding arrangement will do the same for our children." Hearing this only Kizashi scoff and laugh with slight amusement. "Not much of a proposal, Fugaku. I would've let this arrangement happen, unconditionally."

"I know, but I need an excuse to keep you head attached, your daughter safe and MY reputation intact." Said Fugaku. "I maybe strict, but the old generation are ruthless and extreme."

"So, in short, the old bastards are on our backs and suspect for harbouring gamers" said Kizashi.

"Correct" said Fugaku

"Eh, fair enough," said Kizashi "So, do I have to sign a contract or something to make the arrangement official?"

"No need, I know you'll keep your word" said Fugaku "For both our sakes."

"But what about the Kyuubi boy?" said Kizashi frowning when he mentioned it. "What are you going to do about him?"

"He won't be an issue, I placed a trap on him." Said Fugaku "AS long as he doesn't do something illegal or even set foot out this village, he won't be an issue."

"But you're hoping he'll do it, right?" said Kizashi

"Pretty much" said Fugaku

Unaware of the 2 men, a murder of crow perches on the compound walls, watching the meeting directly, that is until an Uchiha clansmen starts scaring them off and they flew off in the night. Two of the crow is different than the rest of the murder. Their eyes are red, Sharingan Red. The crows leave the fleeting murder and head towards away from the Shinobi District and ascend to the mountain, where the Overlord's Dark Tower stands high and hidden from those who aren't allowed to see.

Dark Tower: Main Quarters

The Crows now perch on the balcony of the Tower's main quarters, and set their Sharingan eyes on the now sleeping Naruto in his Overlord-sized bed. One of the crows slowly transforms into a human with long raven hair with bangs and pale skin. She is wearing a beautiful indigo kimono with black raven patterns on the hakama while a tattered and torn like Uchiha insignia on the back with another one in the form of an iron broach. Her face is covered by a beautifully carved Noh mask with some horns and black tribal lines on the cheek and on the centre of the forehead.

She turns to the other crow still perching on the balcony railings.

"Wait up at the Tower's Peak and wait for your mission"

The Crow squawked and flew up to the peak of the Dark Tower. The Noh masked woman slowly and silently enters the private quarters and kneels next to the bed.

" **Observe"** whispers the Noh masked woman and a message box appears above Naruto.

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **WARNING: STATS CENSORED**

"I knew it, the bastard" said the Noh masked until Naruto suddenly woke up and reacted by reaching out for her neck. But the Noh masked woman was quick and jump back to a safe-ish distance from the Overlord. "Peace, Overlord. I mean no harm"

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" said Naruto, his gauntlet bellows out to the minions and they answer the call. The Browns burst in the Main quarters with weapons and killer intent, the surround the masked intruder and await their master's command. "Last chance, who are you?"

"My Gamer Name is Megami, second to hold the name" said the now identified Megami.

"Megami…wait, I know that name" said Naruto confused at first until he realized something. "Megami was an ANBU during the Yondaime's reign in Konoha. But I never thought of her as a Gamer."

"She was a Gamer, and I use the term "was" literally" said Megami "My predecessor unwillingly gave up her title as Megami when she married a bastard. I took up the title in her honour and given a main quest that I need to fulfil. But I can't do it alone, the quest requires the help of a certain person, a fellow Gamer to assist me."

"I had the impression that the Gamers were wiped out or something" said Naruto, assuming as he never encountered another Gamer before, apart from Akenomyosei but he doesn't count since he is dead and now a cluster of sentient data, or Gamer Ghosts.

"The old generation were wiped out and/or had their abilities erased, depend on who is lucky to be killed. We gamers have a common enemy, a major threat to us that the next generation of Gamers are forced into hiding. And I believe you encountered one of them."

Naruto frowned in confusion at first until the thought of Fugaku peaked his assumption and curiosity. Ever since the Uchiha Patriarch spoke to him, something weird happened to him, like the censoring of profanity, Juubi's "age-appropriate" form, and subliminal thought of health and safety.

"And you're saying Fugaku could be part of this threat?" said Naruto

"Hai." Said Megami "Look, you may find this hard to believe, I know. But if you want to know more about this, wait by the Balcony at dawn. A crow will perch on the railing and fly off, follow that crow and it will take you to our next meeting point. Be discreet, stay out of sight, Fugaku will put his Uchiha police force on patrol all around the civilian district. Ja ne"

After that, Megami vanishes in a swirl of crow feathers. Naruto frowned and groaned as a huge pile of feathers litter his floor.

"Minions, clean that up!" said Naruto while a message box appears in front of him.

 **New Quest Alert**

 **Quest: First Ally: Megami**

 **Follow the Crow**

 **Winning Conditons: 500 exp, ?, ?**

"Caw!"

Naruto turns to see the crow mentioned by Megami, it perches on the balcony with its sharingan eyes leering at the Overlord's own. It wasn't long until the sun cracks first light and slowly lightning the village.

"Well, another day for me" said Naruto as he turns away to get dressed, the crow remain on its perch and still leering at Naruto. 10 minutes later, Naruto is dressed in his normal attire, his pouches filled with freshly forged Kunai and Shuriken and **Sting** now sheathed his side. He approaches the crow while lowering his goggles to his eyes and a message box appears above it.

 **Follow Crow?**

 **Yes**

 **No**

Naruto taps **Yes** and the crow suddenly starts flapping its wings to begin flight. It dives down until it's only 20 feet above the ground. Naruto watches where it is flying and begins chasing the flying creature.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **WARNING: STATUS CENSORED!**


	8. First Dungeon: Beneath the Academy

**Overlord of Konoha: Naruto's evil game**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assure this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a total different plot.**

"Speaking"

" _Hologram speaking"_

 _Thought_

" _ **Demon/Overlord Talking"**_

 _(Flashback)_

 **Game Message**

 **[Party Game Message]**

 **Shared Game Message**

Chapter 7

Konoha: Civilian District

Naruto gives chase to the Sharingan eyed crow, but Konoha early in the morning is extremely risky since the Konoha Police Force/ Uchiha Clan are on patrol of the area. Naruto use the shadows, but the darkness slowly dies out from the slowly rising sun. The Crow stops from time when it is going too far from Naruto's range, but immediately flies when Naruto is close enough.

"Not making this easy for me, huh?" said Naruto as his Sharingan active eyes scan around to see the Konoha Police Force (A.K.A Uchiha Clan) everywhere in the streets and up on rooftops. "Can't let them catch me, Fugaku almost caught me twice, don't want this his final strike."

"Caw"

Naruto looks up to see the Crow on the dim-lit lamp post, grooming its feathers while it waits for Naruto. He sneaks pass the Police Force, who are mostly Genin-Ranked Clansmen of the Uchiha, luckily his _**Stealth**_ Skill wasn't affected by this "Censorship" Fugaku put on him. But Stealth is not all he's got; his minion control is working as he uses the Browns to distract he Police if the path is impossible to walk through.

The distractions are chaotic, the Browns are throwing rocks at windows, urinating in trash cans which causes the garbage to spew out toxic smoke and making the trash cans melt from the minion's acid piss. They even started catching stray cats and shaving them with blunt rusty weapons, the sound of panicked mews from cats are a dead giveaway as the Konoha Police rush towards the source of the disturbance.

The path is clearer for Naruto as he doesn't need to hide and continued following the crow.

Somewhere in Konoha

Naruto followed that crow for 10 minutes while evade detection from the Konoha Police Force, but it finally stops when it perches on a water tower on one of the village's tall buildings. It ruffles it's black feathers and starts grooming itself. A message box appears in front of Naruto and reads out the message.

 **Quest Updated**

 **Quest: First Ally: Megami**

 **Follow the Crow**

 **Climb Water tower**

 **Winning Conditons: 500 exp, ?, ?**

Naruto sighed and looked around before he starts climbing. He climbed building before, back when the village did it's annual "fox-hunts" on October 10th, to hide on rooftops and underneath water towers until the "fox-hunt" is over, he really hated his birthday and now knows why…partially.

He uses the drainpipes, windows and gutters hold on while climbing, luckily his gauntlet act as claws to help grip hold on walls if needed. He climbed up and now on top of the watertower where the crow still perches. He looks around and notices that the bird led him to another part of Konoha. In his view is the Ninja Academy with numerous training grounds, some caged to keep environment hazards out of the village.

 **Update Map?**

 **Yes**

 **No**

Naruto clicked **Yes** and the update begins, he felt his eye tingle and glint a lime green for a brief second until the update is completed.

 **Update complete: Training Grounds unlocked**

Naruto opened the Map of Konoha to see parts of the "fog" on the village vanish to reveal the training grounds. The Map of Konoha is still in complete. He notices that there are 3 sections of Konoha and he only unlocked 2.

 **Civilian District**

 **Training Grounds**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

The crow suddenly calls out and took off towards the Ninja academy, Naruto follows it immediately as it hastens the flight with the wind direction that leads to the designated building.

Academy: Rooftops

8 minutes later and the crow finally stops, the sun is finally up and the police force is dismissed for the day while some resume to their regular duties. The crow now perches on the shoulder of Megami, the mysterious Noh-masked gamer who is watching over the arriving students being greeted by Iruka Umino the Academy Teacher.

"You came, good" said Megami "Now we can talk"

"Out here of all places?" said Naruto "The Tower would've been safe to talk."

"Gamers don't know the meaning of "safe", Naruto" said Megami "We gamers thrive in the dangers of this world, and causing it. Plus, I need to show you something that I found here."

"What is it?" said Naruto

"When I was 5 years old, my mother took me on a tour to this academy so I can start my career as a Kunoichi," Said Megami "I was fascinated in being a ninja and wanted to protect Konoha after witnessing mass casualties from the Shinobi, nearly turned me into a pacifist. During the tour, my curiosity got the better of me and wandered off until I discovered a hidden room that leads me down beneath the academy. But I couldn't get in. That was the day I discovered I'm a Gamer, an RPG-class like you."

"Why couldn't you get in?" said Naruto with wonder.

"Two message boxes appeared when I approached the gateway, and words read **Party Member required** and **Level 7 Required** were shown to me." Said Megami "But despite it denying me entrance, the locked door which eluded me of entry gotten me curious. Quests are made for me to investigate, I spent years growing strong, trying to figure out what the door is, until I gotten close to the truth. When I was promoted to the Rank of Chunnin, I noticed Fugaku entering the academy. At first I assumed he was doing his monthly inspections as Police Chief, but he's been going in frequently more and more every evening.

I stayed hidden, eavesdrop on Fugaku's conversation with various members of the council but mostly with Kizashi Haruno and Homura Mitokado. More Quests throughout the years lead me into "Dungeons" scattered across Konoha and the Land of Fire, helping me grow strong and retrieve useful items and weapons and so on. But despite my progress and many attempts to break in, the messages remain…that is until I found out you awoken your Gamer powers… or rather granted them by Yami and the glorious Game Goddesses. I needed a party member to enter the hidden room and complete the mystery of our unknown enemies."

"So you're saying that you want to team up with me?" said Naruto

"Hai, if we team up we'll get what we're after, information about this enemy that caused the Gamer Purge in Konoha. And perhaps a way to eradicate that censor trap Fugaku place on you."

Megami approaches Naruto and opens his shirt to reveal a long thick black bar branded d on his stomach, covering the seal used to imprison the Kyuubi…or rather the Juubi.

"We must hurry, the Censor Trap will completely censor your powers and effect how your see, speak, think and hear. And we h*** don't want that."

Naruto heard Megami speak the word "Hell" but it can out as a loud bleep sound. The censorship on him is horrible, even hearing the censored profanity is much worse than uncensored.

"So, what do you say?" said Megami "Will you help me?"

 **Yes**

 **No**

Naruto is reluctant to accept but the offer so tempting would be foolish to refuse, especially if it leads him to the answers of one of his unanswered questions.

"Alright" said Naruto as he presses **Yes** and another message box appears in front of him.

 **Megami has joined your party**

 **Megami II**

 **WARNING: STATS LOCKED!**

Due to the censorship, Naruto cannot read his new party member's stat. Not knowing how strong she is. Same goes for Megami as a message box appears in front of her.

 **[Naruto Uzumaki joins the party]**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **WARNING: STATUS LOCKED**

"The Censor Trap is more annoying than I believed" said Megami closing the message box. "But we'll deal with it, come."

Megami opens up the hatchway on the roof floor and enters it, Naruto follows her as they both infiltrate the academy while class now starts.

Academy: Halls

The hatchway brought Megami and Naruto to the ventilation ducts which leads down to the halls of the academy. Students and teachers are entering the classrooms at their own pace, which took them about 15 minutes until everyone enters their respected rooms with the academy bell tolls at the first stroke of nine. Megami quietly exits the vents and silently lands on the floor with a crouch. She catches Naruto who jumped off afterwards and now both are at the barren halls.

"This way" said Megami as her message boxs reads **[Escort Naruto to Basement]**

The message box in front of Naruto is an update of his current quest.

 **Quest Updated**

 **Quest: First Ally: Megami**

 **Follow the Crow**

 **Climb Water tower**

 **Follow Megami**

 **Winning Conditons: 500 exp, ?, ?**

The gamers quietly walk across the halls while class starts as they each head toward the basement. Naruto is getting déjà vu from this place, especially he's been here in his previous life before he restarted it as a Gamer and Overlord. He can remember the 3 years he's been here from that previous life, the teachers hated him for the obvious reasons, not all since Iruka Umino has as neutral opinion about him. He doesn't see Naruto as a the Kyuubi nor does he blame him for the death of his parents. Even when Naruto discovered the truth back when he was tricked by Mizuki, Iruka's assistant. Mizuki, that son of a bitch is like the rest of Konoha and had the gall to use him for stealing the Scroll of Sealings and take the blame for it.

The hatred for Mizuki boils his blood and now adds in to Naruto's Kill List.

Mizuki's death will be no surprise and no doubt be a quest on this game he is playing. Mizuki will be indeed an enemy and possibly a mini-boss. But it will have to wait in the future, so the silver haired bastard is lucky…for now.

But whatever to do with Iruka will depend on the aftermath of the future conquest of Konoha when Naruto fully has enough strength, power and military might to invade the village. Iruka must choose to join the Overlord, or fall.

Naruto shifts his eyes to the door of his once again to be class room, peering through the window to see Iruka lecturing with his students.

"Almost here" said Megami "Ready?"

Naruto turns his head away and now to the back of Megami's head.

"Hai" said Naruto now pulling his hood, goggles and mask over his head and face.

Basement

Megami and Naruto made it to the basement without trouble, it is dark and damp down in the basement and it doesn't seem like anyone's been here for decades. Cobwebs and dust pollute the room along with the damp stench in the air. Shelves filled with broken training weapons, chairs and desks half eaten by termites and gnarled by rats, the area is nothing but a dump and forgotten to everyone…except for Megami.

"Behind the heap is the door I mentioned" said Megami "Come, help me clear the way"

"Sure thing"said Naruto as he raised his gauntlet and summoned his minions. "Clear the way!"

" _ **Yes, Mastah!"**_ said the minions as they start breaking the already broken chairs and desks, pushing the shelves and hoarding the old training weapons for them to use as actual weapons. Naruto and Megami wait for the minions destructively clear the room for them until the door Megami spoke about is revealed.

It is a metal portcullis that filled almost the entire wall opposite them. Naruto approaches the portcullis and it suddenly opens up with the sound of chains echoing from inside. Megami stands next to Naruto and both nod before they enter though the door. And as they enter, the portcullis starts to lower down and close behind them. Trapping them inside as they entered a dungeon.

Dungeon: F1

They enter through the first floor, the iron sconces light up the moment they set foot on the floor. Naruto draws out **Sting** while Megami remains calm and place her hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

"Don't worry, it does that" said Megami

"Not your first time in a dungeon?" said Naruto

"No, but this feels…different" said Megami "Stay alert but be discreet about, whatever lurks in this dungeon might go for a Preemptive strike. You may not be a ninja yet, but this might be the perfect opportunity to train a one."

"Is that an offer of being my sensei?" said Naruto

"Maybe" said Megami

She and Naruto started walking around the first dungeon floor, which the numerous rooms are linked with long corridors that might be primed with booby traps hidden in plain sight. They walk the first corridor, littered with clothed skeletons and partially painted in dried up bloodstains but the smell remains.

*Click*

A trap is triggered, spikes stick out from the ceiling and drop down to impale the 2 gamers from above. Megami is quick and dragged Naruto with her evade the row of falling spikes until they reached the first room.

The first room is suspiciously empty. Naruto frowned as he slowly drew out **Sting** and slowly walk further in the room with Megami following. They scan the area, and see nothing, not even some bones from unfortunate fools who dare enter this dungeon. As they wait for something to happen, nothing happened…what a disappointment.

"Damn, just an empty room" said Naruto unsheathing **Sting** and looked around. The room has 2 doorways ahead. "Should we split up or stick together?"

"Let's split up rendezvous back in this room" said Megami pulling a kunai and plants it hard on the floor. "I'll take the left corridor while you take the right one, if you spring any traps…"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be careful" said Naruto as he and Megami divide and when though their chosen corridors. Each of the Corridors are booby trapped, the left one is riddled with saw blades on the walls and the right corridor has built in flamethrowers. Megami returned first as the room lead from said corridor is a dead end and infested with Nin-Bats. She dealt with the enemies and returned with some useful and interesting items.

 **Megami found Item(s):**

 **Potions x5**

 **Antidote x4**

 **Kunai x3**

 **Leather Spaulder**

"A little beaten, but I think with some new leather straps will do the trick." Said Megami examining the leather spaulder before returning it to the inventory. The fight against the Nin-bats only gave her a few scrapes on her person since those kunai wielding bats are fast and resilient. But the battle was no problem and she took a potion to help heal her wounds, all that matters is that she returned to the rendezvous point… but Naruto hasn't returned.

"Hey! Little help here"

Naruto's voice is heard through the other corridor he went through, Megami waste no time and rushes through the right corridor, flames spew out from the walls, but she evades them swiftly and elegantly like a graceful dancer. After going through 4 metres of flame spewing corridor, she got though and saw Naruto stood still and standing in the centre of a red-light source, Megami followed where the light is coming from and sees a brass watchtower with an eye-like peak where a hooded man in a navy blue cowl and gold armour over the shoulders, chest and forearms. His face is covered in the shadow of the hood, muttering an indescribable dialect as he waves a lone septure, which I the source of the red light.

"Damn, it's a sentinel" said Megami as she recognized the strange hooded person. She takes out a kunai and paper and starts crafting an incendiary kunai. Hold on, Naruto"

She tosses the Incendiary kunai at the tower and it blew, killing the Sentinel and freeing Naruto.

"Thanks" said Naruto dusting himself and stretching his arms. "They just caught me by surprise"

 _I should've reacted to Juubi's warning sooner_ thought Naruto feeling a shamed to be caught in that secondary trap when he reached the room.

"I think we should remain together from now on" said Megami "If there's sentinels, then we need to be on full alert, their searchlights will stun you and remain forever immobile until…oh no."

"Oh no? what's this "oh no?" said Naruto

"If there's a Sentinel in this floor, them that means…quick, in the shadows" said Megami

Megami and Naruto hid in the dark part of the room, they stayed there for a few minutes until they hear footprints. Walking out the next corridor is a man wearing gladiator-like armour with a strange twin barrelled pack that's constantly pumping to circulate power and connected with a long pipe with a long nozzle. It grumbles as it saw the demolished sentinel tower and heads to the now deceased sentinel.

"Who is that" whispered Naruto

"An Eradicator, they are paired with Sentinels to increase security on the dungeon floors." Said Megami "I got caught by one and it wasn't pretty, got away by within the inch of my life years ago."

"What do they do?" said Naruto

"See that tank on his back?" said Megami pointing at the tank on the Eradicator's back. "It's a Dimensional Vacuum. Gamer or trespassers get caught in that are banished to their own dimensional prison and never return."

The Eradicator knelt to inspect the dead sentinel and sighed sadly at him.

"Damn it, first on the job and he ends up dead." Said the Eradicator. "The Commander is not going to be happy with this. Better keep the floor key with me at all times."

Naruto and Megami both realised something, this Eradicator has a key that leads to the next floor.

"He's got the Key?" whispered Naruto

"appears so…damn, this is complicated" whispered rubbing her head. "Eradicators are focused, they'll know when someone is sneaking behind them.

"So, what now?" said Naruto

"first, I'll **examine** him," said Megami as she uses **Examine** the Eradicator.

 **Eradicator**

 **Warning: Data Protected**

"Damn it, just as I thought" said Megami "I can't get anything on these guys."

"Just like the Sentinels" said Naruto, his eyes fixed on the dead sentinel. He used **Observe** on him before but got nothing too. It could either be the censor trap or that these people have a way to protect their info from unwanted attention. "They must be from that group you mentioned"

"Hai" said Megami frowning under her mask. Trying to find a way of getting the key from that Eradicator. Until a plan is formed. "Hang on, I have a plan"

Megami whispered it to Naruto and he listens to it, he pulls a smile as he likes this idea and believes it might work.

"And the moment we take the key, we head to the door, got it?" said Megami

"but we don't know where the door is." Said Naruto

"We just have to risk it." Said Megami preparing to leave the dark. "Ready?"

Naruto preforms handsigns and prepares a certain justu. "Ready"

"Wait for the signal" said Megami as she pulls out a kunai and tosses it at the upper corner of the room, the impact caught the Eradicator's attention and he aims his Dimensional Vacuum at the noise. "Now"

" _ **Shadow Clone Justu!"**_

Naruto, or rather his clones jumps out of the shadows and tackles the Eradicator.

"What the, GRRAAOORR!" roared the Eradicator as he tries to shake the clones off him.

Naruto then snuck out and charges with his gauntlet high and booming, a handful of minions were summoned to assist him as he too jumps on the Eradicator with the minions joining him. The minions are targeting the vacuum while the Overlord and his clones are making the brute's day uneasy.

" .MEE!" roared the Eradicator as he turns on the Dimensional Vacuum and starts sucking the clone and minions one by one. But Naruto held on, stabbing his **Sting** on the unarmoured parts of the Eradicator's body. Naruto stay there for a little longer until he is forced to jump off.

"Megami, you got it?" exclaims Naruto

"Hai!" replies Megami "Come on, let's get out of here!"

"Right" said Naruto as he and Megami take their leave.

The Eradicator notice this and begins his chase for the 2 fleeting Gamers. He charges in like a raging bull, carrying his heavy vacuum and trying to get close enough to suck them into another dimension.

Naruto never looked back, he kept going and so does Megami. They ran through traps in long corridors, evade more sentinels in vast rooms. They didn't stop to fight the monsters they encounter because they need to get out of this floor and escape from the assaulting Eradicator.

"There, the exit!" exclaimed Megami as the door to the next door is in range.

"Open it, quick!" said Naruto as he pulls out a pair of Kunai and turns to tosse them at the charging Eradicator. The Kunai engulf in flames a few seconds later and cut off the path way with a stream of fire. The Eradicator stops to prevent any fire damage on himself and his dimensional vacuum. "Is it open?"

"Hai" said Megami, she wasted no time opening the door. "Come on"

Naruto nods and leaves the dungeon floor before the door closes.

Dungeon F2

Naruto and Megami made it through the next floor. They can hear the door bang when the Eradicator crashed into it. Naruto sighed in relief at this and turns to his partner.

"Anything else you want to share with me?" said Naruto

"No, apart from the Sentinels, monsters, Traps and Eradicators, there is nothing else to tell you about the dangers of the dungeon" said Megami "But at least we know that the Eradicators have the keys to open the other doors."

"You're saying that there are more of those brutes?" said Naruto slamming his palm onto his face. "This gets even better, first I get this damn Censor trap on me, next I'm in a dungeon and now I have to steal every floor key, one by one to go through each and every gate."

"I'm afraid so, dungeons like these have unstoppable or powerful enemies too strong for is to beat in our level. Whoever made this dungeon must be a professional, making it challenging for us to use.

"Ok, fair enough" said Naruto "Let's just get going and get through these floors in one piece"

Megami nods as she and Naruto venture on to explore more of the dungeon.

Dungeon F3

Descending to every floor can get challenging, especially with Sentinels and Eradicators patrolling in them. Apparently, this dungeon was designed for those who are Shinobi classed, meaning stealth is key with dealing these elusive foes. Dealing with Sentinels is no problem, but this alerts the Eradicators and puts them on high alert, increasing the complication for the 2 gamers of stealing the key from them.

But Naruto has a plan, he decided to find the Eradicator first before it either finds him or was alerted. He uses his Shadow Clones, to help scan the third floor and orders them to dispel if they hit a dead end or they are close to getting caught by the Eradicator or the Sentinels. Even if they spotted the door to the next floor, the Shadow Clones were given a mission, he can't risk using his minions as they are vulnerable to the Eradicator and the Clones are more expendable than those brainless imps.

Dungeon F4

The Fourth Floor is different, it is but a vast room with a bottomless pit. the only form of flooring for Naruto and Megami are a cluster of stone pillars big enough for only one person to stand on, and between the pillars is an array of traps such as retractable spikes, swinging blades, buzz saws, etc.

But despite the challenge, the door to other side is already open, waiting for someone to get across the death traps and pit to oblivion. The Gamers look at each other and then at the obstacle before them.

"Well, at least there aren't any sentinels and Eradicators around" said Naruto

"Don't be so sure, I went through a room like this before." Said Megami "There are many hidden surprises that Dungeons have."

Naruto sighed and turns on activates his Sharingan, his vision is more focused and looks like everything is going slow. He makes the first jump on the first pillar, Megami jumps on one next to his. They jump from pillar to pillar, evading the traps, timing their jumps right and whilst evading new traps triggered on some pillars, elevating more with Sentinels to immobilize the 2 Gamers, and with Eradicators to suck them down into another dimension. They both kept their distance from the upcoming threat, but their path to the door is now hard and dangerous. The traps are more focused there and quicker, but the 2 Gamers are giving all they have to get across the bottomless pit and reach the door to the next floor.

Dungeon F5

The Fifth Floor is once again occupied with Sentinels, but 2 Eradicators are now patrolling the corridors and rooms. Now sticking into the shadows, Naruto and Megami quietly sneak around the floor to find the door but also find treasure along the way. They managed to search the entire floor and got lucky of finding some chests.

 **Naruto found Item(s)**

 **Potion x5**

 **Antidote x5**

 **Megami found Item(s)**

 **Potion x5**

 **Antidote x5**

They found the door, now they just need to steal the key from one of the two Eradicators on patrol.

Dungeon F6

The sixth floor is no different, an Eradicator is patrolling the floor with Sentinels posted on the rooms. Naruto and Megami knew what to do, the usual for dungeon floors like this. Going through similar floors like this one is now like second nature to Naruto, even when he has a veteran Gamer with him. So, they stick to the shadows, evade those sentinels, search for the next door and steal the key from the patrolling Eradicator to descend to the next floor. Nothing interesting happens on that floor but at least you know what happened.

Dungeon F7

They reached the seventh floor, but it is only a single room. A big, empty room with literally nothing in it but a locked door on the other side. Still cautious, they slowly walk further in the room, expecting something to happen. Naruto still has his **Sting** unsheathed and Megami has her Katana unsheathed also. They waited, and they waited long but nothing happened.

"Does this take long for an ambush to happen?" said Naruto

"Not when you least suspect it" said Megami "But floors like this are predictable, but it appears that they are aware that we know about the ambush."

"So, are we going to stand here and wait for something to happen or let this happen already?" said Naruto

Suddenly beam of light shines on Megami, immobilizing her while Naruto jumps back and follows the light to it's source. The light is beamed by a strange creature that resembles a floating eye with tentacles-like tendrils over it's stubby body. Naruto tries to use **Observe** to identify the creature.

 **Overseer**

 **Warning: Data Protected!**

"Of course" said Naruto until something landed on the floor with a loud boom and turns to see an Eradicator aiming his Dimensional Vacuum at him. "*sigh*, great"

The Eradicator fires his Vacuum at Naruto, a beam of blue light surrounds Naruto, ensnaring him in a tight bind.

"NARUTO!" exclaims Megami, still immobilized by the Overseer's Gaze. Feared that Naruto is now caught and about to be sucked into his own dimensional prison.

But Naruto remains still, he can feel himself getting pulled in but his body remains on the stop. This confuses the young Overlord as he looks around and sees that nothing is making him move. The sensation is like standing in front of a powerful gale while being knee deep in the ground. Naruto slowly moves to see if he can see any resistance in his movements. But his first step feels normal, he then jumps but nothing abnormal about it.

"Wow, this is new" said Naruto

" **Oh, good! Your Anchor is still intact"** said Juubi

"Anchor?" said Naruto until a message box appears in front of him.

 **Skill Discovered: Dimensional Anchor**

 **Dimensional Anchor: A seal used to counter dimensional banishments, like from the Uchiha's Kamui and other Time-Space Jutsus of any kind.**

"You knew about this?" said Naruto to Juubi

" **Of course, I gave it to you the moment I became whole and sealed up when you were a baby."** Said Juubi. **"I did it to protect you and keep you here in this realm."**

After reading the message box and hearing Juubi's explanation, Naruto unconsciously pulled a sinister smile and slowly looks at the Eradicator, now confused and scared at the fact that Naruto is not affected by the Dimensional Vaccum.

"Ok, if I'd known about this, 7 floors ago!" said Naruto while exclaimed at that last part of the sentence. "This would've given me a Level Boost…oh well. Juubi, I need a boost."

" _ **Sure thing"**_ said Juubi channelling her chakra into Naruto's system.

The Demonic chakra is now pumping and flowing into the Overlord's Chakra system, the feel is intoxicating and he is glad that the censor trap hasn't affected the chakra.

"Oh yeah, now we're talking" said Naruto before he charges at the Eradicator.

"I don't understand, he has the trap on him but nothing's happening!" muttered the Eradicator blocking Naruto's attack with the vacuum. "Heathen! Why aren't you weak from the Censor Trap!"

"You know about the trap?" said Naruto raising one brow at the Eradicator.

"Of course, the trap is how we incapacitate Gamers like you for us to banish. We were censoring you tracks the moment you were marked."

"Really?" said Naruto with interest. "And do you know how to remove it?"

"Never, I rather die!" exclaimed the Eradicator.

"That's fine" said Naruto before poofing in smoke and a broken pillar is in his place. Naruto is now on the Eradicator's shoulder and **Sting** is close to his neck. "I would've kill you anyway"

With that, Naruto plunged **Sting** into the Eradicator's neck and slices across until the enemy collapses on the ground dead. But this only summoned more Eradicators, 2 this time.

They roared at Naruto and charges at him, but the Gamer Overlord turns and charges at them, he performs Shadow Clone Jutsu and produced 5 clones. They sequenced a combo attack and each spoke a syllable.

"Na!"

"Ru!"

"To!

The 3 Clones each uppercut the Eradicator until he is 6 feet high off the ground.

"Over!"

"Lord!"

The remaining 2 clones jump high and both prepare to hammer their fists to the now airborne Eradicator.

"TAKE DOWN!"

They slam the Eradicator down have that the impact is enough to break his neck. One Eradicator is down, one more to go.

Naruto and his 5 clones each draw out a kunai and form in a circle. The Eradicator looks around and growls at the young Overlord.

Naruto smirks and channel chakra into it.

"Ready?" said Naruto to his clones.

"Ready!" replied the clones.

"Na!"

"Ru!

"To!"

"Uzu!"

"Ma!"

"Ki!"

Naruto and the Clones all lower down and prepare to dash.

"Kunai Dash!"

"Kunai Dash!"

"Kunai Dash!"

"Kunai Dash!"

"Kunai Dash!"

"Kunai Dash!"

He and the clones dashed through the Eradicator, plunging their kunai in vital points on their body, even if they are armoured.

"Guh!" groaned the Eradicator collapsing on the ground, dying.

Naruto sighed in relief while tossing a kunai right into the Eradicator's eye, blinding it and disrupting the beam of light, just enough for Megami to escape and strike it down for good.

"Arigato, Naruto" said Megami sheathing her sword

"No problem" said Naruto expecting a message box after winning his fight against the Eradicators. "Strange, where's my battle report?"

He then heard the dying Eradicator laugh lowly, the Overlord turns to the dying enemy and slams his foot on the brute's armoured head.

"And what's so damn funny?" said Naruto

"You fool, you don't know anything about the Censor Trap" said the Eradicator. "It does more than just censor indecent things like Profanity and pornography, and not just for Eradicators to tracking you down. The Censor Trap is used to weaken the Gamer's abilities, limit them enough for us to take them down and either kill or exile them to another dimension."

"Explain" said Naruto adding more pressure on his foot on the Eradicator's head.

"For example, limited ammo for Shooter Gamers, brittle weapons for Action Gamers, Disability of Level ups for RPG Gamers, heh, heh, heh, you will never grow stronger again. You will remain weak, unable to level up and grow powerful."

The Eradicator laughed his last laugh, and Naruto grit his teeth at his bitter victory.

"Let's go" said Naruto walking away from the now dead Eradicator.

"Hai" said Megami following Naruto.

Meeting Hall

After going through seven booby-trapped floors and evading the sentinel's gaze. Naruto and Megami are now above what appears to be a secret meeting room, dimly light with iron wall sconces, the vast room supported by thick stone pillars with banners between each pillar, the banners are 5 metres long, red with gold accents and an emblem of a white mask with black "X" over the mouth and a black bar over the eyes. In the middle of the room is a large mahogany table, which has the same emblem on it. But around the emblem are words Naruto had never saw before, he cannot read it well but it reads **"** **Censores fideli Iustitiae** **"** on the top and " **Tu solum vivis unum tempus** **"** on the bottom.

2 rows of gothic style chairs surround the table. Each sitting on the chair are about a dozen or more figures wearing red hooded cowls with pauldrons, gauntlets and metal masks that match the emblem. However, there is one that's dressed slightly different and believed to be the leader of the group, he is wearing a silver cowl with gold accents and an egg-shaped crown with the same colour with gold leaves and flames. His face is concealed with the same metal mask but the marks are more defined.

" **Censores fideli Iustitiae** **!"** shouts the leader in the Silver Cowl

" **Censores fideli Iustitiae** **!"** shouts the members in the red cowls

 **End of Chapter**


	9. The Censored Justice

**Overlord of Konoha: Naruto's evil game**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assure this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a total different plot.**

"Speaking"

" _Hologram speaking"_

 _Thought_

" _ **Demon/Overlord Talking"**_

 _(Flashback)_

 **Game Message**

 **[Party Game Message]**

 **Shared Game Message**

Chapter 8

Meeting Room

" **Censores fideli Iustitiae** **!"** shouts the members in the red cowls, the words and the language is unknown to Naruto but Megami has heard it many times when she eavesdrop on various people within Konoha.

"Brothers, sisters, welcome back to this hallowed ground where our forefathers build during Konoha's settlement." Said the Leader "And we all know why we build it beneath the foundations of Konoha.

"For we are the foundations themselves, enforce the sacred law on humanity!"

"Correct, and I believe that one of our brothers have news for us" said the Silver Cowl clad leader.

One of the members of this anonymous group stands up and removes his mask and lower his hood to reveal the face of Kizashi Haruno.

"Grandmaster, brothers and sisters of the _**Censored Justice**_ " said Kizashi"the Grandmaster of Kumo's branch is proposing a unification between them and us."

The members of the Censored Justice murmur at the news, mixed with Pro and Con opinions about it.

"After all these years, why would Kumo's Grandmaster decided to join arms with us" said a member with a middle-aged voice. "Despite the same code and faith, Kumo and Konoha are still enemies despite the end of the Shinobi War which those heathens used to satisfy their bloodlust."

"The Grandmaster thinks it's wise that Kumo and Konoha put their differences aside and an alliance between the village would prevent a future conflict. And most of all, the unification of 2 branches of the Censored Justice will benefit our victory against the new Generation." Said Kizashi

"New Generation?" said one of the members. "But haven't we sent a clear message when Brother Fugaku disposed of Akashi, one of Konoha's elusive and most dangerous Gamers, not to mention the death of Megami, the Hunter-Witch Eva, AND the despicable Akenomyosei."

"And wasn't it you that dispose that whore, the Cherry Blade"

Kizashi inwardly frowned at this but kept a calm expression whilst he continues.

"The Grandmaster suggested that an alliance is necessary, he believes that a new generation of Gamers is coming to this world, along with the rumours of an Overlord." Said Kizashi

"Impossible, the last Overlord died out a century ago, the Shodai Hokage and Madara Uchiha insured of that." Said one of the members.

"Yes, we all know the legend." said the Grandmaster "That Overlord goes by the name "Goblin King", the Goblin King is infamous for child adoptions and turning them into those foul goblins. He once kidnapped Madara's baby son from the unintended request of his eldest daughter, who resented her own brother wished for to disappear. The daughter then regretted it and begged to the Goblin King to return him to her. And this is where the Overlord reveals his ugly side, he challenges her to go through his Labyrinth and enter his castle for him, but she has 13 hours to solve the maze or Madara's son is force within the Overlord's grasp."

The members of the Censored Jutise murmured at this.

But the daughter won the game and said a phase like the way we use to place Censor Traps on Gamers, words that are lost and forgotten. And after that, Madara and the Hokage took advantage of this and destroyed the Goblin King, and made and no relatives." The Grandmaster.

"Regardless of the tale, there might be a chance that one of the Goblin King's relatives managed to escape and that bloodline goes on." Said Kizashi "That is what Kumo's Grandmaster believes. He thinks that there is a war coming and we must band together to face this incoming threat to our great society."

The members of the Censored Justice murmurs at this, debating about the subject.

"Order" shouts the Grandmaster whacking his gavel. "Order!"

The murmurs stop and all is silent.

"Now Kizashi, is the Kumo Branch Grandmaster sending one of his Knights here to negotiate?" said the Grandmaster

"Hai, Grandmaster" said Kizashi "he will be here by the end of the week, he just sent a messenger Hawk to the Hokage about the peace treaty signing which for this gracious occasion."

"then the message will arrive within the next 3 days, guessing the flight distance from Kumo to Konoha." Said the Grandmaster. "Very well, we'll prepare for the peace conference and head out what they have to say. Meeting adjourned."

One by one, the members of this mysterious group fade away from their seats, they don't appear to be there physically and only there as projections like the Magic Lantern Jutsu. Once every member is gone, the 2 gamers rappel down and lands on the table.

"Ok, that was some weird conspiracy s***, there" said Naruto, ignoring the fact he is still censored. "A group of fanatics who hate Gamers controlling the Village…I hate competition?"

"It appears so, but we can't confirm if Fugaku is part of them" said Megami

But didn't you say that Kizashi is a friend of Fugaku and they both talk?" said Naruto

"Hai, but that might be a coincidence" said Megami

"Nothing that happens in Konoha while I'm here is no coincidence" said Naruto "Ever since Fugaku spoke to me, this censorship was forced upon me. And he did the same to an Iwa Rouge Nin who was an arcade-class Gamer. He's part of this _**Censored Justice**_ group and that makes him my enemy."

"So, what now?" said Megami "We went this far, no turning back from this."

"We'll search the room, tear this place upside down until there's a hidden door that'll lead us to the answers we seek." Said Naruto as he raises his gauntlet to summon his minions, but they never came. "Huh? What the…

"Look Brother! it's been age, but we finally have guests.

"I see that!

Naruto and Megami heard voices and the room lightens up more to reveal the rest of the room, a large door behind the Censored Justice grandmaster's chair is now exposed by the light, standing 9 feet high and 12 feet wide. Between the door are huge bulky men wearing nothing but ragged Hakamas, Leather Spaulders and Oni-like Somen Masks, one Red and the other Blue. They are chained by their bare ankles which are bolted to 5-foot-high stone pillars which they stand on. Megami and Naruto assumed these masked men are guardians of the gate, and predictably the dungeon bosses.

"We must entertain our guests" said the Blue masked Guardian

"Your right! We have to be gracious hosts" said the Red masked Guardian

The guardians remain silent as they started to think of what to do to "entertain their guests," which is a little awkward for the both 2 gamers who are waiting for something.

"Er…what should we do?" the blue masked guardian asked the Red masked one.

"Who would I know?" exclaimed the Red masked guardian irritably and panicking as he saw Naruto getting rather impatient. Megami only sat down and remains quiet, and checking her sword. "We need to come up with something!"

Naruto sighs irritably while paces impatiently while the 2 guardians bicker at one another.

"Brother, our little guest is sighing" said the Blue Masked Guardian.

"Sigh? What is Sigh?" asked the Red Masked Guardian, not knowing the meaning of Sighing.

"Well a sigh is when…" the Blue masked was about to explain it to his brother when suddenly Naruto growled and shrouds himself in Juubi's chakra to get their attention.

"ENOUGH, I don't which is worse, this F***ing censorship or your constant bickering!" exclaimed Naruto. "Look, we don't have all day and we need to conquer this dungeon. And the only way is to get what is on the other side of that door, I assume. So, let me make this simple for your BAKAS can understand. Your Guests want in, got it?"

The Guardians broke their restraints and jump off the pillars, the landing causes a minor tremor and cracks on the floor. Megami stood up with her sword in hand, Naruto's Sting unsheathed and looks up at the huge herculean guardian.

"Our job is guard his room and the door with it." Said the Blue masked guardian pulling out a kabano. He shrouds in Lightning Chakra.

"That's right, we can't let you pass" said the Red Masked Guardian pulling out a giant Kusarigama but with an Ono Axe instead of a Kama and the iron ball weight is 3 times bigger and heavier. "If we do, we don't eat and that makes us ANGRY!

 **Boss Battle: Legendary Baka Bros: Fuujin and Raijin**

Megami was surprised when the message box appears with the Guardians' names. She had heard of the terrible reputation of the Baka Bros. They are identical twins, but they lived separately as children in different nations due to…family problems. Fuujin lived in Suna while Raijin lived in Kumo until they were reunited and started committing heinous deeds across the shinobi nations. But despite their reputation as ruthless criminals, they are what their namesake defines them: they are complete idiots. Whatever crime they did, they are either oblivious or stupid to notice what they did was wrong. Stealing money, food, demolition, etc. The Baka Bros were the worst and stupidest criminals in existence, and that's what made them dangerous, especially when their hungry.

There has been tales on how these criminals were caught and imprisoned in the Konoha Strict Correction Facility. Only one person has the strength to take these juggernauts down and live to tell it unscathed. The problem is, no one knows who as it wasn't recorded in some report. But Megami has some theories.

Naruto's expression didn't change as he heard nothing about the Baka Bros, also the censor trap is preventing him from reading their status. If he did, then he might be shocked to see what it might said.

 **Legendary Baka Bros**

 **Level 42**

HP: 24800

Mana: 2800

Exp: 1000

Strength: 1470

Defence: 2500

Dexterity: 90

Intelligence: -5

Wisdom: -5

Constitution: 0

Charisma: 0

Luck: 5

Speed: 10

"Ok, we can read their stats." Said Naruto "Meaning they aren't working for the Censored Jutsice."

"It doesn't matter" said Megami "We need to go through that door"

Naruto and Megami drew but their weapons and begin their confrontation against the Legendary Baka Bros. The split up, each fighting each one of the brothers.

Naruto is fighting Raijin Baka, the elder brother. Raijin swings his Kabano hard and slams it on the floor, the impact causes the crater to spark in lightning and boom like thunder.

"You miss" said Naruto, he channels the juubi's chakra into his body and slashes at the bulky oni-masked rouge ninja. However, the slash only managed to make a shallow cut across the chest.

"Hey, that hurt!" exclaimed Raijin before swatting Naruto into a pillar, breaking it from the impact. Luckily Juubi cushioned it with her chakra before if could do some real damage. Raijin brushes his shallow gash like was but a mere flesh scratch and charges at Naruto "Now I hurt you!"

Naruto saw Raijin charge at him and evades by sliding beneath the brute's feet, the Baba Bro crashes into a wall and got his head stuck. This gave the Overlord an idea and turns to Megami, who is evading Fuujin's Kusarigama.

"Megami, make him charge at you!" Naruto explains.

Megami is confused at first until she notices Raijin head planted in a wall, trying to get free. She nods at the Overlord while focusing on Fuujin and Naruto returns his battle against the other brother.

With Raijin temporally incapacitated, Naruto took advantage of this and uses the Kanabo to whack him on the ass and back. Raijin muffled out yelps of pain as the Kanabo is like a paddle to him but it does do damage him enough to bruise the brute.

Megami followed Naruto advice and starts taunting Fuujin for to charge at the Masked Gamer. It worked and Megami waited for the right moment to dodge, she leapt over the Baka Bro's shoulders and forced him to crash into the wall, head deep. Now stuck, Megami took the Kusarigama and starts whipping the stuck brute. The Baka Bros got their heads from the wall and they are now pissed off.

They roared as they start charging at both Naruto and Megami, who still have their enemie's weapons in hand. Naruto evades the massive fists and counters by striking them with Raijin's Kanabo, striking them on the head. Megami tries to bind the two brutes with the Kusarigama, binding their wrists and ankles while fight off the resistance as she does this. Naruto makes sure that they don't break the chains by hitting their heads with the Kanabo.

BONK!

BONK!

And with each final bonk on the head by the Kanabo, the Legendary Baka Bros collapse onto the ground. Defeated for good.

 **Boss Defeated**

 **Exp: 1000**

 **Level up**

 **Stats Locked**

Naruto sighed in relief after dealing with those strong brutes. He tosses the Kanabo away while looking down at the fallen guardians and turns to the door before approaching it.

"Wait…"

Naruto stops, the weak voices of the Legendary Baka Bros call out to him.

"Yes wait, we've been waiting for a long time!" said Raijin

"Yes, a very long time" said Fuujin

"For someone stronger than us!" said Raijin

"Someone who can control us" said Fuujin

Hearing this shocked and interest Naruto, Megami is also curious about this and decided to listen to what they say.

"We are the Legendary Baka Bros, one of the Shinobi Nation's deadly and unstoppable criminals." said Fuujin "We are known for our god-like strength, we could take down the mightiest of jonin with our bare fists…"

"And break down fortified walls and giant gates" said Raijin.

"That is until a Gamer defeated us and turned us into a Summon doll for them to use, and control us" said Fuujin "But then we were discovered by these strangers calling themselves the Censored Justice, forcing us to guard this vault."

"We can help you open this vault, but you must claim us as your summon dolls, to use as you please." Said Raijin "Please, take us. We were getting bored guarding this boring room and missing the real action for too long."

"That's right, you shall take us with you." Said Fuujin

"We can be a great help to you!" said both Raijin and Fuujin pleading to the Overlord.

Naruto rubbed his head at this while a message box appears in front of him.

 **Take Summon Dolls: Legendary Baka Bros?**

 **Yes**

 **No**

Naruto sighed as he is going to regret it but pressed yes.

"Ok, sure." Said Naruto "But on ONE condition!"

"What is it?" said Fuujin

"Name it!" said Raijin

Naruto walk towards the downed Baka Bros and crouches down so that his face is close to theirs.

"No talking" said Naruto, telling the Baka Bros the condition.

Raijin and Fuujin remained silent for a moment while looking at each other, as if they are silently debating on this simple condition.

"Fair enough, as you wish!" the Baka Bros gave their answer before they suddenly disappear in a swirl of wind and a flash of lightning. And in their place, is a 6 inch plastic figure of themselves, which Naruto didn't hesitate to pick up.

 **Summon Doll: Legendary Baka Bros obtained**

"Ok, let's try this out" said Naruto as a summon doll appear on his palm and he places it on the floor. The doll glows brightly and poofs in smoke, now revealing Raijin and Fuujin bowing to their new master. "Right, now open that door."

The Legendary Baka Bros said nothing, since they agreed to never speak to their master. They only nod in response and prepare to open that gargantuan door right in front of their Overlord master.

The Giant door opens to reveal a slightly smaller portcullis gate with 2 chain pulleys with ring handles. Naruto commands the Baka brothers to pull the 2 pulleys to lift the portcullis gate open.

"Let's go" said Naruto as he and Megami enter through the door.

Vault

Naruto and Megami walked through the door while the Legendary Baka Bros hold the Portcullis gate in place. And the reason for that secondary gate is with reason, the room is a vault, containing ancient artefacts that this recently discovered Censored Justice has kept in throughout the years, even before the founding of Konoha. Forgotten tales by disgusted authors, forbidden logic by blaspheming scholars, unsung poems and songs written by forgotten poets and bards. Those forms of medias were taken away and censored away from life, because it displeases those who believe that the world should remain pure.

To Naruto, it is a sad sight for all those forgotten and forbidden forms of media and knowledge is slowly disintegrating from existence and gathering dust. But from out of those who are force to forget, there is an old tome resting on a stone podium, opened and illuminated by a skylight.

Naruto approaches the book and closes it to read the title of it. And what he read just made his eyes shone with delight. The book is known as the Censor Codex, a book containing the knowledge about the Censored Justice, including a tale about it's origin.

 **The Battle of Tari (First Gamer Era 1983)**

 **Tari was a settlement of the Gamers that were first Gamers created by Yami and a Game Goddess Blue Heart. A great and powerful nation that opposed the benevolent wisdom of Kami that angered out beloved goddess that she has chosen a handful of warriors of spread her love and wisdom while purging the poisonous lies and foolishness that Yami spread on the mortals. With many followers grow when the founding fathers spread the word across the world.**

 **Many started to destroy the corrupt knowledge and ideas that humanity created, believing that it not the true way of humanity. But many disagree, and those are traitors, heathens, and misunderstood from the poison by Yami and her Hearts. But the worse of the lot are the Gamers, they get their power from Yami and her Dreaded Blue Heart.**

 **And then, the Battle of Tari begins, the Gamers band up to defend Tari from the attackers, but Kami grants her chosen followers the power to "censor" their powers, cleansing their human forms from their dark Gamer powers and free from the Dark Goddess's influence, but some are beyond saving and were sentenced to death for continuing to defy our beloved Kami.**

 **The Gamers were massacred, many showed resistance until a Gamer named ET made a wrong move and cost them the Gamers their own victory.**

 **That is the day when Kami introduced her new ally, the Goddess we fight for, the Censor Goddess and we will continue he wishes to censor all that is toxic and corrupt in the world, keeping the world clean and safe for future generations to come. We are the Censored Justice, warriors for our human society to remain pure, unspoiled by the poison in our mind and soul.**

Naruto scoffs at the tale as it's merely amusing to him.

"Oh please, what a load of bull" said Naruto, being careful not to trigger the censor seal to block a swear word by replacing it with another word that's less offensive. "Ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous."

"I know" said Megami until she felt something, an ancient surge of power. "Huh, what was that?"

"What?" said Naruto until he too felt that same surge of power. He heads towards the source, buried in a pile of forgotten heap of broken and rusted up black futuristic armour and weapons. He digs his hands right into the heap, discarding what's in his way until he pulls out what appears to be a black slim slab with a slight curve on top, with a glowing white line on the front. "You ever seen something like this?"

"No, I haven't" said Megami

"Hey, there's a button on it" said Naruto as he notices a nearly concealed button on the corner and touches it. The power suddenly surges again and flows into Naruto, fogging his vision as if he is being dragged into his mindscape, but the scenery is different.

Mindscape is different, he is standing on is vast, empty and…blue with transparent white waves moving slowly as if a calm breeze is navigating them to their direction. He looks around and sees nothing, no scenery, no any form of terrain, just this…blue emptiness that keeps on going forever.

"Hello" Naruto shouts out and echoes into the vastness of this unknown place. "Anyone here?"

He starts wandering around, seeing if there is anyone here in this strange empty place.

" _Hello come, Evil one!"_

Naruto heard a voice of a young teenage girl and turns to see one that matches it. She looks about 15-17 years of age, long raven hair in long pigtails and red coloured eyes. She is wearing a fancy dress consisting of dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of gold lining and buttons. The dress part covers a red with black spiked lining cloth while the breast part is white, along with the skirt which has black lining on both layers. Behind this is a blue bow, matching a smaller one worn around her neck attached to a black and white collar. In the center is a gold piece. It's revealed in an image that this is like a bustier and can be unbuttoned from the front.. Her arms are covered in black elbow length gloves that has the same coloured accents as her leotard while her legs are worn with long kneesocks with a pair of ankle length boots.

Naruto is amazed at the sight, so much that he couldn't help the urge of kneeling to her as if she is a Goddess. And that is exactly what she is.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto

The raven-haired girl smiled at the question, happy at how polite Naruto is being.

" _I am Noire, the Black Heart of Yami."_ Said the girl called Noire. _"When my original form, Yami gain so much love and faith by her new worshippers what you call yourself Gamers, all that worship is too much to handle. So, she created us with her own flesh and soul and formed us, the Hearts of Yami. But also, she also created a Sister for each of her Hearts. We were loved so much that the Gamers created these Idols in our honour. But the dreaded Censored Justice destroyed most of the Idols and only a few remain, hidden away or locked away by the Censored Justice so that we will be forgotten."_

Noire slowly approaches Naruto and hove her hand where the Censor Trap brand is placed.

" _You are marked, Evil one"_ said Noire sadly _"It seems they know who you are, but I believe there is hope for you to be liberated by their hateful grasp."_

"You mean you can get rid of the Censor Trap?" said Naruto

" _Sadly, I am not powerful enough for treacherous magic of the so-called Censor Goddess"_ said Noire frowning sadly at Naruto _"But there a way that you can do it, it is within the Codex you read. It can reveal the answer."_

Naruto sighed at this, the Black Heart cannot remove this blasted Censor Trap on his person, but she has given him the answers that might help him find a way to do so.

"If that's the case, then so be it." Said Naruto before bowing to Noire. "Thank you, Noire-san. Your aid is most helpful."

" _You're welcome, Evil one"_ said Noire. _"And to thank you for freeing me, I will assist you on your quests when you need my assistance, and bestow you with one of my own."_

 **Side Quest Alert**

 **Side Quest: Goddess worshiping.**

 **Add Noire in Party**

 **Help Noire regain her former strength**

 **Winning Conditions: ?**

 **Noire is available in the party**

Naruto bows to Noire once more before he fades away before the Goddess.

Back to reality

Naruto regains conscious and found himself lying on the floor with his head resting on Megami's lap.

"Naruto, are you ok?" said Megami with concern

"Hai" said Naruto "I was just summoned by the Goddess Noire"

"Noire?" said Megami "I heard about her by Kaa-san, the Black Heart of Yami and her Black Sister Uni. I thought they were just myths."

"Not a religious person, Megami?" said Naruto

"Not really, but I do respect it and support Kaa-san since she prays to them in secret while…Fugaku is away." Said Megami while she adds venom to the name of Fugaku.

Naruto frowns at the very name who put him in this predicament, but his mood changed with he heard something burrow in the floor. Popping out of the ground is Grubby, the minion miner who here to install a waypoint gate.

"Well at least we have what we want: answers" said Naruto as the minions appear out from the waypoint and starts collecting everything in the vault. "Our quest is complete."

"I beg to differ" said Megami checking her quest list. "You still need to follow me, and we have one last stop to go."

"Fine" said Naruto while he heads to claim the Codex. "Where to?"

Megami only chuckles at the Overlord.

"We need to destroy this dungeon, leave nothing behind. And then we will discuss out next step at the tower." Said Megami heading out of the vault.

Back in the meeting room.

Naruto and Megami returns to the heavily damaged meeting room. They are planning to destroy this room so that the Censored Justice will not use it again, or ever investigate later on when they return.

"Naruto, we need to destroy those pillars to start a cave in" said Megami pointing at the remaining pillars. "You think you can handle it?"

"Are you serious" said Naruto creating a Gudodama, floating on his palm. Let's level this place down."

"HERESY!"

"Huh?" said Naruto until something black pierces his shoulder, causing the gudodama implode. Naruto falls on his back from the implosion and by the impact of what appears to be a black arrow now lodged on his shoulder. Luckily the Mythril chainmail prevented the arrow to go deep, but it did pierce through it and only the arrowhead is shallow in his shoulder. "What the H**?"

Suddenly the door bursts open as the Sentinels and Eradicators rush with their weapons out. They separate Naruto and Megami apart, the Sentinels only immobilize Naruto while the Eradicators aim their dimensional vacuums at Megami but they don't use them on her yet.

"Targets captured" said one of the Sentinels

"Excellent"

Suddenly a person drops down from the ceiling, a pale skinned boy who is year older than Naruto in ANBU garments and an ANBU mask with a black symmetrical ink blots resembling 2 birds and 2 tigers back to back.

"I heard that there's been a disturbance in the meeting hall and here I see 2 Gamers desecrating this hallow ground. A place where we store most of Konoha corruptible forms of media, and you dare come here and steal it?"

"And who are you to lecture me about coming here?" said Naruto

"I am the servant of Konoha's Grandmaster of the Censored Justice. Inque!" said the boy known as Inque as he pulls out a scroll and inkbrush.

"Inque, huh?" said Naruto "Sounds feminine, why call yourself something call like Rorschach, Ink, or…Bendy, oh I know, the Phantom Blot because you're a ninja who uses Ink."

"Rorschach?" said Inque tilting his masked head. "What's a Rorschach?"

"Forget about it." Said Naruto

"Anyway, we have you now and each of you must pay the penalty for your crimes" said Inque pointing at Naruto. "We'll be taking you back to Main HQ of the Censored JJustice to be tried for your crimes against human society."

Naruto only smirked underneath his ninja face mask.

"Look, as much as I love to stick around and all, but I have to get back home and get some rest" said Naruto as he inwardly prayed to Noire, the idol in his inventory reacts to it with a glow from that mental prayer. _Noire-sama, please grant us some assistance from those fools who oppose you._

Naruto's Prayers has been called as Noire arrives in a digitized flash. She is wielding her Black Rapier and Gun. She starts firing at the Sentinels to disrupt their hold on Naruto, freeing him so that he can join in. This startled Inque as he took a step back, this shocked the Eradicators too, giving Megami a window to escape capture and performed Shunshin to disappear and reappear next to Naruto and Noire.

"Kuso," mutters Inque

"Hey now, shouldn't sweat infront of minors" Naruto smirked at Inque, adding irony to the Censored Justice's disapproval to profanity. "You hear that, guys? Ink-blot swore!"

"It's Inque…grr he's getting me angry. Kill him!" roared Inque.

Naruto, Megami and Noire spread out to fight against the Eradicators, Noire thrust her rapier into one of the Eradicator's chest while shooting the other in the armoured face. The goddess's weapons are powerful against armour, despite her being in her mortal form.

Megami summons a murder of crows while activating her Shaginran, her crimson eyes glares into one of the Eradicator's eyes, caught him in genjutsu and turns against the other Eradicators.

Naruto uses his Gudodamas, figured that he might use them to practice his technique, the black balls of chakra wisp and strike the Eradicators mercilessly, like cannonballs recently fired point blank from a falconet. And while the Gudodamas are out, he even aims at the pillars and feign missing the Eradicators to deceive them.

The room is starting to become unstable, dust falls from the cracks forming on the ceiling and small debris follow next. Inque is noticing this and decided to retreat while the rest of the Eradicators are trying to dispose the 2 gamers and their Goddess.

An Eradicator aims his Vacuum at Naruto and attempts to suck him in, but the Overlord only remains standing and tosses a Gudodama at his face. He continues wrecking the pillars until the room's instability becomes worse.

"Ok, looks like I've done enough" said Naruto now noticing the room slowly collapsing. "Let's get out of here."

"Hai" said Megami

" _See you soon"_ said Noire before vanishing in a digital flash.

Naruto and Megami rushes into the valut door, dispelling the Baka Bros and causing the portcullis gate to fall. The room is now empty, the minions have collected everything and now all what's left is getting out of this place.

Naruto and Megami wasted no time running to the waypoint gate, as they teleport back to the tower, the vault slowly starts to collapse too.

Dark Tower: Throne Room

Naruto and Megami returned to Dark Tower, now collapsing on the floor of the Throne. But Naruto is feeling his energy instantly restoring the moment he returned. He got back on his feet and heads to the throne and sits upon it.

"You may remove your mask, Izumi" said Naruto

Megami nods as she takes off her Noh mask to reveal her beautiful pale face, followed with a pair of dark beautiful onyx eyes. Izumi Uchiha, the elder daughter of Fugaku Uchiha bows respectfully to Naruto.

"Now then, what else do you need me for?" said Naruto regarding the current quest he has with Izumi.

"We need to get rid of that Censor Trap on you, that is my quest" said Izumi

"I see, well we have the codex" said Naruto as he pulls the Codex from his inventory and starts reading it.

 **Censor Trap**

 **An initial sealing spell that negates the Gamer's abilities and discipline them if they have any rebellious and indecent thoughts, and punishes them if they speak inappropriately and temporally blinds them for seeing obscene images.**

 **Incantation: You only live once.**

 **How to cancel it: the only way to cancel the censor seal is for the one who cast it to speak the words.**

 **Warning: Once cancelled, it cannot be cast again on same target.**

Naruto smiles at the last part, meaning that the Censor Trap can only be cast once. But frowns when he looks back at the How to Cancel part. Fugaku is a smart man, he cannot be fooled that easily.

"F***!" roared Naruto slamming the Codex shut. "More complications."

"What, did you find the answer." Said Izumi

"Hai, but that only leads to one more question." Said Naruto discarding the Codex to Gnarl.

"And that would be?"

"how on earth do I get Fugaku to cast it the second time?" said Naruto standing up from his throne.

"Oh, yeah" said Izumi mentally cursing at this. Her father is a professional ninja and current Patriarch of the renowned Uchiha Clan. "You're right, deceiving him will not be easy."

"Not easy? It's downright impossible" said Naruto "he has his suspicions, h*** knows that I'm a Gamer. The only reason I'm not banished from this realm is that I have this Dimensional Anchor on me and that I am protected by the Hokage. Let's face it, I hit a dead end…looks like it's Game Over for me."

Izumi frowned sadly at Naruto, who is sitting back down on his throne and sighed. Then Izumi's frown changed, now filled with determination.

"Deceiving Fugaku is not impossible, I managed to do it." Said Izumi "I hid my Gamer powers from him ever since. We just need a plan to get him to cancel the Censor Trap."

"How?" said Naruto

"By tricking him on thinking that there's another Gamer terrorizing Konoha" said Izumi "The Censored Justice is still at war against the Gamers, even though there might not be any Gamers left in Konoha or that they're in hiding. They even fear that a new Overlord is coming, so let us think that. But we need to give you a new image."

"What do you mean?" said Naruto

Megami only smiled and perform a hand sign and said _**"Henge!"**_

Izumi engulfs in smoke and in her place is a tall figure in black evil armour with a tri-pronged helmet.

"What I mean is that we should put you in that form, and give you a Gamer Name that is inappropriate for this image." Said Izumi in her transformed form before reverting to normal. "Luckily, Kaa-san told me stories in secret about the Overlords, especially about the very first one, the one who believed to be the one of the First Gamers in history.

"The Black Baron!" said Naruto heartily in realisation. "Of course, he was the first Gamer Overlord and taking his title would not just hide myself, but it would symbolize the return of the Overlords."

But then Naruto frowned.

"But putting on a simple Henge would not fool Fugaku, he might see through it and know it's me." Said Naruto

" **Oh don't worry, sire"**

Naruto turns to Gnarl returning to the throne room.

" **I will help you with that?"** said Gnarl **"The Overlord's main power is not just of being a Gamer, or even using Chakra. It's all about Magic, and luckily the Censor Trap didn't disrupt your ability to use magic…or creating spells."**

Naruto raised his brow at the old minion master.

"Creating spells?" said Naruto "You never mentioned that before."

" **A mere slip of the tongue, sire"** said Gnarl sheepishly at his master. **"But it's true, you can create magic. But it's a complicated procedure, but I will be happy to teach you it."**

"Good" said Naruto "Provide that you teach Izumi also"

" **Of course, sire"** said Gnarl "I'll get the spell room ready."

"Oh, and Gnarl" said Naruto

" **Yes, sire"**

"If you keep anything else hidden from me, I'll make sure that tongue of yours is permanently slipped." Said Naruto darkly.

" **Er…yes sire"** said Gnarl nervously before he leaves.

"Right then, anything else?" said Naruto to Izumi

"Hai, I'm going to train you for your battle against Fugaku and the Uchiha Clan." Said Izumi "And to fight an Uchiha, you must learn to fight like one. And I'm the best person for the job."

"You're planning to purge your entire clan?" said Naruto

"Hai, leaving them alive will be too dangerous for you. And I feel some unnerving aura between Fugaku and the Uchiha council. I believe they're plotting a coup behind Fugaku's back." Said Izumi "The Clan's reputation fell rock bottom ever since the Kyuubi attack and rumours that Madara Uchiha caused the beast to attack."

"And you want me to stop that by killing every single Uchiha in Konoha, including the children?" said Naruto.

"the only Uchiha I care about are my mother and Shisui, they are the only family I have." Said Izumi"

"What about Sasuke?" said Naruto, remembering that Izumi has a brother named Sasuke Uchiha.

"What about him? Fugaku's influence has brought him to a path he cannot turn back to." Said Izumi frowning at the thought of her brother being a member of the Censored Justice. "He is foolish child who believes that the Uchiha Clan is all-powerful, and it's that very arrogance that will be his undoing."

"So, be it" said Naruto leaning forward to Izumi "When do we start?"

Izumi smiles and activates her Sharingan.

"Whenever you're ready?" said Izumi

 **End of Chapter**


	10. Uchiha Training and Spell Making

**Overlord of Konoha: Naruto's evil game**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assure this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a total different plot.**

"Speaking"

" _Hologram speaking"_

 _Thought_

" _ **Demon/Overlord Talking"**_

 _(Flashback)_

 **Game Message**

 **[Party Game Message]**

 **Shared Game Message**

Chapter 9

Dark Tower: Throne Room

"Whenever you're ready" said Izumi, her Sharingan is active. Triggered from excitement and eagerness to start the training.

Naruto smirks at this as he already know the answer. A message box appears in front of him with the message related to this conversation.

 **Train with Izumi?**

 **Yes**

 **No**

Naruto pressed **Yes** already and Izumi got the answer she wanted.

 **Quest completed: First Ally: Megami**

 **Exp: 500**

 **Party: Megami/Izumi now permanently added.**

"Excellent," said Izumi while unsheathes her sword and presents it to Naruto. "As a token of our new alliance, I present you this weapon. In which I will help train you to use."

 **Uchiha Katana Obtained**

"Ii, shall we begin?" said Izumi as she approaches the portal and places her hand on it, the portal ripples to view a dark cavernous room lit only by paper lanterns bearing the Uchiha crest. "Come on, then"

Naruto got off from his throne and heads towards Izumi. Both starts step over the portal and they all engulf in light.

Unknown area

Naruto and Izumi are teleported into the location that was previously shown from portal pool. The lanterns light up the area, revealing a training ring, training dummies, a weapons rack and a wardrobe full of training Gi.

"Welcome to the lost Uchiha training grounds" said Izumi "Before Konoha was founded, the Uchiha Clan stayed in the dark to train for their war against the Senju Clan. Back then, we Uchiha were Ronin, Samurai with a master because they believe they are so powerful that they never need and/or want a master to serve. This training ground was created 200 years ago, an ancestor of mine named Leon became an ally to a Gamer Overlord called Mateus of Palamecia in exchange for power for the Clan."

Izumi sighed as she sadly remembered this tale when her mother told it.

"Sadly, the records of that history were erased by Fugaku. He believed it to be controversial and give the Clan a bad reputation if everyone know that an Uchiha was once an ally to a Gamer Overlord." Said Izumi

"What happened to him?" said Naruto

"During the battle and death of Emperor Mateus against my other ancestor, Maria with her friends Firion and Guy. Leon took the vacant throne and claimed himself as Emperor of Palamecia. But his reign was short lived when Mateus returned but now a demon, transporting his Empire into a dimension called Pandemonium. Leon reluctantly joined his sister for the final battle against Mateus, ironic that I'm a descendant to an Uchiha Gamer who defeated a Gamer Overlord and now I'm helping one to train for the Uchiha's incoming destruction."

"Life has its dark twists," said Naruto, he smiled that he learned some history of his predecessors. A Gamer Overlord: Emperor Mateus of the lost Palamecia Empire. The history of that was erased by the Censored Justice, so that no one will learn and fear about the Overlords. "but some people refuse to see it that way, but not us. We accept it and live with it, embrace it, just like the Gamer Powers Yami and her Hearts blessed us with."

"Hai" said Izumi nodding at Naruto "But enough talk, let us commence the training while it's day out. I don't want Fugaku grew aware of my absence."

"Right then," said Naruto unsheathing his new weapon and wait for his training to start.

"Question, you know how to use a Katana?" said Izumi

"Hai, pointy tip goes through the body" said Naruto

Izumi mentally sighed at this, Naruto has no idea how to use a sword.

"This may take longer than I expected" said Izumi to herself before she turns to Naruto. "Come on then"

Training begins

Naruto and Izumi are now standing on the training ring, which resembles the Juubi's Rinne-Sharingan. And here on that training ring, Izumi begins her lecture.

"This training ring is known as the Uchiha's eye, this ring will be your world, your whole life. Until I tell you otherwise, there is nothing outside of it." Said Izumi

"But Fugaku…"

"There is NOTHING outside of it, Fugaku doesn't exist until I say he exist, and same goes for the Censored Justice." Said Izumi "as your training improves, you will progress to the eyes within you. And with this, everything outside your world will be drawn in and you'll get closer to your revenge and the restoration of your Gamer Powers."

"I like the sound of that." Said Naruto

"I know," said Izumi patting Naruto on the shoulder. "Shall we?"

5 minutes later, Naruto is now wearing a training Gi while Megami does the same. Both are wielding their Katanas.

"Hajime!"

Naruto nods and starts swinging his new like a mad man, his swings are wild, random and aggressive, he then ends his performance with some thrusts. Izumi only stood there and swats the sword off Naruto's hand with her own. Naruto sweatdropped at this and dropped his head in embarrassment.

"Let's start again, shall we" said Izumi

Naruto nods and lift his sword.

"Let's start with blocking, now follow my blade, nice and slow" said Izumi

Izumi begins moving her sword and Naruto follows the movement to block them.

"Ii, now attack" said Izumi now doing the defence. "Slow, slow, good, slow. Excellent."

The training continues for 40 minutes, Naruto practices with his Uchiha-style Kenjustu with Izumi, and during the Censor Trap, his progress is slow.

"Again!" shouts Izumi as she trains Naruto with the sword once more.

Later

Now they unsheathe their swords and move on the Taijutsu, Naruto charges at Izumi but she KO'd him with an instant takedown.

"Don't be predictable, relax your muscle name confuse my Sharingan" said Izumi, her Sharingan is active, and with her foresight, she can read and predict Naruto's movements, even before they were even made. "Now again!"

Naruto nods again ad charges again at Izumi, he throws some punches at her but she effectlessly dodged everyone and pins him down to the ground again.

"I said relax your muscles" said Izumi "I can see them all tensed up, I know your eager to remove that Censor Trap and get your back at Fugaku. But you need to keep calm, be unpredictable. This is how an Uchiha win their battles, their Sharingan is their strength but it can also be their weakness. And a weakness that needs to be exploited if you just simply relax, keep calm and be unpredictable."

"Easier said than done," said Naruto

"Well I want you to practice these moves either on the minions or shadow clones…you know what, Shadow Clones are recommended. The Jutsu helps with info gathering, but it's hardly used because people overdo it and it overwhelms their brain. So, use the Shadow Clones to help practice but don't overdo it." Said Izumi "Anyway, that'll be all for tonight, we'll continue tomorrow."

"Hai" said Naruto as he leaves the training grounds via waypoint gate, Izumi stayed for a while, reminiscing the days how she found this place.

(Flashback: 7 years ago)

An 8-year-old Izumi and a 10-year-old Shisui is playing Ninja in the meadows somewhere in Konoha. Izumi is hiding from her friend, giggling as she found a good place to hide while Shisui is still looking for her.

"He he, Shi-kun still can't find me." Said Izumi "It's been about 10 minutes now.

Shisui sighed as he is trying to find Izumi.

"Come on, Izumi-chan" said Shisui rubbing is head. "Come on out, you win."

Izumi giggled more and decided to hide even more, she notices a small cave and quietly heads for it. What she failed to notice is Shisui watching her enter it by the corner of his eye, he smiles when she enters the cave.

Lost Uchiha training grounds.

The cave leads young Izumi to the lost Uchiha training grounds, it is dark due to the lanterns are unlit, so she lit them up to brighten the place. Gasps in awe at the sight of the area, she has never seen a place like this before.

"Izumi? You in here?" said Shisui entering the cave

"Oh, no!" said Izumi as she douses the lights and hid in the darkness.

Shisui arrived at the training grounds and looks for his friend.

"Come one now, games over" said Shisui crossing his arms. "Show yourself."

"A ninja never reveals themselves to their opponent" said Izumi creeping up behind Shisui before she pounces. "Unless they…ambush them."

Izumi tackles Shisui and they both started to wrestle on the training ring, laughing happily as they play in the dark. They played for a little while before they relight the area to get a better look.

"What is this place?" said Izumi

"Looks like an old Uchiha training ground" said Shisui as she points at the Uchiha Clan emblem on the lanterns. "Perhaps while Konoha was only a small settlement."

"Really?" said Izumi with awe. "Wow, we just made a discovery."

"Uh huh, but let's keep this a secret." Said Shisui "You could train here."

"But I already train?" said Izumi tilting her head "I'm a Genin"

"Hai, and you've got a secret power that your father hates and an imaginary friend" said Shisui

"But you're not imaginary?" said Izumi pouting at Shisui.

"Izumi, you're the only one who knows I exist." Said Shisui "Megami-san created me to be your friend.

"So what?" said Izumi pouting even more. "You're still real."

Shisui smiles at this while walking towards the weapons rack and pulls out a sword.

"Since we're here, wanna train?" said Shisui

"Hai," said Izumi smiling at Shisui.

(End of Flashback)

Izumi smiles at that memory.

"Thinking about that time, where we found this place?"

Izumi turns to see her friend and "brother" Shisui.

"Technically, I found it." Said Izumi, her face is calm but her left brow is raised at that question.

"Yeah, yeah, you found it." Said Shisui rolling his eyes.

Izumi chuckled and suddenly yawned.

"Let's get out of here" said Izumi

"Hai" said Shisui

Dark Tower: Spell Room

Naruto is now approaching the Spell room within the Main Quarters. Gnarl was waiting for him t come so he can start the first spell making lesson. Gnarl bows to his master and prepares to begin the lesson.

" _ **Welcome Master, we can begin the art of Spell Making."**_ Said Gnarl as he gestures a hand sign to summon a small group of Minions carrying 3 big stone balls and gently place by their master's feet. _**"These sire, are Spell Catalysts, magical power sources that are required for creating new Spell Runes. There are hardly any more Catalysts ever since the Censored Justice started to make things complicated, so the previous Overlord Gamers can only hide them from plain sight and can only be revealed when one of their successors reach a certain level. But right now, I have only 3 catalysts stored in the Tower. Now listen carefully because this is crucial, every Spell created requires a certain number of catalysts and a selected number of minion sacrifices to create them."**_

"Ok, but how will I know if I'm making the spell I needed?" said Naruto

"See that podium in front of the mana pool?" said Gnarl pointing at the black stone podium. "Place your gauntlet on it and it will show you the list of the available spells for you. But I must warn you, there are some spells that require a certain level to be created and some are already created and needed the right runes to use them."

Naruto nods at them, he approaches the spell podium and places his gauntlet clad hand on it. Suddenly a message box appears in front of him and a list of spells and its ingredients are shown.

 **Fire**

 **Fireball (Created, installed)**

 **Flamethrower (Requires Level 15)**

 **Inferno (Requires Level 25)**

 **Ice**

 **Blizzard (Created, Need to be installed for use)**

 **Poison**

 **Poison (Created, Need to be installed for use)**

 **Scourge (Requires Level 15)**

 **Bio (Requires Level 25)**

 **Lightning**

 **Lightning Whip (Created, Need to be installed for use)**

 **Energy Spike (Requires Level 15)**

 **Chain Lightning (Requires Level 25)**

 **Health**

 **Cure**

 **Esuna (Requires Level 15)**

 **Power Drain (Requires Level 25)**

 **Curses**

 **Silence**

 **Darkness (Requires Level 15)**

 **Transmogrify (Requires Level 25)**

 **Illusions**

 **Illusion**

 **Fear (Requires Level 15)**

 **Insanity (Requires Level 25)**

 **Ultimate**

 **Star fall (Created, Need to be installed for use)**

 **Domination**

 **Slow (Created, need to be installed for use)**

 **Petrify (Requires Level 15)**

 **Confusion (Requires Level 25)**

 **Betrayal**

 **Shield**

 **Shield (Created, need to be installed for use)**

 **Shock Shield (Requires Level 15)**

 **Infernal Shield (Requires Level 25)**

 **Aero Shield (Requires Level 50)**

 **Minion**

 **Frenzy (Created, need to be installed for use)**

 **Berserk (Requires Level 15)**

 **Legion of Terror (Requires Level 25)**

Naruto notices the **Illusion** on the list and presses it to read its description.

 **Illusion**

 **Cast an illusion upon yourself to hide and deceive your enemies, lifespan of illusion is indefinite but requires extensional amount of Mana to cast it. Even the keenest of foes cannot see through it.**

Naruto's mouth slowly curls into a wicked Cheshire grin as he hastily slams his palm on the podium, it is the ideal spell he needs if he ever needed if he wants to go under the guise: The Black Baron.

 **Ingredients**

 **Spell Catalyst x1**

 **300 minions**

 **Overlord's Blood: 20ml**

"Ok, let's get cooking" said Naruto as he summons the minions to throw a catalyst in and then themselves. And lastly, he slit his palm and pour some of his blood in. with the ingredients mixed into the mana pool, it flashes and sparkles while black stones ascend from the pool's deep end and fuses together to form a ring of black stone.

 **Illusion Spells created**

Naruto smiles at this and turns away from the mana pool.

"Let's test it" said Naruto

" _ **Right this way, sire!"**_ said Gnarl as he escorts the Overlord downstairs.

Dungeon Amphitheatre

The Minion Master took Naruto down in he dungeons, a dark desolate place where Naruto would keep his enemies to torture, maim and execute. But it is also a perfect place for practicing spells as the walls in the dungeon are Spell resistant and neigh indestructible.

Gnarl brought Naruto deeper into the dungeons into they reach to the dungeon amphitheatre, there Naruto (and minions) can watch prisoners fight to the death. And waiting at the amphitheatre are a group of...volunteers who were taken away from their peaceful homes to help the Overlord practice his new spell on them, though we can guarantee their safety and well being.

Naruto is quite impressed, Gnarl did prepare this for him and even went a one step further on the prepartions.

"I'm impressed" said Naruto

" **I'm happy that you're happy"** said Gnarl

"But how did you get them here?" said Naruto

" **Well…"** said Gnarl as a flashback suddenly flashes in his brain

(Flashback)

Last night in Konoha

a group of drunk were loudly walking in the empty streets of Konoha near the Hyuuga Compound, singing off-key and merrily that they did stop to think that they were disturbing the peace. And unfortunately, it woke up a rather annoyed 10 year old Hyuuga girl with long brown hair and a yellow kimono with orange flames on the bottom.

"Will you please shut up," said the girl in a strained calm way, she is trying not to lose her temper since she was rudely awoken by all the rabble from the drunks. "People are trying to sleep."

"ooooh, so sorry princess!" said one the arrogant drunk sarcastically. "Didn't mean to wake your regal selves. Well guess what, WE DON'T GIVE A SHIT!"

"Yeah, beat it you pompous Hyuuga Brat."

"If you're better than us because you have those freaky eyes."

A tick mark pops out on the girls left temple that she decided to shut them up with force. So she poses in a Juuken position and activates her Byakugan. The Drunks notice this and started to laugh.

"HA, HA, HA, the Hyuuga brat thinks she can fight!" said one of the drunks until he received a juuken jab in the stomach, causing him to puke out his guts.

The other drunks saw this and retaliated, but the girl saw it coming and mean litelly as her Byakugan is seeing everything within a 360-degree angle. She dodges and counters their futile and sloppy attacks, jabbing their arms and legs to knock them down, along with a precise jab on their larynxes to rob them of their loud talking.

"I warned you" said the Hyuuga girl before returning to the compound while one of them tries to sneak up behind her until he got his face punched in by another Hyuuga girl. Who his short indigo hair, fair cream skin and the same eyes as the other girl. She is wearing a lavender kimono and a grey parka.

This other girl is really pissed off, only because she was rudely awoken by the noise also.

"We are trying to Sleep!"

(End of Flashback)

"… **So, after the 2 Hyuuga girls dealt with the drunks, the minions took advantage of the situation and brought them here in the amphitheatre."** Said Gnarl

"I see," said Naruto "Well, then let's get them to work!"

"Sure thing" said Gnarl, signalling a minion to bring of the prisoners.

The prisoners are restrained with chains that are so heavy that he cannot move with them. Naruto prepares to cast the illusion spell at them. Their eyes widen as Naruto is changing before their very eyes, their reaction puts a smile on his face as it shows that the spell is working.

But then suddenly they said something that angered Naruto

"What the hell, where did that kid turn into a sheep?"

"Huh?" said Naruto before he then casts it on Gnarl "Gnarl, what do you see?"

" **A sheep with orange wool"** said Gnarl as he is seeing Naruto turn into a sheep standing on two legs. **"and now he looks pissed off"**

Naruto snarled that he created a gudodama and fires it right in one of the prisoner's face.

"Get them back to their cells!" exclaimed Naruto angrily "I'm off to bed."

" **Yes, sire"** said Gnarl while the minions put the prisoners back into their cells, while the one who is now headless and dead is left on the amphitheatre to rot.

A week later

A week has passed and progress is doing well, Naruto is going well with his Uchiha training. He duels with Izumi so that she can evaluate his progress. And with the Sharingan mixed with the combat, the results gave the Overlord merit and this pleases Izumi.

CLANG

CLANG

Naruto clashes his Katana with Izumi's, the duel goes on like a dance in the darkness, each are blocking and countering but neither inflict any damage on one another.

"Good, you've been practicing" said Izumi

"Training is all I do, that and eating Ramen" said Naruto

Izumi chuckles at that while continues the duel. She swings across at Naruto's head but he does it and counters it with a diagonal slash. He made a hit but Izumi used substitution with a training dummy and appears behind him, pressing her blade on his neck.

"You left your guard up." Said Izumi

"Did I" said Naruto until he starts to melt into a bloody puddle and 5 more Narutos appear out of the shadows. Izumi activates her Sharingan, knowing that it's an illusion, but these illusions are different than any other genjustus. She cannot see through them, the illusions are mana-based and highly effective against the Uchiha's Sharingan. "Of maybe you left yours"

"The Illusion Spell, you master it?" said Izumi

"In a way, need some practice on it" said Naruto as the illusions are shimmering and glitching. "But not bad for a week's worth of training, huh?"

"Then can you project the Black baron?" said Izumi

"Hai" said Naruto as he alters the illusion to make the area more dark, cold and terrifying. Naruto and his copies change shape. Growing tall, muscular and fully in dark armour. **"Bow before the Indominable Black Baron!"**

"Oh Yami," said Izumi, first time in her life her spine tingles and Goosebumps invade her pale skin as she sees this terrifying illusion. "I know it's an illusion, but I can feel the malevolence from it, as if he's actually here."

" **Yeah, but I can't hold on to this kind of illusion much longer"** said Naruto before the illusion shifts back so he is visable to the Uchiha. "I can still use the Illusion but manipulating it is difficult, I need more practice on it."

"Once the censor trap is off, you'll be able to fully master the spell" said Izumi

"Hai" said Naruto "And, I managed to create and work on another spell, a perfect one to use on that b*****d Fugaku." Said Naruto

"Like what?" said Izumi

"The **Silence** Spell. When I'm free, he'll never speak or mention my name ever again" said Naruto smirking evilly at the idea. "I'll be forbidden but never forgotten, my true name will be cursed and true dread will come to those who speak it without permission."

"Am I allowed to say it?" said Izumi

"Of course," said Naruto while he dispels his nearly mastered Illusion Spell. "So, are we ready to exact my revenge on Fugaku?"

"Nearly, we need to plan our next step first" said Izumi until a message box appears in front of her, containing a message from Shisui Uchiha. "Hold on, I have a message."

 **Message from Shisui Uchiha**

 **Izumi-chan, Fugaku requests for your weekly report. Please hurry.**

"Damn, just my luck" said Izumi "We'll discuss our plans in the morning, Fugaku wants my weekly briefing on my "Recon mission" on you."

"Then go, I'll take my leave" said Naruto as he takes his leave.

"Hai" said Izumi as she vanishes via raven feathered shushin.

Uchiha Compound

Izumi returns to the Clan Compound, and Fugaku is waiting for her by the gate. The stern and stoic Patriarch of the Uchihas watch his daughter come closer until she is at talking range.

"You're late," said Fugaku "I hope you have a good explanation"

"No, I don't" said Izumi calmly and emotionlessly

Fugaku frowned suspiciously for a second which caused his Sharingan to turn on. But his suspicions faded as his daughter showed no expressions on her face that would betray her.

"Well you better not be tardy again, the Uchiha Clan does not tolerate incompetence" said Fugaku

"Hai, Tou-san" said Izumi bowing to Fugaku

"Come on in" said Fugaku as he heads to his home.

The walk towards the the patriarch's study is a short one, 5 minutes at best. Fugaku sat by his desk whie Izumi stands in front of it.

"Go on, give me your report." Said Fugaku "What is the Ky…what is the boy up to?"

Izumi pulled out a scroll and places it on the desk, Fugaku takes it but doesn't open it, he sets it on fire with his Fireball Jutsu. Izumi was surprised not never show it, her father never once destroyed a report. He would just take the scroll and dismiss her in no time, as if he is busy.

"I want to hear it from you, Izumi" said Fugaku "And I want to hear everything."

"Hai," said Izumi, she is feeling uncomfortable at the situation but she remained calm and begins to lay out her report.

She didn't technically lie, only shifted the truth.

"The target is still training and going to Ramen at his usual times for breakfast, lunch and dinner. But he wasn't happy about something." Said Izumi

"Not happy?" said Fugaku

"Hai, it was just after when you had a chat with him, after he was summoned by the council." Said Izumi

Fugaku remember that, the moment when he placed a censor trap on Naruto, suspecting him for being a Gamer.

"What did he do after I talked to him?" said Fugaku

"He just went home, he didn't leave the house for a day." Said Izumi "Forgive me for this, but I went out of hiding and payed him a visit."

"You exposed yourself to the target?" said Fugaku

"Me being around in secret isn't a shock to him, he knew I was spying on him the moment I was assigned this mission by Hokage-sama." Said Izumi

"But does he know that you are giving me weekly reports?" said Fugaku

"Iie, I kept it confidential" said Izumi

"Ii, proceed" said Fugaku

"I asked him what's wrong, he didn't want to tell me at first. I didn't want to stress him up since something made him angry, but I managed to hear him mutter your name in a venomous tone, and something about having a metre-long rod inserted up your…"

"Izumi…please can you cut that part off." Said Fugaku

"Hai, of course" said Izumi "Any, we were hanging out in his home, play games and talk. I even offered to help him train for the academy and…"

"Wait a minute, you're training him?" said Fugaku, not liking the idea of his daughter being friendly with a Gamer and training him. "You were assigned to observe him, not to expose yourself and be friends with him."

"With all due respect, but isn't friending the target and earning their trust an effective way for info gathering?" said Izumi

"Hai, it is." Said Fugaku "it is that same technique that can back fire, since I know that Naruto doesn't trust everyone due to his…past. I know, I have his juvie record."

Izumi knew about Naruto's past crimes back when he was only 4 years old. And to be honest, they were only harmless pranks, but Fugaku being a strict law enforce said otherwise.

"Tou-san, you don't need to be secretive. I know Naruto Uzumaki is the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. I figured it out when the civilians are looking at him like a monster, and overheard them with the words like "Monster", "Demon", and "Fox-Brat". Even some our fellow Clansmen speak ill of Naruto."

Fugaku sighed as he looks at his daughter in a calm expression.

"Looks like I have nothing to hide. The Hokage assigned you on that mission so that the Jinchuriki is protected, in and out of Konoha." Said Fugaku "And I believe it is time me to relieve you of that mission."

"Huh?" said Izumi

"I have another mission for you, I need you around for preparations for the treaty signing" said Fugaku "The Raikage wished for an alliance between Konoha, the Hokage agreed and arranged the meeting spot. So he wanted me to escort the Hokage to the Mifune's fortress, and I want you to accompany me."

"I am honoured, but isn't it unwise to leave Konoha since you have the Police force to run and the duties?" said Izumi

"I already arranged a substitute in my absence." Said Fugaku "Yashiro will take over until we return back from the treaty signing. And we will not be going alone, Hiashi Hyuuga and his Brother Hizashi will be joining me, along with Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka and Choza Akimichi."

"And when will we leave?" said Izumi, mentally cursing at this predicament. She will not be around to help Naruto train.

"At noon, so get some sleep," said Fugaku "You're dismissed."

Izumi nods at this and leaves the study. As she opens the door, a middle aged Uchiha with spiky grey hair enters the study, he is Yashiro Uchiha. Yashiro is Fugaku's Lieutenant at the Konoha Police Force, he waits for Izumi leave before he could speak to Fugaku.

"Everything ready, Chief" said Yashiro

"Good, and have you informed the Kumo branch of the situation?" said Fugaku

"Hai, they will wait for the signal" said Yashiro

"Ii, but remember the appointed time. We don't want everyone to thing that this treaty is a farce." Said Fugaku. "We need this alliance, to strengthen the cause."

"Hai, **Censores fideli Iustitiae** **"** said Yashiro beating his left pectoral as it's the salute of the **Censored Justice**.

 **Censores fideli Iustitiae** **"** said Fugaku

Izumi's Room

Izumi enters her bedroom, it is dark and gothic and has a perch with a raven on it. She performs a sound barrier in the area before she roared in furious rage.

"RAAAAHHHHH!" Izumi screamed, drawing out her sword and starts swinging it wildly. The Raven on the perch watches with worry and concern before it transforms into Shisui.

"Izumi-chan, what's wrong?" said Shisui

"I hate him, I fucking hate him!" snarled Izumi "He's one step ahead,"

"I don't understand, does he know you're a gamer?" said Shisui

"Iie, he doesn't" said Izumi, much to Shisui's relief. "But he's taking me away from Konoha on a mission, relieving me of my other"mission". Putting me on house arrest while Naruto-kun struggles, he can't do this without me. He needs me to help him rid him of that accursed Censor Seal, and I need him to help purge this damn clan.

Shisui raised his brow as he noticed something, Izumi added a -kun suffix on Naruto's name. What is going on here?

"Izumi-chan, you address Naruto as Naruto-kun," said Shisui

"So what?" said Izumi

"So, I thought your partnership with him is strictly professional." Said Shisui

"it is professional," said Izumi collapsing on the bed. "but I can't help but admire his skill, he's a fast learner, a ruthless fighter. He is my salvation, my chance for freedom from that man I begrudgingly call father."

"So, what now?" said Shisui

"Fortunately, he doesn't know about you" said Izumi "Only your ANBU codename, you must aid Naruto-kun on his plan while I'm away with Fugaku."

"But how will he able to get the censor trap removed if Fugaku is away?" said Shisui

"Use that time to make the Black Baron known. And help him reach a level that will get him enrolled, the censor trap may prevent gaining exp from enemies, but not on quests. And this give him this quest to him."

"Hai, Izumi-chan" said Shisui bowing to Izumi.

Dark Tower: Main Quarters

Naruto is now asleep, but his sleep is getting disturbed by a strange lucid dream that recently appeared in his mind. So lucid that his mind is exploring it right now.

The Dream starts at midnight where the moon is at its peak, he is near the Clan District of Konoha. But he isn't at the Uchiha Compound, hell he doesn't know where he is. But something is drawing him, a malevolent source of Mana coming from deep below the catacombs of this unknown Clan compound. He enters the compound and enters trough that appears to be a doorway to the catacombs when suddenly 2 girls ran pass him and enter through the doorway, he didn't get a good look at them because it was dark and they were too quick to see.

" _Come back here!"_

Naruto turns to see a Kumo ninja, which confused Naruto.

What's a Kumo ninja doing in Konoha? Kumo and Konoha are enemies, and why is her chasing 2 girls who are hiding in the catacombs. Either that guy's a paedophile or he is after those girls for a reason.

The scenery changes and the lightning is now in a sepia effect, now he is in a temple with a strange evil item sparking blue lightning, radiating in that evil energy. The item is surrounded a group of women black hooded cowls that fit them perfectly that if showed their curves, their face is covered in a black veil and butterfly like eye masks.

They are in compact against a man in gold armour with a purple cape. His hair is spiky blonde with a horn-like circlet with a purple cobra on the top. He is wielding a menacing sceptre which might double as a spear. Naruto know who that man is, he is Emperor Mateus of Palamecia

 _Surrender the Spell Rune, Witches!"_ said Mateus

" _So that you can spread your evil and enslave the world? Fat chance!"_

Mateus only laughed at their comment.

" _Funny, coming from a clan of witches who despite earned their gift from Yami-sama, gained their secondary powers from Demons."_ Said Mateus _"Don't play the saints here, it doesn't suit you."_

" _We are tasked to guard this spell rune until the one who is worthy can possess it. You may be this era's Overlord, but you are not worthy. You're destined to fall for your arrogance and will one day came to demons for a Buff up."_

" _Enough! You will pay for defying what is rightfully mine, Witches!"_ said Mateus as he raises his sceptre, summoning his minions, Browns, Red, Blue, all other colours with their specialized uses. _"Minions, bring me that rune!"_

They charge at the witches to claim the item which is a spell rune, which contains an unknown evil spell. But the minions were eradicated when 2 women in body armour appeared to aid the witches.

The first is a tall woman with long green hair in a ponytail, her body armour is black with a green X on her chest, and is very revealing. Her weapon of choice is a lance.

The second is a short petite woman who is underdeveloped than the other one. She has short messy light blue hair and red eyes. Her body armour is all white. Her weapon of choice is a War hammer.

Mateus snarls at this and charges at them but the 2 women repels him effectively, banishing him out of the temple.

" _You are not the one to claim this Rune"_ said the green haired women until she turns to Naruto, looking at him with her purple eyes. "Speak to Noire, she'll explain and test your worth, Evil One."

"What?" said Naruto until the dream starts to break apart and he slowly wakes up.

Naruto sat up from his bed and rubs his neck, the dream is still on invading his brain. Those 2 women want him to speak to Noire, the Black Heart of Yami. Does she know about the dream?

"Well there is only one way to find out" said Naruto as he gets out of bed and head downstairs.

 **End of Chapter**


	11. Playstation Crusade: Red Madness part 1

**Overlord of Konoha: Naruto's evil game**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assured this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a totally different plot.**

 **Second A/N: Due to YinShadow's broken computer I ChaosSonic1 will take over for him for the time being but I want to thank Brown Phantom also and dracohalo117 as they were also huge help on this so please check them out also ok?**

"Speaking"

" _Hologram/Goddess speaking"_

 _Thought_

" _ **Demon/Overlord Talking"**_

 _(Flashback)_

 **Game Message**

 **[Party Game Message]**

 **Shared Game Message**

#Texting/emails#

^Phone talking^

Chapter 10

Naruto's Dream

Naruto is now asleep, but his sleep is getting disturbed by a strange lucid dream that recently appeared in his mind. So lucid that his mind is exploring it right now.

The Dream starts at midnight where the Moon is at its peak, he is near the Clan District of Konoha. But he isn't at the Uchiha Compound, hell he doesn't know where he is. But something is drawing him, a malevolent source of Mana coming from deep below the catacombs of this unknown Clan compound. He enters the compound and enters through that appears to be a doorway to the catacombs when suddenly 2 girls ran past him and enter through the doorway, he didn't get a good look at them because it was dark and they were too quick to see.

" _Come back here!"_

Naruto turns to see a Kumo ninja, which confused Naruto.

What's a Kumo ninja doing in Konoha? Kumo and Konoha are enemies, and why is he chasing 2 girls who are hiding in the catacombs? Either that guy's a pedophile or he is after those girls for a reason.

The scenery changes and the lightning are now in a sepia effect, now he is a temple with a strange evil item sparkling blue lighting, radiating in that evil energy. The item has surrounded a group of women black hooded cowls that fit them perfectly that if showed their curves, their face is covered in a black veil and butterfly like eye masks.

They are in compact against a man in gold armor with a purple cape. His hair is spiky blonde with a horn-like circlet with a purple cobra on the top. He is wielding a menacing scepter which might double as a spear. Naruto know who that man is, he is Emperor Mateus of Palamecia

 _Surrender the Spell Rune, Witches!"_ said Mateus.

" _So that you can spread your evil and enslave the world? Fat chance!"_

Mateus only laughed at their comment.

" _Funny, coming from a clan of witches who despite earned their gift from Yami-sama, gained their secondary powers from Demons."_ Said Mateus _"Don't play the saints here, it doesn't suit you."_

" _We are tasked to guard this spell rune until the one who is worthy can possess it. You may be this era's Overlord, but you are not worthy. You're destined to fall for your arrogance and will one day came to demons for a Buff up."_

" _Enough! You will pay for defying what is rightfully mine, Witches!"_ said Mateus as he raises his scepter, summoning his minions, Browns, Red, Blue, all other colors with their specialized uses. _"Minions, bring me that rune!"_

They charge at the witches to claim the item which is a spell rune, which contains an unknown evil spell. But the minions were eradicated when 2 women in body armor appeared to aid the witches.

The first is a tall woman with long green hair in a ponytail, her body armor is black with a green X on her chest, and is very revealing. Her weapon of choice is a lance.

The second is a short petite woman who is less developed than the other one. She has short messy light blue hair and red eyes. Her body armor is all white. Her weapon of choice is a War hammer.

Mateus snarls at this and charges at them but the 2 women repel him effectively, banishing him out of the temple.

" _You are not the one to claim this Rune,"_ said the green-haired women until she turns to Naruto, looking at him with her purple eyes. "Speak to Noire, she'll explain and test your worth, Evil One."

"What?" said Naruto until the dream starts to break apart and he slowly wakes up.

Naruto sat up from his bed and rubs his neck, the dream is still on invading his brain. Those 2 women want him to speak to Noire, the Black Heart of Yami. Does she know about the dream?

"Well there is only one way to find out," said Naruto as he gets out of bed and heads downstairs.

Main Quarters

Naruto sat up from his bed and rubs his neck, the dream is still on invading his brain. Those 2 women want him to speak to Noire, the Black Heart of Yami. Does she know about the dream?

"One way to find out," said Naruto as he gets up and looks out of the window. The sun is coming up, so it's an appropriate time to do some praying to the Black Heart.

Tower Chapel

Naruto arrives at the Tower's chapel, a new part of the Dark Tower. It has a mixed fashion of gothic and cyberpunk, like mixing religion and technology, an appropriate environment for the Hearts of Yami to be worshipped. The Chapel has a certain number of altars, one for each goddess to prey upon. Noire's Idol glows the moment Naruto arrives, he kneels to it and touches it slightly as if he's turning it on.

"Goddess Noire, Black Heart of Yami, I have come with a question," said Naruto kneeling to the Idol

The Idol activates and the Goddess Noire stands before the Overlord.

" _Evil one, I welcome you for this visit."_ Said Noire _"And I know why you came here. The Dream, you're wondering about the dream you had."_

"Hai," said Naruto "It was segmented, but I think it's connected. It leads me to a Spell Rune, one that is guarded by a clan of Witches, and I believe to be your fellow Hearts."

" _That is correct, the Rune you speak of is of great power, a power of dominance of the mind and soul: The Evil Presence Spell_."

"Evil Presence?" said Naruto

" _Hai, the Evil Presence grants the user the power to dominate and enslave their enemies, forcing them to serve the user."_ Said Noire _"it is a powerful spell that it was feared by all. So, it was stolen by the Censored Justice many years ago after the Battle of Tari, but it was liberated by the same Witches in your dreams."_

"Who are these Witches?" said Naruto

" _They go by the Witches of the Umbra Clan. Descendants of Hamura Ōtsutsuki, who remains asleep within the Moon's darkness. The descendants' identity remains anonymous so that to keep the Spell Rune safe, only the past Overlords know. They tried and failed to claim the Rune for they are unworthy of the Rune's power. I trust that you'll be different."_

"And where can I find it?" said Naruto

" _That's the thing, you need to prove your worth to me to claim it. And until you do, I will not reveal the location of the Spell Rune."_ Said Noire

"So, I've been given a quest," said Naruto crossing his arms. "How typical"

" _Not just a Quest, but you have other unfinished Quests. But that's where I come in, if you add me to your party and finish those quests with me, it will strengthen me and I'll eventually regain my HDD mode."_

"HDD mode?" said Naruto

" _HDD mode is the Heart's true form and power. After the Censored Justices insurrection of the Gamers, we were weakened by the lack of worship and offerings by the Gamers that were reduced to these Mortal forms. Do this and I'll reward you, even tell you the location of the surviving witches."_ said Noire

 **Add Noire to Party?**

 **Yes**

 **No**

Naruto immediately pressed yes, the Evil Presence Spell intrigues him and possessing it will be more fun for him. Noire smiles as she flashes in a dark blue light and appears next to Naruto

 **Noire is now in your Party**

 **Quest Update**

 **Quest: PlayStation Goddess Crusade part 1.**

 **Add Noire in Party**

 **Complete unfinished Quests (0/3)**

 **Complete Event Quest**

 **Winning Conditions: New Quest,**

 **Quest Alert**

 **Side-Side Quest: Tribute to the Hearts**

 **Offer 20 Non-Gamer Sacrifices (0/20)**

 **Offer 15 Genin Sacrifices (0/15)**

"Ok, that's a decent order for a Location." Said Naruto after reading the Quest List. "But no problem."

" _Excellent,"_ said Noire, pleased at the answer. _"So, what shall we do first?"_

 **Bane of Farmers**

 **Red Madness**

 **Overlord Training**

 **Event Training**

"Let's get do this one first," said Naruto as he selects Red Madness. "my army is useless without the ranged support and fire damage."

" _I wise choice, Evil one."_ Said Noire smirking with excitement. _"An Overlord without his minions poses a little threat. Time to change that."_

"Hai," said Naruto as he and Noire prepare to have the Chapel and head for the Throne Room.

Throne Room

Naruto and Noire left the Chapel and arrived at the Throne Room. And waiting for them is Shisui Uchiha, Izumi's friend, and anonymous ANBU partner, standing in front of the throne.

"Shisui," said Naruto, a bit surprised to see him in the Tower. He was expecting Izumi because he wants to include her in the party. "Is something the matter, where's Izumi?"

"Izumi-chan is unavailable to assist you," said Shisui, frowning at himself for delivering this news to Naruto. "Fugaku is on a mission to escort the Hokage to the Land of Irons to sign a peace treaty with Kumo, along with a few Clan Heads such as Hiashi Hyūga, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka and Chōza Akimichi. Izumi is requested to assist Fugaku due to her ANBU experience. I am not included because I remained anonymous and still on duty for my current mission."

"Which involves me, right?" said Naruto

"Correct," said Shisui "So during Izumi-chan's absence, I am assigned to assist you and continue your training against the Fugaku."

"I see." Said Naruto rubbing his head at this recent news, but this could go to his advantage since the chief of the Uchiha Police and the Censored Justice's strongest soldier is about to leave Konoha. Meaning that Fugaku will not be on his back for a while. "Well keep an eye on the Uchiha, no doubt Fugaku left some instructions to one of his subordinates within the Clan. Inform me the moment they plan something or up to something."

"I understand," said Shisui bowing to Naruto.

Naruto raised his brow at Shisui for taking this order instantly without question. Is he not uncomfortable for spying on his own kin? Let alone committing treason on the highest level?

"I'm a bit surprised that you remain loyal to Izumi who is plotting to destroy her own Clan." Said Naruto to Shisui "Don't you have any opinions of her betrayal?"

"No.," said Shisui calmly. "Unlike Izumi, I am not technically an Uchiha, nor am I a Gamer. Just an NPC, under Izumi chan's servitude."

"NPC?" said Naruto

"NPCs are being created artificially by Gamers to be used as servants or companions." said Shisui "Izumi-chan's mother created me for that purpose for Izumi-chan. To be her brother as she does not love Sasuke, seeing him only as a miniature version of Fugaku, despite having some of Mikoto's camera features."

"I see," said Naruto "We'll be on standby until I require your assistance."

"Of course, Naruto-san," said Shisui bowing to Naruto.

"Let's go, Noire-san." said Naruto "But can we make the first stop?"

" _Hai, where too?"_ said Noire while Naruto smiles and walks towards the portal, teleporting him to a chosen destination, relevant to the selected quest.

East Konoha Gates

A huge crowd surrounds the Eastern Gate of Konoha, for there is a carriage with 2 horses for the Hokage to come aboard. The crowd cheers to Sandaime, for he is about to go on a diplomatic mission to form an alliance with Kumo. Sarutobi waves to the villagers and shinobi who are cheering him off.

With him are his escorts, the Clan Heads who will guide him to the Land of Iron where the treaty signing is presented. But most of all, they will act as witnesses of the signing since they are part of the Shinobi Council.

Shikaku Nara, head of the Nara Clan, he was chosen because of one of the Heads Sarutobi trusts, since the 2 Clans were allies dating back the Age of the Samurai. The Lazy but logical man yawns while he waits for the mission to start, leaning on the carriage with his eyes half closed.

Inoichi Yamanaka, Head of the Yamanaka Clan and owner of Yamanaka florists and herbs. He was assigned because of the same reasons as Shikaku, and the fact that he and the Nara Patriarch were teammates, along with the other Clan Head of the Akimichis.

Chōza Akimichi, a large but strong man and Current Clan Head of the Akimichis. He is passing the time by having his 8th breakfast bento and offers to share some with his friends, only Shikaku accepts the offer while Inoichi politely refuses.

Hiashi Hyūga, the current Hyūga Clan Patriarch stands by the Hokage. The Hyūgas were well respected in Konoha since the Clan was around during the founding of Konoha. Hiashi is wise as he is powerful, which matches his stoic and stern expression. He is assigned for the same reasons as Shikaku, Sarutobi trusts him. But mostly he can use his Byakugan to scout the area and for any sign of treachery during the signing.

"Follow Konohites, today is the day we add a new glorious chapter in the history books" said Sarutobi "The struggles between us and Kumo is about to come to an end, now we will be at peace with those hidden in the clouds for me and the Raikage will sign the treaty to confirm it. And when I return, I return with peace between Konoha and Kumo."

Everyone cheers at this and applauds to the Hokage, although some may have second opinions of this new alliance with Kumo. But they respect their wise Hokage's decision and support it with the utmost reluctance.

(after the treaty)

"It's about time we got this alliance if you ask me," Inoichi said happily as he sat down at his house leaning back, a cup of sake in his hand but unconsumed yet.

Shikaku sat across from his old friend. "The timing is a concern. Why would Kumo want an allegiance with us now?"

"Shikaku, I think if they had malicious intentions they would have just gone to war with us right after the Yondaime's death. Asking for cooperation years after doing nothing is not something we should be trying to poke holes into." Inoichi insisted.

"Now hold on Inoichi, let's hear him out." Chōza requested, munching on some jerky.

"Look, I can see why Kumo allying with Konoha would be appealing. It's one less enemy for us and a better deterrent against Iwa should they decide to do anything. But what does Kumo get out of this?"

"You tell us smart guy." Inoichi quipped.

Shikaku frowned but out of annoyance rather than anger. "My best guess is they're looking for something and they don't want us to get in the way. But what could they be after?"

Inoichi shrugged. "Bijū? Bloodlines? A good recipe for chili? Could be anything Shikaku, but you're asking the wrong people here for the answers."

Fugaku overhears the original Ino-shika-cho trio which caused him to flashback

*flashback*  
A female black hair ninja wearing a Kumo headband appears

"Hello Fugaku."

Fugaku on guard said, "Cut the formalities Patricia."

Patricia which chuckled and replied, "And said fine but remember my grandmother formed B.A.D.D. to get rid of RPG Gamers like censuring the fucking instant dungeon spell and while she died from a poison which took most of the members I am the last living member so you will treat me with respect."

Fugaku was almost gritting his teeth since Fugaku sees her as a pain in the ass. "Just get to the point."

"Fine the terms of the alliance that is something the leaders will talk to you on since A said that he will tell the other leaders the terms for it so I don't know." She then had a smug look on her face that would want to make anyone punch her fucking lights out. "However, the price would be, a young Hyūga girl."

Fugaku skeptical at this asks, "Why is that?"

"The Hyūga would be beneficial to Kumo's Military, if it had its own Hyūga clan then Konoha's branch will have everything it is at your disposal."

Fugaku was silent then said, "I will need to talk to the council on this."

"I understand you do what you want, Kyogan."

"Do NOT call me that, and so far, this meeting never happened outside here and Censured Justice, after I am just a police officer."

"Yah a police officer who works for Censured Justice." And with that she leaves.

*flashback ends*

Town Center

Naruto and Noire, who had fake red glasses on, were going around the village trying to get info on where the Reds possibly could be. Unfortunately, they were getting hungry now.

"Noire-sama how about I get us some lunch?" Naruto asked.

 _"What? Th-this is so sudden you are asking me on a d-date. It is not like I like you are cute and you did bring me back."_ Noire said embarrassed.

"Um."

 _"Forget I said anything Naruto-kun, y-your treat."_

"Ok then."

A game message then appeared in front of Naruto and caused Noire to go red with embarrassment

 **Lily Rank increased Naruto x Noire from 6 (Ok) to 7 (Like)**

That caused Naruto to get confused "Lily rank?" Naruto asks confused.

 _ **"It is like your relationship ranks only with the goddesses with 0-1 being hate, 2-3 So-So, 4-6 Okay, 7 like and 8-10 Love, but I never pictured Noire to actually be a Tsundere type, I always pictured her to be the calm type"**_ the Jūbi laughed

 _"Can we just go?"_ Noire said already embarrassed enough.

Ichiraku Ramen

"Hey, Naruto-kun," Ayame said with a smile as Naruto and Noire enter the restaurants there were about 2 other people on one side of the dining area not noticing or caring about Naruto or Noire.

"Hey Ayame-chan, hey where is your father? He is usually here now." Naruto asked curiously.

"He is shopping to restock food for the restaurant so I am taking over for him …" Ayame said and just now noticed Noire.

Noire a little embarrassed then said, "Um hi."

Ayame looked at Noire carefully trying to see if Noire had any ulterior motive with Naruto

Naruto quickly interrupted "Ayame-chan how about the usual?"

"you got it and you miss?" Ayame asked Noire with a hint of jealousy.

"Um, I will have … Shouyu Ramen." Noire replied

"Ok, I will get it ready for you two," Ayame said as she started cooking

As Ayame finished she gave the dishes to Naruto and Noire

"Oh, miss I didn't catch your name miss."

 _"It's Noire,"_ Noire replied

"I see, well enjoy the food."

For Naruto and Noire their lunch was awkward as both were silent.

For Naruto thinking of Noire's recent feelings for him via lily rank.

Noire, however, was blushing hard as she eats and was thinking _This is not a date just a chance to know each other even though he is cute._

Naruto's and Noire's thoughts were however interrupted when they are hearing two people talk.

One voice "You sure you want to go through with this once you are found out, you will be branded a traitor to the monks since they don't respect our group."

The other guy who was possibly a monk then said, "I don't care about that as I swear that there are fire demons in the temple catacombs and since Censured Justice is skilled then Censured Justice should get rid of them and those cursed items and those heathens that been coming to the court grounds especially that brown haired bitch with the green ribbon in her hair."

That caused Noire's eyes to widen

"Fine then as that woman sounds like one of our most wanted. If she is there then I will inform the council since they would want to hear about this."

As the two left Naruto immediately paid Ayame the bill.

"Sound like we found where the hive is Noire-sama," Naruto said as the leave and secretly following the monk and Censured Justice member.

 _"And the possible location of IF which means Compa is not far behind."_ Said Noire with determination in her eyes.

"IF and Compa?"

 _"IF and Compa is Maker Rank Gamers that follow and help me and the other hearts of Yami they are really powerful as they are also bound to us ever since the what the gamers call the consoles wars which the 4 true gamer cities were at war. Compa even gave Neptune and IF nicknames like Nep-Nep and Iffy."_ As Noire said the nicknames Naruto saw she was smiling as if remembering the good days.

"Maker rank Gamers?"

 _"Maker rank Gamers are gamers that are really powerful which becoming Maker rank can allow you to create universes to train, capture enemies, and modify their own universes and gamers can do that without what is known as the lost instant dungeon spell only stronger."_

"I see so they are part of the most powerful gamers ever but what are their powers?"

 _"You have to be if you want to be bound to the hearts and sisters, and IF is a katar fighter and she is really skilled with those blades, she also used to be part of Planeptune's Intelligence Guild when Konoha was secretly called that by the gamers. Compa is a master healer and well she is also the secret teacher of well Tsunade of the Sanin for medical knowledge."_

"Interesting so to the fire temple then if we want to cut off those two censured Justice members."

Censored Justice HQ

There were a group of people bickering about the Alliance. A man with blue eyes and black hair that is always tied up into a ponytail with a brown cord. He wears a brown wolf pelt. He has a tail that is like a bushy wolf's tail, which is the same shade of brown, though it is, in fact, part of his body. He also has a brown wolf fur head band, black hair, and wears silver and black armor, and has brown wolf fur as shoulder plates. He carries around a sword, entirely for decoration, however, he does use it once as a last resort. His ears are pointed also. This man said this "I am telling you it is too soon as our previous HQ got destroyed and our forces on this branch are getting too weak I mean Kumo's branches are stronger now and use this as a chance to take advantage of our situation, especially with their bad reputation with CFW Trick and his hobbies of Molesting little girls. I mean their alliance with him is disgusting and goes completely against our cause and they are almost as bad as the Kiri branch with their alliance with CFW Judge since both help cause the bloodline holocaust and ..."

"Koga Inuzuka, this alliance can help us as it will bring the forces we lost in replacement for the ones that died and after all those are rumors and we are not that good either since this group has done some dirty dealings granted I do plan on changing things in the future." Said a man who looks 23 a light brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a neatly clean suit.

"Oh, shut up Light Yagami the only reason why you got the job as the Daimyo's advisor was that your father got you on since he was one of the Daimyo's personal guards for years right when you joined our cause and you might plan on overthrowing him," Koga said as he pounded his fist on the table with an animalistic look on his face

"I don't see you think of a better solution and if I remember correctly your ally Ryoga Inuzuki got lost with the so-called proof of this being a bad idea." Light countered with a smug look on his face

"Oh die in a hole with a potato chip you pompous brat." Said a different person.

"You shut your bloody mouth." said a person on Light's side

"ENOUGH!" said the three people whose eggplant color robes were covering them

Everyone got silent at that including Koga as he was one of the loudest in insulting his opponents here.

"Everyone the reason why we are called here is not that of the Kumo alliance but instead of another matter here." said the one in the middle who strangely had his left eye gold and the right eye brown

"We found the possible locations of IF and Compa."

That got a muttering of fear due to the Censured Justice children stories about these two Maker Rank Gamers. Which even Koga was shaking at this.

Light's eyebrow was raised as he asked, "How are you sure that they were there?"

The agent that was with the traitor Monk came out then said, "I have had a witness there at the temple, Compa and IF have been using it as a refuge."

Everyone else was muttering to themselves due to the Rumors of IF and Compa, and since Fugaku has not yet returned, they are at a slight disadvantage dealing with the 2 makers. Koga shivers in fear as he remembers the horrid first time he met Compa, which caused him to develop an extreme phobia of needles.

 _No way, no way am I facing her again,_ thought Koga as he unconsciously rubs his left arm where he had his "battle-scar" from Compa.

The Grandmaster noticed the feared expressions and the silence from them, he stood up and speak some assurance to the council.

"Brothers, I understand the horror you have to endure but this is an opportunity to put these criminals to Justice." Said the Grandmaster. "And I know that Fugaku is the only one capable of dealing with Makers their caliber".

Koga silently scoffs at this, the mention of Fugaku and how strong he makes his insides churn. Suddenly Kizashi stood up.

" Grandmasters, I will volunteer to get off them," said Kizashi, he supports Light as the idea of the Kumo branch is beneficial to the Konoha Branch.

"No, we can't send any known ninja. It will alert not just Konoha but the entire Land of Fire and it will arouse the Daimyo's suspicion. Light-san is still on duty and we cannot afford any compromises."

"I understand," said Kizashi bowing to the grandmaster.

"But rest assure, Compa and IF will not escape from us again, they are what remains of that heinous religion."

Path to the temple

Naruto and Noire were walking towards the temple steps

"Noire-Sama there is something I mean to ask you as a goddess."

 _"Go ahead and ask evil one."_

"How was it that the Jūbi could get altered by a Censured trap yet I am able to still use my Gudōdama?"

 _"Her power is still unaffected it is only her appearance that was since you were the one Censured and not her, the only reason why she got affected was due to your relationship with her with the Mini-games which cause an appearance to be chi bifid, not that I have a problem with that."_

That caused Naruto to become determined to get rid of the trap of him.

Fire Temple

The instance Naruto and Noire steps on they hear something.

"HALT"

Naruto and Noire were then stopped by monks and one of them was the monk that is secretly a traitor which Naruto gripped his fist.

Naruto then said, "We are just tourists."

The monks were still there on guard and the traitor monk just smirked.

 _Could the Silver Tongue have decreased percentage when Naruto-kun was censured?_ Thought Noire.

 _Well, this is defiantly going to be fun since this is not going to be getting boring._ Though Naruto

"I know what you people are, gamer heretics and you will die with my prisoners the infamous IF and Compa." Said the traitor monk

That caused some of the monks to raise their eyebrow at the traitor monk their eyes then widen as they see two figures come out.

"What is it?"

"Yes, what is this about me and Iffy being a hostage?" said a sweet kind voice

The traitor's spine shook then said "Compa, … you're out here."

Noire's eyes widen and said, "Compa your still alive!"

We now see a teenager with long light congo-pink hair with matching congo-pink eyes, she is wearing a tan-white wool sweater top with and matching arm warmers and boots, but with fuzzy balls at the top. She is also wearing a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown knee-socks with light pink heart cut frills, and often carries a black hip purse, and heart shaped buttons. Like her headband, both her purse and the heart on the choker has Compile Heart's noticeable C logo.

Next to her is a bald man with dark eyes and very thick eyebrows. He wore the standard attire of the ninja monk along with the sash worn by members of the Twelve Guardia Ninja group and went barefoot. Which the man then said, "Tell me how long were you a member of censured justice?"

"Chiriku, I joined them when I found out that we were harboring gamers at the temple."

"They were guests, you of all people should know that since all the new trannies were told about how Compa saved one of the elders and that this place became a refuge to lost gamers."

"They are HEATHENS they deserved to be destroyed for the will of Kami."

Compa then interrupted them, "Let me do this Chiro." A giant hypodermic needle appeared in front of her and she grabbed it.

This caused the traitor and some other monks to back up a bit.

"Arcane Shell!" Compa then screamed which she aims the needle above the Traitor's head which unleashed a ball of pink energy which is above the traitor the ball then unleashes tiny pink needles that hit causing him to be in immense pain.

"AUGHHH!" screamed the traitor.

Compa then aims the needle straight up which caused the pink ball to shoot a pink laser beam straight at the traitor.

"HELP ME AGUHHHHH!" the traitor screamed again in pain.

The Pink ball then shot smaller like energy balls at the traitor causing him to die due to the energy balls hitting his vital organs.

After battle

 _I never thought a sweet girl like Compa would destroy her opponent, but then again, I never really known Compa's powers_ Naruto thought.

Compa then approaches Naruto and Noire which caused some of the monks to nervously back away from Compa even more and from it looks like it is clenching their asses when the needle she is carrying is pointed at them "Hello there you must be a lost gamer." Compa said

Noire then hugs Compa _"I thought you and IF died when our other gamer friends were banished!"_

"Noire! I thought you perished! When Iffy comes back there is a lot of stuff you got to know like Nep-Nep and the sisters is also around." Compa replied.

 _"WHAT! MY LITTLE SISTER AND NEPTUNE ARE STILL ALIVE? WHERE?!"_

Noire then regained her composure and then acted like a tsundere.

Suddenly a Bald man with a bushy beard came out from the opened gate.

Chiriku then bowed and so did Compa

"Bansai." Chiriku and Compa said at the same time

"Sorry for the rude welcoming, we should have known that there would be a traitor in our ranks and most likely Censored Justice will send a battalion here to arrest us."

"That is unless Iffy gets here first."

"We will talk about that later let's bring these guests in."

As Bansai, Compa, Chiriku, Naruto, and Noire walked in the temple the gate then closed and they were now in a building

"So young one I take it you are here for refuge from the infamous Censured Justice."

"More or less." Naruto replied

"Well, we have been taking in gamer children here for refuge after we found out that the Konoha Orphanage is also a secret front for censured justice trying to find gamers."

"Thank Yami the lady is dead." Compa said.

That caused the Jūbi to laugh on the ground rolling in Naruto's mindscape _**OH YAMI THIS IS RICH NARUTO -KUN DESTROYED A CENSURED JUSTICE BASE WITHOUT EVEN REALISING IT**_

Meanwhile, Naruto was trying to keep a straight face.

Noire then asked _Naruto-kun you ok?_

Naruto which replied, "I am fine *chuckling* Noire-sama."

Bansai which said, "So you are Naruto, interesting I would have expected you to be like an actual small fox with 9 tails, but then again the gossip that has been spread is nothing but propaganda."

That caused Naruto to stop chuckling and raise an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, Censured Justice makes propaganda about people they don't like, be it jinchūriki, gamers, or ordinary people that just tick them off or don't like which those pieces feed into mob mentality."

"I see," Naruto was clenching his fist at what Bansai just said. _These people are the main reason I am miserable all because I am the anthesis of their paradise well then, I will give them hell to pay for everything they have done on the overlord._

Naruto then asked, "There is something I want to ask you, sir."

"Go ahead."

"Why are the monks aiding the Gamers especially since the gamers have the different religion than the monks, could it be because you have the red hive in the catacombs?"

"The reason is that we hate Censured Justice's mission in purging the gamers even though the gamers worship a Dark Goddess. You see Censured Justice uses fear to manipulate everyone to make a false safe space under their rule, this false paradise where it is like a hive mind. They also use this fear to corrupt things to suit their needs like our religion to spread fear and hate when it is originally meant for peace and love. Because of this manipulation makes me and the other monks question our faith. I mean look at Compa from what we saw of her she wants to heal people and she is also a good mother adopting a girl from what the gamers call Leanbox, and yet she always spoke highly Yami and the hearts it makes us wonder if gamers do have a right to exist just like every other human."

Chiriku then added, "Unfortunately as you saw not everyone agrees which they rather betray and keep living in a lie than accept others."

Noire surprised then asked, _"Wait COMPA IS A MOTHER!?"_

Compa a little embarrassed then said "Karin-chan? You can come out I know you been watching me and the other new people."

Suddenly a little girl with glasses and red hair appeared hiding behind a statue. "Yes, mommy?"

Noire was in shock that her eyes we like little circles and she was silent.

Which Compa giggled at Noire's shocked expression.

Naruto however was focused on Karin's red hair as he sorts of had a feeling of déjà vu, which he then shook it off since it was irrelevant, then satisfied with the answer he then asked Bansai "Can you lead me to the catacombs I think there is something there that is important."

Both Chiriku and Bansai looked at each other with signs of reluctance and to Noire's surprise Compa's cheeriness changed at that with a sad on her face

Noire asks, "What's wrong Compa?"

Chiriku which said, "The Catacombs ... were sealed off ever since the Kyūbi attack."

Naruto raised one eyebrow out of curiosity and said, "Care to explain?"

Chiriku then said "...during the Kyūbi attack another child got affected which it was enough to turn him into a living weapon if he got into the wrong hands."

Maybe this guy might be of some use. Thought Naruto "Is this guy a jinchūriki like me down there?"

Chiriku shook his head "Sora is not a jinchūriki, since there is no demon inside him, only chakra in him that causes him to go feral mutates him into a demonic fox like the Kyūbi that attacked 11 years ago."

"Well I doubt that these catacombs would really contain an unstable pseudo-jinchūriki..."

"These foundations of the catacombs were created by the wood from the Shodai's mokuton release, incase his wife the first Kyūbi's jinchūriki want out of control but it was never used since she never lost control and lived a happy life.

Naruto scoffed and said, "A jinchūriki's life is nothing but tragically because there are people who hate us simply because we are the container and not the demons." _That woman is lucky to not be ostracized._ Naruto though as he said that then demanded "Enough of this exposition, open the catacombs!"

Suddenly the shrine began to shake and flashfires burst out from the cracks which burned a few monks to ashes in a few seconds.

The Jūbi was surprised and said to Naruto **"That is not red's flames those are demon flames but I doubt that it is from Sora."**

Chiriku starts to panic as a few Reds start to crawl out. "SHIT!"

The Reds then start to throw fireballs at the shrine.

Bansai on his knees begging Noire and Naruto and said, "Please help us."

Naruto and Noire replied together "Only if you allow use access into the catacombs."

Chiriku which said, "Fine go ahead."

Naruto is ready to fight joined with Compa and Karin in battle against the treacherous rouge reds.

Naruto draws out **Sting** and the **Uchiha Katana** and charges at the enemy before they even get the chance to strike. He hacks and slashes without mercy for they are weak than the Browns, but more Reds sprout out from the ground with the murderous intent locked on to the young Overlord. But fortune favours the wicked when Compa charges at the Reds with her giant syringe primes like a jouster's lance and skewers them a shish kabab.

"Thanks "said Naruto to Compa before he drops down from a volley of fireballs, he turns to the Red who attacked and snarls at them with his Sharingan blazing. "Oh that's it, you're toast!"

A dozen Gudodamas appear and orbit around Naruto before he starts firing them at the Minions like sentient cannonballs. While the Gudodamas dispose of the Reds at long range, those who are close range taste the sharp metal of **Sting** and the **Uchiha Katana**.

Seeing Naruto in battle struck Karin in awe, but all that ended when the Reds are also targeting her, she panicked and unintentionally threw what appeared to blobs in various colours. The Blobs stuck on the Reds like glue, and they appear to be fireproof as the Red triy to burn them off. Karin focused and readjusts her glasses before she join in the fight. Karin pulls out more of these blobs and starts tossing them, the blobs merge together with the same colours match. But when 3 matching blobs are connected.

BOOM!

They explode, a Red blew up when 3 blue blobs were merged and reacted violently. That is because Karin is a Puzzle based Gamer, the blobs are her primary weapons created by her power, the blobs will only explode if a minimum of 3 matching blobs of the same colour connects, but the explosions get even stronger if the connection is more.

Suddenly Naruto got hit on the back, and Karin saw that. She tossed a red blob, a yellow and another Red blob at the Red. The blobs stick on the Red but the red blobs weren't connected because the yellow blob is in blocking the connection. The Red saw this and taunts the red head for mission but Karin wasn't finished. She then tosses a pair of red blobs at the Red, creating a the four red blobs to connect and react.

BOOM!

The Red blew up. Karin rushes to check on Naruto's recent wound. She checks on him and winces at the burn mark, she rummages through her pockets and pull out some multicoloured capsules she places the capsules on the wound and rearranges them until the colours on the capsules connect. But unlike the blobs, the capsules are used for healing as the burn mark on Naruto starts to fade away and the pain vanishes.

Naruto raised his brow at this and looks at Karin.

"Thank you" said Naruto

Karin smiles and bows to Naruto before they part away to continue the fighting.

While Naruto gets his share in the battle and along with Karin, Noire is aiding Chiriku while they are surrounded by the Reds, the Goddess draws out her sword and gun while the Head Monk is skilled in taijutsu. She fires her gun at some Reds at long range while hacking those who dare to pounce at her. Chiriku only counterattacks as he only wants to protect Noire from these monsters.

" _Back away!"_ exclaimed Noire as she swat/ slices a Red away until it flies over the temple wall.

"Yah!" shouted Chiriku as he slams is fist into a Red's chest so hard that it ruptured the internal organs, but contact to the Red's skin caused the Monk's fist to burn horribly that he grits his teeth in pain. He ripped his sleeve and uses it to wrap his burned fist as a makeshift bandage. "Damn, they are hot to touch."

" _Weapons are advisable, especially against these fiends"_ said Noire as she blow a few Reds' brains off…if they have any.

The battle continues in the temple for 10 minutes until the number of Reds were decimated. The sound of a horrible off-key horn is heard from below. The Reds retreat and burrow down back to the catacombs.

"Hey, come back!" roared Naruto chasing after the Reds.

Naruto rushes to the retreating Reds to kill then, to punish them for their treachery against him. But they escaped to cower in the dark below, he grits his teeth at this and pounds his gauntlet clad hand on the floor.

"DAMN IT ALL!"

Naruto was furious _HOW DARE THE REDS ATTACK ME._ Naruto thought until he was a wounded Red by his feet, crawling to get away but the Overlord pressed hard and snapped a dying Red's neck with his foot giving him a red Lifeforce. The rest of the lifeforce from the fallen Reds were gathered and absorbed into the gauntlet. Dozens of lifeforce were collected from this battle, but this battle isn't sweet when the enemy were once loyal subjects to the Overlords.

The temple was a mess with a lot of casualties were assembled for a burial while Compa is healing the wounded. Karin is giving the medication to her side of wounded people, she arranges the colours on the medication for it work and it surprisingly heal them. As wounds were closing but was looking at Naruto interested, Karin did the same to him although it wasn't necessary since he has a healing factor via the Juubi. But it was a fascinating power and he was glad she was an ally to him.

Chiriku approaches the Naruto, he bows to with gratitude while he said, "Thank you for the assistance and as I promised I will open the catacombs when you are ready."

Naruto sat down cleaning and sharpening his equipped weapons **Sting** and the **Uchiha katana** and decided to talk to the Jūbi.

"Jūbi why did the reds attack me even though I am the overlord?" Naruto asked pissed

" **Naruto-kun I am not sure from what I seen thanks to the multiple memories I had due to the different tailed beasts, even without a hive the minions still followed the overlord than again, The 3** **rd** **overlord fought against the ghost of the emperor who posed the wizard who was one of his enemies"**

Suddenly Gnarl joined in with the conversation via telepathy from the Tower Heart.

 _ **"Hmm that is rather unusual, minions are immediately loyal by nature." Said Gnarl "Even our yellow, industrial banana loving cousins are loyal to those who are evil without question...unless."**_

"Unless what?" said Naruto

" _ **During the 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **Overlord's last days, he had 2 sons but neither of them are chosen to be the next Overlord unfortunately. The younger son was not happy and tried to hack the minion commands on the hives by giving them interesting items."**_

That made the Jūbi raise an eyebrow in her chibified state

" _ **But was spotted by the older son and got into a fight until the aging Overlord interfered with the battle, due to a "not in the tower" policy. The hives were faulty as each created a minion that dominated each tribe and controls them, and to command them to attack the next Overlord because he would "enslave" them. The older son saw this, temporally defeated the "Minion Demons" and imprisoned them with the hives in selective locations."**_

The Jūbi then said, _**"There was no memory of this happening especially with my Kyūbi side since she was the 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **personal ally which she helped him by biting that stupid unicorn."**_

That made Naruto tilt his head in confusion.

The Jūbi then asked, **"You sure that these items are not … Devil Arms?"**

"Devil arms?" Naruto asked

" **Devil arms are demonic weapons that are manifestations of a defeated Demon's soul or power. Both half demons and Umbra witches are able to use Devil Arms and can be powerful weapons but to wield one the must subdue that demon first."**

"I see but who are those two sons Gnarl?"

Gnarl which replied, _**"Sadly I don't know only their names, The Demon Prince and Multi-Gamer."**_

Naruto was about to ask about these two gamers till he heard a voice that caused him to go back to the moral plane.

Chiriku which said to Naruto, "Naruto the catacombs are now open and I insist that you follow me before any reds or Sora escape."

Naruto, was twitching eye a little bit not getting to ask the question to Gnarl but he is trying to keep his composure.

While Noire followed Naruto which unknown to the two Karin was also following them.

Meanwhile

Fugaku and Izumi were still at the East Konoha Gates and Fugaku then sees that his cell phone sees he got a message, which the message is from someone named Kira which it says #Fugaku I have a mission for you#

Fugaku which texts back with Izumi looked at the cellphone with her Sharingan to see what he is going to say and who he is taking to and about.

#What do you want Kira# Fugaku texted

#Let's just say I found both gamers Compa and IF and since you have a personal grudge against them since they were the ones that got away during the attack I want you to take care of them since the council is still bickering among themselves and I sent a bunch of my followers to help join you at the fire temple since that is where they are.# Kira texted back.

#I will get to them as soon as possible.#

Fugaku then said to Izumi "Stay here I got some personal business I need to attend to."

Izumi which said with a secret distaste in her voice "Hai father." And thought _I got to warn Naruto-kun about Fugaku attacking the two gamers that could possibly help him get stronger._

Market Place

A fair skinned 150 cm woman with emerald eyes and light brown hair that is about waist length. Most of her bangs are long and reach down to her eyes, curling outwards or inwards to her face, with a split on the upper corner side. A few parts of hair frame her face while more of it reaches her chest, about the length of the hair she wears in a ponytail, held with a leafy green hair piece. Her coat also has two pockets on each side of the waist. The lower end of her coat has a brown fur lining. A loose belt strap that holds nine cell phone holders are attached in the waist line of her coat. In order from the left side of the coat to the right are the colors of the cell phone holders: blue, light blue, green, black, magenta, white, lime green, orange, and light pink. Beneath the open coat, she wears a tank top and a pair of shorts that are black with silver trimming. She wears a black belt with silver trimming and is adorned with a black and silver, diamond-shaped buckle with her name engraved on it, stylized as "IF". She wears medium-length black socks and blue boots with silver trimming that matches her coat.

This girl is looking at the sky while carrying groceries which she notices smoke coming out of the fire temple and she say three words, "OH NO! COMPA!" and she runs toward the Fire Temple carrying the groceries.

The shrine of hearts of Yami

Inside the hidden shrine of the hearts of Yami, a cute girl with dark blue short hair and with white eyes which were now closed.

Her head was on the laps of a curvy and busty woman with blond hair with long bangs that neatly framed her face. She had sad blue looking eyes, an emerald green dress with gold markings, big/loose light green and white gloves and along the top part of her skirt is a big orange bow, around her neck she wears a big piece of white collar with green lining around the bottom and a very thin white cloth connecting the dress and neck piece together and at the center is a gold circular piece with a small blue gem in the center and tiny red ribbon with gold in the center and this woman was petting the head of the dark blue hair.

" _There there your big sister Vert will protect you from your bully of a twin sister."_ Said the blond woman

" _Stop trying to increase your lily rank with Hinata, I know you consider her your younger sister since …"_ said a short pale skinned girl with a petite bust with short sandy brown hair reaching down her neck, dull blue eyes, a big white cap with light blue ruffles and a brown and gold under and center piece, an opened white jacket with powder blue markings, dark brown lining, with light colored brown fur. Her sandals were also the color of powder blue with a white ribbon around in her right leg resembling a bandage.

" _We lost a lot of gamers that day Blanc."_

" _All because of that FUCKING TRAITOR QUINN!"_ as Blanc said that her eyes area was now covered in shadow with one eye red and glowing like a terminator.

" _I know that and you are going to startle Hinata."_

Blanc calmed down surprisingly

" _Fine, but you sure Hinata inherited her parents' powers?"_

" _I am sure after all her mother's patron goddess was yours at the time so you should know,"_ Vert said teasingly

Blanc blushed at then said, _"You know as well as I do after the Gate War all of us hearts lost the shares/faith of the gamers which means that we lost our HDD form, especially our Next forms and we had to be in our idols till a gamer could find us."_

Vert then looked at the sleeping Hinata and smiled.

Blanc then said, _"I am going to go see if we can find some share crystals that were left over in the wars"_ which Blanc left the Shrine wearing fake glasses.

As Blanc left, for a brief second unknown to Vert, 4 blue guns appeared on Hinata's hands and feet and a massive claymore with a heavy double-edged blade, notched on both sides near the tip, the pommel is a single spike, the guard is skeletal, with a skull-design on each side leading to the rib cage from which the blade emerges; on one side of the blade, the skull is that of a human, while the other uses a horned demon's skull, with the cross guard folded in against the ribs. Which it vanishes also as it appeared especially since Vert and Hinata were on what looks like a spell rune.

 **End of Chapter**


	12. Playstation Crusade: Red Madness part 2

**Overlord of Konoha: Naruto's evil game**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assured this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a totally different plot.**

 **Second A/N: Co-written by Chaossonic1**

"Speaking"

" _Hologram/Goddess speaking"_

 _Thought_

" ** _Demon/Overlord Talking"_**

 _(Flashback)_

 **Game Message**

 **[Party Game Message]**

 **Shared Game Message**

#Texting/emails#

^Phone talking^

Chapter 11

Catacombs: Floor 1

Naruto and Noire descends from the stairs which will lead them to the dark temple catacombs. Inside is pitch black, not even Naruto's Sharingan can see through it but fortunately there are unlit sconces hanging on the wall.

"Best we venture on in the dark, grab a torch" said Naruto as he reaches up for one, which is difficult due to his height but managed to grab one. He sets it alight with his fireball spell and illuminates a small area around him, but then suddenly all the sconces on the catacomb walls start to light up, illuminating the entire wall. Naruto was startled at this and dropped his torch, looking around to see what caused this when he heard a sound of shifting stone. He turns to see Karin, she just recently lifted her foot off what appeared to be a pressure plate that blended in the stone floor. "Karin?"

"He, he, he, oops" said Karin sheepishly as she accidentally turned on the lights.

"What are you doing here?" said Naruto as he then noticed that Compa isn't here with him. "And Compa?"

"Kaa-san, sent me instead. She said that you might need me more because of my abilities of sensing Chakra." Said Karin nervously at the Overlord, while blushing as she starts to be more honest. "But truthfully, your chakra is fascinating. Even more powerful and dangerous than Soras. I know because I sensed Sora's Chakra before and he has nothing on you…so I…er followed you and snuck in to help."

After hearing this, Naruto rubbed his head and groaned, not because Karin snuck in but because Juubi is teasing.

" ** _Aw, the little Uzumaki girl has a crush on you, Naruto-kun"_** teased Juubi

Naruto frowned with a deadpan expression as he cut off the mind link with Juubi, apparently her childish teasing not fits with that chibified form. However, he can still feel her laughing at him and sighed at this. _Just ignore her, Naruto._

Naruto returns his attention to Karin, who is more nervous when his ocean blue eyes fixes are her magenta eyes.

"Come on, then" said Naruto as he and Noire venture forth, he opens a messenger box to send a part invite to the magenta haired girl.

Karin noticed her messenger box appear before her, it reads.

 **[Naruto has invited you]**

Karin was shocked at this and rushes to Naruto

"You're letting me come?" said Karin, her eyes shine with happiness.

"Not like we have much of a choice" said Naruto "The entrance is sealed shut for good, leaving us trapped until we reach the reach the exit. Meaning that we'll to go through traps, monsters and potential mini-bosses. So, stay close to us and well get out in no time."

"Oh," said Karin sadly, after hearing Naruto's reasons she felt like a liability to him and was forced to invite her to his party.

"Besides, this may be good for us" said Naruto continuing. "I can't say that you're only a little girl since we're about the same age. Plus, I saw you handle yourself in combat and you were under Compa's wing, meaning that you have experience in medical jutsu.

"Hai, Kaa-san trained me when she took me in" said Karin "She even help me discover my Gamer powers."

"Yes, I saw it." Said Naruto "You're a puzzle type"

"Hai," said Karin demonstrating by creating a purple blob in her left hand and a blue/red pill on her right.

" _Karin-chan,"_ said Noire, deciding to add the suffix to be all friendly around the girl. _"How did meet Compa?"_

Hearing this made Karin feel afraid, Noire noticed this and tried to apologies but Karin gathered the courage to speak.

"I was raised in Kusa, my mom escaped from the attack from Konoha lead by a man named Danzo Shimura. I was only a toddler when it happened. My mom became a Medic-nin for Kusa, but the medical procedures were…horrifying" said Karin as she rolled up her sleeves to show faint, nigh visible bitemarks. "Mom and I have a unique ability to transfer our chakra into people only by biting us. It was painful and drains our energy each time it was used. She died from chakra exhaustion but the Kusa didn't care, leaving me an orphan at the age of 8. They replaced her with me, and forced me to be bitten by the wounded, ignoring my pleas."

(Flashback: 3 years ago)

"NOO, Please, AAARGHHH!" screamed an eight-year-old Karin when a wounded Kusa ninja sank his teeth into her arm. He bit too hard that he draws blood.

This continues again and again, Karin is dragged to another wounded ninja after another. Each bit into her, draining the chakra out of her.

"Come on, girl. Keep going" said the Kusa doctor stationed in the infirmary. Dragging the poor girl towards the other wounded ninja.

"NO, No more. You killed mommy?" screamed Karin started kicking and screaming, unaware that she is secreting multi-coloured blobs from her palms.

The doctor snarls and starts slapping her.

"Ungrateful brat, don't you care that we have so many wounded in this infirmary?" shouted the Doctor as he slaps her again. "We were happy to take you in despite being a sticking Gaijin, and this is how you pay us? Yeah, I get it. You mother died, but she died during her duty as a medic-nin, and you best know your place and do the same, understand?"

Suddenly screams of death are heard from outside the infirmary, the Doctor heard this and look afar and noticed that blood seeps out from under the door.

"Kuso, we've been breached!" said the Kusa Doctor pulling out a surgical knife and bonesaw. He may be a doctor but he was a ninja first before he trained into the arts of healing. He signals the other ninja who are also stationed and also the healed. "anyone able-bodied, At arms, now!"

"Hai" said the Kusa ninjas as they pull out their weapons and prepare their jutsus. Even the ones who were healed up by the unwilling Karin. "You stay with me, I need you to heal anyone who are harmed."

Poor Karin is scared and feels uncomfortable as the doctor has a hard grip on her arm.

"DEMONIC INFERNO!"

Suddenly the infirmary bursts into flames, many of the Kusa ninja were caught in it, the Doctor was blown away from the force and loosen his grip on Karin. The girl tried to run away but the Doctor grabbed her by the ankle and forced her to fall over.

"Where do you think you're going?" said Doctor, his face is badly burned but his mouth was sliced cheek to cheek which formed a cheshire grin. The sight of it scared Karin as she tried to kick him off. "Do your duty, heal me!"

The Doctor tries to pull Karin closer for him to take a bite, but then he stops as he sees 2 figures enter the burning infirmary. He snarls as he got up and held Karin hostage, for he knows exactly they are.

"Gamer scum, you dare set foot here!" exclaimed the Doctor when Compa and IF revealed themselves through the fire and smoke. "No matter, Kusa will become a major hidden village when the news of your deaths is caused by us. GET THEM!"

The Kusa Ninja who remained standing charges at IF and Compa, the brown-haired girl in the long sleeved blue coat pulled out a pair of Katars and starts attacking the enemies, her movements flow like a fluent dance, she dodges and slashes with ease and grace, as if a dancer is performing in front of a live audience but the true spectator is Karin as she watches in awe at IF's beautiful combat moves.

Compa's form of combat is different as she is mostly a medic, she aims her giant syringe at the incoming enemy, she fires laser beams and/or jabbing them with the needle to inject poison of any kind, but mostly paralyzing toxins.

The Kusa ninjas never stood a chance, they fell on the ground, bleeding but still alive. The Doctor curses under his breath and steps back, still with Karin in his hands.

"Damn you!" roared the Doctor as he sank his teeth and bit Karin hard on the neck, the girl screams in pain and can feel her chakra getting sucked up by the Doctor. The burn mark slowly heals, his Cheshire Grin closes and replaces with a smile-like scar. Compa watches this, pure hatred and fury boils within her as she charges at the Doctor, hoisting her Syringe like a lance and plunges the needle through his neck. The Doctor was forced to let go of Karin, both his hands and teeth are loose from their grasp on her.

IF rushes to catches Karin as she collapses, she lulls her sweetly with assurance while Compa begins her punishment on the Kusa doctor. She starts jabbing her syringe all around his body, injecting pain, toxic concoctions she has. Causing his skin to burn off, his blood boil, tendons break, etc.

"ARGH!" the doctor screams in beyond agony.

"You call yourself a man of medicine?" said Compa "Using a poor innocent girl as a tool while you should've heal these people yourself. You're no better than **HIM**."

She turns away from the screaming doctor and approach IF and a weakened Karin, Karin slowly and weakly shift her magenta eyes to the creamy pink haired woman. Compa softly placed her hand on Karin's head and said sweetly to her.

"It's going to be alright now, I'll take care you" said Compa before she looks up to her comrade IF. "Iffy, can you search the area for Green Sister's remains."

"Hai" said IF sadly while gently giving Karin to Compa, she was about to leave until Karin grabbed her sleeve.

"Please…find my Mom…please!" said Karin, her magenta eyes seep out tears, tears of Sorrow and Sadness. IF saw this and nods sadly, causing Karin to let go of IF's sleeve.

Later on, in Uzushio Ruins

Compa, IF and the now rejuvenated Karin are at the ruins of Uzushio, they prepared a mass funeral for the fallen citizens of this fallen village, who were mostly from the Uzumaki Clan. Karin's mother is buried among her fellow clansmen, along with the remains of Green Sister, sister of the Green Heart Vert.

Karin kneels in front of her mother's grave, crying and saying her goodbyes while Compa and IF pay their respects and silently weep for the loss of a friend.

 _I am sorry, Uzume_ thought IF and Compa _We couldn't protect her, we are sorry_

(Flashback ends)

"…and after that, we left the ruins of Uzushio" said Karin "It saddens me that my family perished along with my mom. But I have a new mom, Compa-kaa-chan but I still call her Kaa-chan. Also, Iffy-baa-chan, is nice too…but don't tell her I call her that. She insisted that I call her Iffy-nee-chan…calling her Baa-chan makes her feel old."

" _Oh Yami,"_ said Noire covering her mouth in shock and sorrow.

Naruto is silent, sorrow floods his mind when he heard of his Clan's fate, a part of him died that day any filled with the desire of vengeance and his hatred of Konoha burns even more. But Konoha isn't the only one, Kusa has sealed their fate when they abused his distance relative along with the murder of one. He tightens his bare fist and hasten his pace.

 _So Konoha, Kusa, all will be punished for their harm on me and MY Clan._ Thought Naruto, unaware that he leaked Juubi's black chakra for a moment, scaring everyone around him, but then the black chakra mixes with an orange aura, creating swirling spiral patterns within the flow. But that's not all, Naruto's bare hand slowly starts to form a dark orange tattoo of a spiral on the back.

Noire noticed the tattoo and widen her eyes at this, she recognised the mark on Naruto's back hand.

 _Is that…Uzume's Mark?_ Thought Noire as she stares at the dark orange spiral tattoo. _What did Uzume do to Naruto-kun?_

Naruto inhales to keep calm, the time for vendetta is later and he's in a middle of a quest.

"Let's just go," said Naruto venturing on, not giving his party a change to compose themselves.

Naruto and his party walked across the corridor and reached big room, it starts illuminate by the iron sconces hanging on the walls. As the room lights up, it reveals a small hoard of Reds huddled by a bone fires with burning monk corpses as kindling. They are dancing with the flames, chanting an incoherent dialect. Naruto only unsheathed his **Uchiha Katana** and fired a Gudodama at the bonfire, catching the Red's attention.

"Alright, you red vermin!" said Naruto slowly approaching the Reds, Noire and Karin follow. "You're going to be taught a lesson in loyalty and betrayal. And to suffer dire consequences for the latter."

The Reds only snarls at Naruto and starts throwing fireballs at him, but Naruto dodges them and counterattacks with a flurry of swipes from his katana. Noire and Karin joins in also, the Black Heart draws out her sword and slices them all while Karin blows them up by matching the blobs in 3 or more in a row.

The attack caught the attention of more Reds as they charge from the numerous corridors, Naruto notice this and starts firing gudodamas at them, each impact from the gudodamas took out a handful of Reds, the rest of them were then taken down by Karin and Noire.

 **Battle victorious**

 **[Karin Levels up]**

"YATTA!" cheered up Karin as she starts jumping within joy, Naruto couldn't help but smirk slightly at Karin's cheering. Levelling up by one is nothing for Gamers, but Karin might needs some cheering up are reminiscing the tragic past in Kusa.

Karin giggled this level up help made her unlock a power-up.

 **[Power up unlocked: colour bomb]**

 **Colour bomb causes a selected colour blob to detonate all blobs of the same colour. Beneficial for combo colour attacks and multiple kills. Power-up created in a 5-row attack.**

Karin smiles at her message box before she closes it.

"Come on, let's go" said Naruto until he heard faint whispers in his mind, the whispers aren't from Juubi as he would recognise her voice. The whispers are unfamiliar to him, drawing him in. "Come on, this way!"

Naruto rushes to another corridor, which leads him a stairway to the next floor.

Floor 2

Naruto and his party reached the second floor, this whispers in Naruto's head are getting louder and clearer.

 _Over here…I'm right here_

Naruto place his hand on the corridor wall, his eyes closed so he can focus on the whisper. Noire and Karin are confused and getting concerned for Naruto.

" _What's wrong?"_ asked Noire _"Are you ok?"_

"Shh, I'm trying to listen" said Naruto, scraping his gauntlet clad hand on the wall as he kept walking. As he gets closer, the whispers now turn into a voice, a trapped echoing voice, then he stopped as the wall his clawed with his gauntlet felt strange. He knocks on it, and notices it being hollow. "There!"

Naruto steps back and fires a Gudodama at it, breaking the wall and revealing a hidden room. He enters the room along with Noire and Karin. The 2 girls looked in awe at it, for the room contains 4 items each on a pedestal. The first is stone column glowing in red, the other is another column but glowing in blue. Naruto knew exactly what these columns are, they are the blood and mana runes. The changes of finding these ancient runes here ceases to amaze him.

But that's not all, the third is a spell rune but sparkles in electricity. And lastly, the last item is not a Rune but a strange black block shaped like a cross with glowing purple lines and what looks like a N in the center of a glass in the middle of it which the 4 cross points contain about 4 disks. Noire knew that that is.

" _So she's here all along"_ said Noire, her voice is in whispers.

"Who?" said Karin

" _The Purple Heart, Neptune"_ said Noire and gave Naruto a look of catution. _"Naruto-kun, when you meet Neptune…please be careful."_

"Err…ok," said Naruto, confused at why he should at first while he turns on the idol. He then gets engulfed in purple light.

(Purple Heart's mindscape)

Naruto after pressing the console Naruto is now in the Mindscape which is now a gray landscape area like with Noire's.

Naruto then asked now "Where is Neptune? Noire-sama said to watch out but why?"

Naruto then sees a girl falling toward him and hears _"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!"_

This was surprising to Naruto which he moved out of the way. "OK, YOU ARE GOOD TO GO!"

" _Wow, you are really prepared. Now I can fall without fear. NEPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"_

There was then a crash on the ground in front of Naruto

"You OK Neptune-sama?" said Naruto look over at the dust clouded crater.

" _Don't try this at home fanfic readers I am what you call a professional."_

"I take it you are fine" said Naruto, he has no idea what Neptune is talking about.

Naruto now sees a fair skinned girl with light purple eyes and a matching shade of hair. It's shoulder length with somewhat messy bangs with many strands sticking up and few framing her face. She wears two gamepad-shaped hair clips in her head, and she is wearing a big white hoodie-like dress with purple striped cuffs, lining, and a purple hood. The outfit had pale, ice blue and light lilac accents. As well as a zipper section, two big round pockets, a big zipper with an N on it, and strings resembling a plug. Around her neck she wore a simple white choker. Her lilac shoes have blue and white accents and were also worn with blue and white striped stockings.

 _"Don't worry since I am the protagonist of the HyperDimension Neptunia game series I am pretty much used to falling at this point."_

"Um."

 _"Only those that play the HyperDiminsion Neptunia series or watch the anime will get this since I break the 4th wall on occasion but in seriousness yes I am the goddess Purple Heart and while I can't help get rid of the Censor Trap I can at least join you on your quest if you want."_ As Neptune said that she had her hand out for a handshake

"Well since I am going to need some allies to get the reds here I will accept"

Which Naruto then shook Neptune's hand and Neptune then said "Nepu." with a smile

The Message then said **Neptune been added to the party.**

Neptune then added _"In order to gain my favor though I want you to do one thing once we get out."_

"What is that Neptune-sama?"

 _"I want you to get 3 things before a certain event when Lowee or what you call Kumo brings their ambassador to Planeptune, and I know it is called Konoha but it will always be called Planeptune to me."_

"And what are these items?"

 _"2 share crystals that are hidden in Planeptune and pudding, it has been so long since I had pudding."_

Naruto sweatdropped at that last part of Neptune's request.

"Please tell me you are not sending me to get your groceries Neptune-sama." Said Naruto in a deadpan expression.

 **Quest: Sega Goddess Crusade.**

 **Add Neptune in Party**

 **Find 2 Share crystals (0/2)**

 **Get Pudding (0/1)**

 **Winning Conditions: Shopping at Gates of Hell and White Bell unlocked**

 **Quest Alert**

 **Side-Side Quest: Tribute to the Hearts**

 **Offer 20 Non-Gamer Sacrifices (0/20)**

 **Offer 15 Genin Sacrifices (0/15)**

 **Winning Conditions: HDD form unlocked**

 _"If I was I would have sent you to get 10 cups of pudding since that is my favorite food but the share crystals are more important since that is the actual crystallized of the hopes and faith the gamers have in the hearts, sisters, and our mother Yami created from the oracles' of the hearts which that can give us enough power to change to our HDD form for one fight which will help big time."_

"I see anything else?"

 _"There is also another thing, I want you to find other pieces of this."_ Neptune then pulled out a piece of what looked like a collar _"This is the fragment of the Sega Hard Girl Saturn, the Sega hard girls were one of the creations of one of the 4 Maker Goddess, who were the children of Yami with a Maker class gamer, Saturn was my counterpart and I want to bring her back by fixing her fragments of her collar."_

"I will help you Neptune-sama."

 _"NEPU!"_

 ** _Quest Unlocked: Sega Saturn_**

 ** _Find the fragment of Sega Saturn (1/4)_**

 ** _Winning Conditions: Sega Saturn as a Ally_**

 _Neptune is so happy that she couldn't help but glomp Naruto in a hug, causing the Overlord to blush when the side of his head is pressed on the Purple Heart's breasts._

 _(Mindscape ends)_

 _Naruto returns to the catacombs, and Neptune is revealed still hugging him with his head pressed on her breasts. Naruto feels awkward and he can feel Juubi laughing at him._

 _"Neptune-sama, can you please release me." Said Naruto, as he did notice a look of hidden jealousy from Noire._

 _"Neptune, get off him now!"_ _exclaimed Noire_

 _"Hey, you wanted to do this, too Noire"_ _said Neptune, sticking her tongue at the Black Heart, still holding Naruto in her embrace._

 _Noire was taken back at this and quickly denies it._

 _"N-No! Of course not!"_ _exclaimed Noire_

 _"Well Mr. Shadow and Chaos begs to differ"_ _said Neptune_

 _What on earth is she talking about?_ _Thought Naruto_ _and can she please let go of me!_

 _Noire and Neptune kept bickering and arguing at each other while Naruto is trying not to blush more and ignore Neptune's soft breasts still pressed on the side of his face, and the Censor Trap didn't help because Naruto is getting lewd thought now and it's hurting his head._

 _"Ow, my head!" exclaimed Naruto as his head feels like a thousand senbons were jabbed there._

 _Noire noticed Naruto's look of pain and discomfort and stares at Neptune._

 _"Let him go, NOW!"_ _said Noire_

 _"Ok, ok!"_ _said Neptune as she released Naruto, she then noticed Naruto held his head in pain._ _"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?"_

 _"My head, it hurts" said Naruto "Just stay back, please"_

 _"It's the censor trap, isn't it?"_ _said Noir_

 _"Hai…apparently I was thinking something…inappropriate when Neptune was hugging me too close to her chest." Said Naruto, suddenly getting another headache when he mentioned it again. "Kuso, I hate this thing!"_

 _"here, take these" said Karin as she placed 3 tablets on Naruto's forehead, the pills' colours connect and they flash._

 _Naruto's headache instantly vanished, no longer in pain._

 _"Thank you" said Naruto smiling at Karin_

 _Karin smiled and nodded at Naruto._

 _Naruto sighed at this and approaches the runes and idol._

 _"Now how on earth do I get these to the Tower?" said Naruto until Noire approaches the tower items and place her palm on each of them. The moment she touches the items, they digitize and vanish in a flash. "What did you do?"_

 _"exactly what you wanted"_ _said Noire_ _"I can send items to where my Idol rests."_

 ** _Receiving Call: Gnarl_**

 _Naruto received the call and heard Gnarl's voice_

 _"_ ** _Master, I've 3 tower items suddenly appear in front of the throne room. What happened?"_**

 _Naruto replied though telepathy, like how he can speak with Juubi in his mind._

 _"Relax, Noire send them there due to lack of waypoint" said Naruto_

 _"_ ** _Hmm, makes sense, it'll take forever for Grubby to dig a waypoint in there"_** _said Gnarl_ ** _"Very well, just hold for a moment for us to install the runes back in their respected place."_**

 _"Right" said Naruto before he cuts off the call and waits._

 _It took Gnarl 2 minutes for the runes to be placed, and Naruto suddenly feels the notice._

 _"Whoa" said Naruto as his heart rate's more elevated, he feels more enegetic, more euphoric. He feels great, ecstatic and completely relaxed. "Oh Yami, this feels great! WHoA!"_

 _"Naruto-kun, are you ok?" said Karin_

 _"Of course, I'm alright!" said Naruto with self-praise, he then suddenly received a messege from the messenger box._

 ** _Spell Unlocked: Lightning Whip_**

 _"Lightning Whip" said Naruto until his gauntlet sparks out, he flicks his wrists and he created a whip of pure lightning. Lashing it on the wall, he laughs with amazing. "HA ha, yes!"_

 _"Wow, he looks so happy"_ _said Neptune_ _"Like a child with a new toy"_

 _"Shh"_ _hushed Noire_

 _Naruto suddenly calms down but still relaxed._

 _"*sigh* wow, what just happened?" said Naruto_

 _Gnarl suddenly called back._

 _"_ ** _There we go, sorry I forgot to mention this but every time you receive a blood/mana rune, your body gets in a sense of euphoria. It's only temporary but you do get a permanent change in your internal body functions."_** _Said Gnarl_

 _"No problem, Gnarl" said Naruto "I liked it, that's the most amazing thing I felt."_

 _"_ ** _Oh *chuckles* you have no idea, sire"_** _said Gnarl doing a lewd chuckle, foreshadowing what the young Overlord will have to endure in the future._

 _"What was that?" said Naruto, not clearly getting what Gnarl meant._

 _"_ ** _Oh nothing, I'll just leave you on your quest."_** _Said Gnarl before he hung up._

 _Naruto is confused on what Gnarl meant, but he shrugged as it will have to wait for another time. He turns to his party who are waiting paitently for him._

 _"Let's go, where done" said Naruto until he noticed Neptune's Idol is still here. So he took it and placed it in his_ ** _Inventory._**

 _Floor 3_

 _Naruto and Party ventured on to Floor 3, which they go through an array of booby traps and enemies, not just Reds but Nin-Rats and Nin-bats._

 _But they are merely cannon fodder compare to the new enemies they recently encountered. After going through a network of corridors, they reached a room that contains a stairway leading to the fourth floor. But in that room is occupied by a moderate group of figures, chanting to a pyre with a crude suit of dark armour tied to a pole in the centre of the burning pyre._

 _They are human, but shrouded in tattered cowls and ragged straw hats and straw helmets, wielding monk staffs and flutes. Naruto used_ ** _Observe_** _only to identify them, reading their stats is still blocked from the Censor Trap._

 ** _Fanatic_**

 ** _Bio: Corrupted Monks that worship a dark cult, extremely hostile to anyone and everyone._**

 ** _Fanatic Healer_**

 ** _Bio: Once wandering performers but granted healing powers by playing their flutes, their heads are concealed by their straw helmets to hide their twisted corrupted appearance._**

 _And among that group is a man who looks more human than the rest, he has long white hair, a diagonal scar across his face and a pair of yellow eyes. While the fanatics chant to the burning pyre with the empty dark armour, this man praises out loud._

 _"Oh, great Demon Prince. The True King of Shinobi, speak to us." Said the Head Fanatic "What is it you wish for us to do now!"_

 _Suddenly the flames roar high, causing the fanatics to seize their chanting as the Dark Armour shrouds in a malevolent chakra, and glowing eyes appear through the helmet's slots._

 _"_ ** _Furido, have you found what I seek?"_** _said the Demon Prince_

 _"Hai, but we have a problem" said Furido. Naruto did some homework on this guy after going through the archives room. He was a Konoha Jonin and former member of the Fire Guardians, formally named Kazuma, but he went religious and plotted a coup against the Hokage because he believes that the Kages are "False Kings" of the Shinobi Nations and it should be ruled by the "one True King". A crazy fanatic, but even he can be dangerous if underestimated._

 _"_ ** _Problem, what problem?"_** _said the Demon Prince_

 _"We have found the item but it the room containing it is sealed up by a specially made door that is impenetrable. Plus the rumoured Runes are nowhere to be found." Said Furido_

 _"_ ** _Kuso, my meddling brother hid them very well."_** _Said the Demon Prince in anger._ ** _"I swore he told me that he hid the first Blood and Mana Runes in the Fire Temple Catacombs. No matter, at least the Red Hive has been located, inform me when made progress on breaking down that door that's blocking your path."_**

 _"Hai, my King" said Furido when the pyre is burned out, cutting off his contact to this anonymous Demon Prince. He turns to the fanatics and gives out the orders. "I need volunteers to come with me, the rest will continue the search for those Runes. The master demands them and we will not leave here until All of them are found._

 _"Brother Furido, what will you do?" said one of the Fanatics_

 _"There is another reason I volunteered for this quest, and I believe it will not be in vain" said Furido as he and a few chosen Fanatics leave the floor._

 _After Furido left, Naruto saw and heard everything. He discovered why the Reds were on a rampage in the first place, apparently a cult infiltrated the catacombs to steal the Red Hive and the Tower Runes. Luckily Naruto found the Runes thanks to Neptune's guidance, but the Hive is in danger fallen in the wrong hands._

 _"We got to hurry" said Naruto unsheathing_ ** _Sting_** _and_ ** _Uchiha Katana_**

 _"Hai/_ _Hai_ _" said Naruto Party_

 _Naruto jumps out of the dark and instantly killed one Fanatic with a black in the back, this alerted the other Fanatics._

 _"Surprise, A-holes!" said Naruto carefully not triggering the Censor Trap_

 _"Heathen, Usurper!" chanted the Fanatics, they accuse Naruto for wrongly stealing the Overlord throne for they believe that the Demon Prince is the true heir of the previous Overlord, Jareth the Goblin King._

 _Frankly, Naruto doesn't care and starts summoning his Gudōdama and randomly fires them at the Fanatics._

 _The Fanatics retaliated, charging with their weapons at Naruto and his Party. But the Overlord will not stand here and let them make the first strike. He uses this as an opportunity to test his new spell, he lashes his Lightning Whip at the first Fanatic who come close and electrocuted him. He then lashes at another, and another. Noire and Neptune team-up (with the Black Heart's reluctance) and starts slashing the enemies with their signature swords._

 _Karin doesn't stand there either, she joins in the battle, she plants her blobs on the Fanatics and blew them up. The tested her Colour Bomb power up to see the effects, and it doesn't disappoint. She first plants a blob of the same colour on each Fanatic and activates the colour bomb to trigger the blobs._

 _The battle was satisfying for Naruto and his party, for every Fanatic in this floor is down for the count. Naruto claimed their souls as collateral and searches for any useful loot to use._

 _"This is getting more serious now, first Akenomyosei, second the Censored Justice, now this strange Cult plotting to steal what is rightfully mine. S***s getting weird." Said Naruto, ignoring that he triggered the censored trap, or even cared. "I will not let those b****ds get that Red Hive, then I'll torture that Furido on who and why that Demon Prince is against me."_

 _"According to them, the Hive is at the next floor_ _" said Neptune_ _"and they can't get in the room that contains it."_

 _"So, we're getting close" said Naruto "Let's go, but be warned…we'll be expecting a fight."_

4th Floor

After dealing with the rouge Reds, the ninjaized vermin and sinister fanatics from some cult who infiltrated the catacombs. Naruto and his Party reached the 4th floor of this death-trap of what you call temple catacombs.

As they walk across the corridor, no hidden traps or ambushes were made from any enemies. Which made the Overlord very suspicious, enough to slowly unsheathe the **Uchiha Katana** and **Sting**. Noire and Neptune understands Naruto's cautious behaviour but they sense nothing hazardous in the corridor but draws out their swords too, best to be cautious even when you're not in danger.

"It's too quiet in here" said Naruto shifting his eyes cautiously, he then opens a connection to Jūbi. _Jūbi, can you sense anything?_

" ** _nothing malicious yet, but I do sense a strong chakra source at the end of this Corridor"_**

" _Then that must be the door for the room containing the Red hive"_ said Naruto before calling out to his party. "Hurry, we found it!"

" _Right/_ right" said Naruto's party.

They rushes to the end of the corridor, ignoring the other turns to other corridors and rooms of this floor as they are tracking a strong Chakra signature in on particular spot. They reached it, and what they see before them is a door with curved lines spiralling out like a maelstrom. Naruto places his hand on the door but he moves it away as the chakra on it felt sharp, like it's spinning rapidly around.

"Interesting form of defence" said Naruto as he tries firing Gudōdama at the door, but they were bounced off. Next his Lightning Whip and Fireballs, but no effect. "Very interesting form of defence.

" _So, what now?"_ said Neptune

"I don't know, there must be a way to open this do…this…" said Naruto as he held his head as he is feeling a little bit woozy.

" _Naruto-kun, are you ok?"_ Noire with concern

"Hai, Hai, I'm…oh dear" said Naruto as he nearly faints which Neptune catches him.

" _I got you Naruto-kun"_ said Neptune, she noticed Naruto's eyes are rolled back and his tattooed hand glow orange. He is in a trance, Uzume's mark is reaching to the door as the curved lines are glowing dark orange.

(Dreamscape)

Naruto then sees himself in what looks like a ruined city and looking at 2 people which he unknowingly has his Sharingan out watching what happens

One person who is a fair-skinned girl with red-orange hair and long blood red hair in pigtails worn in pigtails located near the bottom of her head, held by hair that has been knotted. The hair has a few black clasps and a pink gradient nearing the bottom. She wears a very small black tube top under an opened white jacket with a bright orange, black, and white tie. She also wears a pair of pleated shorts worn with a pair of thin black suspenders, and open to reveal her orange underwear, and black fingerless gloves over a pair of orange and black sleeves, matching socks, black shoes and a pair of black leg warmers with buttons on them.

The other person who is also a girl resembles the red head but has empty, dark blue eyes with a light red hue and long, dark blue hair. Her attire is inverted and covers more of her body, being black with accents of pale grey and indigo.

The red head then said with a smile _"I never expected they'd try to revive me like this. As usual, Nepsy just never gives up, does she?"_

The indigo haired one then said _"However, I'll be the one to be reborn. I won't just hand it to "Me.""_

" _I don't plan on giving up to "Me" either. Since you've died and once gotten outta the delusion, you feel this share energy too, right Kurome Ankokuboshi?"_

" _What of it? Even if I've gotten out of the whirlpool of delusion, and lost the benefit of negative energy, my hatred for gameindustry won't disappear. As long as there is hate for gameindustry in our heart, I will exist. You can't possibly win, you're only a fragment of me, not even a fully realized person. Your chances are zero."_

" _Then I Uzume Tennoubshi, will change that zero!"_

Both Uzume and Kurome jump back

*"The VISION of TELATIVITY" by nao for the song to be played here*

" _I am not letting you out of this alive, Dream Roar!"_ Uzume then rush toward Kurome, then at the last few seconds jumps feet first off, her then takes out her Megaphone and yells _"YAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_ which the soundwave was strong enough to cause a crater a yard wide however Kurome was still ok with little damage.

Kurome which replied _"Could you disappear already? Dream Striker!"_ cracking her knuckles then rushing toward Uzume. Then punching her each punch sending like a mini shockwave. _"Disappear, disappear, disappear, DISAPEAR!"_ at the final disappear she threw a big punch which caused a big shockwave.

Then Uzume said "One v one you and me fool. Dream Combo!" Now Uzume cracking her knuckles now then rushing toward Kurome. Then punching her each punch sending like a mini shockwave. "Ora, ora, ora, ora, ORA!" at the final Ora she threw a big punch which caused a big shockwave just alright.

Uzume thought to her self _Nepsy, Gearsy … Umio. Just you wait, I'm fighting for this chance you've given me with my bare hands!_

Kurome then said _"Sink into the whirlpool of delusion, Fantasy breaker!"_ Kurome then threw her own megaphone on the ground and her right hand had a spiral drill like aura and lunge toward Uzume hitting her with the drill then spins and an explosion hits Uzume.

"… _Tch! Guess with havin' your existence on the line, you're pretty desperate to win!"_

" _Of course I am. I've waited decades for this day! I won't give it up to the likes of "Me!" Dream Denying Strike!"_ Kurome then activates her megaphone she picked up which emitted a noise which turned into mini shockwaves. _"Die, die, die, die, DIE!"_ Kurume threw her Megaphone up in the air then punched Uzume twenty time each punch like a shockwave, _"I'll show you despair"_ which she then catches the megaphone which next to her were blue holographic speakers _"FLY AWAY!"_ she shouted in her megaphone causing the speakers to charge a blue laser and launch at Uzume hitting her. _"VANISH!"_ Kurome then punches Uzume causing a big explosion!

Uzume was however alright _"Time to use the move I just created, Special Dream Rasengan Combo!"_ Uzume then activates her megaphone _"ORA ORA!"_ the noise then turned into mini shockwaves hitting Kurome. Uzume then her Megaphone up in the air then punched Kurome twenty time each punch like a shockwave, _"I'll give you a special dream"_ which she then catches the megaphone which next to her were orange holographic speakers _"BLOW AWAY!"_ she shouted in her megaphone causing the speakers to charge an orange laser and launch at Kurome hitting her _. "FEEL THE POWER OF MY DREAMS, RASENGAN!"_ Uzume then had her hand out charging what looks like a spinning orange orb with a blue center which hit Kurome.

 **Naruto Has learned Rasengan**

This battle then ended wake up with Neptune hugging him causing him to blush.

"H-Hai, I'm okay" said Naruto rubbing his head while breaking out of Neptune's embrace. _What was that? It felt so real, and who is Uzume?_

Naruto then realized that a message box from before mentioned a Jutsu, he then looked back at the door.

"I wonder" said Naruto as he opens his tattooed hand and channel his chakra into his palm. The chakra swirls around like a tiny tornado, but it starts to move around to form a perfect swirling orb. He stares at the orb and then at the door before he plunges it and roared out **_"RASENGAN!"_**

The Rasengan is plunged into the centre, creating a spiralling crater on the door and causes it to break apart. Naruto pushes it in deep until he can get the door to completely break open, the result was a success.

Red Lair

The door is now open, pieces of it were blown away and scattered all over the floor. Naruto enters the room which is very hot and steamy, small lava streams and geysers were formed in the room, which is inhabitable for the Reds to thrive. In the centre of the Hovel what appears to resemble a miniature volcano with multiple vents.

Naruto slowly approaches the structure and starts to place his gauntlet clad hand on it when suddenly…

" ** _LOOK OUT!"_**

Jūbi's warning alerted Naruto when a giant flaming curved sword was about to decapitate and smoulder him, but he dodges rolled away and jumped back with **_Sting_** and the **_Uchiha Katana_** drawn out. Naruto now confronts giant red beast shrouded in flames, primed with a pair of black ram-like horns, a long dragon-like tail and clawed feet with a pair of agile reptilian legs. This demon roars with flames in its mouth and illuminate its blank fiery eyes.

"So, this is one of the Minion Demons created by the Demon Prince" said Naruto staring at the monster standing in the Overlord's way to the Hive. "well them, time to send it back to Hell."

Naruto and his Party pull out their weapons and prepares to fight the beast that guards the Hive. The Red Demon roars and swings his flaming curved sword in the air, creating a ring of fire above it, the flames are trailed by the direction of the fiery sword.

The battle just started, the Overlord's party charge in to fight the fiery demon so that they can reclaim the Red Hive with ease. _Naruto used the beast's size against it, meaning that it has a huge opening close and out of its reach._

 _Neptune and Noire draw out their swords and starts slashing at it, letting out their signature moves for critical damage._

 _"_ ** _Cross Combination!"_** _said Neptune as she threw a fury of swipe with her sword, each swing was heavy and causes so much damage on the beast._

 _"_ ** _Tornado Sword!"_** _Noire as she spun her body to her swing a cutting edge, she slashes hard at the Demon's abdomen._

 _The Red Demon roared as his wounds seep out bright molten orange/white lava blood, this causes Naruto to back off but he isn't worried._

 _"_ ** _Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"_** _said Naruto creating 2 clones to assist him, the first Clone starts firing Gudōdamas at the Demon while the second Clone lashes out the lightning whip, the Demon roars as it swings its fiery sword at the Clones and Hearts._

 _Naruto notices that Karin is hesitant and scare but focusing on her preparations for her pill combos. Naruto understands this as Karin is here in case either him or the Hearts fall in battle. So staying away from the fight is the wise tactic and should be used as a last resort for medics like Karin._

 _"_ ** _Neptune break!"_** _said Neptune as she dashes through the Demon with each slash at them, inflicting more damage on it, causing it to bleed out lava until a puddle surrounds its feet._

 _The lava starts to spread and slowly eat away the floor._

 _"_ ** _Lacy Dance"_** _said Noire as she jumps up and starts kicking the Demon's head following with some slashes in between._

 _The 2 clones kept using the jutsu and spell they were assigned to cast, while Naruto tries find a way to get close to the demon now surrounded by a huge pool of its own lava blood. Then he notices that the floor is forming holes where the lava-blood has flooded, slowly draining the blood down. This gave Naruto an idea._

 _"fire the Gudōdamas on the floor, break the floor!" said Naruto as he sheaths his weapons and starts firing his Gudōdamas on the floor._

 _"Hai!" said the 2 clones, copying their original._

 _Neptune and Noire notice this and wondered what is Naruto doing, then it hit them as they saw more holes forming on the floor._

 _"Neptune, with me!"_ _said Noire as she jumps up_

 _"Got it"_ _said Neptune as she too jumps high_

 _Both raise their swords up, channelling their share energy into it and called out their final more._

 _"_ ** _32-bit Mega Blade!"_** _said Neptune as she created a giant digital sword in the sky, the blade aimed for the floor. It soars down and plunged into the floor._

 _"_ ** _Fall Slash!"_** _said Noire raising her sword high and swung vertically to unleash an energy attack, which the impact causes the floor to quake._

 _The Floor is slowly forming a hole, in which the demon is right in the middle of it. Everyone backs off and lets the monster fall into the deep pit. And with that, Victory is theirs._

 _"NEPU!"_ _cheered Neptune jumping up and posing a peace sign at…us? Wait a minute…what?_ _"We did it, folks."_

 _"Neptune, stop talking to yourself"_ _said Noire shaking her head at her follow Heart._

 _"Sorry,"_ _said Neptune sheepishly, forgotten that she's the only one is aware outside this story._

 _Suddenly the sound of slow clapping echoes in the room and everyone turns to see Furido with his volunteered group of fanatics now hoisting the Hive._

 _"Spectacular performance, I applaud for your cooperation for keep the beast busy while we get this Hive out." Said Furido "Thank you, but now it is time to say goodbye."_

 _Before Furido would leave, Naruto tossed a Kunai and it wisped by him, hitting a Fanatic between the eyes but grazed the leader's cheek._

 _"You're not taking that anywhere" said Naruto as he leapt over the pit and stood in front of Furido with_ **Sting** _pressing his neck. "That hive is mine."_

 _"I'm afraid you're mistaken, boy" said Furido as he grabbed_ **Sting** _by the blade and moved away from his neck, not caring that his hand is bleeding. "The Hives, along with the arcane Tower Runes are heirlooms to the Demon Prince, son of the 4th Overlord. The TRUE King of the world, and as a devoted servant to the Prince, I will not let some Pretender claim what isn't his by right."_

 _"Ironic, Gnarl informed me…" said Naruto until Furido_

 _"That miserable old imp is a lying traitor, calming that "my king is not the true successor overlord." Even that heathen brother of his would dare have my King rise in power, that is why he sealed them up. Including the Demons, he created to protect them from false Overlords like you."_

 _"Well looks like this So-called Prince failed." Said Naruto "I killed this "Guardian" and now I'm leaving here with the Hive, despite your protest."_

 _Furido only chuckles at Naruto_

 _"Such arrogance and nativity of young children" said Furido "You think a mere fall would kill a Demon. The Demon Prince isn't known for creating WEAK Demons."_

 _Suddenly the Red Demon rises from the pit, with a pair of bat-like wings. It grabs Naruto and roars at him, with the intent to kill._

 _"The Demon Prince created that Demon with one of the strongest of the Minion Tribes." Said Furido watching Naruto struggle in the Demon's grasp. "The Demon Prince chases the best, and the best he gets. Now die."_

 _Naruto snarled for a sec, but only smirked at the Head Fanatic._

 _"I'll come back for you." Said Naruto before he turns his Party._

 _The Hearts, Karin and Furido are confused at first until they noticed a small hoard of Browns burst out from the walls and pounce on the Red Demon, destroying the wings._

 _Naruto-kun!" exclaimed Noire and Neptune as they notice the Demon is struggling to stay airborne, but still holding Naruto tightly._

 _"Get the Hive, kill everyone" said Naruto as he wiggles his arms free and creates the Rasengan. "I'll be back"_

 _The Browns completely broke the Demons wings and it falls with Naruto in its claws._

 _"NARUTO-KUN!" screamed the Party as they rush to the edge._

 _Furido smirks at Naruto's suicidal action and turns away._

 _"That's one pest dealt with, kill the rest." Said Furido_

 _"Hai" said the Fanatics._

 _The Hearts stayed silent at first but then they draw out their weapons while they glared venomously at their enemy._

 _"You should NEVER anger a Goddess"_ _said Noire as she charges at the Fanatics_

 _"There is no way for a Protagonist to die this soon in the story!"_ _said Neptune_

 _Karin ceased her crying and glared angrily while throwing her blobs frantically, not caring that they match up or not._

 _"HE'S THE ONLY FAMILY I'VE GOT!" screamed Karin, random Fanatics explode when the blobs eventually match up._

 _The party is at a frenzy, their desire for revenge is sweet in their hearts and they will obey his last command: retrieve the Hive. Deep down, they want to believe Naruto is still alive for an Overlord is never easy to kill._

 _And oh by, they are correct._

 _5th_ _Floor (Secret Room)_

 _Naruto plummets down the pit which leads him and the demon to a secret room, Naruto plunges the Rasengan into the Demon's wrist to make it let go. Naruto is free but he climbs on the demon and starts stabbing it on the chest._

 _"Strong Demon? The hell. You. ARE!" roared Naruto as he kept on stabbing the demon with_ ** _Sting._**

 _The Demon roars in pain and grabs Naruto again, this time it threw the Overlord away. Fortunately, they are only a few feet away from the floor…well fortunate for Naruto as he only rolled roughly on the floor while the Demon crashed hard. Naruto stood up wearily and dust himself and looks head to see a vast pool filled with glowing blue liquid._

 _Naruto approaches it and looks over it, seeing his reflection on the surface._

 _"Fascinating" said Naruto as tries to reach out for it until the Demon jump back on its feet, the tremor causes Naruto lose balance and fell in the pool. "F***!"_

 _SPLASH_

 _Naruto fell head in the pool and sunk in, the Demon saw this and growled at this. Now assuming that Naruto is dead, the Demon looked around to finds a way out and retrieve the Hive from those who stole it. But suddenly Naruto jumped out from the pool…but he looked different. His skin is now a shade of blue-grey, glowing blue veins on his cheeks, whiskers, eyes and arms. Fangs protrude from his upper lip and his blond hair now darkened and soaked from entering the pool._

 _But lastly, the jewel on his gauntlet has a glowing blue ring which sprouted out blue veins all around the gauntlet._

 _"_ ** _Oh, now you pissed me off!"_** _said Naruto drawing his_ ** _Sting_** _and_ ** _Uchiha Katana_** _, unaware that he can swear properly. But right now, he has a Demon to slay._ ** _"RAAAARRRR!"_**

 _Naruto charges at the Demon and leaps in for the Kill._

 _While in his inventory the Idol got soked with some of the stuff_

 _With the group_ _  
_ _Neptune's sclera became blueish but her pupil stayed the same and she say a game message_

 _[Neptune learned Phazon Blade]_

 _[Neptune learned Phazon Slash]_

 _[Neptune learned Phazon Dimension Cut]_

 _"Nepu! I learned some sweet new moves thanks to Naruto-kun! This is going to be sweet!"_

 _Meanwhile_

 _Up in the mountains overseeing the Fire Temple, is a lone shrine with a pool that contains the same fluid in the Catacombs. And in a lotus position in front of said pool is a young man with short messy spiky white hair and golden blue eyes with ripple-like patterns across the iris and scleras, and a vertical scar across his left eye._

 _He is wearing a red-grey shirt, black trousers with medical tap on the ankles and a gold Haori with silver accents. Holstered on his back is a longsword with Nordic runes on the blade and hilt._

 _As he was in a meditated state, he suddenly opened his eyes as something disturbed him._

 _"The flow of the Phazon has been disturbed." Said the man as he waves at the pool to reveal him a vision. What could've cause the Phazon to ripple?"_

 _The pool shows Naruto jumping out from the pool from the catacombs, drenched in what this person calls Phazon as it warped his body yet kept him in a familiar form._

 _"Interesting. So, he has come at last, the destined one to wield the Phazon without the consequence." Said the man smiling at the vision. "Finally, the tables have turned. And this will teach Kami and her pawns a lesson, to never interfere in the Dark Protector's affairs.""_

Uzushio Ruins

 _A mysterious figure in the shadows is talking to a what looks like a grey block with a controller with a small screen on it_

 _"Uzume it seems that we have found Naruto, shall I bring him to you?" said the Mysterious figure who had a surprisingly heavenly voice_

 _"Please bring him to me I want to see my little Naruto-kun we been trying to find him since he was taken from us and Kushina-chan's disappearance, me and Yin Kyubi-chan, or should I say Yin Naomi-chan, help find him Umio and bring him to us I am her god mother so please find him, now that I know my mark has been activated I know he is alive."_ _Replied a different voice from the console_

 _The Mysterious figure name Umio then left saying "I will Uzume."_

 ** _End of Chapter_**


	13. Playstation Crusade: Red Madness part 3

**Overlord of Konoha: Naruto's evil game**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assured this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a totally different plot.**

 **Second A/N: Co-written by Chaossonic1**

"Speaking"

" _Hologram/Goddess speaking"_

 _Thought_

" _ **Demon/Overlord Talking"**_

 _(Flashback)_

 **Game Message**

 **[Party Game Message]**

 **Shared Game Message**

#Texting/emails#

^Phone talking^

Chapter 12

Unknown Shrine

The Dark Protector up in the mountains oversee the battle between the Phazon charged Naruto and the Red Demon. And what a fascinating show to watch, he then noticed a something disturbing in the wind and turns his eyes away and approaches the edge of the mountain, he looks down and stares at the dense forests.

He sees through the forest and sees a group of ANBU-like ninja lead by a familiar yet hated man, even hated by the Shrine Keeper.

"The Wicked Eyes is approaching the Temple" said the Dark Protector turning to the shrine pool. "He has no idea what he's getting himself into."

Temple Catacombs: Red Shrine

 _The Red Demon rises from the pit, with a pair of bat-like wings. It grabs Naruto and roars at him, with the intent to kill._

 _"The Demon Prince created that Demon with one of the strongest of the Minion Tribes." Said Furido watching Naruto struggle in the Demon's grasp. "The Demon Prince creates the best, and the best he gets. Now die."_

 _Naruto snarled for a sec as he tries to get free, until Jūbi's voice calls out to him._

 _" **Naruto-kun, I sense a powerful energy source down at the pit. An ancient and powerful energy source, we should check it out."**_ _Said Jūbi_

 _"I don't now is the time,_ _thought Naruto_

 _" **Trust me, it'll be worth it. It might help with your revenge against Konoha and the Censored Justice."**_ _Said Jūbi._

 _The temptation is too strong, but that puts a smile on his face and he turns to the Head Fanatic._

 _"I'll come back for you." Said Naruto before he turns his Party._

 _The Hearts, Karin and Furido are confused at first until they noticed a small hoard of Browns burst out from the walls and pounce on the Red Demon, destroying the wings._

 _Naruto-kun!"_ _exclaimed Noire and Neptune as they notice the Demon is struggling to stay airborne, but still holding Naruto tightly._

 _"Get the Hive, kill everyone" said Naruto as he wiggles his arms free and creates the Rasengan. "I'll be back"_

 _The Browns completely broke the Demons wings and it falls with Naruto in its claws._

 _"NARUTO-KUN!" screamed the Party as they rush to the edge._

 _Furido smirks at Naruto's suicidal action and turns away._

 _"That's one pest dealt with, kill the rest." Said Furido_

 _"Hai" said the Fanatics._

 _The Hearts stayed silent at first but then they draw out their weapons while they glared venomously at their enemy._

 _"You should NEVER anger a Goddess"_ _said Noire as she charges at the Fanatics_

 _"There is no way for a Protagonist to die this soon in the story!"_ _said Neptune_

 _Karin ceased her crying and glared angrily while throwing her blobs frantically, not caring that they match up or not._

 _"HE'S THE ONLY FAMILY I'VE GOT!" screamed Karin, random Fanatics explode when the blobs eventually match up._

 _The party is at a frenzy, their desire for revenge is sweet in their hearts and they will obey his last command: retrieve the Hive. Deep down, they want to believe Naruto is still alive for an Overlord is never easy to kill._

 _And oh by, they are correct._

 _5_ _th_ _Floor (Secret Room)_

 _Naruto plummets down the pit which leads him and the demon to a secret room, Naruto plunges the Rasengan into the Demon's wrist to make it let go. Naruto is free but he climbs on the demon and starts stabbing it on the chest._

 _"Strong Demon? The hell. You. ARE!" roared Naruto as he kept on stabbing the demon with_ _ **Sting.**_

 _The Demon roars in pain and grabs Naruto again, this time it threw the Overlord away. Fortunately, they are only a few feet away from the floor…well fortunate for Naruto as he only rolled roughly on the floor while the Demon crashed hard._

 _"Ow, this better be worth it, Jūbi!" said Naruto rubbing his arm as the rough landing hurt his arm._

 _" **It is, over there."**_ _Said Jūbi as she signals the Phazon Pool_

 _Naruto stood up wearily and dust himself and looks head to see a vast pool filled with glowing blue liquid._

 _Naruto approaches it and looks over it, seeing his reflection on the surface._

 _"Fascinating" said Naruto "What is this stuff?"_

 _" **I'm not completely sure, but I can sense great energy from it."**_ _Said Jūbi_ _ **"But maybe if you touch it, you can find out. Don't worry, I'll heal you if it causes harm."**_

 _"Right, that reassuring" said Naruto sarcastically. "Oh well, might as well."_

 _He tries to reach out for the pool when suddenly the Demon jump back on its feet, the tremor causes Naruto lose balance and fell in the pool. "F***!"_

 _SPLASH_

 _Naruto fell head in the pool and sunk in, the Demon saw this and growled at this. Now assuming that Naruto is dead, the Demon looked around to finds a way out and retrieve the Hive from those who stole it. But suddenly Naruto jumped out from the pool…but he looked different. His skin is now a shade of blue-grey, glowing blue veins on his cheeks, whiskers, eyes and arms. Fangs protrude from his upper lip and his blond hair now darkened and soaked from entering the pool._

 _But lastly, the jewel on his gauntlet has a glowing blue ring which sprouted out blue veins all around the gauntlet._

 _" **Oh, now you pissed me off!"**_ _said Naruto drawing his_ _ **Sting**_ _and_ _ **Uchiha Katana**_ _, unaware that he can swear properly. But right now, he has a Demon to slay._ _ **"RAAAARRRR!"**_

 _Naruto charges at the Demon and leaps in for the Kill._

 _He plunges the_ _ **Uchiha Katana**_ _into the Demon's chest, the plunge now more painful and damaging to the Demon as it roars in pain because the sword is shrouded in a blue glow. The attacks spreads like a poison, turning the lava blood blue and burning blue flames. The Red Demon is completely covered in blue flames, swaying franticly in agony._

 _But Naruto is far from over, he slid under the Demon to get behind it, climbed on its back and grab its horns to twist its head to snap it. The Demon fights back of course, but Naruto's gotten stronger after his dip in the Phazon. The Demon tries to swat Naruto with its fiery sword, but Naruto dodges and ducks from the swipes and keeps turning the beast's head._

 _And with 5 minutes of struggling, Naruto suddenly twisted the Red Demon's Head clean off, the body collapses and melts into lava which pours into the Phazon Pool, but it does not contaminate it._

 _ **DEMON SLAIN!**_

 _ **Red Demon Soul obtained**_

 _ **Demon's Scar obtained**_

 _ **Red Demon Head obtained**_

 _Naruto sighed in relief as he finally killed the Red Demon._

 _" **Thank fuck for that!"**_ _said Naruto until he suddenly realised that he can swear freely now._ _ **"Hang on? I just said Fuck and if didn't even bleep… could this mean… could it."**_

 _Naruto doesn't want to rely on false hope, he needs to be sure. He goes into a lotus position by the Phazon Pool and falls deep into his Mindscape._

 _(Mindscape)_

 _Naruto arrives at his mindscape and noticed something different, it is now resembling a network of caverns illuminated in various glowing veins on the walls and ceiling. The floor is flooded but the water is also glowing._

 _"Whoa, could the Phazon altered my Mindscape?" said Naruto "If so, then I like it."_

 _" **Told you it was worth it, right!"**_

 _"Huh?" said Naruto as he turns to see the cage that contains Jūbi, he enters it and to see Jūbi and saw that she's no longer chibified. Now her form matches of a 16-17 year old teenager with a low D cup size chest. "Jūbi? Is that you?"_

 _" **Hai, Naruto-kun"**_ _said Jūbi as she's checking out her new body. She giggles when her tails have a mind of their own and starts groping and tickling her._ _ **"AH, this brings back memories. Especially when I was sealed away for centuries, with nothing to do but pleasure myself."**_

 _Naruto blushes and couldn't help but watch, however the show was short-lived when he felt his vision when black and Jūbi's tails suddenly stopped groping her. Naruto roared as his visions impaired._

 _"SHIT, the censor trap is still here?" said Naruto_

 _" **Hai, but it's weakened somehow."**_ _Said Jūbi, annoyed and disappointed that she couldn't let her tails pleasure her anymore._ _ **"It must be the Phazon, it limited the Trap's hold on us, which explains why you are able to swear."**_

 _"So that's what that stuff is, Phazon?" said Naruto "What is it?"_

 _" **I'm the wrong person to ask, Naruto-kun"**_ _said Jūbi_ _ **"All I know that it's an energy source far ancient than Chakra and Mana combined. The fragments of Kaa-san's logic dates back before she even came to Earth."**_

 _"I see," said Naruto as he looked around at the new and improved Mindscape, then at his Gauntlet. "Oh, well. It was lucky that we found it and got a taste of it…a blessing in disguise."_

 _" **Hai"**_ _said Jūbi smiling at her tenant._

 _"Well, I got to go." Said Naruto "I think I worried my party long enough."_

 _" **Have fun"**_ _said Jūbi winking at Naruto_

 _5th Floor: Phazon Pit_

 _Naruto returned consciousness and noticed that he's back to his normal form, apparently the Phazon ran out from his system. Naruto pouted at this and sighed with disappointment._

 _"Shame, I like the new look" said Naruto until his eyes shifted to the Phazon Pool. "Maybe, I can have some more before I leave."_

 _Meanwhile at the 5_ _th_ _Floor_

 _Noire, Neptune and Karin are at an assault at the Fanatics who are holding fort at the 5_ _th_ _Floor. Sadly, the Fanatics have no chance against the 2 Hearts of Yami and an Uzumaki Gamer. But that's not the worst thing yet._

 _Earlier before, Neptune suddenly gain this new surge of power, power she's familiar with and gained 3 skills along with it. This made the Purple Heart happy…no, ECSTATIC! And mix that with the desire for revenge…well you might as well call her Plutia._

 _But it's happening again, this power surge returned in Neptune's system. She giggled with excitement and draw out her sword._

 _" **Phazon Blade!"**_ _said Neptune, her sword now radiates in a blue blow. She the poses in a Iaijutsu stance before she yells out_ _ **"**_ _ **Phazon Slash!"**_

 _She then starts slashing in the air, firing glowing blue slash projectiles at the enemy. The slashes explode when they made contact._

 _Noire was shocked like the first time she saw Neptune perform those attacks, even the names gave her chills and Déjà vu about the Phazon._

 _How on Lastation did Neptune get Phazon in her system?_ _Thought Noire, she knows of its horrid reputation on what it does to humans. But fortunately, the Phazon has no negative effects on the Gamer Goddesses, but there was a time when Neptune used the stuff, it gave her a power boost and a twisted sense of excitement that she was nearly mistaken for Plutia, the Iris Heart. And Plutia was one mean sadistic bitch, I'm telling ya._

" _Hey, Mr. Shadow. Could you not compare me to Pluti, please?"_ said Neptune to the author of this tale. _"If she hears this, she's going to be REAL mad at me and come for you."_

 **A/N: Sorry**

"Keep them away from the stairway, we're close to the drop-off point" said Furido as he and his group of Fanatic are carrying the Hive down the sixth. "You will not be forgotten, I will honour your sacrifices for our True King."

Furido goes down to the sixth floor. The rest of the Fanatics hold their ground to keep their enemies far away from their leader and the Hive. But their numbers are demising by the second, Neptune's crazy phazon charged attacks are decimating them.

" **Phazon Slash!**

Neptune uses **Phazon Slash** again to obliterate the rest of the Fanatics, jumping around and posing her victory stance at the air. (But we all know she's posing to us)

Then suddenly an explosion was heard and a hole was made on the corridor wall behind them, Noire turns with her sword to fight, Karin prepares her blobs while Neptune is getting giddy and excitement. Popping out of the hole, Naruto is in his Phazon Hyper-mode form, still holding a Rasengan in his hand.

" _ **Hey, what did I miss?"**_ said Naruto cancelling his Rasengan

Naruto's party were shocked at first, but if was overwritten when Karin and Neptune ran and tackles him into a hug.

"I thought you died" said Karin now sobbing on Naruto's chest.

" _He, he, I didn't"_ said Neptune as she presses Naruto's head on her breasts again, resulting Naruto going visually impaired again. But he doesn't care…for you don't need eyes to feel the soft warm mounds of heaven on your face. _"Cut it out, Mr. Shadow or I'll tell Pluti"_

 **A/N: Seriously, you don't where she is**

" _I do, it is going to be a future mission."_ said Neptune, giving the author a cheeky grin.

 **A/N: *Gulp***

Noire is happy to see Naruto, but she tries not to show it in front of Neptune, prior to the fact that she teases her for having a crush on the Overlord.

" _Hey, I do not tease Noire!"_ said Neptune at the author again.

 **A/N: GO AWAY!**

" _WHAT!"_ exclaimed Noire, taken back at what Neptune said.

" _Oops"_ said Neptune releasing Naruto and stepping back while Noire approaches her until her red eyes stare directly at Neptune's light blue eyes.

" _And what exactly do you mean by that?"_ said Noire

" _Oh, come on, it's quite obvious from your Lilly Rank"_ said Neptune sheepishly

" _But in someone's personal problems, and I might dip that Phazon myself and kick your ass. GOT IT!"_ said Noire

" _Yes, ma'am"_ said Neptune quietly.

" _Naruto-kun, welcome back"_ said Noire formally to the Overlord with a curtsy.

Naruto, regaining his vision, bows to the Black Heart. Suddenly the Phazon wears out from his system and he returns to normal.

"Well, that was fun while it lasted" said Naruto looking at his normal self.

" _Tell me about it"_ mutters Neptune, not sulking because the Phazon also ran out from her system and the fact that Noire told her off. " _Kick my ass? I'll kick your ass."_

Ignoring Neptune, Noire informs Naruto of the situation.

"The Hive is now at the 6th floor" said Noire "The Fanatics are holding us back"

"Well we can't have that" said Naruto as he draws out **Sting** and the _**Uchi…**_ actually, Naruto wanted to use this opportunity to try out his new weapon. So, he draws out the _**Demon's Scar**_. The _**Demon's scar**_ is a curved blade made of roaring flames, it's like holding real fire in is hands.

"Let's go" said Naruto as he charges to the stairway to the next floor, which is guarded by the remaining Fanatics.

"Hai/ _Hai"_ said Naruto's Party who also charges into battle.

6th Floor

Furido and the remaining Fanatics are struggling to carry the Hive as it is heavy and hot. Many burned their hands as the heat eat through their protective gloves and not slowly burning their hands. Their results them dropping the Hive and screaming in pain as the heat is slowly crawling up to their arms.

Furido watches as he sees his fellow Fanatics slowly burn from the Hive's heat, and it is a horrid sight to see. It took them 10 minutes to be completely burnt to charred corpses, with their final poses of their agony before the corpses slowly crumble into ashes.

"May the King watch over you, my brothers" said Furido. Was informed that the Hives have elemental magic on them in case they were taken by the wrong hands. And since the hidden spawns Fire-based minions, it would make sense for thieves to die in fire. "Damn it, looks like I have to go with Plan B. I hope he can withstand the Hive's magic."

Suddenly flames burst out from out of the Floor Entrance and pushes the Fanatics from Floor 5, or what's left of what appears to be semi cooked carcasses. Furido turns to see Naruto walk down the steps with his Party. The Fanatic Leader snarls at this and confronts them.

"How on earth did you survive that fall?" said Furido

"Wouldn't you like to know" said Naruto smirking at Furido "Now, bring back my Hive."

Furido turns to the Hive and then back at Naruto.

"No, the Hive isn't yours by right" said Furido

"Figured you say that" said Naruto twirling _**Demon's Scar**_ , causing it to form a ring of fire. "This is going to be fun."

"Arrogant child" said Furido as he pulls out a scroll and opens it, the scroll contains 2 items. A Shakujō, which is a monk's staff with rings hooked on the top and a chained weapon called the kusari-fundo. He wraps the Kurasi around his left wrist while picking up the Shakujō with his right. "I will personally end you for your meddling."

"Back at you" said Naruto as his party regroup and arm themselves as each received a message box saying.

 **BOSS BATTLE: ROUGE MONK FURIDO**

"Now die, _**Earth Style Resurrection: Corpse Soil"**_ said Furido twirling his Shakujō and plunges the end on the ground. His choice of Jutsu is clever for he is in the Temple Catacombs, which is chock full of remains. The ground becomes disturbed as hands burst out of the ground, and hollow moans were heard when a bunch of revived dead Konoha Ninja rises out from the ground. Naruto raised his brow at this and uses **Observe** to analyse the risen dead.

 **Konoha Zombie**

 **Bio: Undead ninja revived by a jutsu, although they are risen to fight they aren't capable of using Jutsu for they have no Chakra or souls within them.**

Naruto scoffs at this and readies his _**Demon's Scar**_ and _**Lightning Whip**_. Neptune and Noire however are grossed out at the sight of zombies. Karin is terrified, not just the fact they are Zombies but they are shinobis also, which is bring her bad memories back in Kusa.

Suddenly the zombie hoard continues to grow, were the fallen Fanatics have begun to walk again, Furido is slowly filling up the entire room with the ever-growing hoard of the undead.

"Karin, you okay?" said Naruto as he notices Karin's scared look on her face. "Don't worry, despite their look, they are only walking corpses. They have no soul, which is a same since I might add them in my soul count, but anyway they will not be difficult to kill. Zombies are slow and stupid, merely cannon fodder."

Hearing that made Karin feel a bit better, she then starts producing her coloured blobs and makes the first move by throwing matching blobs on the zombies.

BOOM

BOOM

Each group of zombies blew up, and this began the fight. Naruto mainly focus on Furido and pushes the zombies who are in their way. Neptune and Noire decided to stay with Karin to protect her from the zombies while she toss her blobs at them.

The explosions continue, destroying the undead ninjas until they grumble into dust. Noire and Neptune hacks and slashes the zombies who are too close.

Naruto lashes his _**Lightning Whip**_ at Furido, but the latter dodges it and counters by lashing Naruto with his Kurasi-fundo and hit his cheek. Then he swings it again, hitting his other cheek and then underneath the chin, Naruto rubbed his cheek and moved his jaw side to side to readjust it before he tries again. Furido swings his Kurasi-fundo again but Naruto dodges it and slices it in half, shorting the chain and removing the weight at the end.

Furido scoffs and releases his now broken Kurasi-fundo and held his Shakujō with both hands. Naruto was about to swing his _**Demon's Scar**_ but Furido beat to the punch by twirling his staff high and causes the winds to swirl around him.

" _ **Wind Style: Shakujō Twister!"**_

A tornado forms around Furido, Naruto crashes into the wall of the swirling twister and was spun around it for a while before shot in the air. Neptune saw Naruto making a collision course to a wall until she jumps up high and caught.

"Thanks" said Naruto

" _No problem"_ said Neptune winking at him.

Neptune helped Naruto back on the ground so he can return to the fight.

Naruto returns, but now his opponent now within the twister.

Naruto tries to lash at it with _**Lightning Whip**_ and slash it with his _**Demon's Scar**_ , but they keep on getting deflected by the twister. Naruto growls at this until he heard Jūbi speak.

" _ **Naruto-kun, the create a Rasengan. I have an idea"**_ said Jūbi

 _What is it?_ Thought Naruto

" _ **Trust me, you'll love it**_ **"** said Jūbi

Naruto shrugs, her advice didn't fail her before. He _performed_ Rasengan, but suddenly it expanded and glowed brightly in a cyan glow. Naruto was startled at Rasengan until he felt something familiar flowing in the orb.

" _ **I managed to gather whatever Phazon is left in your system and channelled it into the Rasengan"**_ said Jūbi _**"Now try it out"**_

"Got it" said Naruto as he the plunges what he now calls the _**"Phazon Rasengan!"**_

The Rasengan plunges into the wall of the twister, both swirling forces are fighting each other while the Phazon and the Chakra starts mixing. With the Phazon mixing in, the Twister is starting to become unstable, distorting and crackling. And then suddenly it explodes, the explosion engulfs the entire room.

Karin screams in fear while Noire and Neptune shield her from the blast, but the summoned Zombies weren't fortunate when they were vaporized by the explosion. The blast subsides when it reached its end and the twister now gone.

Furido curses as he jumps back and switches his weapons from his Shakujō to a pair of tekko-kagi and lunges at Naruto.

CLANG

Naruto blocks the left Tekko-kagi with _**Sting**_ but didn't have time to block the second claw, luckily it only ripped his jacket and scrapped on the mithril shirt. Naruto is close enough and kneed the Fanatic leader, followed with a high kick in the chin. Forcing both to back away.

Naruto checked his side where the Tekko-kagi clawed him, only a minor scratch and minor bleeding since the shirt defended him from a serious injury. Then he looks back at Furido, who didn't waste time charging at him with the attempt to claw his face off. Naruto dodges the swipes and counters them with his own swipes from **Sting** and **Demon's Scar.**

"Could use some help here!" said Naruto calling to his party.

 _Hai/_ Hai" said Naruto's party as they rush by to help Naruto

Furido saw this and quickly performed hand signs.

"I don't think so, _**Earth Style Resurrection: Corpse Soil"**_

A massive hoard of zombies rises between Naruto's party and Naruto battling Furido. Naruto saw this and frowned before he blocks the ambush attack on the Fanatic Leader's Tekko-kagi

"Be more concerned of yourself than worrying about your allies" said Furido "I can't have you getting the upper hand." Said Furido

Naruto frowned and pushed Furido off to get enough distance from him. He sheathes _**Sting**_ and lashes out his _**Lightning Whip**_. Furido saw this and channels wind chakra into his Tekko-kagi, and counter the lightning, using the knowledge of the element natures to his advantage. Even though the spell is mana based, the elements remain the same.

"Kuso" said Naruto as his _**Lightning Whip**_ was bounced back.

" _ **Naruto-kun, use the Demon's Scar, it's more effected against Futon Justus"**_ said Jūbi

 _Right_ thought Naruto as he cancels the **Lightning Whip** and casts **Fireballs** instead. And it worked, Furido couldn't deflect if and burned one of his hands, scorching one the Tekko-kagi with it.

"Gah," grunts Furido as he shook off the burning hot tekko-kai off his wounded hand, he was about to retaliate but suddenly a dozen coloured blobs stick onto him and starts to connect. "What?"

BOOM!

Furido exploded and was flown back to the wall and crashed, his body lifeless and lying there. Naruto turns to see Karin next to him, in a position like she threw something.

"Tying to still my kill, huh?" said Naruto

Karin blushes embarrassingly while she averts her eyes from Naruto, but he only chuckles and patted her shoulder.

"Oh well, first come first served," said Naruto as he approaches the Hive to claim it. "No matter, I'm only here for the true prize."

Karin smiles at Naruto for his victory, but her smile suddenly changes to a look of horror when she saw a shimmering invisible figure behind Naruto. Karin rushes to save Naruto and pushed him away before the figure could strike, and instead stuck her in his place.

As Naruto was pushed, he turns to see what was going on…until what he saw changed the atmosphere.

"Ah" exclaimed Karin in pain when 3 long gashes appeared on her side. Karin saved Naruto from an ambush attack but gotten slashed in his stead. She lay there, bleeding and in pain.

"Meddlesome girl" said the figure as he revealed himself to be Furido. He used a basic substitution with his zombie summons to escape death.

"Karin" said Naruto as he ran towards her, Furido saw this and jumps away while Naruto slid on his knees to cheek on her. "Karin"

"S-Sorry I pushed you" said Karin painfully. "I sensed him behind you while you approached the H-Hive."

"Shh, don't worry about it." Said Naruto, this is a rare thing he's doing, showing compassion and concern, then again, she family, the only family he has at this moment. "Just rest yourself and we'll get you out so Compa-san can heal."

Karin suddenly looked guilty and looked away.

"About that…she didn't really send me to help you." Said Karin "I…I went on my own while Kaa-san wasn't looking, she thought I was still in bed. Heh, I'm in so much trouble."

"A mere scolding wouldn't kill" said Naruto reassuring his new sister. Yes, Karin is the only family he has that he wanted to make her his sister.

"Trust me, Kaa-san is scary when…mad" said Karin suddenly falls unconscious.

Naruto's eyes suddenly broke into tears and pulled her in a hug, gently so that he wouldn't make the wound get worse. He then dangerously shifts his eyes to Furido, who is storing the Hive in a scroll and turning to Naruto.

"Oh, don't worry, you and that brat will die together. Not even those forgotten goddesses won't save you" said Furido as he performs **Earth Style Resurrection: Corpse Soil** again. "Fitting for you to die here, for this is where the dead are buried."

"I will **not be the one to die here,"** said Naruto until he slowly shrouds himself in malevolent red chakra, this causes Furido to react fearfully at this but not enough to see Naruto reach out and fire a Gudōdama at him. The Gudōdama struck him hard but he recovered fast. **"I can take a beating like any other man in this miserable world, but when it comes to harming MY family, that is UNFORGIVABLE!"**

 _He has the Yin Chakra of the Kyūbi…no, he has something much more_ thought Furido as he suddenly sees an ethereal shadow of a colossal Lovecraftian beast with ten tails and a giant red eye hovering over Naruto. _Could he be, the Prince's greatest master piece?_

"A…Amazing" said Furido "To think that Konoha's Jinchūriki still lives while the blasted Censored Justice seized control after the disappearance of the Multi-Gamer. Now I do have no choice but to use him."

Naruto looks at himself while a messenger box reads out.

 **Kyūbi Cloak Unlocked**

 **Max Level: Tail 4**

Furido suddenly dashes out to the exit and heads down to the last floor. Naruto frowned and growled while he gently lay Karin on the floor. Noire and Neptune rushed by after they disposed of the zombies and kneels next to Neptune.

" **Please help her"** said Naruto as he then leaves his party to face Furido once and for all. **"I'll end this quick and leave this Yami forsaken place."**

" _Hai, my Yami-sama guide you, Naruto-kun"_ said Noire

" _Kick his ass"_ said Neptune

Naruto did hear them but pushed on to the final floor of these Yami-forsaken catacombs.

7th Floor

Naruto rushes down to the seventh and final floor, where it's only a wide long room where the walls and ceiling are covered in what appeared to be roots, and connected to the roots is a young boy of the same age as Naruto, the hands and feet bound to the roots. The boy as shoulder length dull blueish-grey hair in an asymmetrical style with a single lock of hair falling into his face, and brown-coloured eyes. He wears sandals and the standard monk uniform with a long right sleeve.

The boy slowly opens his eyes to see Naruto, his half open eyes only look blankly at Naruto he opened them in shock when he sensed such negativity within the Overlord. Negativity that causes something within him to react.

"No, stay away!" exclaimed the boy.

Naruto ignores the boy and starts searching around and no sign of Furido, so he approaches the trapped boy.

"You see a white-haired bastard in monk robes in here?" said Naruto to the boy. "Goes by the name Furido."

"Leave now, you are in danger around me!" shouted the boy.

"Shut up and answer my question!" Naruto shouted back. "Where is Furido?"

Before Sora could speak, Furido suddenly appears between the 2 boys.

"Glad you made it" said Furido before turning to the trapped boy. "Hello son"

The boy widened his eyes in shock as he recognised Furido and starts struggling in fear, trying to break free to run away. Furido sighed at this and start s walking close to the boy. "Sora, stop struggling. It's hopeless, the roots here are created by the Shodai's Mokuton. You can't get out…unless you let me."

"IIE, GET AWAY FROM ME!" screams the boy named Sora, terrified of Furido.

Furido ignores the boy's begging as he channels his chakra into his fingertips and plunges them into the boy's stomach.

" _ **Five Prong Seal: Release!"**_

Suddenly Sora's screams increase as a burst of red malevolent chakra erupts from his body and starts flooding the entire room. For as the room is built to keep this chakra contained whenever a situation like this one occurred. Furido shields his face from the overwhelming burst from the chakra is too much to handle. But that's not all, Sora is starting to change slowly.

His eyes are going red, his teeth re-shaping into sharp fangs, spike-like tumours form on his cheeks to resemble whiskers and his ears elongate to look vulpine. He shakes violently to break free from the roots, which starts to crackle and burn from the demonic chakra.

Suddenly the roots that held Sora finally break and he is finally free. Sora's hands are now red, scaly and demonic and a tail is slowly starting to grow out from his coccyx. Sora is snarling ferally, bearing his fangs and spreading out his claws with the primal intent to kill.

Furido laughs triumphantly as he walks beside his son and seers at Naruto.

"Ha, ha, now it is time for you to die." Said Furido as he places a paper seal on Sora's back and performs a hand sign. "Sora, kill him"

Sora turns to Furido with a feral glare.

"Sora, do as I command!" said Furido performing the same hand sign.

But Sora growls at Furido and pounces on him, clawing and mowing the Fanatic instead of going for Naruto.

"AAAGGGH, NOOOO! SORA STOP IT, I'M YOUR FATHAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH! AAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH"

Naruto winces when he saw all of this, even though it's a mocked wince as he smirked at Furido's arrogance. Sora is literally tearing Furido apart with his sharp teeth, then he tosses that remains of Furido apart, which is a chewed-up torso with a clawed off face.

"Damn, that must hurt. Jūbi, I might need a boost." Said Naruto

" _ **Got it"**_ said Jūbi as she pumps up her Chakra into Naruto's network, activating the _**Kyūbi Cloak: Tail 1.**_ The Chakra around Naruto takes form of a single tailed fox. Naruto shudders ecstatically at this sudden surge of power and crouches in an appropriate style to fight. _**"I can start with the first tail, I will go up to tail 4 but that is all, your body is not ready yet for that enough power especially when the censor trap is really slowing down your healing factor that is the main problem."**_

" **Thanks, boost me up when it deems necessary."** Said Naruto as he charges at Sora

Sora saw this and charges also, the 2 crashes into each other and started fighting like wild beasts. Naruto dodges the swipes from Sora's claws and tackles him so he can land his punches at the demonic child. Sora took the punches until he caught Naruto's fist with his sharp teeth and bit hard. Naruto winces and swings around to make him let go, it took 5 whirls around to make Sora let go of Naruto's hand, the Overlord saw his bleeding hand and snarls at the pseudo-jinchūriki.

" **bastard"** said Naruto while his bleeding and is starting to heal. He performs hand signs to create Gudōdamas and fire then at Sora. Sora saw the Gudōdamas heading towards him and dashes away to evade the attacks. The Gudōdamas crash into the walls and floors, missing every time while Sora keeps on dashing on all fours. **"GRR! Jūbi, boost me up!"**

" _ **Hai"**_ said Jūbi as she increases the flow to Tail 2

" **RAH!"** Naruto roared as the demonic chakra increases to Tail 2, making him more feral than ever as darn rings form around his red vulpine eyes. Naruto dashes at Sora with a few Gudōdamas hovering around him. Sora sensed this and boosted up his power until he is also at Tail 2, both clasp hands and tries to tackle for dominion, both are glaring angrily with their vulpine eyes, but then Naruto got the upper hand and twisted Sora down.

But Sora slashes at Naruto's chest, forcing the Overlord to back down, the claw back is burning him. Naruto grit his sharp teeth and glares at Sora.

Meanwhile at the Phazon Shrine

The Dark Protector is watching the battle between Naruto and Sora, both are at each match but ends up in a stalemate.

"This is not going well, that blasted seal is still in hindering the Overlord's progress." Said Dark Protector as he paces around the viewing pool, his eyes still fixed on the pool. "Naruto may have tapped into the powers of the Yin-Kyūbi, but that is not enough to break through the Yang-Kyūbi's chakra flowing in that child. If he'd brought the Hearts…no, without their HDD forms, they wouldn't stand a chance against a Full powered Jinchūriki, not after being away from their shares for too long.

The Dark Protector rummages through his pockets and pulled out 2 gems.

"What he needs is a game changer" said the Dark Protector as he drops the gems into the pool.

Back at the Catacombs

" **He's formidable, for a Pseudo-Jinchūriki"** said Naruto panting tirelessly and holding his bleeding and burned arm. Looking over at the abomination that was once Sora. A dark red vulpine beast with glowing blank eyes, jagged maw which is glowing from within. The form Sora is in is called Version 2, which involves the chakra to manifest a physical presence and warps the host into a beastly abomination. **"Every time I make an attack, he shakes it off. Kuso, could I be inexperienced for this fight?"**

^Perhaps I can help^

Suddenly Naruto heard a voice, but it's unlike any form of telepathy he encounters. Suddenly his Gauntlet started to engulf in a blue flame but the flames do not burn him. As he watches the blue flames lick his gauntlet, 2 gems suddenly appear and embed beside the back, forming a trinity of jewels which glowed in sync. The first gem is blue which has a cold sensation and the second one is red which feels hot like the fires of hell.

" **What is this?"** said Naruto until suddenly the red gem glowed and his hands formed in a pair of glowing red demonic claws. **"A new power?"**

^Indeed, the gems you have on your gauntlets are Primordial Gems. Each are linked up to the Phazon in your system. The Red Gem generates red Phazon into your hands to form an ability called _**Chaos Claws**_. Now hold your Katana with your Gauntlet clad hand^

Naruto curiously obeys and draws the **Uchiha Katana** with his Gauntlet clad hand; the blue gem now glows and the **Uchiha Katana** suddenly changes into a glowing blue and white double-edged sword with an icy aura around it.

^The Blue Gem helps channel the blue phazon into your drawn weapon to summon the _**Void Sword.**_ The **Void Sword** has an ice elemental attack when you use the weapon, freezing them and sap your enemies' health. Plus, it has a projectile attack but it consumes Phazon to use. ^

Naruto raised his brow at this and slowly pulled a crazy but happy grin.

"Who are you do give me these gifts?" said Naruto looking around.

^That will come later, now listen. These attacks require Phazon to be used, but don't worry. The Primordial Gems act as conduits that help you generate Phazon into your system, and even convert it from Chakra. But a word of warning, the Phazon is not to be wasted lightly. So, use it sparingly and wisely. Now that's done with, happy hunting. ^

Suddenly a message box appears in front of Naruto

 **Chaos Claw unlocked**

 **Void Sword unlocked**

 **CHAOS gauge installed**

 **VOID gauge installed**

After reading the message boxes, Naruto summoned **Chaos Claws** and charges in to resume the fight. He lunges at Sora and slashes him; the results do not disappoint. A gash is now formed in Sora's arm where it was slashes, Sora roared as he increases his flow of demonic chakra until he reaches a new form of Version 2.

Now a skeletal armour forms around Sora, his claws reinforced with the bones, head protected by a fox's skull, and now he has 6 tails. Sora roared and charges at Naruto, but the Overlord was waiting for him to charge and counters with another swipe with his **Chaos Claws** , which broke the bony exoskeleton and created more gashes on the body. But Naruto isn't finishes, he pounces on Sora and sunk his claws into his shoulders. Tackling and wrestling to bring him down while Sora tries to shake him off.

Sora then attempts to whack Naruto off by lashing his tails, but Naruto summoned **Void Sword** and swings it at the tails, encasing them in ice to freeze them in place. After that, Naruto dismisses the **Void Sword** and continues wrestling Sora, pumping the Red Phazon into the wound for intense internal damage. Sora keeps on roaring in pain as the Red Phazon does not agree with his system, especially with the human body.

Sora tries to knock Naruto off by creating a massive burst of his Demonic Chakra at Naruto, due to its viscous properties. Naruto girt his fangs as the chakra is coating and mixing with his own, he roars in pain but determines to stay on. However, something is happening to the weakened Censor Trap, it cannot handle the overwhelming power that it's going haywire, causing intense pain into Naruto's brain and nerves.

" **AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"**

 **ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR!**

Suddenly Naruto was blasted off and flown to the wall, and hit the back of the head. His body is twitching violently and his eyes rolled back as he is having a seizure. Sora growled in relief and turns to the knocked-out Naruto, he approaches him to finish the job. Sora roared at twitching Overlord and prepares to end him with a final swipe.

But suddenly Naruto stopped twitching and regained control, he pounces at Sora, his **Chaos claws** plunges into Sora's chest. Next became unexpected yet extremely fascinating, Naruto is starting to absorb his opponent's chakra. Sora is trying to get free but cannot, he sunk his fangs at Naruto's neck to kill him, but Naruto merely winced and continues to drain not just the chakra, but Sora's soul.

Not only that, Naruto can feel Sora's mind screaming in pain, he even started to enter the boy's mindscape.

(Sora's Mindscape)

Sora's mindscape is falling apart, he is panicking as can feel his life fading away. He then turns to Naruto, radiating in a dark malevolent aura, much worse than the Kyūbi no Kitsune.

"W-what is happening?" said Sora until Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him. Sora tries to back away but his back is now pressed onto the cage containing the Kyūbi. "No, stay away."

Naruto said nothing, only smiling dangerously while he plunges his gauntlet clad hand deep into the boy's chest, squeezing his heart and pulling it out. Sora struggles to breathe and struggling to stay up. Naruto then looks up and smiles while knocking Sora aside so he can open the cage.

As he opens the cage, the Kyūbi's head pops out from the shadows and gave him a terrifying roar. But Naruto didn't flinch, only grabbed the beast's nose and twists, causing the Biju to twist and fall on the flooded floor. It can feel Naruto syphon of its chakra, like a parasite. Sora watches as he sees the Kyūbi slowly fading away, the boy couldn't help but smile. Smile at the fact that he is finally free from the living hell he was brought in. The sins of the father finally cleansed from his soul. Even though he is dying, he is finally in peace.

(Catacombs)

Naruto has completely drained Sora of the Kyūbi and his soul. Leaving only a smiling corpse, smiling because he is now free from the nightmare of being a Jinchūriki.

 **Error: Jutsu unknown**

 **Error: Jutsu unknown**

Naruto sighed while he dispels the Kyūbi cloak and collapses on the ground to rest. Suddenly he heard whimpering, he turns to see what is the cause of the whimpering. He stands up to find out, and what he found is Furido still alive, alive despite the condition he is in.

"You're stubborn," said Naruto "Can't even die right"

"Don't look down on me, boy." Spat Furido in anger. "My master will punish you for this, I swear it."

"Oh, I don't doubt it" said Naruto kneeling to Furido "Pity you won't be alive to see that happening."

After that, Naruto summoned **Chaos Claw** and plunges it through the dying fanatic's chest, Furido suffers breathlessly while the Overlord slowly and painfully pull out his heart. Once it's out, Furido can feel his life fading away.

"P-Praise t-t-the tr-ue ki…"

And with his final breath, Furido is no more. Naruto searches through the robes of the recent deceased.

 **Soul of the treacherous priest**

 **Furido's Tekko-kagi**

 **Storage Scroll (Red Hive)**

Naruto opens the scroll to release the scroll, the hive's presence causes the Reds to gather and surround the Hive and Naruto. Naruto noticed the hostility from the Reds and he only scoffs at them.

"Your rebellion ends now" said Naruto as he places his Gauntlet clad hand on the Hive, creating a suddenly wave of energy which made the Reds bow to submission.

" **Mastah! Mastah! Mastah!"** the reds chant to their new master, for as the Red Hive is now within Naruto's grasp.

 **Mission complete!**

 **Minion Control: Reds Unlocked**

Naruto smiles at this until he heard a voice behind him.

" _To think that you'd be the one to get in my way of destiny"_

"Akenomyosei" said Naruto angrily as he turns to see the ethereal presence of the Gamer Akenomyosei. "Or is the Demon Prince a more appropriate title, my 'liege'(!)"

" _Gloat all you want, you'll never make the same mistake again. That fool Protector may have blessed you with the Phazon and have 2 goddesses on your side, and the blessing of that bitch Uzume, but you're still a noob to me."_

"We'll see about that" said Naruto

Akenomyosei only laughs at Naruto's arrogance and determination.

" _So competitive, I like that. You're just like him in our youth. Ja ne"_

After that, Akenomyosei fades away. Naruto just stands there until he heard footsteps coming from Noir, Neptune and Karin. He smiles at them as they approach.

" _Naruto-kun, did you do it?"_ said Neptune

"see for yourself" said Naruto as he presents the Red Hive, and the Reds who are now docile and obedient to him. "One mission down."

"Well done" said Noire as she reveals Naruto a message box to him

 **Quest Update**

 **Quest: PlayStation Goddess Crusade part 1.**

 **Add Noire in Party**

 **Complete unfinished Quests (1/3)**

 **Complete Event Quest**

 **Winning Conditions: New Quest**

" _Shall we move on?"_ said Noire as she place her hand on the Red Hive to send it back to the tower.

"Hai, I think a nice rest should do me go…" said Naruto until he collapses on his knees.

" _Naruto-kun?"_

"Ugh, I think I absorbed the rest of the Kyūbi to much, ugh!" said Naruto as he groans in pain, until he starts screaming as a huge burst of Kyūbi's chakra erupts out from him. " **AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!"**

The eruption is causing the catacombs to quake, the Hearts held Karin to shield her from this Overwhelming chakra.

"Naruto-kun!" called out Karin with concern. She looks up to the goddesses for an answer. "What's happening to him?

" _We don't know!"_ said Noire _"But I hope he'll be alright."_

" _Hai, let's hope it doesn't get much worse."_ Said Neptune

Meanwhile at the Fire Temple

Chiriku-san, an army of unknown shinobi are approaching the temple!" called out a ninja monk to the head monk.

"Kuso, they're here" said Chiriku as he rushes to warn Compa.

Compa is at a makeshift infirmary to treat the wounded monks. While she treats them, Chiriku rushes by to warn her.

"Compa-san, the Censored Justice are coming!" said Chiriku

Compa sighed at this and heads to her syringe.

"So it begins." Said Compa

Meanwhile up the stairs behind the army

IF is running very fast as her heart is beating hard worried about Compa and Karin, which she sees something that caused her to get enraged, Censored Justice lackeys, that caused her to summon her weapons, two Katars, which she thought _If Censored Justice even touches Compa and Karin I will make Censored Justice SUFFER!_

 **End of Chapter**

 **Status Corrupted: Rebooting!**


	14. DarkBorne Update

**Overlord of Konoha: Naruto's evil game**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assured this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a totally different plot.**

 **Second A/N: Co-written by Chaossonic1**

"Speaking"

" _Hologram/Goddess speaking"_

 _Thought_

" _ **Demon/Overlord Talking"**_

 _(Flashback)_

 **Game Message**

 **[Party Game Message]**

 **Shared Game Message**

#Texting/emails#

^Phone talking^

Chapter 13

Land of Fire (20 minutes earlier)

IF, a renowned Gamer is rushing through the forest with worry and panic in her face. She is heading back to the Temple after seeing the rising smoke from where the temple is, and is concerned for her friend Compa and adoptive niece Karin.

"I got to get there, I have to get there!" said IF repeatedly

IF is running very fast as her heart is beating rapidly as it can. Filled with worry about Compa and Karin. which she sees something that caused her to get enraged, Censored Justice lackeys, that caused her to summon her weapons, two Katars poking out from her long sleeves.

She hid up in the tree and spies on the army, who are standing idly by the stairs. Commanding the army is none other than Fugaku Uchiha, or formerly known as Kyogen back at the Shinobi War. IF had bad running's with that Uchiha, nearly got caught by him on a few occasions. But this is extremely bad if the Censored Justice sent him to capture her and Compa, the thought it boils her blood.

 _If Censored Justice even touches Compa and Karin I will make Censored Justice SUFFER!_

Fugaku halts his army and walks up the stairs to the temple, the temple door opens to reveal Chiriku crossing his arms and with a stern look on his face. But truthfully the head monk has a deep hatred for the Uchiha Patriarch.

"That's far enough, Fugaku." Said Chiriku "You have no business here."

"Chiriku, we know that you have wanted fugitives staying in your temple." Said Fugaku "Surrender them now and I will be lenient to forget your treachery."

"Everyone is welcome in the Temple, Fugaku. Our relationship to Konoha remains neutral for we are truly citizens of the Land of Fire. Konoha has no authority over us, especially not from you." Said Chiriku

"I see" said Fugaku sighing. "Shame, you were once a strong shinobi back in the day. What happened to you?"

"You happened, I know what you did to those shinobi back in Iwa." Said Chiriku

"They were the enemy" said Fugaku

"They surrendered!" said Chiriku "You brag about justice, but all you care is making this world in your image, and kill anyone who said otherwise."

Fugaku frowned and turns his back to walk down the steps.

"I'll give you until dawn to surrender the criminals, or we will storm this temple and take them anyway." Said Fugaku

Meanwhile at the Catacombs

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!" screams Naruto as the Kyūbi's chakra erupts from his body, creating a crimson storm from within the room. The 2 Hearts and Karin duck and cover from the swirling chakra storm. Naruto is slowly changing; the chakra is becoming physical and his appearance is turning vulpine. **"AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"**

It continues slowly until all the nine tails sprout out and curls around Naruto, then the chakra gets sucked back in him, like a maelstrom in a stormy night.

POOF

Suddenly it suddenly stopped and Naruto poofs into smoke. Noire, Neptune and Karin stood up as the crimson chakra storm ended.

" _Naruto-kun?"_ said Noire as she slowly approaches the subsiding smoke, which reveals a bundle of 9 tails curled up in a cocoon like form. _"Naruto-kun, are you alright?"_

Suddenly the tails unravel to expose Naruto, but what they saw doesn't look like him. For he's a full transformation.

" _N-Naruto-kun?"_ said Noire in shock at Naruto's changed form.

" **Yeah, it's me"** said Naruto, who is now a nine-tailed fox kit with spiky blond hair and whisker-like marks on its cheeks. He rubs his head with his paws and shook his furry orange body while looking at his party with is big blue eyes. Silence was only there at first until Naruto broke it by saying **"What?"**

" _KAWAII!"_

Noire and Neptune each pulled Naruto into a hug where his head is once again being smothered by the Hearts' breasts. Naruto struggles to get free but the Neptune and Noire's hold on him are strong.

But they aren't the only one embracing him.

(Mindscape)

" **Oh, Naruto-kun you're so ADORABLE in that form"** said Jūbi as she is also hugging Naruto, who is in the transformed form.

Naruto grumbles at this, luckily the Censor trap isn't alerted from this as it might saw this as an innocent embracing.

" **Jūbi, is there a way to get me back to normal?"** Naruto groaned as his face is buried in Jūbi's breasts.

" _ **There is"**_ said Jūbi simply while she continues her embrace with Naruto

" **Well?"** exclaimed Naruto impatiently, his face is warming up the long his face is near the Biju's chest.

" _ **No rush, let's make this last for a while"**_ said Jūbi with a cheeky smile and deepens the hug.

Naruto mumbled in Jūbi's breasts and sighed in defeat. The Censor Trap is still not interfering right now. Might as well enjoy while it lasts.

(Catacombs)

Naruto gave up fighting them and accepts their warm embrace while he remains in this form. He is starting to understand how local pets feel when they are being petted, their soft hands feel nice on his fur and body. It made Naruto sleepy and let them stroke and hug him for a while until Jūbi decides to change him back.

It didn't take long when for Naruto to change back to normal, such the disappointment for Neptune as she wanted to cuddle Naruto more in that chibi fox form. Naruto is trying his best not to blush but is failing miserable while he stretches his arms.

"Ok, can we keep this to ourselves please?" said Naruto, his face is still blushed when the images of the goddesses smothering him with their breasts still burning in his mind.

" _H-Hai,"_ said Noire, who is also blushing at that moment. _I can't believe how vulgar I was when I did that? Then again, he was adorable in that form, maybe I can…no, compose yourself Noire._

" _Fine"_ said Neptune in a dull expression, still unhappy that Naruto returned to normal. But she inwardly giggles as she like cuddling the Overlord, transformed or not. _No matter, I might get him to cuddle me sometimes. And maybe I can show Nepgear especially since her personal summon is a certain fox boy which she has a lot in common with._

"Good" said Naruto when he notices the portal appear in the centre of the floor. "Ah, the way out."

Naruto and the party head towards the portal, Neptune and Noire goes first with Karin for she needs some medical attention from Compa. Naruto turns to see the corpse of Sora and approaches it.

Naruto carried the body and places it where he was before.

"As a Jinchūriki to another be it if you were a pseudo one, your burden is now mine" said Naruto "and that burden give me strength. Ja ne, Sora. We will never meet again."

^Touching eulogy, Naruto^

Naruto suddenly noticed the voice he heard from before, back when he was in the middle of fighting Sora.

 _Huh? Oh, it's you._ Thought Naruto. _Can I help you?_

^It's you I'm helping. May we talk in private? ^

Suddenly Naruto is glowing, he is startled at this. The glowing gets brighter and finally he vanishes in a bright light.

Temple

Neptune and Noire returns to the Temple, the monks bow to them with gratitude while Compa rushes in to pull Karin in a motherly embrace. She was disappointed with the red head for recklessly entering the catacombs, but right now she is relieved that her adopted daughter is safe. But she then sees Neptune, "Nep-

Chiriku approaches to the goddess and bows to them.

"Thank you, I am forever grateful for your assistance." Said Chiriku "The Temple is now calm after all these years…wait, where's the Overlord?"

" _Huh?"_ said Noire until she realized that Naruto is not with them. _Naruto-kun?"_

" _Aw, he's gone!"_ said Neptune pouting. _"I want to hug Naruto-kun more."_

" _Forget about hugging him and focus on the fact he disappeared in front of us!"_ exclaimed Noire with a blush.

" _Oh, that! It's just Lord Phazon summoning him to his private Shrine"_ said Neptune still pouting.

Noire and Karin were gob smacked at that.

" _And how did you know this?"_ said Noire staring at Neptune as if she has an extra head grown.

" _He told me"_ Said Neptune simply.

" _He…told you?"_ said Noire _"And you didn't tell this sooner why?"_

" _I forgot"_ said Neptune sheepishly

Noire growled and started to scream in fury at her fellow goddess, her wrath caused everyone to cower while she starts throttling Neptune.

" _YOU FORGOT?! HOW CAN YOU FORGET TO TELL ME SOMETHING IMPORTANT?!"_ roared Noire while shaking Neptune violently.

Phazon Shrine

Naruto appears in the Phazon Shrine. He approaches the pool where _a he is greeted by a young man with short messy spiky white hair and golden blue eyes with ripple-like patterns across the iris and sclera, and a vertical scar across his left eye._

 _"Hello Naruto, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am the Dark Protector of the Phazon, Kaito Hikari"_

 _Naruto only stares at the Dark Protector, Kaito only chuckles and resumed speaking._

 _"Sorry for the abduction, I thought this might be the right opportunity for us to meet in person" said Kaito as he sits by the pool. "Now them I suppose you have some questions for me."_

 _"Hai, I do" said Naruto sitting by the opposite side of the pool, his eyes fixed on the silver haired stranger. He summoned_ _ **Chaos Claw**_ _to demonstrate it while he asked his first question. "What is this power you call Phazon?"_

 _Kaito chuckles and instantly answers the question._

 _"Well this question as a long answer, so please listen well." Said Kaito as he begins his explanation._

 _"The Phazon is a magical chemical I created to use as a weapon for followers of Yami to use against the Censored Justice ever since the Sack of Tari in Gamer Year 1983. It was also designed help users to go toe-to-toe against both Kami and the Censor Goddess, including my traitor for a sister."_

 _Kaito said the last part in a venomous whisper, his eyes darken with pure hatred, Naruto noticed this but rather not ask. Kaito calmed down afterwards and continued his explanation._

 _"The Phazon's production started when I extracted the contaminated soils from the past Dark Tower Ruins, during the time when the Censored Justice attacked and destroyed the Tower Heart." Said Kaito until he sighed sadly as he spoke the last part. "Poor Jareth, his beautiful labyrinth is but an ugly pile of rubble now._

 _I took the soil samples and began my work on it, tested it on foolish elves who trespassed onto my domain. Every attempt failed with…grotesque results. The Phazon is designed to grant its user enhanced strength, speed and stamina. But it has terrible side effect."_

 _"Like what?" said Naruto curiously_

 _"Madness, extreme aggression, sadistic mood swings, and on rare occasions…sexual cravings." Said Kaito "But to those who are weak, can cause internal damage to the body."_

 _Naruto blushed deeply at the last part._

 _"I was close to a breakthrough in perfecting the Phazon with one of my partner for this project Blanc the white heart, until my base was destroyed when the Last Sanctuary was destroyed by the debunked Glorious Empire to access to the Netherworld. The Empire was actually another front for the Censored Justice, but gladly destroyed thanks to your predecessor."_

The meddling of the Empire disrupted my experiments, resulting an explosion which caused the pool where I was experimenting with the mud to mix. Unintendedly perfecting the Phazon.

I was not sure if it was a blessing in disguise, but I was glad that our project was a success. I took some Phazon to use myself and I sealed the Phazon pool so it wouldn't spread to pollute the lands.

Any more questions?"

"Hai, why did you help me?" said Naruto

"Ah, a good question." Said Kaito sighing as he stands up, opening his robe to reveal a deep scar where his heart is. "It is a blood oath I swear eternally to the Black Baron and Yami to assist the worthiest of his successors. Long ago, I was in a battle against my sister, Yubel.

Yubel and I have different opinions of the universe, two sides of the same coin. She is a person of chaos and destruction while I am dedicated as a Supreme Guardian to protect the balance of life and peace. Now before you start saying about me being a benevolent being, I am not. Peace and Life doesn't automatically symbolize good. It is neutral, it depends on everyone's perspective.

Yubel resented me for my ideology and power, so she plotted to have me killed. I never saw it coming but someone did. My friend predicted her betrayal but I refused to believe it, he never like Yubel to begin with. Sadly, his predictions were right and we fought in my family home.

I was on the verge of victory against Yubel until Kami and the Censor Goddess decided to aid her. I don't know why would 2 goddesses would help a being who is interested in destroying things and corrupting, it's illogical. They would've agreed in my beliefs, but they attacked me either way.

After the battle, I was gravely wounded and they were about to end me for good until I was saved. Saved by the beings that Yubel would have in common with. The Black Baron and the Dark Goddess Yami, they took me away and healed me.

Yubel's betrayal left a black stain in my heart that continued to spread like cancer, I abandoned my duties as Supreme Guardian and became the Dark Protector. To ensure the Black Baron's bloodline continues to flow, and to aid them at the dire need." Said Kaito until his face saddens at something tragic that happened during the incident. "Regardless of my current position, I have still all my original powers of the Supreme Guardian and even if I abandoned my duties, I still fight for Peace and Life. My only focus is to kill Yubel both for her betrayal against me and for killing my mate

Naruto tilt his head at the last part.

"Mate?" asked Naruto

"Yes," said Kaito sighing as he tries not to shed a tear. "my twin sister, Xion. She was a sweet, kind girl. Always there when I feel down, we were destined to be together. But then Yubel took her from me, deepening my hatred for her even more."

Naruto felt a bit sorry for the Dark Protector, to feel such betrayal is like a permanent wound in the heart which will never heal. Naruto may not know about the betrayal from a sibling, but the treachery in general is no stranger to the Overlord.

Kaito calms down and notices the sun has started to rise.

"Looks like our time here is done." Said Kaito "If you have more questions, it'll have to wait. The Censored Justice is about to attack the temple and the monks are gravely outmatched, even with Compa, IF, even with the 2 Hearts of Yami and their personal summons."

(Temple battle)

Kaito shows Naruto the vision of the battle in the fire temple, the Censor knights are breaking the gates open while some are breaching over the walls. The warrior monks are holding their ground against the advancing knights.

Compa is firing lasers from her syringe and injecting toxins through the needle, she told Karin to hide and be quiet. Neptune and Noire ended their argument and joined in the fight against the Censored Justice, strangely they are accompanied with 3 strange creatures.

One looks like a blue hedgehog with white gloves and red shoes, it dashes through the Censor Knights at high speed. He jumps up and curls into a spiky spinning ball and bounces on their heads. He taunts the enemy by wagging his index finger and pulling a smirk. While saying to them. "You're too slow!"

The second creature is looks like a crazed orange bandicoot with a brown mohawk and wearing only blue pants, fingerless biker gloves and maroon sneakers. He attacks the Censor Knights by jumping on them, body slams and spinning. Hovering around him is a wooden mask with coloured feathers on its head and a green one as a goatee.

The last creature is a small purple dragon with a yellow mohawk-like frill, yellow horns yellow wings, a yellow tip on his tail and a yellow underbelly. He attacks with fire and charging with his horns. With him is a glowing gold dragonfly.

Phazon Shrine

"Oh, looks like Noire and Neptune has summoned their Champions to assist them," said Kaito "They must be getting desperate."

"Yeah well, can we help them then?" said Naruto

"Yeah, would be a dick move to do nothing." said Kaito as he snaps his fingers and both him and Naruto started to glow blue. "You might want to cast your Illusion Spell now, can't have Fugaku tricked into removing that censor trap off, can we?"

"Wait, how did you…" asked Naruto until Kaito immediately answered.

"Remember that I said I had two friends who predict event?" said Kaito rhetorically to the Overlord. "Well they predicted this moment. So, can you please change?"

"Hai" said Naruto as he channels his Mana and casts his Illusion Spell on to himself. Taking the form of an adult in dark malevolent armour. **"Ready"**

"Good" said Kaito before he and Naruto vanish in a flash.

Fire Temple

The battle is going well for the Monks until Fugaku joins in, his Sharingan blazes in his eyes while drawing out his sword, the _**Censor Blade**_ which is owned by the Censored Justice's strongest warriors and members. The _**Censor Blade**_ has an ability to nullify and nerf its opponents, and rumoured to be harder than the strongest metals in the world. Though normally used against Gamers, it is also effective against normal humans also.

Fugaku swings his sword, cutting each charging monk and sealed their chakra network and weakening them. The Uchiha is nimble and skilled with the sword, no one has ever dodged it. Many tries to block the sword with their own weapons but they break from the strength of Fugaku's sword.

A moderate number of foes fallen by Fugaku's hand, he is then assaulted by IF, who pulled out her Katars and attempts to strike him from behind. But Fugaku was wise and quickly blocked the attack with the _**Censor Blade**_. IF snarls at the Uchiha, green eyes meet Sharingan red and black.

"IF, finally we cross blades again" said Fugaku

"Don't think that you're winning this battle, Kyogen!" said IF calling Fugaku by his war name.

IF and Fugaku starts clashing into battle, IF is swiftly and elegant when it comes to evasion. Especially against the _**Censor Blade**_ , she blocks them with her Katars while trying to counterattack but Fugaku evades each swipe and stab.

CLASH

CLASH

CLASH

IF and Fugaku battle on during a warzone, the Katar wielding Gamer is determined to end the Uchiha's life. And vice versa to Fugaku as he is assigned to either arrest and/or execute her.

The battle is still at a stalemate until suddenly Compa rushes in to assist her friend by firing a beam out of her syringe, but Fugaku saw this and jumped back before the beam could reach him. He tosses a few shuriken at Compa, but she blocked them with her syringe.

Fugaku only smirked when the shuriken suddenly explode, and Compa was caught in it.

"COMPA!" exclaimed IF before she turns to Fugaku, her fury boils higher that her hair for a second turned blond and charges at him again. "BASTARD!"

Fugaku saw IF completely lose it and took advantage of that.

" **Mangekyō Sharingan: Tsukiyomi!"** said Fugaku as his Sharingan turns into the Mangekyō Sharingan and trapped IF in his deadly gaze.

IF freezes and suddenly screams in terror, giving him an opening and cuts her with his _**Censor Blade**_. IF gasps as she can feel her powers shut down and collapses, Fugaku looks down at the downed Gamer and places the tip of his sword near her jugular.

"Resistance is futile" said Fugaku until he noticed a blue blur zooming towards him and stuck him on the chest. Causing the Uchiha to fly back and saw the blue hedgehog pick up IF and dash away. Next the Purple Dragon and the orange dog-thing charges at Fugaku. The Dragon shots out fire but Fugaku counters it with _**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu.**_ The bandicoot rushes to get Compa out of the battle.

"Enough!" said Fugaku as he channels his chakra to partially activate his _**Susanoo**_ but only forming the skeletal arms which he uses against the Purple Dragon. He even reaches out to grab and crush the Orange Bandicoot and the Blue Hedgehog. "No one escapes the might of the Censored Justice!"

Then suddenly a bright flash of blue light appears and stops the Uchiha from reaching out for the unconscious Compa and IF. As the light dies out, it reveals the Dark Protector Kaito Hikari and the man in the dark armour.

" **I beg to differ"** said Naruto in his Black Baron illusion, the Illusion Spell is very effective to even the Sharingan. Fugaku could not see through it if he tries. Fugaku is startled at this black baron for he did hear tales about it, even saw illustrations while confiscating them from Gamers he arrested in the past.

"Impossible, there is no way that you'd be alive" said Fugaku

" **Want to test that theory?"** said Naruto before charging at Fugaku, activates the **Rasengan** and plunges it at Fugaku's chest, while channelling a mixture of the Kyūbi's Chakra and Phazon into it. The impact is so great that it causes the Uchiha to fly and crash though the open temple gates. Naruto smirks and rushes after the launched Uchiha. **"Ja ne, I'll be back"**

Naruto rushed out of the temple gates, Kaito chuckles while shifting his eyes at the remaining Censor Knights, who are now shaking in their boots when they saw him. They know well who the Dark Protector is and anyone would be a fool to face him, but unfortunately their arrogance and sense of duty and honour to their cause blinds them.

Kaito chuckles while he draws out his weapon, the **Celestial Blade.** It is a western style sword with a double-edged blade, and wing-styled guard.

"Alright, time for some fun" said Kaito as he suddenly shrouds himself in a glowing blue aura.

Open Field

Fugaku flies through the forest, cashing in a lot of branches, cursing under his breath from every impact. Sent there flying for 4 minutes until he reaches a clear opening, he activates **Susanoo** to grab hold on the ground, so that he can slow down and land with ease. He pants heavily and grits his teeth in pain while holding his stomach. He then started to puke out his guts along with 500ml of his own blood.

"K-Kuso" said Fugaku as he pulled out a vial of red liquid, which is healing medicine brew by the Censored Justices trained alchemists when they reverse engineered confiscated crafting ingredients from Gamers. He downed the potion with one gulp and felt his deep injury disappear, but his top is torn up leaving a giant whole which exposed his abdomen. "What was that? No Gamer could gain that much strength on an attack like that."

" **You assumed that I'm a gamer because I kicked your ass so easily?"** said Naruto mockingly at the Uchiha **"That's a wild accusation you have, Uchiha"**

"Don't feign ignorance, I know you're a Gamer. I can sense the that foul energy from you anywhere." Said Fugaku

" **I see, but do you know who I am?"** said Naruto

"Should I?" said Fugaku "You may dress as the Black Baron, but you and I know that you aren't him. No one can come back from death."

" **but what if I am the Black Baron and came back to life to start over?"** said Naruto, he can sense Fugaku about to try and seal his powers. But we all know what will happen if some certain words are spoke twice by the same person to the same person. **"I could come back anytime, for we Gamers will die and come back as much as we like."**

"Your arrogance will be the death of you" sad Fugaku frowning at the disguised Naruto. "You gamers think you're all immortal but you should that know that **You only live once** like the rest of us humans."

Fugaku verbally spoke the words that cast the Censor Trap, but what he failed to realize that he spoke them twice to Naruto. Naruto suddenly smirks under his illusion, he can feel the already weakened trap finally break on his person. He is trying to compose his excitement so that he wouldn't give away the game just yet.

As the trap was breaking the sky turned dark from the clouds blocking the sun and dark music plays (Dark Souls III Soundtrack OST - Soul of Cinder)

 _YES, YES FINALLY!_ Thought Naruto as he can feel his powers boost up

 **Warning: Darkborne Overlord update V1.2 in 5 minutes**

 _Darkborne?_ Thought Naruto with curiosity and confusion. But that question will have to wait as he is now in a middle of a fight against a Member of the Censored Justice. Naruto only draw out Sting and prepares to fight Fugaku, but must make it look like he did plant the censor trap on him and stall for 5 minutes until this Darkborne Overlord update is complete.

Naruto stays in position while Fugaku charges into battle, Naruto dodges the swings from Fugaku's **Censor Blade.** Is keeping his distance away from the Uchiha but Fugaku is not making it easy.

Frustrating that he cannot expose his powers, Naruto is trying to fight back. So, he draws out **Sting** and charges in, blocking swings from the **Censor Blade** and attempts to strike an opening. But the Uchiha is very skilled, leaving no openings to exploit. When an attempt was made, Fugaku blocked it and counters with a kick. The kick pushed Naruto away, the Overlord checks the Update's status.

 **Darkborne Overlord Update in 2 minutes.**

 _Just a little longer_ thought Naruto now crouched down and feign panting to show false signs of fatigue to the enemy. _Just a little longer, Fugaku!_

Naruto maliciously grins with excitement.

Temple

The Dark Protector is showing no mercy to his enemies. Leaving on one alive or escape within the Temple walls. The monks regroup along with Compa and IF while Noire and Neptune join in with Kaito in their little purge against the Censored Justice.

Noire is extremely pissed and Neptune is cranky, Noire is pissed because Naruto wasn't there with him and Kaito just basically kidnapped him. She even tried to attack him the moment they met.

"Look, I said I was sorry!" said Kaito

" _Couldn't you just come to us and explain everything!?"_ exclaimed Noire

"And alert Fugaku and his army?" Kaito asked rhetorically. "We all know that this is the perfect opportunity to free Naruto from that accursed Censor Trap."

" _Hm"_ Noire begrudgingly agrees to the Dark Protector, she knows better that this opportunity should not be ignored. Fugaku is exposed, and tricking him to speak the same words to the Overlord will guarantee freedom.

Neptune is still not happy and takes it out on the Censor Knight, ever since she's giving Naruto hugs, she's becoming addictive to them. She wants to embrace him again, that last hug when we changed into a chibi-Kyūbi got it worse for the purple heart. And she knows well that a Naruto body pillow will not help. And no one even knows who she even got that, not even me."

" _I have my ways, Mr. Shadow"_ Neptune mutters to the author of this tale.

Kaito and Noire saw Neptune mutter to herself and both sweat drops at this while they continue their massacre.

"Still annoyed about Naruto's absence?" said Kaito

" _Yeah, and guess whose fault is that?"_ said Noire, still glaring evils at the Dark Protector.

Kaito sighed deeply and said.

"Like I said, I'M SORRY!" Kaito exclaims while decapitating a cowering Censor Knight "And besides, he'll be back in about 10 minutes."

" _I'll hold you on that promise"_ said Noire while firing her gun and shot a knight in the chest. Suddenly the skies are getting darker, the dark clouds are getting thicker as if a storm is approaching. _"Dawn only started, why is getting dark?"_

Kaito chuckles as he looks up in the sky.

"I must go, I sense Naruto might need me in a certain part of the battle." Said Kaito

" _What do you mean?_ " asked Noire

"If I know Fugaku, which is unfortunate that I do, he is likely going to use one of 2 Justus from his wicked eyes. The first will fail, but the other will be an issue." Said Kaito while leaving the temple. "I'll return with Naruto, Ja ne!"

Back with Naruto

Naruto is running away from the flames produced by Fugaku's **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu** , Naruto hastens the pace and dodges the flow of the flames as he now approaches the Uchiha.

Naruto made a slash at Fugaku's chest, but he was wearing armour underneath his clothes and grabs him by the neck. Naruto gags for air but Fugaku tightens his grip.

"That is enough, your resistance is humiliating." Said Fugaku snarling at the disguised Overlord. "I have thought many Gamers, with or without the Censor Trap but you are far out the most stubborn to even submit or accept the fact you're already lost. You think that killing me will destroy it?"

Naruto decided to screw with Fugaku even further, so that he started to taunt him.

" **Is more humiliating than fighting a female Gamer?"** said Naruto **"Like Akashi, for example?"**

Fugaku was startled at this, how does he know about Akashi

"How did you…"

" **Know? Please, there is nothing we Gamer don't know about other Gamers."** Said Naruto **"Her reputation precedes her, I heard that you lost to her numerous time. There is no way you could defeat her that easily, you must've cheated."**

Fugaku snarls at this insult and brought Naruto's hidden face to his, Fugaku's Mangekyō glares into Naruto's eyes.

Tsukiyomi Realm

Fugaku brought Naruto into the Tsukiyomi Realm the moment their eyes meet. Naruto found himself crucified and looking down to see what appears to be black red scene of Konoha hospital

" _ **Under the normal circumstances, you'd be right. But there is one flaw about women that even I would take advantage of: their ability to have children."**_ Said Fugaku when a scene of a struggling Red-haired woman in hospital gowns holding a baby in her hand is trying to approach what appears to be a makeshift sacrificial altar lined with lit candles, on the altar is a crying baby with a spiral tattoo around his recently cut navel. _**"During the chaos of the Kyūbi's rampage of Konoha, I waited for enemy to be alone, she was trying to reclaim her child back when the Yondaime used him as a human sacrifice to imprison it. But before she could reach her son, I made my move.**_

The scene now changes with Fugaku holding a strange blue crystal and beams it at the Red-haired woman. Drawing her in until it imprisons her. With the woman screaming "UZUME-OKASAN HELP ME AND MY CHILDREN."

" _ **I trapped her and that other brat in a strange crystal called the**_ **Anticrystal."** Said Fugaku _**"A gift given to us by the Censor Goddess herself against the heathen Game Goddesses and the Gamers. We even lace our primary weapons, the Censor Blades with these crystals, to negate their foul abilities. But I prefer to just a different motive, so that I can catch them alive for their execution."**_

Naruto is now silent from this tale, of the fate of his mother and sister. Fugaku noticed this, he must've broken his spirit and his reason to resist.

(Tsukiyomi ends)

Fugaku tossed Naruto away, who just lay there, silent and still. Fugaku is rather curious about why the so called "Black Baron" would react to the news of the infamous Gamer Akashi.

"I'm curious on how you know Akashi." Said Fugaku as he walks towards Naruto. "Do you know her?"

" **I, I never got the change"** said Naruto in distraught, tears leak out from his pulsing eyes. His illusion is starting to fade away, he is deliberately weakling it for Fugaku to get a look at his true appearance. **"She wasn't th** ere for me to personally know her…as my mother."

Fugaku suddenly widen his eyes at who is now seeing, Naruto Uzumaki the son of Akashi. He was confused this until realized which made him panic and started to back away.

"Y-you, you planned this" said Fugaku

"Of course, I planned it" Said Naruto with his head still down. As he lifts his head up, his eyes are no longer blue or even Sharingan red. They are black, black as the darkness within our hearts while in the centre of each eye has a glowing red symbol of a broken ring with a line across it from above. Fugaku saw that symbol in the eyes of the Hearts of Yami. But the eyes that Naruto have it has the red and black template of a Mangekyō Sharingan but legends say that the Dark Goddess Yami has those eyes. The Censored Justice dubs them the 'Eyes of Yami.'

 **Mangekyō Sharingan unlocked**

Naruto glares at Fugaku with his newly awaken Mangekyō, but suddenly a message box appears and Naruto's glare changes into a predatory grin.

 **Darkborne Overlord Update: Ready.**

 **Activate?**

 **Yes**

 **No**

"Well Fugaku, looks like the tables have turned. Cause it's my turn" said Naruto as he pressed **Yes** and suddenly jolts back as a massive surge of energy skyrockets from out of him, Naruto screams in laughter as the energy beams into the heavens and causes the dark clouds to swirl around to form a slow thick tornado.

Naruto's clothes are started to change, even his appearance slightly changes.

His black tracksuits and ninja greaves are now replaced with a pair of black trousers and iron plated greaves with leather boots. His jacket replaces with a long leather trench coat while an iron chest plate joins in with the mithril shirt underneath. His green goggles are now black and more refined, almost look like pince-nez shades with straps. And on his now slightly neat hair with a ponytail is a menacing tricorn hat which might look like long fox ears.

"Hmm, very nice" said Naruto as he looked at his new clothes and armour, then he turns his gaze at his opponent. "Now I don't have to hold back.

Naruto draws out the **Uchiha Katana** which turns into the **Void Sword** while drawing out **Demon's Scar.** He charges at the Uchiha, but he was going much faster now that Fugaku couldn't reaction on time, Naruto twisted his body in a spin, creating an intense flame that would burn you within seconds. Fugaku was caught in it for only a second before jumping away, his clothes are scorched while hot cauterized scars now appear on his chest. The burning is intense but Fugaku bit inside his mouth to endure the pain as he is no stranger to burns, experienced from his past training on Katon Justus.

Naruto charges again, but this time he casts his lightning whip and lashes it at Fugaku. The Lightning whip is a spell that you should not block with metallic weapons. Fugaku has no choice but to dodges them, but Naruto keeps on lashing, toying with the Uchiha while Fugaku keeps dodging the lightning whip. Fugaku is feeling his stamina draining when he dodges the **Lightning Whip** , much to Naruto's delight.

The Overlord then charges at the Uchiha closer and place his gauntlet clad hand near the Uchiha's face and cast **Fireball** at point blank range.

BOOM

The impact causes Fugaku to fall back and collapse, Naruto smirked but it was short-lived with he saw Fugaku suddenly fade before his eyes.

"That. Was. A. close. One."

Naruto turns around to see Fugaku panting while crouched on the floor, his left eye is closed and bleeding. Fugaku glares at Naruto with his right eye, while his left eye when he opens it is now permanently blind.

 _I got to be careful,_ thought Fugaku _I'm not dealing with any run-of-the-mill gamer here, to think the Kyūbi brat could possess such power. Now I know why the Yondaime sealed the beast within him…damn him._

Fugaku grunts in pain while his blind eye starts bleeding.

 _I had no choice but to use the_ _ **Izanagi**_ _jutsu, the attack was too close for me to evade._ Thought Fugaku while he rips off his sleeve and covers his blind and bleeding eye with it as a makeshift eyepatch. _This is the Last and only time, doing it again will result in my death, it I'm left blind and vulnerable around my enemies._

Naruto leans his head with annoyance and exclaims irritably at Fugaku.

"Grr, you had to go and ruin it, do ya?" said Naruto holding his head and growling in anger. His anger causes the Kyūbi chakra to seep out, buffing his status

 **Kyūbi Cloak: Tail 1 (+50 on status)**

"No matter," said Naruto as he discards _**Void Sword**_ and sheathes his **Uchiha Katana**. Then he spreads his hands as _**Chaos Claws**_ are now formed. "I'll just have to tear you, limb from limb, and gouge that remaining eye of yours."

Naruto then charges with the intent to kill, he swipes his left claw at Fugaku but missed when Fugaku jumps back and counterstrike's with **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu.** Naruto shields himself with his claws, but the flames did inflict some damage on him, even singe his new coat, glowing embers now form on the edges and his lapels. Even the rims of is tricorn has glowing embers. Naruto snarls that he his Mangekyō suddenly causes him to spark out black flames and they spew out when he suddenly roars in anger.

" **RAHHH!"** roared Naruto while the black flames explode and spread across the area.

 _Oh shit!_ Thought Fugaku as he quickly activates his Mangekyō and casts out Black Flames of his own to block Naruto's black flames.

 **Amaterasu Discovered**

The Black Flames coat the entire area, burning everything in its path, Flora, Fauna, everything. The black flames kept burning and never die and it turned the area into a barren wasteland. Fugaku cancels his attacks when Naruto finished, but his right eye is now weeping blood and he winces in pain around the eyes.

 _Damn it, I can't overuse the Mangekyō_ thought Fugaku holding his right eye. _Got to. Finish. This. FAST!_

Fugaku removed his hand and opened his eye wide, he shrouds himself in purple chakra and a giant ethereal body slowly builds up until it reveals a Giant Samurai with a sinister Tengu mask. Naruto looks up at this and steps back a bit as the ethereal colossus slowly draws out its giant ethereal sword. He notices that dead right in the centre of this giant is Fugaku, looking down at Naruto.

"This is the end for you, boy!" said Fugaku "I never expected you to push me this far, the only ones who did were your mother, along with other Gamers native to Konoha."

Naruto grunts channels his Phazon to activate his **Phazon Hyper mode** , which caused his **Chaos Claws** to spread up to his shoulders and sprout out a long dark red tail.

" **BRING IT!"** roared Naruto

Fugaku scoffs at Naruto and his arrogance.

"If you insist" said Fugaku as he swings his massive ethereal blade down at Naruto.

Naruto frowns as he tightens his left fist, but doing so causes a build up with Red Phazon that it forms into a pulsing red orb. Naruto was noticed this and a message box appears to inform him

 **Chaos Bomb Discovered!**

" **Chaos bomb?"** said Naruto until he heard Kaito call out to him.

"NARUTO, THROW THE CHAOS BOMB, QUICKLY!" said Kaito as he finally reached the battle.

Naruto didn't hesitate and threw the **Chaos Bomb** at the sword, it explodes and broke the ethereal blade. With the blade destroyed, Fugaku could not execute his attack on Naruto, but Naruto is far from over.

He smirks evilly while he channels more Phazon in his fists to produce more **Chaos Bombs** and starts tossing them at Fugaku's **Susanoo** form, each impact and explosion break the form away, disrupting the chakra flow as it causes much damage on the Uchiha's eye.

"No, NO!" exclaimed Fugaku as he tries to move his ethereal fist to pummel Naruto hard on the ground, but said fist is now destroyed by a **Chaos Bomb**. The **Susanoo** is gaining critical damage that it suddenly shuts down, but Naruto took the opportunity and threw his last **Chaos Bomb** at Fugaku. "DAMN YOU!"

BOOM

Naruto watches Fugaku plummet down to the ground and crash lands hard. The Uchiha lays there, critically wounded, his right eye is bleeding and going hazy. Kaito applauds to the victor who is Naruto, Naruto turns to Kaito and nods at him.

"Marvellous" said Kaito "You are indeed a true heir of the Overlord reign. And to defeat Fugaku, truly marvellous."

"Hai" said Naruto as he walks towards the downed Uchiha. "But it isn't over yet."

"Oh?" said Kaito as he follows the Overlord.

Naruto approached Fugaku and crouches down so that he is at viewing range to one another.

"You lose" said Naruto smiling darkly at Fugaku

"We-well what are you waiting for?" said Fugaku painful "Kill me"

"Yeah…about that" said Naruto as he starts rummaging through Fugaku's clothing and took everything he has.

 **Censor Blade equipped**

 **Confession Scroll obtained**

 **Anticrystal obtained**

"Huh? What's this?" said Naruto as he started to open the confession, which Fugaku saw.

"NO WAIT!"

Too late, Naruto is already reading it. As his eyes skim side to side on the scroll, his reaction is not a happy one. He rolls the scroll up and darts his eyes angrily at Fugaku.

"I'm not going to kill you, Fugaku." Said Naruto as his Gauntlet-clad hand starts channelling a menacing magic aura. "Killing you first would be merciful, but you showed no mercy to your enemies, no mercy to my family. And ESPCIALLY TO ME WHEN I EVEN BEGGED FOR IT!"

Naruto grew silent to calm himself down.

"No, I'm not going to kill you, that comes after your punishment." Said Naruto darkly.

"What do you mean by that?" said Fugaku

"You loved censorship so much, sealing away the truths that you wouldn't bear knowing. So, I'll let you have censorship, NOW TAKE IT!"

Naruto then plunged his fist right into Fugaku's chest, the dark magic starts pumping into the Uchiha, painfully and slowly. Fugaku screams as much as he can, the dark magic is wrapping around his heart like a boa constrictor.

" **I place a curse upon you, Fugaku Uchiha"** said Naruto **"From this day forth, everything you know about me will be forbidden. The mention of my true name will cause pain in your heart, as a reminder that you have one. And instead of speaking my name, you will address me by new Game name…Darkborne"**

Naruto removed his fist from Fugaku's chest and leaves him to fall unconscious while the newly christened Darkborne walks away.

Fire Temple

Naruto and Kaito returns to the Fire Temple, where Neptune immediately tackles him in a hug. Naruto was startled at first but welcomes the embrace of the Purple haired goddess and wraps his left arm around her.

" _Naruto-kun, thank Yami you're ok"_ said Noire as she approaches, she saw Neptune on him and frowned at this. But she ended it and turns to Naruto. _"Is it over? Did you get rid of the Censor Trap?"_

"Hai" said Naruto, "Finally free from that damn thing. Even got a power boost too."

"It is very fortunate to have an ally like you," said Chiriku "But I'm afraid this leaves us vulnerable to the Censored Justice now that we've exposed our betrayal to the Land of Fire."

"Oh, I don't think that would be an issue anymore" said Naruto now standing up, breaking Neptune of her hug. "If you allow it, I will be your protectorate."

"My protectorate, mean we form an alliance?" said Chiriku

"Not exactly, it means that this temple will be part of my domain, under MY rule." Said Naruto "I am planning to conquer the world and rule it. But I assure you, you will continue your duties, all that matters are that no one will attack you."

"And what are the terms of this Protectorate?" said Chiriku, he is having Pros and Cons about being under the Overlord's Protection.

"Just a minor income, and immediate summoning when I need you" said Naruto "Nothing major."

"And how much will we pay you for your protection?"

Naruto rubs his head and paces while he thinks of a price. But luckily a message box appears in front of him.

 **Fire Temple Income?**

 **High**

 **Low**

Naruto just presses Low and this causes his Karma to go up slightly. He may be evil, but right now, it's best to make the wise decision while at war against the Censored Justice.

"A Low Income, 700 Ryo Bimonthly" said Naruto "And if there's a time where you're unable to pay me, you will be summoned to pay it off by doing a Quest for me."

"That's still looks steep" said Chiriku

"It's better comparing to the income taxes you were made to pay the Daimyo and the protection taxes from the Council in Konoha." Said Naruto, when he was at the archives, he peeked at the old ledgers and the Fire Temple was made to pay triple than what Naruto is offering. "And 40% of that Tax goes straight to the Censored Justice's treasury."

 **Guest Alert: Hush money**

 **Locate and Rob Censored Justice Treasury.**

Naruto smirked inwardly at this but he continues his focus on the Head Monk.

"Besides, I did you a favour" said Naruto "And a favour must be paid, correct?"

Chiriku sighed in defeat at this, but Naruto is correct. The Temple had to pay triple the amount to the Fire Daimyo and to Konoha to protect the Temple from crazed fanatics and Bandits.

"Chiriku, it'd be wise to accept" said Bansai, who has a bandage on his head and a sling over his right arm. He was caught in the fight against the Censored Justice. "In this dire age, help must be owned, and this price is reasonable."

Chiriku reluctantly nods at his predecessor and turns to Naruto

"Hai, I accept" said Chiriku

"Good" said Naruto until suddenly a Banner appears in his hand, he raised it and plants in the centre of the Temple Courtyard. "From this day forth, the Fire Temple belongs to DarkBorne, the 5th Overlord."

Konoha Market Place

Blanc was looking around when she sensed something that looked like an overlord gauntlet gem and a ring. _"That can't be, last time I sensed these things it was in Leanbox when I was on business."_

Blanc went in the store place which looked like an old shop.

"What can I do for you, miss" said the old man who appears to be Chinese with he looks at Blanc. His left eyes are blind, his face covered in wrinkles and has along wispy beard that goes down to his neck. "Or are you just looking around, if you are please leave if you don't want anything."

" _I couldn't help but notices you have three things, a mogwai, the ring of the Evil Queen, and the gem of the gremlins."_

"There is no surprising you Lady Blanc."

That surprised blanc, _"how did you?"_

"I was a worshiper of Vert-sama back when Leanbox used to be a country that was favourable in the world, I might not be a gamer but I still worshiped her, sadly when the Censored Justice took over that it fell hard and never really recovered." The old man then sighed. "I want to at least see a picture of my goddess before I die, I will give you Gizmo, the ring and the gem of the gremlins if you can give me that picture."

" _Surprisingly I do."_ Blanc then gave a picture of Vert to the old man _I am just glad to be rid of that since Vert's boobs are huge and I don't need a picture to see it all the time._ Blanc thought with ticked off marks

The old man gave Blanc Gizmo, the ring of the Evil Queen, and the gem of the gremlins which was a fingerless glove with a red gem. "I don't need to tell you the rules for the gremlins and mogwais Lady Blanc, since the goddesses know all about the rules for them."

" _It is fine I hope that Kaa-san will go easy on you in the afterlife sir."_

And with that Blanc leaves putting Gizmo in her hat so Gizmo won't die from the sunlight

Forest of Death

In the forest of death, a different ring was glowing red with the inscription that was hard to make out. Which deeper in the forest we see the green hive and a hiss of a green minion demon.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Darkborn Update**

 **Level 13**

 **HP: 2155**

 **Mana: 1800**

 **RAGE: 2400**

 **CHAOS: 1050**

 **VOID: 1050**

 **Phazon: 1800**

 **KUNAI: 15/15**

 **SHURIKEN: 15/15**

 **EQUIPMENT**

 **Weapon:** **Sting**

 **Description: An ancient Elven Short sword made of an alloy that glows blue when evil creatures are close, like an early warning before an attack is made by the enemy. This weapon has been passed down from many generations of Halfling Heroes, down from a Halfling Thief who travelled with a Dwarf Prince, to a Halfling hero who ventured through various dangers to destroy an object of pure evil. Any Halfling who possess this legendary sword is forever branded as a legend and a hero to his/her people.**

 **Bonus Perk: Glowing blade (Long-range enemy presence)**

 **Uchiha Katana**

 **A Katana used by the Uchiha clansmen, forged and treated to be stronger than any blade, such like the Uchiha. Ha, such arrogance, but this weapon is indeed strong and will eventually drink in the blood of Uchihas.**

 **Bonus Perk: Sharp (Can cause Bleed)**

 **Demon's Scar**

 **Description: A blade made of entirely out of flames. This chaotic thing, the last flame kindled by a demon prince, is shaped like the claw marks of a demon. It is both a fiery bladed weapon, and pyromancy flame.**

 **Added Skill: Spin Slash – Spin to stoke a fierce chaos flame, and use momentum to transition into a spinning strong attack, creating an evanescent lava chamber.**

 **Head:** **Black Goggles**

 **Description: Naruto's new black goggles.**

• **Defence: +25**

• **Dexterity: +25**

• **Bonus Perk: Night vision (increase Sharingan's Insight by 30%)**

 **Standard Ninja Mask**

 **Description: an ordinary ninja mask**

• **Defence: +5**

• **Dexterity: +5**

• **Bonus Perk: Incognito**

 **Hunter's Tricorn**

 **Description: A hat worn by hunters centuries ago when a village was plague by a bloodborne virus that turns humans into monsters.**

 **Defence: +10**

 **Dexterity: +5**

 **Bouns Perk: Hunter ( 20% Soul bonus)**

 **Chest: Leather Trench coat**

 **Description: Coat made from the strongest leather, blends well in darkness**

• **Defence: 500**

• **Dexterity: +25**

 **Mythril Chainmail**

 **Description: a chainmail made of Mythril, a metal which is light as a feather but much denser than steel. Mythril is extremely rare and can only be found in one certain place, unfortunately the place is incinerated by an Ancient Demon during pitfall battle against a Wizard.**

• **Defence: 500**

 **Pants: Black trousers  
Description: Trousers dyed in black, helps blend in the darkness.**

 **Defence: 500**

 **Dexterity: +25**

 **Iron greaves  
Description: Greaves that protects the shins**

 **Defence: +62**

 **Arm: Overlord Phazon Gauntlet  
Discription: The gauntlet of the Overlord with Phazon primordial gems added to it**

 **Defence: +60**

 **Ninja Vambrace**

 **Description: Greaves that protects the forearms**

 **Defence: +60**

 **SKILLS**

 **Stealth**

 **Silver Tongue**

 **Body Flicker**

 **Observe**

 **Minion Control**

 **Browns**

 **Red**

 **BLOODLINE**

 **Mangeykyo Sharingan:**

 **Tsukiyomi**

 **Susanoo**

 **Ameteratsu**

 **Izanagi**

 **Kotoamatsukami**

 **6 Paths**

 **Gudodama**

 **Human Path**

 **Petra Path**

 **Chakra control: LV2**

 **JUTSUS**

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu**

 **Rasengan**

 **SPELL**

 **Fireball**

 **Lightning Whip**

 **Illusion**

 **Silence**

 **Curse**

 **SUMMONS**

 **Legendary Baka Bros**

 **TECHNIQUE**

 **Magic Fire Kunai (1 Kunai and 10 Mana)**

 **Blazing Shuriken (5 Shuriken and 10 Mana)**

 **PHAZON TECHNIQUE**

 **HyperMode (Requires Phazon)**

 **Void Sword (Requires Void)**

 **Chaos Claws (Requires Chaos)**

 **Chaos Bomb**

 **MANGEKYO TECHNIQUES**

 **Tsukiyomi**

 **Susanoo**

 **Ameteratsu**

 **Izanagi**

 **Kotoamatsukami**

 **6 PATHS TECHNIQUES**

 **Gudodama**

 **Human Path**

 **Petra Path**


	15. Epilouge

**Overlord of Konoha: Naruto's evil game**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assured this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a totally different plot.**

 **Second A/N: Co-written by Chaossonic1**

"Speaking"

" _Hologram/Goddess speaking"_

 _Thought_

" _ **Demon/Overlord Talking"**_

 _(Flashback)_

 **Game Message**

 **[Party Game Message]**

 **Shared Game Message**

#Texting/emails#

^Phone talking^

Epilogue

Konoha Hospital: E&A Section

Doors burst open as a group of Medical Ninja rush in with a mortally wounded Fugaku. They rush through the corridor and towards a vacant surgery room. Fugaku was discovered when the Censored Justice didn't hear from him and went to investigate. Now they discreetly brought him to the Village's Hospital for immediate care.

The medics mutter to themselves about their patient's condition while Fugaku lays on a stretcher, unconscious and hooked to a heart monitor which is reading his high heart-rate.

"Reading are moderate, doctor." Said one of the medic ninja "the patient is agitated."

"Well we need to put him down to begin surgery, he looks like he's been caught in a storm." Said the doctor "Where was he when this happened?"

"That's the strange thing, he was in a burned-up field surrounded with black flames." Said the Medical ninja. "The council had to put that area in quarantine until the flames are extinguished."

"Any damage on the body?" said the Doctor

"Internal bruising, broken bones, critical blood loss. His left eye is beyond saving. I'd be miracle for him to survive this" Said Medical as he reads the medical reports hooked at the end of Fugaku's stretcher.

"Don't worry, I dealt worse" said the Doctor as he and the other medical ninjas puts on his statoscope to check his heartrate. "Hmm at least his heart's calming down.

The medical ninjas sighed in relief until the doctor removes the statoscope and barks out orders.

"Ok, looks like I need everything prepped up, this is going to take a while" said the Doctor, he sighs in pity for Fugaku. "Poor bastard, what kind or monster would do this to the Police Commissioner?"

Fire Temple

Naruto yawns while he and the 2 goddesses are preparing to leave the Temple, sadly Karin will not be joining them for 2 reasons.

"You're leaving too?" said Naruto to Compa

"Hai, we need to make ourselves scarce before things get more complicated around here" said Compa while Karin by her and along with IF. "There's certain…man I need to deal with. And Karin still has some training to so, plus she is grounded for sneaking down at the catacombs."

Karin blushed in embarrassment after she was busted for that. Naruto merely chuckled at this, but feels a bit envious of his new sister for having a mother in her care. Ever since he learned of Kushina's fate, it's like Fugaku managed to wound him deeply from that battle.

"Well it's good to see you, and I wish you safe travels" said Naruto until Karin rushed in and gave him a hug. Naruto smiled and hugged back. "And you too, musume."

And so, the 3 Gamers left and went their separate ways, Naruto waves to them goodbye until they are out of viewing range.

"We'll see them again, I've a feeling" said Naruto before he turns away and his expression grows dark and suddenly drop on his knees, but Neptune held him back up. "Damn, fighting Fugaku was intense. I'm still not fully replenished, let's return to the tower. I need some rest.

" _I agree"_ said Noire as she help Naruto head for the waypoint gate which was installed the moment Naruto claimed the Temple as his.

"Er excuse us"

Naruto, Neptune and Noire turned to see that the blue hedgehog, the orange bandicoot and the purple dragon are sheepishly and awkwardly nervous to ask them something.

Oh of course, I how rude of me" said Neptune as she smacks her forehead as she forgot something. She rummages through her pockets and pulled out a chilli dog and a pile of gold rings. "Here you go, Sonic!"

 **Neptune's Champion: Sonic the Hegdehog**

 **Bio: There are many versions about sonic, the main one is that he is a superfast hedgehog with a rebellious attitude and the need for speed. He dashes all around his realm called Mobius and defeats his nemesis: Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik who tries to conquer Mobius and turn everyone into his robot slaves.**

 **And with the power of the 7 chaos emeralds and a total of 50 rings, he turns into a rip-off of the Super Saiyan from Akira Toriyama's Dragonball Z…**

"Hey, pal! Enough with that old story, nobody cares." Said Sonic looking at the author.

" **Geez, when did the champions learn to break the fouth wall?"**

"Don't make me tell Lady Neptune to send in Plutia!" exclaimed Sonic

" **I'll be good"**

Noire also rummages through her pockets and gave the orange bandicoot a strange fruit and a clear gem.

"Here you go, Crash" said Noire

 **Noire's Champion: Crash Bandicoot**

 **Bio: A genetic engineered marsupial gone wrong by an insane Dr. Wily wannabe, Crash lives in the wampa islands protecting the world from an evil mask and a crazy scientist bend in world domination. Not sure if he was dumped by a sexy bandicoot or replaced her with his cute brainy sister.**

"And you too, Spyro" said Noire as she gave the purple dragon a butterfly in a jar and a bag full of coloured jewels.

 **Noire's Champion: Spyro the Dragon**

 **Bio: A young dragon from the dragon realm who is travelling through many realms for adventure with his dragonfly friend Sparx, who is protects him from harm but for a limited amount of times. Spyro defeated a cranky troll who cursed his brethren into crystal statues, defeated a reptilian wizard from invading a peaceful world, and an exiled dragon enchantress who kidnapped dragon wings to steal their wings to use magic.**

 **And whatever you do, don't play the Japanese version, it's shit.**

"He isn't kidding" said Spyro to the readers. "Trust me"

" **Just going to ignore the fact that HE can break the fourth wall."**

"Thank you for your assistance, you can go no" said Noire

The 3 champions bow to their goddess and vanish in a flash of light.

Naruto is speechless after reading their bios, and sweat dropped at some of it as it was in written in 3rd person.

"So…they're heroes" said Naruto

"Uh huh…ooh, right" said Neptune until she realised that Naruto is an Overlord and Overlords HATE heroes. They never get on.

"Don't worry, despite their heroic status, they are completely loyal to us and will never betray us. Besides, they vision the Censored Justice as evil"

"Gee…thanks" said Naruto, feeling insulted that the champions see the Censored Justice as evil and not him. "I'm not evil enough for them, right?"

Noire panicked as when she saw Naruto looking glum

"N-Not that you're not evil, no, no, no, no, no" Noire stammers with worry _Fuck, I've upset Naruto-kun._

"let's just go home" said Naruto as he storms off to the waypoint.

Noire now feels depressed, feeling that Naruto is not happy with her right now. Neptune saw this funny for a bit but felt sorry for Noire.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll forgive you" said Neptune "It's just a little misunderstanding."

"I damaged his pride as an Overlord, I doubt he'll see it as a little misunderstanding" said Noire as she sighed. "Come on, let's go."

Noire and Neptune enter the waypoint gate and returned to tower.

Meanwhile at the Phazon Shrine

The Dark Protector returned to his Shrine and watches Darkborne leave the Fire Temple via waypoint gate. He then cut off the broadcast and poses in a lotus position, when he suddenly heard footsteps approach him.

"Took your time getting here" said Kaito "Tell me you didn't get lost, Samus."

Behind Kaito is a figure in strange slender armour fitted with an arm cannon on the right arm. The figure's face is concealed with a helmet with a glowing T-shaped visor which the figure removed to reveal a face of a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair.

"Sorry Sensei, it's a big galaxy" said the woman known as Samus, she presses a button on her arm which causes her armour to open and get out of, which reveals her wearing a black sports top and black shorts with them. "So, did I miss anything?

"Hai," said Kaito "A moment in Gamer History. But fret not, you'll be there in the next."

"Sadly, one I couldn't join." Said a different voice, it was figure which he stepped out of the shadows and he looks like a normal guy in his 20's with sort of Caucasian/Vietnamese mixed skin, black hair, glasses, wearing ordinary clothes, and carrying what looks like a red katana. Which the guy was taking off his headphones which you swear you could hear "I'm the Boss" from the band Big Bad Bosses

"Ah ChaosSonic you missed a lot."

"Blame that on the multiverse, I wanted to make sure I didn't end up in the personal project Brown Phantom and I made again and mess up my morality. But enough about me, did Naruto find Neptune?"

"Yes he did."

"Good, because he is going to need all the help he is going to get, especially since I learned who the leaders of the Konoha branch is."

"And they are?"

"I will tell but he has to pass my test, in Uzushiogakure. You went easy on him Kaito, now that the DarkBorne has awakened, I want to make sure he will be ready for what comes in the future. Especially when he meets his first mistress. That is the promise I made to YinShadow to make sure he gets stronger."

"Oh don't worry about that, I'm sure the next chapter of this story is about to be interesting." Said Kaito with excitement.

"Er…about that" said ChaosSonic adverting his eyes to his fellow world maker. "The Dark Prophet has informed me that…this story is about to end."

"Huh?" said Kaito in confusion "But…why?"

"He has decided that it has enough chapters and adding more will…make the story bland and uninterested." Said ChaosSonic

"But that's ridiculous!" said Kaito "Don't you know how long I waited for his predictions to happen, I even asked him countless times."

"Oh, that reminds me." Said ChaosSonic "He wants to speak with you."

ChaosSonic snaps his fingers and a shadowy projection of a large man with a short beard, and wearing a hooded jacket that cover his eyes in shadows with a pair of dark pants and dark trainers.

" **Kaito, I know you're excited and a fan of my work, but please…please stop."**

Kaito flinched at YinShadow

"S-Sorry, it's just that I haven't heard from your for so long." Said Kaito

" **You keep asking me every 5 minutes, it's getting tiresome and disrupts my work. I get it, you want to know what happens, I understand but you need to understand that I need utmost concentration and you're not helping."**

"Ok, I'll try to keep my excitement in check" said Kaito

" **Thank you"**

"Just one more question?"

" **What is it?"**

"What going to happen next? Will I live with Naruto? And when will he help me plot my revenge against Yubel and…"

" **RAAHGHGH!"**

ChaosSonic sighed at this and continues listening to music, this time it's "Regretroid" by Starbomb.

Konoha Market

Blanc is out in the Konoha Market continuing her shopping she did from yesterday, Blanc is the only Goddess that doesn't look off among the masses, and she appears to be the most normal out of other Hearts of Yami. No one seems to notice her or even know who she is, which is beneficial for her when she's out in the open.

"Ok, let's see here?" said Blanc as she goes through her shopping list. While she continues shopping, she heard the villagers murmur in whispers.

"Did you hear about Fugaku Uchiha?"

"Hai, he was brought to hospital the other day and in very bad shape. He looks like he was in a terrifying fight."

"And after finishing the diplomatic mission in the Land of Iron. Apparently, no one is happy with the alliance with Kumo."

"Well I wouldn't blame the bastard who turned Fugaku into a bloodied-up punching bag. Something is weird about this alliance, I don't trust those backstabbing Kumites one bit."

Blanc rolled her eyes when she eavesdropped the gossip, but she does feel a twinge of satisfaction about Fugaku's condition.

"Who or whatever did that must've been some divine blessing, and I didn't cause it…huh, strange" said Blanc quietly to herself "Cause no matter I tried, despite my current form, I never get it right, oh well."

The White Heart continues with her shopping in the village market, unaware that she is being watched by 2 suspicious yet incognito men blending with the crowd.

Dark Tower

Naruto returned back to the Dark Tower, he collapses onto his throne and sighed in relief. The 2 goddesses are back at the tower's chapel for some R&R while the Overlord himself does the same. Then the minion master Gnarl arrives to greet the master and accompanied with Izumi, who came to see if Naruto is ok after his encounter against Fugaku Uchiha.

" **Welcome back, master"** said Gnarl **"I trust that your encounter against the Uchiha went well?"**

"Hai, but I'll let you on it later, need some rest" said Naruto as he took off his goggles leans his head back so that his still active Mangekyō Sharingan stares at the ceiling. "Never have thought that I would achieve such victory this soon. Such liberation on oneself is welcoming, including the bonuses it includes."

"So the Censor Trap is gone?" said Izumi with hope in her voice.

"Not just that," said Naruto as he leans his head forward so that his Mangekyō Sharingan is at view. "My eyes are much clearer than before, if you know what I mean."  
When Onyx Uchiha eyes meet the pitch black with glowing red symbols, Izumi couldn't help but feel a mixture of fear and intense admiration for she sees the very Mangekyō Sharingan that would put Madara, hell even Indra Ōtsutsuki to shame.

 _Oh Yami, I knew he's got the Sharingan but to see that pattern on the Mangekyō…oh Yami you have blessed him so much._ Thought Izumi

"Any…Izumi, I have something I need to show you. But it'll have to wait, I need to rest from by quest and despite Fugaku possibly comatose in hospital, the Uchiha Clan is still a possible threat to me and needs watching." Said Naruto

"I understand," said Izumi "What time will we meet?"

"Tonight" said Naruto "Hokage Mountain"

Meanwhile in the Censored Justice base (location classified)

The Censored Justice is not happy about Fugaku Uchiha's conditions, and that there is now a gamer that eluded their every step. When they came to check on Fugaku after the surgery, they didn't get anything from him but the word Darkborne.

The name Darkborne is now on the CJ's most wanted list, but they have no idea who he is and what he looks like. There is one prime suspect: Naruto Uzumaki, but they cannot prove it since they are bond to Konohite law by the Hokage.

"This is an outrage, there is NO way a miserable Gamer would defeat a great warrior in our cause! Fugaku encountered many infamous gamers such as Akashi and even evaded great harm from the Multi-gamer and Akenomyosei."

"Not to mention that let Compa and IF escape from your iron grip of justice, who know what they are doing now?"

"Something diabolical, no doubt"

With Compa and IF

Compa, IF and Karin are enjoying a nice picnic in the Land of Rice patties.

"It's such a lovely day for a picnic, right Iffy? Laying out a picnic mat

"Uh huh" said IF watching the beautiful view of the rice patty farms from downhill.

"I wish I could stay with Naruto-nii-chan" said Karin

Compa sighed and pulled her close into a motherly hug.

"Don't worry, once complete your training, we'll return to see him" said Compa before she opens up her picnic basket. "Now, ~who wants a pudding up?~

Back at the Censored Justice

"We'll find those wretches, even if we have to scower the entire shinobi nations to find them."

"Alright everyone enough" said the grandmaster as he made his appearance. "Look, we all know Fugaku's…inconvenience troubles us, but must stay vigilant. This is EXACTLY what this "DarkBorne" person want. To demoralize us, will leave an opening in our defence. And as the pure knights of the Censored Justice, we will no falter to heathens like the Gamers just like before. Kizashi!"

"Hai, Grandmaster!" said Kizashi presenting himself.

"I want you to inform Fugaku's second in command about this situation, for he'll be in charge of the Uchiha Clan until Fugaku is fit for duty." Said the Grandmaster

"With all due respect, sir. But Fugaku's second in command is Yashiro, and we all know what he's like."

"Hai, I know. Which is why you must inform him." Said the grandmaster. "Fugaku did suspect that the Clan is planning a coup against Konoha we must NOT let that happen, for this coup will bring chaos to the village and the other villages will take advantage of its vulnerability. We may be vulnerable now, no thanks to Darkborne, but will never surrender to his evil and injustice."

Kizashi is hesitant, but bows to the grandmaster.

"I understand" said Kizashi

"Good, this meeting's adjourned, we'll discuss the next topic in a matter of days." Said the Grandmaster " **Censor Iustiea"**

" **Censor Iustiea"** said the members of the Censored Justice, including Kizashi Haruno

As Kizashi and everyone leaves the grandmaster felt tired

"I know you heard that CFW Magic, you gave me this eye to make sure I was watching." Said the Grandmaster, hearing a sexy just sinister laugh echoing in the room.

A woman appeared, and she appears to be indecent and lascivious in appearance. She dons a very revealing attire that exposes most her light lilac skin colour. She has yellow eyes, purple makeup, and nails toned to a darker shade of pink, which helps in the contrast of her light skin colour. Her hair is a pink-neon colour, worn in pigtails with long bangs, that is accompanied with an eye patch underneath them. She seems to be wearing black armoured clothing that resembles a bikini, but with straps attached to the sides. She is seen to be holding a huge scythe in her arms. In her hair she has sharp and pointed pieces on both pigtails, along with a halo-like object, composing of two rings that are melded, above her head. On both arms she has black, glove-like armour that are also finger-less and begins at her elbows. She has armoured boots that begin near her knees and are separated from her bikini-like suit. Her wings are designed to be divided spiked blades with a portion of those wings slightly different colour schemed. It can be noted that there follows a colour pattern starting from her bust where she follows a pink to yellow arrangement, which is then replaced with a yellow to pink colour switch on the straps around her waist, and finally returns to her original pattern on her boots.

"I know that" said CFW Magic as she lay erotically on the meeting table and face to face with the Grandmaster. "In fact, my censorship goddess Arfoire will be pleased that you are doing her work in fact you have been blessed so many times that I am a bit jealous, which if I remember correctly or deal was so you can have a way to control the Kyūbi right?"

"Enough with your flattery, what does the Goddess require from me?" said the Grandmaster

"It's not you who she requires from, but Fugaku" said CFW Magic "She heard what happened to that poor man, and I believe that the Uchiha do not take failure very kindly."

"Let me guess, you want to give him the same gift to him in exchange for what he has in return as tribute to the Goddess?" said the Grandmaster "Well I have to burst your bubble, but he is not available right now."

"Obviously, but I can wait" said CFW Magic shrugging while kicking her legs up. "The Goddess is patient, Ja ne"

After that, CFW Magic disappeared.

Downtown Konoha

Blanc has finished her shopping and is heading back to where she's secretly living. But she is being followed by to suspicious men stealthily on rooftops and in the shadows. Blanc already knows this but best not let her pursuers know just yet while her blue eyes flash red for a second.

 _Mario, Luigi, I summon you_ thought Blanc before she pulled out a Warhammer and slams it on the ground, creating a dust cloud engulfing her. After the dust clears, Blanc vanished, and this alerted the 2 pursuers and forced them to reveal themselves.

"Damn it, we lost her" said the first pursuer

"Relax, she couldn't have gone that far" said the second pursuer

Suddenly a small tremor erupted, and a giant green metal pipe sprouts out from the ground, jumping out from the pipes are 2 adult men in blue overalls but each have different coloured tops and hats. The short stout one wears red while the tall slim one wears one.

"Damn it, we've got a code M:83"

"Baka, it's a code SM:85!" exclaimed the second pursuer

What?" said the first pursuer in confusion until a fireball hit him in the face, causing him to spontaneously combust. "AH, AHH!"

"Yep, definitely an SM:85" said the second pursuer watching his partner combust and incinerate into ashes. He turns to the 2 strangers in…what appears to be plumber attire, and poses in an offensive position with a sword drawn out. "Alright, you're all under arrest under CJ law code…"

But the second pursuer never got the chance as the short stout man in red jumped up high and stomped on his head, burying the pursuer neck deep underground and also fracturing his vertebra, the bastard died in an instant, next to the pile of ashes that is slowly blowing away by the calm breeze.

"Yahoo!" cheered the 2 "plumbers" as they jump up in victory. Blanc suddenly revealed herself with her shopping and confronts them. The 2 plumbers saw Blanc, took off their hats and bowed to her.

"Menace is-a dealt with, Lady Bianca" said the Plumber in Red, Mario Mario.

 **Blanc's Champion: Mario Mario**

 **Bio: Born in Mushroom Kingdom but raised in New Donk City, Mario is considered the shortest due to his lack of New Donk's banana consumption, which causes gigantism and forces the city to expand twice in size for its giant citizens. He was a carpenter originally until his pet Kong named Donkey Kong kidnapped his former girlfriend Pauline (currently Mayor of New Donk City and part-time cabaret singer) which lost him his job and girlfriend (the kidnapping traumatized Pauline and decided they would end the relationship for her safety).**

 **After months of unemployment, Mario's brother offered him a job in plumbing and both opened a plumbing company: Mario Bros. Plumbing (you clog 'em, we clean 'em). But their last plumbing job dragged them to another realm called the Mushroom King, where they now reside, right now Mario is trying to stop a second wedding attempt of Mushroom Kingdom's Princess from Bowser Koopa, Koopa King of Dark Land.**

"Thank you" said Blanc calmly while tossing each of the brothers a pouch of gold coins and a yellow block with a question mark on it. "For your troubles"

"It's-a no trouble at all" said the Plumber in Green, Luigi Mario.

 **Blanc's Champion: Luigi Mario**

 **Youngest brother of Mario…that is all I can think of**

"Hey!" whined Luigi at me…ah geez not again! "Anyway, we best-a be off now. Arrive derci"

Mario and Luigi then climb up the pipe and descends before the pipe sinks down from the ground. Blanc meanwhile continues her trip back home.

"I hope Hinata-chan is hungry" said Blanc with slight hint of maternal love in it.

Haruno Residence

Kizashi just returned home after a long day of work, especially when he had to inform Yashiro about the situation including Fugaku's current condition.

"Hello?" said Kizashi "Anyone here?"

No response in the house.

"Mebuki? Sakura?" said Kizashi as he slowly and cautiously walk further in the house, slowly drawing out a kunai. The house is too quiet, no background noise is heard and this worries the pink haired Censor knight.

As Kizashi continues to walk carefully though the corridor, the door on the left quietly creeps open, and a petite figure lurks in the shadows and sneakily creeps up behind him.

"BOO!"

Kizashi sharply turns and poses in for the offense, but what he saw eased his heart and mind, his daughter Sakura giggled as she snuck up behind him and scared him.

"Sakura, what did I tell you about sneaking up people like that?" said Kizashi

"But I was practicing to be a kunoichi, just you and Kaa-san" said Sakura

"Well, you got the stealth part in hand, but it'll take more than stealth to be a ninja" said Kizashi "Where's your mother?"

"Out in the garden, she's bought some new flowers from the flower shop" said Sakura

"Oh, ok" said Kizashi "It's getting late, you best off to bed."

Sakura didn't response, she suddenly spaced out and her hand is making an involuntary flick on her fingers, as if it's trying to do something that she wouldn't do.

"Sakura!" said Kizashi but only louder.

"Uh, wha…" said Sakura "you said something?"

"Spacing out again?" said Kizashi

"Was I?" asked Sakura "Sorry, Tou-san"

Kizashi sighed and starts ruffling his daughter's light pink hair.

"Don't worry about it, just get ready for bed" said Kizashi

"Ok" said Sakura as she heads to bed. Kizashi watches her head upstairs and smiled, but he frowned as something deep down is making him feel regret. He put his hand in his jacket and pulled out a sealed up scroll and sighed.

"Get a hold of yourself, Kizashi. They didn't find Fugaku's scroll so I'm still in the clear." Said Kizashi before he stuffs the scroll back in his jacket. "And unlike him, I am not willing to die for my crimes, I have my regrets, but they are worth it."

Out in the garden, Mebuki Haruno is doing some gardening, her expression is spaced out and apathetic. She is focusing on more on digging the dirt than everything else all around her, she is muttering in an inaudible language. As if she is trying to remember and say something.

"Mebuki, I'm home" said Kizashi

Mebuki ignores him, still spaced out and muttering.

"Mebuki, it's getting late now. You can continue in the morning" said Kizashi

But Mebuki does not repond to her husband, this made him sigh and brisk towards her.

"Enough now, come on!" said Kizashi as he grabbed her wirst and pull her away from the dirt.

But Mebuki suddenly turned sharply and swings her trowel at Kizashi, luckily, he dodged it. She mutters loudly, but this time it's slightly clear.

"Yoursinswillbepunished DarkBornewillpunishyou justlikehedidwithFugaku!

Konohawillburn CensoredJusticewillfall YouwilldieYouwilldieYouwilldieYOUWILLDIEYOUWILLDIEYOUWILLDIE!"

Mebuki then charges at Kizashi with the intent to kill, but Kizashi counteracts and pins her down while discarding the gardening tool, he knocks her out and bounds her with ninja wire.

"Damn it, what the hell is going on?" said Kizashi while tying Mebuki's wrists together.

Time Skip: Hokage mountain(Night)

Naruto left the tower and walked on the edge of Hokage mountain, he sighed while Izumi arrives in her Megami guise. He turns to Megami and welcomes her, and she bows in appreciation.

"Thank you for coming here" said Naruto "I trust you heard about your father"

"Hai, but I'm surprised that you didn't kill him, Naruto-kun" said Izumi taking off her noh mask.

"It's too soon, and beside he'll be replaced with another Uchiha second to power" said Naruto "isn't that how the hierarchy works?"

"Hai, unfortunately" said Izumi "But that's not the real reason why you asked me here, you want to tell me something."

"Indeed" said Naruto as he took a deep breath and hesitated for a moment. "Actually, it's best that I show you."

"Show me?" said Izumi until Naruto presents her a scroll.

"Read this and you'll know the truth." Said Naruto

 **Darkborne gave Megami *Confession Scroll***

Izumi took the confession scroll and opens it, as she starts to read it, her expression turned to shock and then anger and denial.

"No…it can't be" said Izumi before she crunches the scroll and turns to Naruto "Tell me it isn't so?"

"Scrolls like that never lie, Izumi" said Naruto sadly "everything within that scroll is 100% unedited truth, not even the Censored Justice would erase or edit it to their liking."

After hearing that, Izumi returns to re-read the scroll. Tears seep out from her eyes and blood when her Sharingan suddenly evolves into the Mangekyō.

What contains in Fugaku's confession scroll is Fugaku's darkest secret he promised to keep to his grave. And that truth is…

" _I solely swear to write the truth upon this scroll and no lie is mentioned in it under penalty of death._

 _I, Fugaku Uchiha of the Uchiha clan and current Clan Patriarch have committed a sin against the grace of our Goddess Arfoire and against the trust of our fellow brethren in our cause. When I told them that I disposed of the wanted Gamer heathens known as Megami, Cherry Blade and Akashi, well it's only the half-truth because I only banished Akashi and trapped her into the Anti-crystal which is securely locked up in the ancient tomb of my ancestors. The others 2...are spared because I and my partner Kizashi were weak from temptation from their beauty and we want them for ourselves._

 _Knowing that Megami would not give in to me willingly, so I mentally shamed and tortured her countless time over and over but carefully made sure I do no damage her mind too much, so she wouldn't be reduced as a mindless vegetable but only as a simple docile and obedient bride who will do my bidding. I did the same procedure on Cherry Blade, who was the most resistant, but I managed to complete breaking her too for my partner. But to keep this to ourselves, each of us must write our confessions in a scroll to clear our guilty conscience and that it will never haunt us._

 _But that is not all, I have more._

 _When my Daughter comes of age, I will order her to retire and be engaged to an arranged suitor, but I will prepare the taming process just like I did with her mother, Mikoto. Yes, Mikoto Uchiha is or rather was Megami the criminal Gamer I was assigned to banish._

 _If this scroll does happen to get found my one of my brethren, I will accept any punishment no matter how foul for this terrible sin._

 _Fugaku Uchiha."_

"It's ironic, that these bastards were meant to spread order and justice in the world by purging evil and corruption. It sickens me that they undermine evil like this, and second quest my choices of being evil to begin with." Said Naruto snarling with self-disgust "I'm not evil, they're evil. I'm just a pathetic joke that couldn't defeat a strongest warrior in one go and got easily defeated with one of their magic. And sparing your father only made things worse for you since you now desire his death, I have shamed you."

SMACK

Suddenly Izumi slapped Naruto's left cheek, her tear and blood soaked Sharingan eyes gaze directly at Naruto.

"Never say that again" said Izumi, her eyes do not express any hatred for Naruto for sparing her father, but disappointment for him to doubt his abilities as Overlord. "DO you think that the 2 goddesses would waste their time on you if you aren't the Evil Overlord in this generation? And what would your predecessors think? My father way have committed a terrible crime, but he confessed to it and hid it in shame and cowardice. But you, when you commit murder, destruction and mass theft just for fun of it, you take pride in it. That is TRUE evil, you accept your malevolence while my father became a coward."

Izumi then rolls up the confession scroll.

"What triggered me wasn't the fact that what he did to my mother or the fact he'll plan it onto me once I'm at marital age. But the fact that he is a snivelling coward who would not face his sins like a man. Making me more ashamed to have his blood in my veins, horribly mixing in my mother's." said Izumi as she starts to walk away and return to the Uchiha Clan Compound. "My Clan will be purged and erased from this earth, and I will abolish my own name afterwards and taking the only name that has been passed on by another: Megami."

Izumi then vanished in a murder of crows.

Naruto sighed and looked up at the night sky, his eyes turn into the Mangekyō Sharingan and beams at the moon.

"She's right, I am evil" said Naruto smirking with glee. "And I will prove the world how evil I can really be. They will not be dealing with Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyūbi Child and Village Pariah anymore. Now they must face Darkborne, Overlord of Konoha and soon…the world."

Meanwhile

Deep below the underground in petite figure is moving elegantly while holding a claymore sword with a skeletal hilt. The darkness of the catacombs shrouds her in front but a beam of beautiful moonlight shines behind her, only revealing her silhouette performing these dance-like moves.

"Fly me to the moon, and let me play across the stars.

Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.

In other words, hold my hand.

In other words, darling…"

Suddenly she is surrounded by a gang of cowl wearing creatures wielding scythes.

"Very rude for interrupting my song and dance" said the silhouette, her pale eyes beams out from the shadows and glares dangerously are every single one of the creatures. "I have to punish you all."

 **THE END**

 **Now, before you all start ranting while picking up farm tools, torches and marching towards me. This is just the First book of the story, Naruto's quest as Gamer Overlord continues. I decided that the tale will have a certain number of chapters per book so that you don't have to browser overtime for a favourite chapter. And besides, it's like the arcs in a Manga or anime. I'll be editing the title a little bit so that it will fit in this arc.**

 **Any I want to thank Chaossonic1, PhazonLordKaito and the other World Makers for their support in this Overlord Crossover.**

 **Chaosonic: Hello everyone, I want to say this is my first time co-writing with our Dark Profit Yinshadow. I been a friend to Yin ever since the InuOverlord story and I am going to help him in many other stories in the future.**

 **PhazonLordKaito: Well first part ended. Soon we will have our revenge. Konoha will fall to Naruto's Hands, and soon will follow the world. And soon, Yubel will pay for what she did to Xion and I.**

 **Anyway, I'll be starting book 2 in due time.**

 **Ja ne**


End file.
